Deux frères, deux mondes
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Twincest. Deux frères que la vie a séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. La cohabitation est dure à cause de leurs différences, et tout dérape quand l'amour s'en mêle.
1. Prologue

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour (ouais, y paraît XD)

**Rating** : K au début, mais on fera un passage par le M ;)

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme vous le savez probablement, cette fic a déjà été publiée sur ce site. C'était plus de 600 reviews, plus de 60 fidèles lecteurs ... Je hais le site pour avoir osé me faire ça.

Mais je refuse de rester sans rien faire. Alors après avoir été supprimée, je retente l'expérience. Mais cette fois,** je ne répondrai pas aux reviews anonymes**. Il est possible que ce soit la raison de la supression de ma fic (j'en suis pas sûre, j'ai jamais eu de réponse à mon mail -.-").

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**  
**Prologue**

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Dans la cuisine de cette maison de la ville de Magdeburg, un homme et une femme étaient assis de part et d'autre d'une table. Les mains de l'homme tremblaient. La femme pleurait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

« - Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais.

- Non Jörg, ne dis pas ça. On va ... on va trouver une solution. Tu verras.

- Simone ... ça fait six mois maintenant. Six moi que l'on se prend la tête pour rien. Six mois que l'on dort chacun dans une chambre. Six mois que chacune de nos discussions se transforment en dispute. Et puis tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu sais parfaitement qu'avec ta famille je ... Je n'y arrive plus. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais quoi que je fasse, ça ne va jamais et ... »

Il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Prononcer ces mots lui était difficile. Il ne voulait pas ce qui arrivait. Il aimait sa femme, ça il pouvait le jurer devant Dieu. Et elle le lui rendait bien. Il pouvait le voir chaque jour dans son regard. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Ils ne s'entendaient plus, malgré tous leurs efforts.

« - Je suis désolé Simone, mais ... je demande le divorce. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Que dire de toute manière ? Elle savait elle aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Au moins pour leurs enfants. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur imposer de grandir entre des cris et des disputes. Mais fallait-il en venir à les séparer ? Ses larmes étaient toujours là. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration avant de demander :

« - Et ... comment ferons-nous ... pour les enfants ?

- Je propose que ... nous en prenions chacun un.

- Tu ... tu me demandes de choisir entre mes deux fils ?!?

- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Mais ... »

Il hésite. Il cherche ses mots, pour ne pas blesser sa femme. Pour la calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, même s'il se doute que cela sera bien inutile.

« - J'aime Tom et Bill autant que toi. Mais ... nous ne pouvons pas ... continuer. Je ... je vais prendre Bill avec moi et déménager ... quelque part à Hanovre.

- Tu veux me séparer de ma propre chaire ?

- Je me sépare aussi de l'un des miens, je te rappelle. Ils sont jeunes, ils oublieront qu'ils ont un jumeau quelque part. Crois-moi Simone, c'est la meilleure chose que nous puissions leur offrir. »

Une fois de plus elle ne répondit pas. Bien sur qu'il avait raison. Mais elle avait imaginer qu'ils feraient comme tous les couples divorcés : le week-end chez l'un, le suivant chez l'autre. On lui arrachait l'un de ses fils. Elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Comment accepter une telle chose ? Et pourtant :

« - Si c'est pour leur bonheur ... alors je signerai tes papiers. »

A l'étage, deux petits garçons d'à peine deux ans dormaient profondément, l'un à côté de l'autre, ignorant qu'ils passaient leur dernière nuit ensemble. L'aîné bougea dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de son frère. Lorsque sa main rencontra son bras chaud, il cessa de s'agiter et redevint calme, comme rassuré de sentir ce corps près du sien.

- B & T -

Il fait nuit. Une voiture roule sur l'autoroute. A son bord, deux adultes et un enfant. Celui-ci à du mal à lutter contre le sommeil.

« - Alors Bill, c'était pas une bonne idée cette soirée au bowling pour ton anniversaire ?

- C'était génial Papa ! Encore merci. »

Il lui adresse un sourire à travers le rétroviseur puis reporte son attention sur la route. Cette fois, Morphée a été le plus fort et le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir. La femme assise côté passager affiche un sourire tendre en regardant derrière elle. Quatre ans maintenant qu'elle le connaissait. Quatre ans qu'elle aimait le père de ce petit être. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début. Mais il avait finit par l'accepter. Elle ne remplacerait jamais sa mère, elle le savait. Mais elle l'aimait comme telle.  
Elle détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers la banquette arrière, volant déposer une couverture sur le jeune garçon pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. L'homme réagit immédiatement :

« - Chérie, ta ceinture ! On est sur l'autoroute je te rappelle !

- Ne parle pas si fort voyons, tu vas le réveiller ! »

Une autre voiture arrivait en sens inverse. Il ne la voit pas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Les lumières de la voiture d'en face l'aveugle. Il se sent percuter le pare-brise. Puis tout devient noir. Cinq personnes de moins sur ce triste monde.

- B & T -

Une femme se lève de sa chaise, commence à disposer divers objets sur la table. Bol, céréales, jus d'orange, ... Elle regarde la pendule accrochée au mur d'en fasse. Il ne va pas tarder. Il n'est jamais en retard. Elle ne peut empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Peut-être le sera-t-il aujourd'hui ? Il a fêté ses douze ans hier et a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'amuser avec ses camarades de classe pour fêter ça. Lorsqu'elle repense au visage radieux de son fils lors de la soirée, son regard se voile. Son sourire se fane. Bientôt dix ans qu'elle ne la pas vue. A-t-il fêté ses douze ans lui aussi ? Elle voudrait le voir. Juste une fois. Et être sûre qu'il va bien.

Des bruits dans l'escalier la sorte de ses pensées. Une fois de plus, son fils vient de descendre les marches quatre à quatre et apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« - Bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour Tom. »

Elle lui sourit, chassant au loin ses pensées troublantes. Le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas le désarroi de sa mère. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et entama sa journée comme toutes les autres, discutant de tout et de rien.

- B & T -

Difficilement, il ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt. Sa tête lui fait mal. Beaucoup trop. Ce n'est pas normal. Il pose une main tremblante sur son crâne. Du sang. Ça explique la douleur. Il ouvre lentement les yeux, peu sûr d'en être capable. Il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite où il se trouve. Et puis les souvenirs reviennent. Le bowling, la soirée à trois, la nuit qui tombe, ... Et puis plus rien. Il décroche sa ceinture de sécurité et se rapproche des sièges avant. Olivia a les yeux grands ouverts mais ne bouge pas. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi semble-t-elle ... inerte ? Son père non plus ne bouge pas. Il pose une main sur son épaule et commence à le secouer doucement, voulant le réveiller.

« - Papa ... Papa réveilles-toi s'il te plaît. J'veux rentrer à la maison. J'ai froid. Et j'ai mal à la tête. Papa ... s'il te plaît. »

Mais son père ne bouge toujours pas. Il continue de secouer son père, un peu plus fort cette fois. L'enfant pose une main sur le visage de son père et le tourne vers lui. Du sang. Encore. Son père est couvert de sang. Des débris de verre parcourent son visage. Le jeune garçon retire sa main brusquement. Il ne peut détacher ses yeux de ce visage qui ne lui sourira plus jamais. Il se met à trembler. Toujours plus violemment. La panique le gagne. Et ces yeux vides qui le fixent ...

Des bruits au loin le sortent de ses pensées. On dirait ... comme une sirène. Mais il ne veut pas le savoir. Il regarde autour de lui, semblant cherche une aide. Rapidement, il sort de la voiture, tremblant toujours. Là, il remarque l'autre voiture. A l'intérieur, deux adultes et un enfant. Eux non plus ne bougent pas. Et la panique est toujours là, toujours plus grande.

Les sirènes se rapprochent, des lumières apparaissent. Sa respiration se fait plus courte. Non. Il ne veut pas. Son père n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner lui aussi.

Il ne comprend pas très bien la situation. Mais Olivia lui a déjà parlé de la mort. Une personne morte, c'est une personne qui ne respire plus. Et que l'on ne reverra jamais. Comme pour sa mère.  
Alors que les ambulanciers descendent de leur véhicule, Bill n'a plus qu'une seule chose en tête. Fuir. Loin des yeux ouverts sur le vide qui le hantent déjà. Loin de la douleur. Loin des larmes. Alors il se met à courir. Il ne sait pas où il va. Il veut juste fuir. Mais les larmes le rattrapent. Sa vue se trouble. Il continue de courir.

Les autoroutes ne sont pas éclairées. Il ne voit pas où il met les pieds. Un objet le fait trébucher. Il tombe, face contre terre, les bras en avant pour amortir le choc. Ses larmes lui échappent et ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il tente de se relever mais n'y arrive pas. Il sent ses forces l'abandonner. Lentement.  
Il ne cherche plus à lutter. Allongé là, au milieu de nulle part, il laisse le sommeil l'emporter.

- B & T -

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune femme est inquiète pour son fils. Il est assis face à elle, à sa place habituelle, mangeant la même chose qu'à chaque petit déjeuner. Et pourtant, cela fait quatre jours que tout est différent. Il ne parle presque plus, ne sourit plus, ... Il semble déconnecté de la réalité.

« - Tom ... dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plaît. »

Il la regarda quelques secondes, semblant hésiter à parler. Comprendrait-elle ce qu'il ressentait ? Il en doutait. Mais un enfant se doit d'être toujours honnête avec ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'est qu'on lui a apprit.

« - Je ne sais pas ... comment expliquer.

- Et bien ... commence par me dire ce que tu ressens. »

Les yeux de l'enfant se perdent dans le vague. Sa mère a peur qu'il ne soit déjà retourner dans son monde. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« - C'est ça le problème, maman. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis ... vide.

- Vide ?

- Comme si ... il me manquait une partie de moi. Tu as déjà ressentis ça ?

- Non ... jamais. »

Il reporte son attention sur le mur d'en face. La discussion est close. La mère n'est pas rassurée pour autant. Dès demain, elle l'emmènera voir tous les spécialistes susceptibles de l'aider. Elle ne laissera pas son fils dans cet état.

« - On va trouver une solution, Tomy. Je te le promets. »

Bien qu'il ait entendu, le garçon ne répondit pas. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Il savait bien que sa mère ne comprendrait pas. Les adultes ne comprenaient jamais rien.

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

_Ceux qui se souviennent de mes débuts remarqueront que l'histoire a un chouille changé. Quitte a republier, je me suis dit que je pouvais corriger les fautes, mais aussi améliorer un peu mes chapitres ;)_

_J'espère vous retrouver, très chers lecteurs. Pardon de vous avoir fait défaut. Je vous promettrai bien de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, mais je ne sais même pas ce que l'on me reprochait._


	2. Changements de vie et première rencontre

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K au début, mais on fera un passage par le M ;) Je ne sais même plus à quel chapitre. C'est une honte XD

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je pense publier à raison d'un chapitre tous les week-end. Si jamais je suis en retard (comme aujourd'hui ...) le chapitre arrivera un chouille plus tard.

**Note de l'auteur** **2 **: Au sujet des reviews signées. Ben ... j'ai pas encore réussi à trouver comment marche le site -.-" Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de changer l'interface ?!? Bande de chieurs, j'm'y retrouve plus, c'est horrible XD Donc c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas eu de réponse. J'suis désolée T.T

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**  
**Chapitre 1 : Changements de vie et première rencontre**

Lucie et Julien Harkins, âgés respectivement de vingt-six et trente-deux ans, franchirent les lourdes portes de l'orphelinat Saarbrücken. Une jeune femme au visage aimable vint à leur rencontre et les mena au bureau de la directrice.

Celle-ci les accueillit chaleureusement et vérifia rapidement toutes les données accumulées au cours des derniers mois écoulés. Leur démarche d'adoption touchait à sa fin, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun. Ainsi Mr et Mme Harkins auraient, aujourd'hui même, le plaisir de choisir celui ou celle qui viendrait agrandir leur famille.

« - Puisque tout est en règle, je vais vous conduire dans le jardin situé derrière l'établissement. Les enfants s'y trouvent tous à cette heure-ci. »

Les trois adultes se levèrent et longèrent les nombreux couloirs de l'établissement. Ils arrivèrent dans l'arrière-cours, où une trentaine d'enfants de tout âge jouaient sans se préoccuper d'eux.

« - Voilà ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous promener un peu, ils ont l'habitude de voir des étrangers ici. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, la directrice avait déjà disparue, refusant d'interférer dans leur choix. Elle ne devait surtout pas les influencer. Laissés seuls face à une trentaine d'enfants surexcités, les Harkins se laissèrent tomber sur le banc le plus proche.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- Ben ... on leur parle et on voit s'il y en a un qui nous plaît plus qu'un autre.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais on ne parle pas de ta prochaine robe de soirée. »

Une frappe derrière la tête lui répondit. Sa comparaison n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, mais Julien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas tort. Un frisson le parcouru au souvenir de leur dernière sortie shoping ensemble. Pour rien au monde il ne remettrait ça. Il adressa un sourire à sa femme puis se leva et commença à errer parmi les enfants, s'arrêtant parfois pour échanger quelques mots. Lucie préféra rester sur le banc et les observa un par un. Ils avaient tous l'air adorable et méritaient tous d'être heureux. Alors comment en choisir un seul ?

- B & T -

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'orphelinat, un jeune garçon ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans douceur, s'engouffra dans le couloir principal et grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Replié sur lui-même, il sentait les larmes proche d'apparaître. C'était déjà le quinzième psy que sa mère l'emmenait voir. En seulement trois mois. Sans compter les psychiatres, les psychanalystes, ... Même un guérisseur et une voyante. Il ne supportait plus tout ça. Tous ces gens qui lui posaient des questions, l'indifférence des autres de son âges, et surtout ... les regards de sa mère. Des regards plein de pitié et de compassion. Il avait horreur de ça. La pitié n'était pas pour lui. Il n'était pas faible. Il ressentait juste un vide qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler. Était-ce si compliquer à comprendre ? Apparemment oui. Mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il change. Et pour cela, il suffira juste de mentir. Ou du moins, d'omettre une partie de la vérité. Mentir en permanence, afficher de faux sourires, ... S'il n'y a que cette solution alors il le fera. Simplement pour qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille.

A l'étage en dessous, Simone n'allait guère mieux. Attablée dans la cuisine, elle se sentait perdue. Pas un seul des spécialistes qu'elle était allée voir n'avait trouvé le problème de son fils. Certains prétendaient qu'il manquait simplement d'un père. Le dernier qu'ils étaient allés voir avait tout simplement établit que son fils était fou.

« - Quelle bande d'abrutis. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter les conseils de ma mère. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. De son armoire, elle sortie un album photos caché derrière une pile de vêtements. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le livre, presque hésitante. Cinq mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne l'ouvre qu'une fois par an, tous les ans à la même date. Le premier Septembre.

Sous ses yeux, les photos défilaient. Elle, rajeunit de quelques années et en compagnie d'un homme. Elle encore, en robe blanche devant l'église. Elle et son ventre rond. Et enfin, elle et son ex-mari, tenant chacun un bébé. Tous les nouveaux nés se ressemblent, dit-on. Mais ces deux-là encore plus. Elle passa sa main sur la photo de celui qui fut son fils. Celui-là même qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de dix ans maintenant.

« - Finalement, c'est peut-être ça qu'il te manque, Tom. »

Sa vue commença à devenir trouble. Elle soupira puis referma brusquement l'album photos avant que les larmes ne viennent. Elle ne devait plus penser au passé et se concentrer sur l'avenir du seul fils qui lui restait. Elle devait à tout prix se détacher de ses souvenirs. Et Tom devait repartir à zéro. Il n'y avait plus alors qu'une seule solution. Déménager. Pour enfin tourner la page.

- B & T -

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les visages lorsque son regard se posa sur un enfant, à l'écart des autres. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et semblait fixer un point invisible, comme perdu dans son monde. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez lui. Peut-être ... cette aura de mélancolie que l'on pouvait distinguer. Une peine que l'on a envie de chasser à force de tendresse et de mots réconfortants.  
Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se leva et rejoignit son mari :

« - Julien ? Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. »

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon, Mr Harkins fut pris d'un doute. Un enfant solitaire n'était-il pas un enfant à problèmes ? A force de discussion et de persuasion, Lucie réussi à lui arracher son accord. Il n'avait jamais su refuser quoi que ce soit à sa femme. Cela le perdrait un jour, il en était conscient. Mais il se contenta de soupirer et suivit celle qui partageait sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice, lui faisant face. Celle-ci avait perdu son sourire chaleureux, remplacé par un regard grave.

« - Mme Harkins, parmi tous les enfants présents, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que votre attention se porte sur le jeune Bill ?

- Sincèrement je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est celui que je veux adopter. »

La directrice se pinça l'arrête du nez puis soupira avant de poursuivre :

« - Ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres. Il a énormément de mal à s'intégrer. Une dizaine de familles a déjà tenté de l'adopter. Mais à la fin de la période d'essai, ils finissent tous par choisir un autre enfant. Bill ne cesse de faire des fugues, il refuse de parler, il passe son temps à errer, ... Il ne semble se plaire nulle part et ne laisse personne franchir les barrières qu'il a érigé depuis qu'il est ici. Mais je crois sincèrement que le problème vient du fait qu'il ne se rappelle pas qui il est.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- La police nous l'a confié un jour de septembre. Il ne se souvenait de strictement rien. Son prénom, nous l'avons sût grâce à sa gourmette. Croyez-moi Madame, ce n'est pas un enfant pour vous. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de votre première adoption.

- Mais je suis certaine de pouvoir changer les choses ! »

La directrice fixa silencieusement la jeune femme assise face à elle. Des mères en manque d'enfant, elle en avait vu des tas. Toutes se disaient capable de redonner vie au jeune Bill. Toutes ont échoué. A chaque fois, l'enfant s'était senti un peu plus rejeté, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cela ne le rendait que plus distant et plus méfiant.

« - Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous refuser cette adoption. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, j'officialiserais votre demande. J'espère simplement qu'il ne vous causera pas trop d'ennuis. »

- B & T -

_(Les années passent, les enfants grandissent)_

- B & T -

La porte d'entrée fut claquée violemment avant que ne résonne dans toute la maison la voix de Bill, le plus jeune occupant de cette maison :

« - J'suis rentré !

- Pas besoin d'hurler comme ça, on est pas encore sourd ! répliqua Lucie en allant l'accueillir. Mais avec toi, ça devrait plus tarder ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui tirer la langue pour toute réponse.

« - Très mature. Ah seigneur Bill, si tu voyais la tête que tu as !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? !

- Tu es complètement dépeigné, tu as l'air d'une boule de poils ! »

Bill rigola en se regardant dans le miroir le plus proche. Il avait peut-être été un peu fort ce matin avec ses effets "décoiffés". A moins que cela ne vienne de ce maquillage noir qu'il arborait autour de ses yeux noisettes et sans lequel il ne sortait jamais. Très tôt, il avait ressentit le besoin de se démarquer des autres. Il avait alors commencé à jouer avec son look, défiant les tendances de la mode, mélangeant les genres, jusqu'à trouver le style qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches quelques blanches lui tombaient sur les épaules, encadrant son fin visage. Certains jours comme aujourd'hui, il abusait de la laque et défiait les lois de la gravité. Ses bagues et son vernis noir faisaient désormais parti de lui.

« - Allez, viens manger, sinon ça va être froid. »

Il suivit sa mère d'adoption jusqu'à la cuisine, où son père lisait attentivement son journal. En le voyant entrer, l'homme détourna les yeux de ses feuilles et attendit que sa femme soit assise à son tour pour prendre un air sérieux. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune brun pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Bill ... Lucie et moi avons reçu une lettre, aujourd'hui.

- Euh ... félicitation ?

- De l'orphelinat. »

L'adolescent restait calme mais redoutait la suite. Allait-on encore le changer de famille ? Pourtant il n'y avait aucun problème avec Lucie et Julien. Du moins de son côté. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient jamais plaint et il s'était énormément assagit à leurs côtés. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait de désobéir et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Mais il n'y avait rien que ne ferait un adolescent comme les autres.

« - Et ? »

Voyant son regard paniqué, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Bill fronça les sourcils. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle que ça. Comme une sorte de pré-sentiment qui survient lorsque votre avenir est en jeu.

« - Tu sais que l'orphelinat Saarbrücken aime assurer un grand avenir à ses anciens occupants, particulièrement lorsqu'ils ont de bons résultats scolaires comme les tiens. Ils ont décidé de t'accorder une bourse d'étude.

- Pourquoi je le sens mal, là ?

- Ne dis pas ça voyons, Malmedy est l'établissement le plus réputé de la région.

- Malmedy ??? Tu veux m'envoyer à Malmedy ??? Mais c'est remplie de snobs ! Je vais devenir fou là-bas ! Et mes amis de Thuringe ?! Je peux pas les abandonnés ! Et tu crois qu'ils vont me laisser entrer dans ce foutu établissement, fringué comme je suis ? !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il y a des uniformes. »

L'horreur peignit aussitôt son visage. Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à trouver son look se voyait obliger de porter les mêmes vêtements qu'une bonne autre centaine d'élèves, noyant son visage dans la masse d'étudiants. Aussitôt il eut le sentiment que l'on brimait sa créativité. Il commença à protester, présentant ses arguments au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui venaient à l'esprit :

« - Non, pitié ! Pas l'horrible costard-cravate ! Lucie, tu ne peux pas me mettre là-bas ! J'vais avoir des tas d'ennuis ! Je m'y suis fais quelques mauvais amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pas ça j't'en prie !!!  
- Tu es déjà inscrit, ma puce. J'ai vérifié avec l'école pour le règlement interne, tout est en ordre. Tu pourras même continuer de te maquiller. Tu vas t'y plaire voyons. »

Son visage se ferma. Il préféra ne pas répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? La décision était déjà prise. Et sans lui, encore une fois. Sans un regard pour les deux adultes, il quitta la pièce et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il était conscient qu'étant encore mineur, il devait leur obéir. Il leur était d'autant plus reconnaissant qu'ils lui avaient offert un foyer alors que bien d'autres avant eux avaient finit par baisser les bras. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il aurait préféré décider seul. Et son avenir en faisait parti.

- B & T -

Quatre ans déjà que Simone et Tom s'étaient installés à Leipzig. Et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Elle ignorait encore si le changement d'état d'esprit de son fils était dû au déménagement ou non mais il semblait redevenu normal alors elle ne posait pas plus de questions.

De retour de Malmedy, lycée privé de Leipzig, trois garçons semblaient plongés dans leur conversation. A droite, se tenait Gustav, blond coupé court aux yeux marrons. A gauche, se tenait Georg, brun mi-long aux yeux verts. Et au centre se tenait Tom. Il était le plus jeune du trio mais pas le moins grand pour autant, dépassant ses deux amis d'une tête. Ses longues dreads lui avaient valu quelques problèmes au départ avec les autres élèves, mais les choses s'étaient vite calmées. Sa forte personnalité avait rapidement fait ses preuves, l'amenant aujourd'hui à être l'un des garçons les plus convoités de l'école. Georg et Gustav n'étaient pas en reste non plus, mais Tom demeurait le seigneur des jeunes filles. Nombreuses ont été, et sont encore, celles qui sont persuadées qu'il leur offrira le grand amour. Et toutes sont tombées, et tomberont encore, de haut lorsqu'il leur annonce que tout est finit. Il ne leur a jamais rien promit, mise à part une nuit de pure débauche. Et pourtant elles y croient.

« - Vous avez demandé aux filles si y en pas une qui voudrait être notre chanteuse ?

- Je te rappelle que tu t'es tapé notre précédente candidate et qu'elle ne veut plus te voir.

- J'y peux quoi moi, si elles s'accrochent toutes à moi ? Elles connaissent mes règles : une fille, une nuit.

- Mais à cause de toi on a plus de chanteuse !

- Je suis désolé Gus. C'est plus fort que moi. »

Devant le regard triste de Tom, Gustav laissa échapper un soupire avant de lui sourire :

« - Ça valait le coup au moins ?

- T'imagines même pas ! »

C'est comme ça que leur discussion dériva une fois de plus. Arrivés à un croisement, les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent. Gustav et Georg tournaient à droite tandis que Tom devait continuer tout droit.

« - On répète chez moi cet aprèm ?

- Ta mère est ok ?

- T'inquiète, elle boss.

- Alors pas de problème pour moi.

- Je marche aussi. »

Chacun poursuivit sa route. Une fois seul, le sourire de Tom s'effaça. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait lui-même. Cette sensation de vide était toujours là, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le poteau électrique dressé devant lui, si bien qu'il le heurta de plein fouet et se retrouva au sol. Encore sonné, il entendit pourtant distinctement des rires. Il regarda autour de lui et vit alors une jeune fille sur une planche de skatte, se retenant au muret situé juste à côté d'elle. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il se releva rapidement et adressa à l'inconnu un regard noir. Celui-ci ne sembla pas la dérangée. Elle cessa de se moquer de lui mais un large sourire ornait ses lèvres. Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. De longs cheveux noirs coiffés n'importe comment et parsemés de mèches blanches, du noir entourant ses yeux, un jean noir et un tee-shirt rouge lui collant la peau ... Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était, certes, relativement plate mais pas mal foutu pour autant.

« - C'est moi qui te fais sourire ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as l'air stupide.

- Tu te crois mieux ? Regarde comment tu es fringué ! »

L'inconnue donna un léger élan à son skatte, se rapprochant ainsi de Tom. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, avant de déclarer :

« - Si ça c'est la mode, j'suis ravie d'être démodée !

- Est-ce que tu es imbécile, ou simplement attardée ? C'est un uniforme scolaire, abrutie !

- Peu importe ce que je suis, puisque je suis mieux que toi. »

Tom resta figé. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille lui tenait tête comme ça. Son charme naturel aurait-il perdu son effet ? Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire moqueur avant de reprendre son élan et de disparaître au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme resta planté là, fixant la rue où l'inconnue avait disparue. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir perdu la face devant une fille.

« - Qui que tu sois, j'te jure que je t'aurais dans mon lit. Comme toutes les autres. »

**__**

A suivre ...

* * *

_Merci d'être toujours là ..._


	3. Bienvenue à Malmedy

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K au début, mais on fera un passage par le M ;) Je ne sais même plus à quel chapitre. C'est une honte XD

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Universal leur a mis la main dessus avant moi. Merde alors u.u

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore en retard T.T Faut pas hésiter à me secouer dans ces cas là, hein XD En plus, là j'ai aucune excuse, mes chapitres sont presque déjà tous remaniés ...

* * *

**Deux frère, deux mondes**  
**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Malmedy**

Bill se regardait dans le miroir, horrifié. Non décidément, le costard-cravate n'était pas pour lui. Son costume bleu-marine, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire lui enlevait toute sa personnalité. Il jeta un œil à ses anciens vêtements posés sur sa chaise de bureau. Ses pantalons moulant et autres tenues extravagantes lui manquaient déjà.

« - J'ai l'air d'un pingouin là-dedans. D'un pingouin snob par-dessus le marché. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Lucie pour entrer dans la chambre :

« - Pas du tout, tu es magnifique. C'est simplement différent de tes tee-shirt et autres trucs habituels !

- C'est inconfortable en plus. grogna de nouveau Bill en ôtant la veste de son costume, après avoir déboutonné le haut de sa chemise.

- Tu vas t'y habituer. Viens ici que je te brosse les cheveux. »

Il marmonna quelque chose mais obéit tout de même. Il prit place sur le bord de son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il garda le silence quelques secondes mais laissa de nouveau éclater son incompréhension :

« - Mais enfin, regarde-moi ! J'ai l'air ridicule ! Laisse-moi refuser d'aller dans cette école ! J't'en supplie !

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau, petit prince. »

L'adolescent grogna une fois de plus. Il détestait ce maudit surnom. Il ne voyait franchement pas ce qu'il avait d'un « petit prince ». Il s'observa une fois de plus dans le miroir. Son reflet n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa personnalité.

Lucie déposa un baiser d'encouragement sur le front de son fils adoptif et quitta la chambre. Bill resta seul avec son reflet. Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Mais dans quelle galère était-il encore tombé …

Il se redressa soudainement, fronçant les sourcils. L'uniforme était obligatoire, c'était indéniable. Mais ... rien en l'empêchait d'apporter quelques petites retouches, n'est-ce pas ? Au pire, il se ferait renvoyer pour uniforme non conforme, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Emballé par son idée, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage. Il ôta rapidement son pantalon, prit sa veste au passage et se plaça devant sa machine à couture.

« - Il est hors de question que je porte ses horreurs ! Ou je ne m'appelle plus Bill Harkins ! »

Sa nuit risquait d'être courte, mais si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'être ridicule, il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

- B & T -

Lucie entra silencieusement dans la chambre sombre de son fils. Elle se dirigea d'abord tout naturellement vers le lit mais son regard fut attiré par une ombre, un peu plus loin. En reconnaissant Bill endormit sur sa table de travaille, elle ne pu que soupirer tout en souriant. Elle se doutait bien que l'uniforme ne resterait pas intacte bien longtemps. Bill avait toujours modifié chacun de ses vêtements, un simple règlement ne l'aurait pas arrêté. Elle s'approcha de lui et le réveilla doucement.

« - Encore cinq minutes s'il te plaît.

- Désolé petit prince, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va être en retard.

- J'veux pas y aller.

- Va prendre ton petit déjeuner, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de te maquiller. »

Cet argument marchait à chaque fois. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, l'adolescent ne répliqua pas et sortit de la chambre d'un pas mal assuré sous le regard attendrit de sa mère.

Une heure plus tard, Bill se retrouvait dans la voiture, côté passager, tandis que Lucie le conduisait au lycée. Il avait bataillé pour rentrer toutes ses valises dans le coffre, mais il avait finit par y arriver.

« - Tu es toujours certaine de vouloir me forcer à y aller ?

- Bill ... on en a déjà discuté. Essaie, au moins ! Si vraiment ça ne va pas, on avisera. Je suis certaine que tu vas rencontrer des personnes bien, là-bas. Même s'ils sont différents de toi.

- D'accord mais rappelles moi pourquoi je dois rester là-bas en semaine. On habite à une demi-heure de ce foutu bahut, pourquoi m'avoir mit en internat ?

- Ce n'est pas un internat. Plutôt une sorte de campus. Comme ça tu auras toutes tes affaires sur place. C'est obligatoire, je n'y peux rien.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est stupide. En plus, je pari que je vais devoir me coltiner un coloc.

- J'en ai bien peur. »

Bill soupira une énième fois avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus sur son siège. C'était officiel, il haïssait les lundis.

Après avoir déposé ses nombreuses valises à la bagagerie en attendant de les amener à sa nouvelle chambre, Bill avança dans les couloirs de l'école, sa fierté et son panache habituels rabattus. Il se sentait comme une sourie dans une souricière. Les autres élèves le regardaient plus ou moins de travers. Impossible de dire si c'était à cause de son maquillage, de sa coiffure, de sa cravate défaite et jetée négligemment autours de son cou, ou bien de son uniforme, bien plus près du corps que la moyenne. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son sac de cours. A travers le dédale de couloirs, il finit par trouver le bureau de la directrice qui s'empressa de l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'il en ressortie une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se sentait un peu plus rassuré. Visiblement, son look ne poserait pas de problème du moment qu'il ne chercherait pas d'embrouilles. Après avoir prit connaissance de son emploi du temps et fait acquisition de ses livres de cours, le nouvel étudiant se dirigea vers son casier en soupirant. C'est là qu'il percuta deux garçons et chuta, ses manuels scolaires éparpillés au sol. Il grogna en se frottant le dos, puis regarda qui il avait heurté. Il reconnu immédiatement le garçon qu'il avait rencontré l'autre jour dans la rue. Celui qui avait fait connaissance avec le poteau électrique. Comment oublier une telle scène ? Un blond aux cheveux courts l'accompagnait cette fois. Le garçon de l'autre jour sembla le reconnaître lui aussi :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Mais c'est la petite punk analphabète ! Il laisse entrer n'importe quoi, ici ! Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ce matin ? Tu es ridicule. »

Bill devait admettre que ça commençait fort. Il voulait bien reconnaître que son côté androgyne portait parfois à confusion mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était trompé à ce point. Il se releva et commença à ramasser ses livres calmement. Une fois tous récupérés, son regard rencontra celui de l'inconnu :

« - Alors de un, je ne suis pas une punk, j'ai mon propre style et je ne suis ni punk, ni gothique ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. De deux, pour ton information, pauvre abruti, je suis un mec ! »

L'abruti en question resta figé. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir prit ce ... truc, pour une fille. Il pâlit lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il avait jurer de l'avoir dans son lit. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là. Pensée qu'il laissa s'échapper à voix haute :

« - Beurk ! J'crois que je suis traumatisé. »

Prenant cette remarque pour lui, Bill serra le poing et s'apprêtait à frapper le lycéen lorsqu'une main enserra son poignet :

« - Stop, on arrête tout ! Tom, tu remballes ta connerie, et toi, qui que tu sois, saches que tu auras beaucoup de problèmes si tu règles tout par la force. »

Tandis que le blond se retenait de rire, l'autre semblait boudé dans son coin. Bill posa son regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci lui tendit une main, que le brun saisit :

« - Je m'appelle Georg Listing.

- Moi c'est Bill Harkins.

- Enfin je te trouve ! Bienvenue à Malmedy ! Lui c'est Gustav Schäfer, et l'autre truc qui boude, c'est Tom Trumper. Suis-moi, le dirlo m'a chargé de te montrer le b-a-ba du lycée, mais tu es sortis de son bureau avant que je n'ai le temps d'arriver. »

Bill acquiesça et entreprit de le suivre, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Georg commença par le conduire à son casier. Bill y déposa ses livres, ne gardant que ceux qui lui seraient utiles ce matin. Il s'arrêta sur l'un des bouquins, surprit :

« - Algèbre ? C'est quoi ce truc ?!

- Mathématiques, si tu préfères.

- Ah non ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Je suis un littéraire, moi, pas un scientifique !

- Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix. Et puis, deux heures de maths par semaine, ça ne va pas te tuer.

- On pari ? »

Georg préféra ne pas répondre et poursuivit la visite lorsque Bill eut terminer avec ses livres. Ils se dirigeaient vers le CDI, centre de documentation et d'orientation, lorsque la sonnerie retenti.

« - Tu es en quelle classe ?

- Euh ...

- Ok, on va faire autrement. C'est quoi ta spécialisation ?

- Arts plastiques.

- Alors tu es dans ma classe. »

Bill se sentit un peu rassuré. Même si Georg n'était avec lui que pour la journée, au moins il ne serait pas seul aujourd'hui. Il suivit son guide à travers le dédale de couloirs. Une question lui brulait les lèvres, il finit donc par la poser :

« - Et les deux autres de ce matin, ils sont dans ta classe ?

- Pour la plupart des cours, oui. Mais pas pour l'Arts plastiques. Ils ont préféré opter pour l'option musique, vu qu'ils ne sont pas foutu de dessiner quoi que ce soit. Tu verras, on a pas mal de cours ensemble. Y comprit avec Gustav et Tom. Après, il n'y a que les options qui diffèrent. Tout dépend donc de ce que tu as choisi lors de ton inscription.

- Et là on va en quoi ?

- Géo-politique.

- C'est quoi cette merde ?

- Bill ! Surveilles ton langage ! Tu n'es plus dans ton lycée de quartier, ici !

- Ouais bah crois-moi, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais jamais mit les pieds ici !

- C'est un cours qui porte sur les pouvoirs des différents dictateurs et des pays influents.

- Génial. Je sens qu'on va s'marrer. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours, coupant court à la mauvaise humeur du brun.

- B & T -

Sa journée avait été plutôt difficile. Arrivé après un mois de cours impliquait forcément des lacunes au niveau du programme scolaire. Le plus dure était probablement que les enseignements de ce lycée n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Ici, peut importe que les élèves arrivent à suivre ou non. Le professeur débite son cours s'en prendre le temps de voir si tout le monde suit. Plus d'une fois Bill avait été tenté de prendre ses affaires et de partir en claquant la porte. Et puis il revoyait le visage tellement fier de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il était prit dans cette école. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il soupira, déambulant dans les couloirs du lycée. Il n'en était qu'à sa première journée, et il avait déjà envie de tout plaquer. Il arpentait depuis une quinzaine de minutes les corridors de la résidence privée du lycée, cherchant sa chambre. Georg lui avait dit que les chambres était de vrais appartements, que l'on partageait avec quelqu'un. Le sien était censé être grand, équipé de sa propre cuisine, d'un salon, etc. On lui avait aussi dit que la personne avec qui il partagerait l'appartement serait un garçon. Tout ce qu'il demandait était de ne pas tomber sur une de ses brutes qui le prenait pour un homo. Il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de ce genre de personne. Certaines parties de son anatomie s'en souvenait encore. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est déclaré punching-ball attitré par une brute de plus de cent kilos de muscles et de connerie humaine. Avec ses quarante-huit kilos, Bill n'allait pas bien loin. Arrivant enfin devant le numéro 121, il prit son sac et chercha ses clés, voulant aller s'installer au plus vite. Ses affaires avaient normalement été apportées lorsqu'il était encore en cours, si l'on en croyait la directrice. Il venait de saisir ses clés lorsque quelqu'un se manifesta derrière lui

« - Ne me dis que je vais devoir partager mon appart' avec toi, en plus !?! »

Bill hésita d'abord à se retourner. Il était persuadé d'avoir reconnue cette voix mais refusait de le croire. Il finit par se retourner et se retrouva face à sa pire crainte :

« - Tom. »

De tous les élèves de ce foutu lycée, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur cet abruti de première. Y a des jours comme ça où on devrait rester coucher.

Tom passa une main sur son visage, d'un air las, avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte de l'appartement. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'une des pièces du fond pour ne plus en sortir. Bill en conclue qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre. Posant son sac de cours, il entreprit de faire le tour de l'appartement. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, relié lui-même à la cuisine. La porte sur la droite donnait accès à la salle de bain. Ne restaient plus que les deux portes du fond. L'une était celle où Tom s'était enfermé, l'autre était sa propre chambre. Il commença à ranger toutes ses affaires. Ce n'est que lorsque les murs furent recouverts de posters de ses chanteurs favoris ainsi que de plusieurs dizaines de photos immortalisant ses souvenirs, qu'il commença à se sentir un peu plus chez lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les élèves devaient rester sur le campus en semaine alors qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux le week-end.

« - Encore une excentricité de snob, tout ça. »

Le pire avait été la découverte de l'identité de son colocataire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient commencé leur cohabitation sur de bonnes bases. Pour survivre cette année, il allait devoir remédier à cela.

« - Sympathiser avec un snob. Beurk. »

- B & T -

Bill était toujours sur son lit lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tom entra, visiblement décidé à faire plus ample connaissance avec son nouveau voisin de chambre. Ce dernier regarda la pièce en approuvant de la tête. Son colocataire avait visiblement décidé de changer les meubles de place. La télévision était désormais face au pied du lit, lui-même placé à l'angle de deux murs. Une table de chevet présentait cinq cadres photos. De l'autre côté de la chambre se trouvait un bureau ainsi qu'une armoire entrouverte d'où sortaient quelques vêtements. Les nombreuses étagères que l'ancienne occupante avait fait installé pour ses babioles et produits cosmétiques croulaient désormais sous les livres. D'autres traînaient et s'entassaient sur le sol, n'ayant visiblement pas trouvé de place ailleurs.

« - Tu es le premier à avoir de bons goûts côté déco ! Super la chambre ... Tu aimes Nena ? J'aime aussi même si je préfère de loin Samy Delux.

- Tu connais Nena ? T'es pas si snob que ça, alors.

- J'suis pas snob !

- Tu te fringues à la dernière mode, tu te crois au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde, tu as un air hautain, ... je continue ou tu as assez d'exemples ?

- Moi ?! Tu veux rire ! Je m'habille comme je veux !

- Gosse de riche.

- T'es dans le même appart' de riche que moi, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose aussi, non ?

- J'ai obtenu une bourse, c'est tout ! Crois-moi, s'il n'y avait que moi j'aurais jamais mit les pieds ici !

- Une bourse ? Et on te l'a donné ? Il aurait mieux fallut la brûlée, oui ! Tu n'as pas ta place dans une école comme celle-ci ! Tu ne comprends rien aux cours et tu es punk par-dessus le marché ! »

Il s'arrêta et regarda le brun. La douceur de son visage avait été remplacée par la colère. Il voyait ses poings se serrer. Peu impressionné, Tom se mit sur la défensive. Il sentait Bill prêt à exploser. Mais au moment où il leva le bras, son poing rencontra le mur, plutôt que le visage de Tom.

« - Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît tout ça ? J'ai rien demandé, moi ! Je déteste cette école, je déteste ces putains de cours auxquels je ne pige rien, je déteste l'orphelinat pour m'avoir imposé cette saloperie de bourse, et je te déteste toi pour le simple fait d'exister ! »

La voix de Bill se brisa. Avant que Tom n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva face à la porte, ayant été mit dehors par son nouveau colocataire. Il resta planté là, interdit. Il n'avait pas tout comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais une chose était sûr : il avait encore commit une erreur. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'orphelinat ? Il soupira puis s'enferma dans sa propre chambre. Il valait mieux attendre que l'autre se calme avant de tenter une autre approche. Il réfléchit quelques minutes à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelque chose le frappa alors :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre ses états d'âmes, à l'autre junkie ? »

Il attrapa ses clés posées sur son bureau puis quitta sa chambre avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre après un punk.

- B & T -

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que Bill sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, ne voulant pas risquer de tomber sur Tom. Voyant l'appartement désert, il traversa le salon, attrapa sa veste au passage, puis quitta à son tour les lieux. Il arpenta les différents couloirs de la résidence, ne croisant personne. A peine une journée qu'il était là, et il avait déjà envie de tout plaquer. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Qu'il retourne là où il se sentait bien. Et puis, il avait envie de voir Sam. Il en avait besoin.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes d'entrées, il hésita un instant. Avait-il le droit de sortir après vingt-deux heures ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toute façon ? Je ne suis qu'un putain de punk, ici. Je leur dois pas d'explications. »

Bien décidé, il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème. Il longea la grande allée centrale, ne croisant toujours personne, puis franchit finalement les grilles de l'établissement. Les bus ne circulant plus à cette heure là, il se résigna à marcher. Même si cela devait lui prendre des heures, il ne renoncerait pas.

Le silence autour de lui ne le rassurait pas. Il était dans le quartier chic de la ville, mais les détraqués étaient partout. De petits frissons le parcouraient. Le froid ? La peur ? Peut-être les deux. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste et mit les mains dans ses poches.

« - Ça m'apprendra à acheter des fringues seulement pour leur esthétique. J'me les gèle, putain. »

Il continua à marcher sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il n'aurait plus qu'à passer le pont et il quitterait enfin ce quartier bourge. Une fois franchit, il commença à retrouver ses repaires. Le Kiss, la boîte de nuit où il passait la plupart de ses samedi soirs. Le Break, café où il retrouvait le reste de sa bande après les cours. Et puis Thuringe, son ancien lycée. Il n'avait quitté cet univers que depuis une journée, et déjà il se sentait nostalgique. Il tourna à gauche après le lycée. Les rues étaient bien plus fréquentées par ici. Il passa devant le cinéma, puis tourna à droite. Plusieurs HLM se dressaient devant lui. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième et franchit la porte, se retrouvant dans le hall. Face à lui, l'ascenseur et les escaliers. N'y prêtant pas attention, il s'arrêta devant une porte dissimulée sur la gauche, l'ouvrant à l'aide de la clé qu'il portait en chaîne autour de son cou. Dans la pénombre, il descendit les marches de l'escalier. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur. Il finit par le trouver et l'activa, provoquant plusieurs grognements de protestation :

« - Putain c'est qui l'enfoiré qui vient nous faire chier avec cette saloperie de lumière de merde à une heure du mat' ?! Y a des gens qui dorment, bordel ! »

Reconnaissant la voix et la poésie des mots, Bill sourit aussitôt. Il ne répondit pas de suite et fit rapidement le tour des lieux de son regard. La pièce était parsemée d'objets divers et d'une bonne quantité de détritus. Des vêtements, des cartons de pizzas, des cannettes de bières vides et des papiers de bonbons étaient répandus sur le sol, au milieu d'un amas de journaux. Des tasses vides qui s'entassaient sur la table basse, la télé encore allumée n'affichait qu'une image brouillée, d'autres vêtements jeté pèle-mêle sur les trois fauteuils, ... Et sur le canapé, trônant au milieu de tout ce foutoir, trois corps endormit les uns sur les autres se réveillaient doucement.

« - Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Mel. »

L'interpellée se releva brusquement, révélant des yeux bleus surprit mais tout à fait réveillé. Un immense sourire s'empara de son visage, et avant qu'il n'ai pu fait le moindre mouvement, Bill se retrouva avec une jeune fille dans les bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

« - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué, grand frère. »

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Six ans déjà qu'il la connaissait maintenant. C'est elle qui l'avait fait entré dans la bande. A cette époque, Bill revendiquait déjà fièrement son look étrange. Il avait intrigué cette jeune fille qui avait à tout prit voulu le connaître. Elle, tout comme le reste de la bande, affichait un look punk, mélangeant coiffures bizarres et vêtements multicolores. Ils avaient rapidement créé des liens, et en quelques semaines, Bill était devenu le grand frère que Mel avait perdu dans un accident.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, p'tite puce. »

Elle le relâcha enfin, puis lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, poussant l'un des deux garçons avachit sur le canapé pour lui faire de le place.

« - T'as qu'à le dire si je te dérange, Mel.

- Tu me dérange, Jezz. »

Le dénommé Jezz consentit à se lever avant de se laisser choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Jezz, Léo de son vrai nom, était le plus vieux des quatre. Il était également le propriétaire de la cave où tous se trouvait. Cette cave était avant tout le lieu de résidence de Jezz, mais aussi leur repère. Jeté de chez lui a quinze ans, il avait dû apprendre à se débrouillé seul. Enchaînant d'abord petits boulots sur petits boulots, un barman avait finit par l'engager, lui permettant de louer cet endroit aménagé en véritable appartement.

A dix-sept ans, il rencontra Mel, jeune adolescente perdue et orpheline. Il la prit rapidement sous son aile et lui permit de poursuivre ses études. Matthéo fit leur connaissance, quelques mois après. Tout comme Bill, Matthéo avait la chance d'avoir encore une famille. Mais tous deux passaient le plus clair de leur temps entre ces quatre murs.

Sam n'était pas là, c'était à prévoir. Tant pis, il ferait sans elle ce soir.

« - Dis nous tout, Bill, qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de nous venir voir pendant toute une semaine ? T'as fait une connerie et Lucie t'as cloitré dans ta chambre ?

- Hey ! Je suis un bon gamin, moi !

- Oui c'est sûr, on va te croire ! On pourrait monter un dossier contre toi !

- Mais vous plongeriez tous avec moi.

- Pas faux. Mais on était jeune !

- Mel. intervint Jezz, elle remonte à quand ta dernière connerie ?

- Y a deux jours ! s'empressa de répondre Mat, les yeux fermés, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : j'étais jeune ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, petit prince. Tu étais où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois au lycée.

- J'ai dû préparer mes affaires parce que j'ai changé de bahut.

- Sérieux ? Tu es où maintenant ?

- Malmedy. »

Sa réponse provoqua l'hilarité générale. Mais lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le visage fermé de leur ami, leur rires se stoppèrent net, amenant le silence. C'est Jezz qui le brisa :

« - Tu es sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

- Ben maintenant que tu le dis ...

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais que tout ça ne soit qu'une immense farce. Mais je suis bel et bien coincé dans ce bahut de bourges. J'ai franchement l'impression d'être un intrus là-bas.

- Tu m'étonnes ! »

Bill entreprit alors de leur raconter le pourquoi du comment. La discussion arriva rapidement sur Tom et son comportement, chose qui révolta Mel :

« - J'te jure, petit prince, si jamais il te fait du mal, j'le bouffe !

- Ca, j'te fais confiance ! »

La conversation se poursuivit, dans une humeur plutôt bon-enfant, jusque tard dans la nuit. Bill se sentait bien, là. A sa place.

- B & T -

Il eut à peine franchit la porte d'entrée de son appartement que Tom lui tomba dessus, l'air visiblement furieux :

« - T'étais où, putain ? Ça fait des heures que j't'attends ! »

Bill avança tranquillement, ne regardant même pas son interlocuteur. Il s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Georg et Gustav occupaient le canapé. Il les salua d'un signe de tête, ne prétend toujours pas attention à Tom. Celui-ci, furieux d'être ignoré, agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se planta devant le brun, bien décidé à avoir ses réponses :

« - Où étais-tu ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? T'es pas ma mère que je sache !

- Encore heureux ! Je supporterais pas d'avoir un sale gosse comme toi !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sale gosse ?

- Non et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce que je te demande, c'est où tu étais !

- Là où est ma place, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

Tom se détourna et commença à faire les cent pas, tentant apparemment de garder son calme. De son côté, Bill ne comprenait plus rien :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bordel ?

- J'ai que je me suis levé et que ta chambre était vide ! J'étais inquiet, moi ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu es loin d'être apprécié ici !

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? »

Tom se figea, réalisant que Bill avait vu juste. Maladroit, il tenta de se justifier, priant pour que le brun ne se fasse pas de mauvaises idées :

« - Non non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je ... »

Mais Bill ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sous les regards étonnés des trois autres, il se leva rapidement et se planta devant Tom, le regard tueur :

« - Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, met-toi bien ça dans l'crâne ! »

A grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et lança, toujours furieux :

« - J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ DE BABY-SITTER !!!! »

La porte claqua violemment, laissant les trois étudiants perplexe. Tom regardait la porte, sans comprendre la cause de tant de colère. Il se sentait ridicule. Sortant de sa torpeur, il cria lui aussi, s'adressant à la porte de la chambre où s'était enfermé Bill :

« - SI TU CROIS QUE JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI TU TE TROMPE !!! TU PEUX CREVER, J'EN AURAIS RIEN A FOUTRE !!! »

Il fit un passage éclair dans sa propre chambre, récupéra son sac de cours puis se dirigea vers la sortie :

« - On décolle les gars, avec toutes ces conneries, on va finir par être en retard en cours. »

Dans les couloirs, Tom ne décolérait pas. Il s'était fait du soucis pour un abruti, absolument pas reconnaissant, ce qui le mettait en rage. Mais le pire était de ne pas réussir à expliquer cette inquiétude. En se levant ce matin, il n'avait d'abord pas prêté attention au calme qui régnait. Il n'avait vraiment réalisé la chose que lorsque Gustav et Georg arrivèrent, comme convenu, et qu'ils demandèrent des nouvelles de Bill. Intrigué lui aussi par cette absence, il trouva la chambre du brun vide, le lit encore parfaitement fait. Là, Tom avait commencé à angoisser, sans savoir pourquoi.

- B & T -

Bill courrait dans les couloirs du lycée, bousculant les autres sur son passage, jetant des regards à droite à gauche. Lorsqu'il était sorti de sa chambre, Tom et ses amis avaient déjà quitté les lieux, le laissant seul. Il avait alors entreprit de trouver lui-même sa salle de cours, chose pas vraiment évidente vue la taille des bâtiments.

« - Putain de bordel de merde, elle est où cette saloperie de salle ?!? »

Déjà sept minutes que la sonnerie avait retentit. Arriver en retard dès le deuxième jour, il y avait mieux pour se faire bien voir. Mais cela valait sans doute mieux que d'être carrément absent. Lorsqu'il distingua enfin la silhouette de Gustav, accompagné de Georg, Bill poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de se diriger vers eux.

« - Salut les gars ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté, mais c'était pas contre vous.

- Pas grave, je suppose qu'il te faut un certain temps d'adaptation. Surtout si tu dois vivre avec Tom.

- Je crois que je vais me barrer vite fait.

- Je t'imaginais plus persévérant.

- Ici je ne suis plus moi.

- Alors retourne dans tes quartiers, le punk ! »

Bill reconnu immédiatement la voix de Tom et se retourna rapidement, lui faisant désormais face. Aucune parole n'était échangées mais l'atmosphère commençait à peser. Georg préféra s'interposer avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate :

« - Calmez-vous les gars ! Vous battre ne servira à rien !

- Tu crois que je vais le laisser m'insulter sans rien faire ?!?

- Bill, ce n'était pas une insulte ! Relativise un peu !

- Ah parce que c'est moi qui en fait trop ?! J'ai comprit, j'me barre ! »

Fusillant Tom du regard, Bill tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Gustav entreprit alors de le suivre, mais prit tout de même le temps de lancer :

« - Franchement Tom, parfois t'es soulant. »

Lorsque le blond parvint à convaincre Bill d'assister au cours, celui-ci avait commencé depuis dix minutes déjà.

« - Désolé Monsieur, je faisais visiter les lieux à votre nouvel élève et on a pas vu le temps passer.

- C'est pour cette raison que l'on a inventer les sonneries, jeune homme. »

Devant le sourire amusé du professeur, Gustav comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été crédible. Il aurait pu choisir une excuse plus élaborée au lieu de sortir la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête.

« - C'est bon pour cette fois Mr Schäfer mais je ne serais pas toujours aussi indulgent. »

Le blond répondit au sourire du professeur et se dirigea vers sa place. Bill n'avait toujours pas bougé et ne semblait pas décidé sur l'attitude à adopter. L'enseignant le tira de son embarra :

« - Vous êtes Mr ?

- Harkins.

- Mr Harkins, je fais confiance à Mr Schäfer pour vous aider à vous intégrer. En attendant, allez vous assoir à côté de Mr Trumper.

- Euh .... Pourquoi lui ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Bill comprit que la discussion était close et se dirigea vers son colocataire en traînant les pieds. Il s'installa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard. Il ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée et regarda les nombreuses lignes, l'air perdu. Tom le regarda faire, sa tête nonchalamment posé sur son bras. L'enseignant reprit son cours et les élèves commencèrent à remplir leurs feuilles en l'écoutant. Bill hésita, dérouté. Dans son ancienne école, de tels silences étaient rares. Quand à l'attention des élèves, elle était plus rare encore. Les professeurs dictaient mots à mots précisément ce qui devait être écrit. Que les élèves suivent ou pas, ce n'était pas leur problème, mais ils s'assuraient toujours que les plus travailleurs n'étaient pas perdus.

Le brun regarda autours de lui et constata que tous avaient sur leur table un volumineux paquet de feuilles bien que l'année scolaire n'ait commencé que depuis un mois. Il sentait déjà venir le mal de crâne. Et puis d'abord, ça sert à quoi la philo ?

« - Foutu cours de merde. »

Tom esquissa un sourire mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. La phrase de Bill n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il l'avait entendu. Il se pencha légèrement vers son voisin et lui souffla :

« - Si tu veux un conseil, ne note que ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il regarde la classe, quand il fixe son bureau, c'est qu'il précise sa pensée ou se confond dans d'autres explications. Il a tendance à partir dans son monde, tu t'en rendras vite compte. »

Bill fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Tom et se sentait plus que frustré. Il dû cependant reconnaître que son colocataire avait raison pour le professeur, ce qui le surprit encore plus. Depuis le début il ne cessait de le provoquer, et là il lui donnait des tuyaux. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

**__**

A suivre ...

* * *

_Voilà :) J'vous retrouve dimanche ! _

_Sauf si les profs nous on tué d'ici là ... Oskour T.T_


	4. Débuts difficiles

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K. Je refuse de faire une simple succession de lemon u.u

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Cher Père Noël. Comme j'ai été très sage cette année, je voudrais que tu m'apporte le groupe Tokio Hotel emballé dans un jolie ruban rouge. Nan ? C'pas possible ? C'pas juste u.u

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes****  
Chapitre 3 : Débuts difficiles**

Bill était tranquillement plongé dans son rêve lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, le faisant sursauter. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il reconnu Tom.

« - Debout paresseux ! On doit être en anglais dans deux heures ! Sois pas en retard, la prof est pire qu'un dragon ! »

Le brun se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et demanda d'une voix encore à moitié endormit :

« - L'est quelle heure ?

- Exactement six heures douze.

- SIX HEURES ??? Nan mais t'es malade ?!? »

Bill se recroquevilla et se cacha sous sa couette, fuyant la lumière de la chambre. Tom laissa échapper un soupire, puis s'approcha du lit en souriant. Il retira brusquement la couette puis ouvrit les volets, produisant ainsi encore plus de lumière. Par réflexe, Bill ferma les yeux et se cacha sous son carré de plumes, la seule chose qui lui restait à présent.

« - Vue ton look, tu dois mettre des heures à te préparer alors lève-toi !

- T'aurais pas put me réveiller plus délicatement ?!

- Comment ? En t'embrassant, comme dans la belle aux bois dormant ? Non merci !

- Comment tu les réveillais, tes anciens coloc' ?!

- J'ai eu que des colocataires filles avant toi. Elles ne sont jamais restées bien longtemps. Que veux-tu, il faut tout de même avoir un certain niveau scolaire pour pouvoir rester dans ce genre d'établissement. Et pour ton information, je les réveillais en mettant mes mains sous leur pyjama. J'peux toujours te faire la même chose, mais j'crois que je risquerais ma vie.

- Je t'y prends une seule fois et je te jure que tu n'auras jamais de descendance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être violent !

- J'ai grandit comme ça, c'est tout. Dans mon ancien lycée, tu devais apprendre à te défendre.

- Et tu en as castré beaucoup ?

Bien plus tard, Tom était toujours tranquillement attablé devant son petit déjeuné lorsque Bill arriva, toujours en pyjama, pas vraiment réveillé. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, Bill se laissa choir sur une chaise, ne prêtant aucune attention à son colocataire.

« - Tu t'es rendormit ou quoi ? Ça fait bien une heure que je suis allé te réveiller. »

Sans répondre, le brun attrapa le premier bol à porté de main ainsi que le paquet de céréales le plus proche. Il commença à manger, les yeux fermés. Il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur de Tom.

« - Ça serait pas mieux avec du lait ?

- Hummm. »

Il n'y avait visiblement rien à tirer de lui le matin. Tom ne chercha pas plus loin et alla finir de se préparer.

- B & T -

Les deux colocataires couraient à présent dans les corridors du lycée, déjà bien en retard. Ne s'étant pas encore familiarisé avec tous les couloirs, Bill suivait Tom à la trace pour être certain de ne pas se perdre.

« - Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je savais que tu mettrais trois heures à te préparer !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller à six heures ! J'avais pas mon cota de sommeil, il fallait que je me rendorme !

- Demain je te vire de ton lit à cinq heures, là je serais sûr qu'on sera pas à la bourre !

- T'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, toi ! »

A gauche au tournant, puis à droite, prendre les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, encore à gauche, puis tout droit sur six mètres.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, devant la salle 314. Le reste de la classe était évidemment déjà rentré, et l'on pouvait entendre la voix de leur professeur malgré la porte close. Tom attendit d'avoir reprit une respiration normale avant de toquer.

« - _Come on !_ »

Il ouvrit la porte, puis entra suivit de Bill. Croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne les interpelle pas, Tom commença à avancer vers sa table habituelle. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prendre place, le professeur les apostropha :

« - _You are late, young men. What is your excuse? _»

Sentant que Tom ne savait quoi répondre, le brun prit les devants, essayant d'avoir l'air désolé :

« - _We are sorry, miss. I'm the only person in charge. I am to wake late and Tom didn't want to leave me only because I don't know still very well this school._

- _Ok for this time but in the future stain to be righ_.

- _Thank you, miss_.

Bill se tourna vers Tom qui le fixait, incrédule. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il avance. Il sortie de son état de stupéfaction et gagna sa place. Sans lui demander son avis, le brun s'installa à ses côtés. Celui-ci sorti rapidement ses affaires et porta son attention sur l'enseignante qui avait reprit son cours. Intrigué, Tom finit par lui demander en chuchotant :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui a raconté à la prof ? Elle n'a jamais accepté quelqu'un en retard dans son cours sans lui donner au moins deux heures de colles !

- Simplement la vérité : que je me suis réveillé en retard et que tu n'as pas voulu me laisser seul étant donner que je suis nouveau.

- Mon gars, je crois bien qu'elle t'a à la bonne ! Tu es le premier à échapper aux retenus ! »

Bill afficha alors un air de dégout tandis que Tom retenait un fou rire. Ça aurait pu être flatteur si la prof n'avait pas déjà dépassé la cinquantaine.

- B & T -

Dès que Tom mit un pied dans leur appartement, il alla s'effondrer sur le canapé :

« - Deux heures d'anglais ! C'est pas possible ils veulent nous tuer !

- Arrête, c'est pas si terrible !

- Tu dis ça parce que la prof t'aime bien. »

Pour toute réponse, Bill lui balança son sac de cours qu'il reçu en pleine poitrine.

« - Aouch ! Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi ?

- Ça me ferait des vacances ! »

Tom s'apprêtait à répliquer par une phrase bien cinglante lorsqu'il aperçu le sourire de son coloc'. Ils sourit à son tour et repoussa le sac par-terre avant de se rallonger et de fermer les yeux. Il entendit Bill marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, y entrer, puis passer par la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

« - Y a pas à dire, tu n'as rien de mes anciennes colocs.

- Elles étaient comment ?

- Sexy, pas très intelligentes, pas très bavardes, mais très serviables le soir.

Cette fois, c'est un coussin qu'il reçu en pleine figure. Il s'assit finalement et demanda :

« - T'en a pas marre de me balancer des trucs ?

- Nan ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers doublé d'un obsédé !

- Je sais.

- Et tu en es fier !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécie pas de voir les formes d'une belle fille, je ne te croirais pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je regarde en premier, c'est tout.

Tom s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Bill se dévoua et se retrouva face à Georg et Gustav qui entrèrent sans autorisation.

« - Surtout faite comme chez vous, les gars.

- T'inquiètes pas, on a l'habitude. »

Georg n'avait pas remarqué l'ironie de la phrase ou alors il n'y prêta pas attention. Bill haussa les épaules puis reprit sa place, voyant que les deux autres avaient déjà investit les lieux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tom lança :

« - Les gars, vous le croirez jamais, je suis tombé sur un putain de romantique ! »

Se sachant viser, Bill le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait malheureusement plus rien à lui balancer. Tom s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche lorsqu'une faible musique se fit entendre. L'androgyne se leva rapidement et se jeta sur son portable, posé sur la table du salon. Il regarda son écran et afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'émetteur. Il décrocha :

« - Sam ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? »

L'oreille collée à son portable, Bill se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y enferma, sans un regard pour les trois autres garçons. Ceux-ci regardaient désormais la porte close. Tom brisa le silence :

« - Vous croyez que c'est sa petite amie ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demandé quand il ressortira.

Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres. Gustav demanda, l'air de rien :

« - Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? T'es jaloux ?

- Crétin ! Je suis pas gay ! »

Le sourire de Gustav s'élargit, de même que celui de Georg. Bizarrement, Tom commença à avoir peur. Qui sait ce que ces deux là pouvaient bien lui sortir.

« - Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça. Pour moi, tu étais jaloux que Bill ait une copine alors que toi non. Mais maintenant que tu le dis ...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Bill n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon genre ! Ce n'est qu'un sale PD qui se comporte comme une fille ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui ! Je le hais, tu comprends, ça ?!? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tom en était venu à crier. Il fixa à présent Georg et Gustav qui eux semblaient être absorbé par quelque chose derrière lui. Sa colère se calma d'un coup. Se rendant compte de ce que ce silence pouvait signifier, il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bill. Celui-ci tremblait et tentait visiblement de contrôler sa colère. Il tourna les talons, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, visiblement toujours furieux. Tom amorça un mouvement dans sa direction :

« - Attends je ... je voulais pas dire ça.

- Laisses tomber. Le sale PD se casse.

- Non Bill écoutes-moi je ...

- Quand je pense que je commençais à t'apprécier. T'es bien comme tout les autres snobs. Un putain de faux-cul qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsque Tom lui l'agrippa le poignet. Sans réfléchir, Bill lui colla son poing dans la figure, se libérant ainsi de son emprise, et partit à grandes enjambés, laissant l'autre adolescent sur le sol du salon.

Plus un bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce. Tom fixait la porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, lorsque Georg posa une main sur son épaule. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'assoir sur le canapé tandis que Gustav avait disparu dans la salle de bain.

« - Faut toujours que t'en fasse des tonnes, vieux.

- Je ... j'ai pas voulu tout ça ... Je voulais ... »

Ne trouvant pas les mots, il soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, alors comment expliquer son comportement aux autres ? Gustav le sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il écarta les mains de son visage. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'emparer du coton et du désinfectant qu'il avait apporter. Sans le regarder dans les yeux, il commence à soigné la plaie, juste au dessous de la lèvre.

« - On peut dire qu'il t'a pas raté. Il se défend bien pour une fille, tu trouve pas ?

- Gus, lâches-moi avec ça, d'accord ? Je regrette ce que j'ai dit.

- N'empêche que tu l'as dit. Ça va te faire mal quelques jours mais tu n'auras aucune cicatrice, je pense. »

Son travail terminé, le blond s'affaira à nouveau dans la salle d'eau. Tom avait de nouveau baissé la tête, et Georg, lui, ne savait pas comment agir. Gustav finit par les rejoindre, toujours sans un regard.

« - Tu m'en veux ? »

L'interpellé soupira avant de se laisser choir aux côté du blessé. Les disputes entre eux étaient rares mais le blond désapprouvait souvent le comportement de son ami.

« - Sincèrement Tom, tu m'as déçu. D'accord il est différent, d'accord il ne se plie pas à tes lois et il n'a pas peur de toi. Mais c'est justement ça qui le rend sympa ! Ce n'est pas une de ces espèces de larves qui dit "amen" à toutes les conneries que tu peux sortir ! Tu te plains tout le temps de n'avoir qu'un troupeau de moutons derrière toi, et pour une fois qu'il y en a un qui pense par lui-même, tu n'arrive pas à t'y faire. J'arrive pas à te comprendre.

- Pour être honnête, j'me comprends pas moi-même.

- Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé d'être désagréable avec lui ?

- Je crois que ... qu'il me fait peur.

- Peur ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Il va pas te bouffer ! Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il cherche à prendre ta place aux yeux des autres élèves ! Il a pas le profile.

- Laisse tomber. »

Agacé, Tom se leva avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait peur, oui. Mais peur de quoi ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec quelqu'un comme Bill. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour justifier cette angoisse ?

- B & T -

A quatorze heures, les trois garçons se résignèrent à se rendre en cours. Bill ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Son absence ne passa évidemment pas inaperçue.

« - Mr Listing, vous qui êtes son guide pour la semaine, pouvez-vous me dire où est Mr Harkins ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas sa mère. »

Madame Tibon, professeur d'histoire de son état, ne s'offusqua nullement de cette réponse mais se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps qu'elle enseignait, il n'y avait plus grand chose susceptible de l'exaspérer. Son petit gabarit contrastait avec le force de sa voix, surprenant ceux qui ne la connaissait pas encore. Ses cheveux, pourtant retenu en chignon parvenaient régulièrement à s'échapper de l'emprise de leurs épingles, si bien qu'elle passait son temps à ôter des mèches folles de son visage.

« - Mr Trumper, vous qui êtes son colocataire, savez vous où il se trouve ?

- Il avait ... un ... rendez-vous médical, je crois. »

Cette femme d'un âge déjà bien avancé l'avait-elle crue ? Tom était loin d'en être sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre pour justifier cette absence. Assit à la table derrière lui, Georg lui murmura :

« - Tu crois que le couvrir t'aidera à arranger les choses ?

- Qui te dit que je veux arranger quelque chose ? C'est pas ma faute s'il s'emporte pour une malheureuse phrase ! »

Sans le regarder, Gustav le frappa derrière la tête. La discussion s'arrêta sur ce geste, chacun tentant de s'intéresser au cours. Les choses n'allaient décidément pas être simples.

- B & T -

Minuit et demi déjà. Et toujours aucune nouvelles de Bill. Tom avait le regard constamment fixé sur la pendule du salon. Gustav, posé sur le canapé, avait cessé de lutter contre le sommeil. A ses côtés, Georg se retenait de le rejoindre dans le monde de Morphée. Fatigué, les paupières se fermant à moitié, il brisa le silence :

« - Écoute Tom, ça sert à rien de l'attendre comme ça. Il est plus de minuit, là. D'accord on commence à dix heures demain, mais ton salon ne vaut pas ma chambre.

Il décrocha ses prunelles de la pendule avant de les poser sur le propriétaire de la voix. Georg avait raison, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux tant que Bill ne serait pas là.

« - Tu fais comme tu le sens, mais moi j'me rentre.

- Ok, je te retiens pas. Emmène ton coloc avec toi.

- C'était mon intention. »

Sans grand ménagement, Georg réveilla son voisin.

« - Quoi ? Ça y est ? Il est là ?

- Nan, toujours pas. Je rentre, tu me suis ?

- Ouais. Je veux retrouver mon lit. »

Tom se retrouva rapidement seul. Il avait conscience de ressembler à un parfait crétin, mais à part attendre, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lâcha un énième soupirs avant se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il colla son front contre la vitre froide, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux être con qu'en je m'y met ... »

Il tenta d'entre apercevoir quelque chose malgré la nuit noire.

- B & T -

Planqué sous ses couvertures, Bill entendit faiblement quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Et comme la veille, l'intrus pénétra dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Il entendit Tom poser quelque chose sur la table de chevet, avant de sentir son lit s'affaisser sur la droite.

« - Je sais que tu ne dors plus, alors sors de là s'il te plaît.

- L'est quelle heure ? »

Tom retira légèrement la montagne de tissus recouvrant le brun, dévoilant sa tête. Le sourire aux lèvres, il demanda :

« - Tu comptes me poser cette question tous les matins ?

- T'as qu'à pas me réveiller, pi c'est tout. »

Préférant ne pas répondre, il

attrapa le verre qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet et le tendit au brun :« - Avale-ça, ça te fera du bien. »

Soupirant, Bill s'assit, toujours emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et attrapa le verre que son colocataire lui tendait.

« - Tu m'as pas répondu. Il est quelle heure ?

- Pas loin de dix heures.

- QUOI ? Mais je vais être en retard en cours ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? J'vais jamais avoir le temps de me préparer ! »

Il reposa le verre sans ménagement et amorça un premier mouvement pour sortir du lit lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'obligèrent à se rassoir.

« - Il n'est pas question que tu ailles en cours !

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais ! Et puis, c'est pas le fait de rater deux heures de sport qui vont changer quelque chose à ta vie. Au fait, je m'occupe de tout expliquer au prof, t'en fais pas.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Maintenant avales ça ! »

De nouveau, Bill se retrouva avec son verre au contenu trouble.

« - C'est quoi cette horreur ?

- Tu as passé je ne sais combien d'heures sous la pluie, alors soigne-toi, je voudrais pas que tu tombe malade.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour un pauvre PD, maintenant ? »

Sitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, il le regretta. Après tout, Tom s'était occupé de lui lorsqu'il était rentré. Et ce matin encore, il prenait soin de lui.

« - A propos de ça ... J'le pensais pas. Georg et Gustav m'avaient énervé, c'est tout.

- Peut-être ... mais moi tu m'as fait mal. »

Les sourires avaient disparu, laissant place à des regards tristes. Bill avalait son médicament en silence, et son vis-à-vis fixait sans le voir, l'un des poster de Néna accroché au mur.

« - Écoute Tom je ... je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, toi et moi.

- Je suis d'accord. Et je voudrais que tu m'accordes une autre chance. »

Le brun reporta son attention sur son verre, vide à présent. Il le reposa sur la table de chevet avant de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Tom restait là, à le regarder, attendant une réponse. Bill leva enfin les yeux et lui tendit une main, souriant :

« - Salut ! J'm'appelle Bill. Et toi ? »

Tom le fixa quelques secondes, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de son colocataire. Mais si c'était la façon dont Bill voulait recommencer leur histoire, alors pourquoi pas ? Souriant lui aussi, il serra la main qui lui était tendue :

« - Moi c'est Tom. Enchanté !

- Tu sais, Tom, je pense que quand tu me connaîtras un peu mieux, on va bien s'amuser. »

Bill souriait toujours, mais Tom avait perdu un peu de sa contenance. Avait-il l'esprit mal placé ou fallait-il voir dans cette phrase une allusion suggestive ?

« - Au fait, tu devais pas aller en cours, toi ?

- Merde, j'suis en retard ! »

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Et un de plus :)_

_Mon anglais est pourri, je le rappelle. Désolé si ce passage ne veut rien dire de cohérent u.u_


	5. Un pas en avant … deux pas en arrière

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K. C'pas la collection Arlequin, ici u.u

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : J'me revendique mère des jumeaux ! Ouais je sais, accouchée à un an, faut le faire u.u Ok c'est bon je sors XD

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes****  
Chapitre 4 : Un pas en avant … deux pas en arrière**

Bill était profondément endormi, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte qui claque le réveille en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement perdu, avant de reconnaître sa chambre de lycée. Les idées encore embrouillées, il se leva. Le silence qui régnait autour de lui lui permis d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine.

« - Bordel, Georg ! Fais moins de bruit, je suis sûr que Bill dort encore !

- Scuse Tom, je pouvais pas savoir.

- Ben maintenant tu le sais !

- Destresse, vieux ! On va pas le bouffer, ton Bill !

- Écrase. »

Tom partit dans sa chambre, laissant Gustav et Georg dans le salon. C'est ce moment que choisit le deuxième locataire de cet appartement pour faire son apparition, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu :

« - Ah ! Vl'a la belle au bois dormant.

- Vous vous arrêtez jamais ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom refit surface, l'air à la fois inquiet et contrarié :

« - Bill ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Retournes te coucher ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur le fauteuil sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« - Minute, tu es sensé te reposer, et toi tu t'habille et te maquille ?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester en caleçon. J'te ferais pas ce plaisir. »

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel devant cette allusion à peine voilée. Rapprochant ses jambes contres son torse, Bill adopta une position fœtale, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tom :

« - Tu as froid ?

- Un peu.

- T'as vu comment tu t'habilles, aussi ? C'est pas avec ton pull de trois millimètres d'épaisseur que tu vas avoir chaud ! Puis t'en avait pas un plus court, encore ?

- Mais t'as finit, oui ? J'ai pas besoin d'une seconde mère ! »

L'androgyne ne comprenait pas ce agitait son colocataire de cette façon. Depuis quand se souciait-il ainsi de lui ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir inclue ce genre de closes hier soir, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de reprendre leur relation sur de bonnes bases. De nouveau, Tom disparu dans sa chambre et revint avec un pull qu'il lança à son colocataire :

« - Enfile ça. »

A bout de bras, Bill observa le vêtement, surprit :

« - C'est à toi, ça ? Mais on en mettrait trois comme moi là-dedans !

- Au moins ça tient chaud. »

Devant le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis, le brun s'exécuta en soupirant. Il se leva et tourna sur lui-même, inspectant le résultat. Trois fois trop large, et beaucoup trop long.

« - Je peux pas sortir comme ça !

- Ça tombe bien, parce que tu ne sors pas.

- Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas me cloitrer ici !

- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ! »

Simples spectateurs, Georg et Gustav décidèrent d'intervenir avant que n'éclate une autre dispute.

« - Calmez-vous les gars.

- Bill, Tom dis ça pour ton bien, c'est tout.

- Et toi Tom, tu ne peux pas décidé de chaque fait et geste de Bill. »

Le brun se rassit sur son fauteuil et croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. Son geste eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Devant leur manque de réactions, Gustav reprit :

« - Et si on allait manger ? Parce que là, on sort de deux heures de sport et j'ai la dalle !

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Chinois ?

- J'préfèrerais Italien, pour une fois. »

Devant le désaccord, le blond se tourna vers Bill :

« - Et toi, tu préfèrerais quoi ?

- Moi ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser là ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Et puis on lui avait clairement interdit de sortir. Il s'apprêtait à décliner l'invitation lorsque Tom lui demanda :

« - Tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

- J'croyais que j'avais pas le droit de sortir de cet appart ? »

Le propriétaire des lieux se mordit la lèvre inférieur devant le ton amère et lourd de reproche. Il était conscient de s'être laissé emporter facilement. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait prendre soin de son nouveau colocataire. Un pré-sentiment. Ou peut-être bien une simple envie, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce désir de s'occuper du bien être de quelqu'un. Mais avec Bill, tout était différent sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Il passa une main sur son visage, conscient qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. S'il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases, il devait faire des concessions et commencer par admettre ses torts :

« - D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé d'en avoir fait des tonnes. Ça te va ? Viens, s'il te plaît. »

Était-ce le regard ou la voix, qui l'avait convaincu ? Quoiqu'il Aucun des quatre garçons ne le savait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bill se retrouva assis dans la meilleure pizzeria du coin, en compagnie de ce qu'il qualifiait de trois snobs.

- B & T -

Les jours avaient commencé à défiler, sans autre forme d'incident. Une certaine stabilité semblait s'être installée dans le loft 121 du campus de Malmedy. Il était plus de vingt et une heure lorsque Bill franchit la porte de l'appartement. Il trouva Tom, à moitié endormi sur le canapé, vêtu d'une simple serviette entourant sa taille. Il semblait regarder la télévision sans vraiment la voir.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à moitié nu dans mon salon ?

- C'est aussi le mien, j'te rappelle.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on instaure quelques règles. En attendant, ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fout vautré dans cette tenue sur le canapé.

- Je t'attendais !

- HEIN ??

- T'affole pas, c'est pas à ça que je pensais ! J'te l'ai déjà dit, t'es pas mon genre. J'avais simplement hâte que tu arrives ! Bill mon cœur, tu voudrais pas me faire à manger ? Pitié j'suis crevé ! »

Le brun ne releva même pas le surnom. Seulement un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était là et Tom ne cessait de l'étonner. Il se demandait sans cesse comment ses anciens colocataires avaient fait pour survivre avec lui. Il se dit qu'elles ne devaient tout simplement pas avoir son tempérament, ce qui évitait sans nul doute les disputes et prises de tête.

« - Désolé, Darling, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire. J'me fait un sandwich et j'me colle à mes cours.

- T'as qu'à m'en faire un aussi ! Pitié mon p'tit Bill adoré ! J'suis mort de fatigue ! »

L'ignorant, l'androgyne se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à farfouiller dans le réfrigérateur lorsqu'il remarqua une chose :

« - Ça pue le parfum ici.

- Ça doit être celui de Linsday.

- C'est qui celle là ?

- J'viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec elle.

- Ta p'tite amie, quoi.

- Non, je la largue demain. Je vais essayer de sortir avec Nicky.

- TOM !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas te taper toutes les filles comme ça, une par une ! C'est immoral !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a toi ? On jurerait que t'es puceau !

- Arrête tes conneries. Je n'ai simplement pas autant de noms à mon tableau de chasse. Et de toute manière, je préférerais être vierge que de faire ça avec n'importe qui ! »

Tom se leva et rejoignit Bill dans la cuisine, désireux d'en apprendre plus. Celui-ci s'affairait sur le plan de travail.

« - Dis, c'est moi ou tu n'aimes pas trop ça ?

- Écoute Tom ... J'ai beau être un mec, je ne baise pas tout ce qui bouge.

- Ouais, j'oubliais. T'es un putain de romantique !

Bill s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque cinglante lorsqu'il aperçu le sourire de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie sur son visage. Souriant lui aussi, il demanda :

« - J'te fait un sandwich spécial Harkins, ça te va ?

- Vrai ? »

Le brun acquiesça, ce qui agrandit encore le sourire de Tom.

« - Tu sais qu'je t'aime, toi ?

- Hey mec, ça fait seulement quelques jours qu'on se connait, alors évites les grandes déclarations, tu veux ? Ca risquerait de me faire fuir.

- Idiot.

- Et habille-toi ! »

Pour une fois obéissant, Tom se dirigea vers sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements.

« - Au fait, tu es passé où après le cours d'Histoire ? T'es parti vachement vite.

- J'ai été voir mes potes de Thuringe.

- T'as traversé toute la ville alors que tu es malade ?

- Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? Viens plutôt manger le spécial Harkins et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! »

- B & T -

Tom était lui-même assis à son bureau lorsqu'un cri de rage venant de la chambre voisine le fit sursauter. Il délaissa ses devoirs et alla voir ce qui avait poussé Bill à hurler ainsi. Il trouva son colocataire assis à même le sol, la tête dans les mains, visiblement très énervé. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées un peu partout, et son livre de géo-politique gisait sur le sol.

« - Un problème ?

- Géo-politique de merde ! Nan sérieux, à quoi ça sert une connerie pareille ?

- Probablement à rien.

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ... »

La voix du brun s'affaiblissait petit à petit. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, visiblement prêt à craqué. Face à la détresse de l'androgyne, Tom avait perdu son sourire. Il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir, n'étant pas habitué à devoir consoler les gens. Un peu gauche, il s'assit près de Bill et passa un bras autours de ses épaules. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le brun ne le repoussa pas. Loin d'être farouche, il se lova contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, s'agrippant à lui désespérément. Bill se retrouva blotti dans les bras de son colocataire. Tom fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit commencer à sangloter. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

« - T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- J'y arriverai pas Tom.

- Dis pas ça.

- Mais regarde-moi ! Je suis dans un lycée de bourges, j'ai pas ma place ici.

- Et pourquoi t'aurais pas ta place ? Simplement parce que tu t'habilles et te coiffes différemment ? Là ça m'étonne de toi. Où est passé le punk effronté qui revendiquait sa différence ?

- C'est pas ça. Mais je ... j'ai jamais fait de géo-politique de ma vie et là on me demande de retenir un tas de trucs merdiques auxquels je comprends rien !

Lentement, il se décolla de Bill. Le brun fuyait son regard. Tom prit alors le visage de l'androgyne entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder. Son maquillage avait coulé à cause de ses pleurs, laissant des traces noires sur ses joues.

« - J'te propose un marché. Je t'aide en géo-politique et en échange, tu me files un coup d'main en anglais.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Le brun avait froncé les sourcils, cherchant où était la faille dans cet accord. Tom passa une main dans les cheveux de Bill, souriant.

« - Parce que j'crois bien que j't'appréçie, p'tit punk. »

Cette réponse fit sourire le brun. Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré. Aujourd'hui, Tom lui proposait son aide. Mais demain ? Serait-il encore là ? Soupirant, Bill se laissa aller dans ces bras protecteurs, son front poser sur l'épaule de Tom. Celui ci se raidit, peu habitué aux contactes physiques. Encore moins avec un garçon.

« - Faut qu'je fasse mes devoirs pour demain.

- Géo-politique ?

- Oui.

- Je te propose un truc ?

- Encore un ?

- Ce soir, je te passe mes exos pour le cours de demain, et en échange, tu me refais un spécial Harkins. »

Bill releva brusquement la tête, plus que surprit.

« - Tu as encore faim ?

- Ben ... c'est que ... je les adore tes sandwich. »

Un rire cristallin lui répondit.

« - Ca marche pour moi ! Bouges pas, j'te le fait tout de suite ! »

Le brun quitta rapidement la chambre en direction de la cuisine. Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsqu'il entendit distinctement :

« - Et au fait ...

- Quoi ?

- J'CHUIS PAS UN PUNK !!! »

- B & T -

Sa troisième semaine de cours venait de s'achever, au plus grand bonheur de Bill qui n'en aurait pas supporté d'avantage. C'est en courant qu'il franchit les grilles du lycée, comme s'il voulait fuir au plus vite cet endroit. Il s'arrêta finalement, peu soucieux des regards posés sur lui. Son bonheur pouvait se lire sur son visage.

« - Enfin terminé ! J'en pouvais plus ! »

Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Tom, Georg et Gustav. Eux avaient gardés leurs uniformes, n'ayant aucune envie de se changer, mais Bill avait refusé de sortir ainsi. Retrouvant ses vêtements moulant et ses nombreux bijoux, le brun avait également récupéré son sourire.

« - Tu rentres comment ?

- A pieds, pourquoi ?

- Tu veux pas prendre le bus avec nous ?

- J'ai pas de tunes pour ça.

- Arrêtes ! C'est pas ça qui va te ruiner ! »

Bill secoua la tête, faussement agacé, mais souriant.

« - J'ai juste envie de marcher.

- C'est toi qui voit. »

Un dernier regard, et Bill tourna les talons. Il disparu au premier croisement. Les trois autres marchèrent jusqu'au premier arrêt de bus et attendirent. Ils n'étaient pas là depuis cinq minutes que Tom râlait déjà :

« - Le jour où ils seront à l'heure, il pleuvra des billet d'mille euros !

- Ca existe pas.

- Justement ! »

Ils se retinrent de justesse de faire remarquer à leur ami que s'il trouvait l'attente trop longue, il pourrait toujours rentrer à pieds. Leurs résidences respectives n'étaient, après tout, pas très loin. Heureusement pour Georg et Gustav, leur bus arriva rapidement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les trois garçons descendirent du transport en commun et suivaient à présent leur trajet habituel. Comme tous les vendredi soirs, au bout de dix minutes de marche, Tom poursuivit seul son chemin. Les mains dans les poches, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer. Une fois de plus, il trouverait la maison vide, chose dont il n'avait aucune envie. Sa mère avait pourtant juré qu'elle ferait des efforts pour être plus présente. Il savait bien que tout cela ne resterait que des mots. Sa mère était incapable de changer.

Depuis l'enfance sa mère n'avait jamais été véritablement présente dans sa vie. Il était conscient qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à lui offrir une meilleure vie. Elle le lui avait suffisamment répété. Mais elle avait finit par négliger le côté relationnel. Toujours à son boulot, multipliant les heures supplémentaires. Parfois dans les bras d'un homme, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Elle lui en avait présenté certains, d'autres ne restaient que des noms glissés dans une conversation. Tom les avait tous détesté. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils aient pu s'envoyer en l'air avec sa mère. Oui il était vulgaire. Mais il ne voyait pas la chose autrement. Mais tout l'amour qu'elle prodiguait à ces inconnus, elle ne le lui donnait pas à lui. Il était égoïste, il le savait. Mais elle aussi l'était. Combien d'anniversaire avait-elle manqué ? A combien de réunions parents-professeurs s'était-il retrouvé seul ? Beaucoup trop. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était d'attendre sa mère, assis seul à une table, voyant défiler les mères des autres enfants. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, il espérait la voir. Mais ce n'était jamais elle. Et toujours la même excuse : le travail.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il hésita un instant. Une chance sur deux. Ou plutôt une sur mille. Tel qu'il connaissait sa mère, il trouverait un mot d'excuse sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi qu'une importante somme d'argent, et probablement un cadeau. Sans doute encore plus cher que la dernière fois. C'était le moyen qu'avait trouvé sa mère pour qu'il lui pardonne ses absences. Cela marchait bien au début. Mais les cadeaux se sont succédés, perdant leur intérêt. Sans doute croyait-elle pouvoir l'acheter ainsi. Avait-elle conscience qu'on ne pouvait pas s'offrir l'affection de quelqu'un avec des objets ? Sans doute pas.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte de son domicile et entra en traînant les pieds. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber le silence. Comprenant qu'il était seul, il soupira puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme il l'avait prévu, il trouva un mot, un chèque, et un cadeau. Sans le lire, il jeta le papier, ne voulant pas connaître l'excuse de sa mère cette fois-ci. Il prit l'argent mais délaissa le paquet, refusant de l'ouvrir. Ce ne serait pas le premier qui finirait dans son armoire encore emballer dans son papier doré.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait la peine de rentrer chez lui les week-ends puisque personne ne l'y attendait. Il n'aimait pas cette grande maison. Il n'aimait pas avoir le silence pour unique accueil. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas être seul. Sa seule consolation était les répétitions du samedi après-midi avec Georg et Gustav.

Ses yeux décrochèrent du plafond et dérivèrent sur le premier tiroir de son bureau. Il contenait sa délivrance. Cela faisait bien quatre ans que Tom ne prenait même plus la peine de la cacher. Sa mère n'aurait qu'à ouvrir ce foutu tiroir et elle tomberait directement dessus. Encore fallait-il qu'elle prenne la peine de venir jusque dans cette chambre. Il savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Il détourna son regard et le posa sur la fenêtre juste à côté de son bureau. Mais inlassablement, ses yeux finissaient toujours par revenir sur le premier tiroir. Il allait recommencer, il le sentait. Par manque ? Non. Ça il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé. Mais il en avait besoin. Il souhaitait juste oublier cette solitude qui lui bouffait l'âme, qui lui rongeait les veines. Celle qu'il éprouvait face à cette grande maison vide, mais surtout celle qu'il ressentait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il voulait tout effacer, même pour quelques instants éphémères. Il rêvait de voler, de planer, ... tout simplement de toucher du bout des doigts, cette chose qu'on appelle bonheur. Tout cela ne rime à rien. Il le sait très bien. Et pourtant il se lève, se dirige vers son bureau et part à la recherche de sa délivrance. Elle est là, bien visible. Il s'en empara et la regarda, hésitant. Il se doutait qu'une fois les effets retombés, il pourrait difficilement se regarder dans une glace. Jusqu'à ce que cet incident se dissipe plus ou moins de sa mémoire et qu'il vive avec, comme toutes les autres fois. Mais c'était tellement tentant ...

Résolu, il ouvrit le sachet et en déversa une fine poudre blanche qu'il modela en ligne droite à l'aide d'une lame. Cinq centimètres. Suffisamment pour planer, mais pas assez pour y rester. Il ne voulait pas mourir de façon aussi stupide. A l'aide d'une paille, il renifla la ligne blanche. L'effet fut immédiat. Le monde tanguait un peu, mais cela ne lui donna pas de maux de tête ni de nausée. Non. Il était bien. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être prisonnier de son corps, comme si sa chair et son esprit étaient séparés. Une sensation à la fois drôle et enivrante. Il glissa doucement contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé. Il frissonna en sentant une petite brise en provenance de la fenêtre lui caresser le bas du dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il avait la sensation d'être un peu engourdi mais ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était comme être doucement bercé par les bras d'une mère lorsqu'on a sommeil. Cette idée le fit sourire puis glousser. Son rire emplit la pièce vide alors qu'il commença à tourner sur lui-même, riant à n'en plus pouvoir. La moindre chose avait un côté comique dans son esprit. Il aimait cette hilarité tout comme cette sensation de flotter, c'était tellement agréable ... Tellement différent de la réalité dans laquelle il devait vivre chaque jour. Il n'avait pas été le premier à craquer et ne serait probablement pas le dernier. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol mais ne ressenti pas la douleur. Tout lui semblait merveilleux. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

- B & T -

Le week-end terminé, les quatre garçons retournèrent au lycée, chacun de leur côté. Depuis la première heure de cours, Tom n'avait pas décroché un mot. Étant habitué à ce genre de comportement, Gustav et Georg n'avaient pas posé de question, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Bill. Il avait tenté une approche puis avait renoncé face au regard noir de Tom.  
Ils étaient à présent tous dans le salon, plus ou moins vautrés sur les fauteuils. Trois d'entre eux étaient passionnés par leur discussion, mais le quatrième se bornait à essayer de lire un livre dont il n'avait pas tourner les pages depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« - Alors Bill, et toi, ton week-end ? Nous on t'a en gros raconté le notre ce matin mais toi tu ne nous a pas dit ce que tu avais fait.

- En fait, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah entre ma famille est mes potes de Thuringe, on peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour souffler. Même la nuit j'étais pas seul !

- Sam ? glissa Gustav, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Non, je l'ai pas encore vue. J'étais avec Mel.

- C'est qui ça ?

- Ma p'tite sœur de cœur.

- Va falloir que tu nous la présentes !

- Ôte-moi ce sourire pervers de ton visage ! Tu la touches et je te jure que je t'explose ! »

Gustav venait de recevoir un coussin en pleine figure et Georg était plié de rire face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux lorsque Tom parla pour la première fois :

« - C'est bon, t'as finit de raconter ta vie ? »

Les trois garçons se calmèrent aussitôt. Chacun se rassit convenablement et fixaient Tom, attendant une explication.

« - J'ai pas du tout envie de vous entendre raconter vos conneries toute la soirée. »

Gustav et Georg restèrent silencieux mais Bill réagit au quart de tour. Taire ses pensées n'étaient pas dans sa nature :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'y te prend, bordel ? Toute la journée tu as fait une tronche de six pieds d'longs et tu n'as pas décroché un mot, sauf pour râler !

- Quoi ? C'est obligatoire d'être de bonne humeur, maintenant ?

- T'as le droit d'être mal luné mais t'en prends pas à tout le monde !

- Tu raconterais pas ta vie, je serais pas énervé ! »

Tom se leva, balança son livre et disparu dans la cuisine. Dans le salon, le blond et le châtain ne disaient rien. Bill se massait les tempes, soupirant, cherchant à comprendre le comportement de son colocataire. Il voulait éviter le conflit, mais son adversaire ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« - Écoute Tom, je peux comprendre que tu sois de mauvaise humeur, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Fous-moi la paix.

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à nous.

- Tu as raison, je vais juste m'en prendre à toi, ça te va comme ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ??

- Lâche-moi, c'est tout. »

Ne préférant pas prendre part, Gustav et Georg firent signe au brun qu'ils partaient, laissant les deux concernés à leur dispute. Oui ils fuyaient, mais les années leur avaient apprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver face à la colère de leur ami. Resté seul, Bill se rendit lui aussi dans la cuisine. Tom regardait par la fenêtre, une canette de bière dans la main. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de l'androgyne, il changea de pièce et retourna au salon. Le brun le suivit, voulant des réponses à ses questions.

« - Tom je ... je sais qu'on se connait pas beaucoup toi et moi. Mais ... j'ai envie de t'aider. Alors ... si tu veux me parler, je serai heureux de t'écouter. Je te dois bien ça.

- Merci, mais non merci.

- Tu peux pas garder ça pour toi. Ça te fera du bien de te confier.

- Je t'ai dit non ! T'es sourd en plus d'être bouché ?! J'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est clair ?!

- Mais ...

- Ferme-la !

- Putain mais tu fais chier ! Je te propose mon aide et tu m'envoie bouler t'es vraiment trop con comme mec !

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! Tu peux pas comprendre, ok ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis qu'un putain de punk ?!

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je veux pas de ton aide ! Je veux pas de ta pitié ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix !

- Parfait ! »

Attrapant son portable et sa veste, Bill traversa le salon. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir, mais il sentait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, cette histoire allait mal finir. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, il lança :

« - Reste dans ton monde avec tes problèmes et ta connerie ! J'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! »

La porte claqua, laissant Tom seul. Sa colère s'envola d'un coup. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il venait de repousser la seule personne qui avait montré un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour lui.

« - Bill a raison. Je suis vraiment trop con. »

Cette fois, il ne tiendra pas une semaine avant sa prochaine dose, il en était certain.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Niveau orthographe, j'suis désolée mais je suis fachée avec les "s" et ça se ressent -.-"_


	6. Accepter la main que l'on vous tend

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K. Non mesdames, je refuge d'être responsable de la mort de vos claviers u.u

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Universal les a chopé avant moi. Merde alors u.u

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes  
Chapitre 5 : Accepter la main que l'on vous tend**

Bill se tenait devant la porte de son appartement, hésitant à entrer. Depuis sa dispute avec Tom, l'androgyne squattait le canapé dans le salon de Georg et Gustav. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant. Le problème était que depuis leur altercation, Tom n'avait pas remit les pieds en cours. Il inspira, se donnant du courage, puis ouvrit la porte. Tout était noir. Les lumières étaient éteintes et tous les volets étaient fermés. Il s'approcha de la chambre, pensant y entendre un quelconque son, signalant la présence de son colocataire. Rien ne vint. A croire que l'appartement était désert. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais la trouva close. Frappant timidement, Bill demanda :

« - Tom ? Tu es là ? »

Personne ne répondit. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Comme ... un corps qui tombe. L'androgyne commença à s'affoler. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Tom tout seul alors qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Et pourtant il était parti.

« - Tom réponds, j't'en prie ! »

Toujours rien. Bill paniquait de plus en plus. Comprenant que Tom ne l'aiderait pas, il prit son élan et défonça la porte. Son épaule le lançait mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. De son regard, il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Tom était là, à moitié allongé sous la douche, l'eau froide coulant sur lui. Ses habits étaient trempés. Il grelotait, visiblement gelé, mais toujours conscient. Du moins partiellement. Il se pencha vers Tom et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se dégagea et se calfeutra contre le mur.

« - Hey, calmes-toi. Ce n'est que moi. Bill.

- Va-t-en.

- Non. Je ne partirais pas alors que tu es comme ça.

- Tu es comme tous les autres. Alors laisses-moi.

- Comme tous les autres ?

- Toi aussi ... tu m'as laissé tout seul. »

Le brun ne comprenait pas grand chose et malheureusement, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas capable de lui répondre. Tom paraissait dans un état second.

« - Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as prit ? T'es caisse ou quoi ? »

Bill retenta une approche et cette fois, ne rencontra aucune résistance. Doucement, il transporta Tom jusqu'à son lit. Il le déshabilla, le laissant en boxer, puis parti à la recherche d'une serviette lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Il revint aussitôt et trouva Tom en position fœtale. Il s'assit sur le lit, à ses cotés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tom releva la tête et posa ses yeux dénués de toute émotion sur l'androgyne. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa par la taille.

« - Tu es encore là.

- Tu croyais que j'étais parti ? »

Les épaules de Tom se mirent à trembler alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les jambes du brun. Doucement, Bill commença à lui caresser le dos, cherchant à l'apaiser. Pendant que Tom pleurait contre lui, l'androgyne le séchait, essayant d'être le plus doux possible, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Lentement, il se détacha de l'étreinte et obligea Tom à s'allonger. Celui-çi avait fermé les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard accusateur ou rempli de pitié du brun.

La serviette étant en sang, Bill entreprit d'en trouver une autre. Il se dirigea également vers l'armoire à pharmacie, tentant de faire un maximum de bruit, voulant rassurer Tom sur sa présence. De retour dans la chambre, l'androgyne regarda pour la première fois le corps de son colocataire. Des coupures et autres blessures parsemaient son corps faible. Dans sa folie, il semblait cependant avoir évité de s'en prendre à son visage. L'eau froide avait stoppé les saignements, mais le sang coulait à nouveau. Il entreprit de désinfecter chacune des plaies. Il vit le corps se crisper par moments.

« - Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- ...

- Tom ... je te promet que je ne te jugerai pas.

- Menteur.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais confiance ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Regardes-moi Tom. Je suis là, à coté de toi.

- Toi aussi tu m'abandonneras.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de toi.

- Pourquoi de moi ?

- Tu crois que tu pourras me supporter ? »

Un faible rire s'éleva, ce qui fit sourire Bill. Chacune des coupures étaient à présent soignées. Il attendit que Tom s'endorme, ce qui ne tarda pas, puis décida de ranger le désordre. Il se rendit dans la salle bain et constata son état lamentable. Il n'y avait pas fait attention la première fois. Les murs étaient tachés de sang, ainsi que le sol. Tout avait été saccagé. Les miroirs étaient brisées, les étagères renversées ... Visiblement, rien n'avait été épargné.

« - Bon. J'ai pas trop le choix. Au boulot ! »

- B & T -

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du noir. Rien ne filtrait à travers les volets. Il supposa alors que le jour avait fait place à la nuit. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur son réveil. Vingt-trois heures passé. Il retira les couvertures qui le couvraient et constata qu'on lui avait retiré ses vêtements.

« - Mais comment je suis arrivé là, moi ? »

Entendant des voix dans le salon, il décida de s'y rendre. Il trouva Bill avachit sur le canapé, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, l'androgyne tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Tom. Il lui sourit avant de demander :

« - Tu vas mieux ?

- Je suppose que ... c'est toi qui m'a ... soigné.

- Exact. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a prit. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de retourner dans sa chambre. Bill soupira, éteignit la télévision et le rejoignit. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardant Tom s'affairer à la recherche de quelque chose.

« - Tu cherches quoi ?

- Mes fringues. Elles sont trempées.

- Je les ai mise à sécher sur les radiateurs.

- Oh. Merci.

- Pas de quoi. »

Aucun des deux ne bougeait. L'un se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter pendant son délire, et l'autre cherchait un moyen de briser la glace.

« - Euh ... Tom. Je ... je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, je crois que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne qui puisse t'aider. Mais ... tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ... de ne pas t'abandonner. Alors je ... me demandais ... ce que tu attendais de moi.

Bill ne vit pas Tom pâlir. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il ouvrit son armoire et commença à s'habiller, cherchant une excuse. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de tout ce qui avait été dit. Il se maudissait d'avoir prit cette foutu dose alors que n'importe qui aurait pu le voir. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur LUI.

« - Écoute Bill je ... j'me rappelle plus de rien alors ... je sais pas ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je suis désolé que tu m'aies vu comme ça, j'étais pas dans mon état normal.

- Oui, ça j'avais bien vu. Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait pour te retrouver comme ça ? On aurait dit que t'étais totalement caisse.

- Caisse ?

- Bourré, si tu préfères.

- Oh ... euh ... Non, c'était pas ça.

- Alors t'avais quoi ?

- Rien, t'en fais pas.

- Et t'espère que j'vais te croire ? »

Exaspéré par toutes ces questions, Tom soupira. Il attrapa son sac et sorti de la chambre, bousculant le brun au passage.

« - Tu vas où ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais ...

- C'est toi-même qui a dit que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de moi, alors laisses-moi tranquille ! »

Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant Bill seul, comme lui l'avait fait il y avait à peine trois jours.

- B & T -

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Tom rentra enfin. Malgré toutes ses précautions pour être silencieux, il réveilla son colocataire endormit devant la télévision allumée. Celui-çi se leva aussitôt et avança jusqu'au nouvel arrivant :

« - Enfin te voilà ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! T'étais où ?

- Calme-toi, mec. Sois zen ! Je vais trèèèèèèès bien. »

Dire que Bill était étonné serait un euphémisme. Tom partait les nerfs à fleur de peau et revenait, planant à moitié, les pupilles dilatées. La lumière sembla se faire lorsqu'il remarqua la démarche hésitante et divaguante de Tom :

« - Mais tu es drogué !

- Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le punk ! Tu auras mit du temps quand même !

- Oh putain j'le crois pas ! Mais comment tu peux sniffer ces saloperies ?! Ça te bouffe à petit feu, cette merde ! Ça va te décoller le cerveau ! Déjà que t'en as pas un gros ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un coloc comme toi ? J'suis pourtant pas un mauvais garçon ! Je te pensais pas si stupide ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! T'es un grand malade ! »

Tom regardait l'androgyne faisant les cent pas, ne comprenant rien au flot de paroles qu'il débitait. Il se massa les tempes, sentant le mal de crâne venir.

« - Arrête ton bordel, tu m'donnes le tournis ! »

Bill se tourna alors vers lui, l'air furieux :

« - Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ?! T'es un abruti finit, crétin ! »

L'abruti en question allait répliquer mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il posa sa main sur son torse, une grimace déformant son visage.

« - Me sens ... pas très bien. »

Avant que Bill n'est pu faire quoi que soit, Tom disparu dans la pièce voisine, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Le regardant s'enfuir, le brun passa une main sur son visage, visiblement lasse :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire, cet enfoiré ? »

Il le retrouva agenouillé à coté des toilettes, haletant, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Sa colère retomba aussitôt. Face à lui, il n'avait plus un adolescent rebelle et arrogant, mais un petit garçon perdu. Il s'agenouilla à ses coté et lui caressa le dos :

« - Vas-y, te retiens pas. Laisse sortir cette saloperie. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Tom était allongé sur la canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Bill. Celui-ci jouait négligemment avec les dreads qui s'étaient échappées de leur attache.

« - Laisse-moi t'aider Tom. Je veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste ... te sortir de là.

- Je suis pas accro, tu sais. C'est juste que ... parfois ... ça me fait du bien.

- Deux fois en moins de deux jours, tu appelles ça comment si c'est pas de la dépendance ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit. Cette drogue ... elle m'aide à fuir.

- Alors cesses de fuir et regardes la réalité en face.

- Je peux pas. Elle me plaît pas cette réalité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'y suis tout seul. »

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais Bill sentait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour les poser. Tout ce dont Tom avait besoin pour le moment, c'était du réconfort. Il n'avait que faire de la curiosité d'un étranger.

« - Tu n'es pas seul. Tu as tes parents.

- Je connais pas mon père et ma mère n'est jamais présente. J'ai plus de conversation avec le concierge de ce foutu lycée qu'avec ma chère génitrice.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas tu as ... Georg et Gustav !

- Je leur suis reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils m'apportent. Mais aucun ne me connait vraiment. Ils ne voient que le Tom que je veux bien leur montrer.

- Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ?

- Je me suis toujours caché. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je mens à tout le monde. »

Bizarrement, Bill sentit que son cœur s'était serré. Il n'était pas encore très attaché à lui, mais il était déçu d'apprendre que Tom n'avait pas été franc avec lui. Le mensonge était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à tolérer.

« - A tout le monde sauf à toi.

L'androgyne écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, et pourtant il l'avait entendu. Toujours sur ses genoux, Tom fuyait son regard, les joues légèrement rougies. Par la gêne probablement. Bill aussi sentit son visage s'empourprer. Cela n'avait rien d'une déclaration, mais cela faisait toujours plaisir d'entendre dire que l'on était plus ou moins spécial aux yeux d'une personne.

« - Il y a moins d'une semaine, on a tout recommencé à zéro. Je veux pas le faire encore une fois. Je refuse d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Après tout, y a eu des bons moments quand mêmes. D'accord on a encore dérapé. Mais ... si tu me laisses t'approcher je te promet de t'aider. C'est stupide, mais j'aime bien être avec toi.

- Pour de vrai ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?

- J'te jure que c'est vrai. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à décrocher.

- Et comment tu feras ?

- Ben ... tu m'as dit que si tu prenais cette connerie, c'était parce que tu fuyais la solitude, non ?

- Oui, et ?

- Si tu veux ... chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, tu me feras un câlin.

- QUOI ? T'es sérieux ?

- Bah quoi ?

Tom devait reconnaître qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il fixa son homologue, attendant le moment où il lui annoncerait que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague. Mais rien ne vint. Dans ces yeux noisettes face aux siens, il ne lisait que de la sincérité. Il avait envie d'y croire. Bill était la première personne a s'intéresser à lui, cherchant à voir au delà des apparences. Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il voulait lui faire confiance.

Il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'une douce chaleur enveloppait son cœur. Il le fixa sans ciller lui montrant par là qu'il lui laissait une chance de savoir qui il était vraiment.

- B & T -

Allongé sur son lit, Bill ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner sous ses couvertures, cherchant le sommeil. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant un cri un peu plus aigüe que les autres. La nouvelle copine de Tom venait visiblement d'atteindre enfin l'orgasme. Ne distinguant plus aucun bruit inhabituel, l'androgyne espérait pouvoir enfin rejoindre le royaume de Morphée, mais visiblement la demoiselle n'était pas de cet avis :

« - Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

- Je ne t'ai pas promis le mariage non plus !

- Mais ... mais ... Tu ne peux pas me jeter après ce qu'on vient de faire !

- Navré chérie, mais je vais pas changé de mode de vie juste pour toi. Une fille, une nuit. Point barre. »

Bill grogna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Il devait déjà enduré leur parties de jambes en l'air, Tom pourrait au moins lui épargner les scènes de rupture. Encore une gourde qui avait cru au grand amour. Qui était-elle cette fois ? Sabrina ? Katie ? Anne ? De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien au problème.

Rageant contre la libido de Tom, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa le premier bouquin qui lui passa sous la main, renonçant à dormir avant le départ de l'autre garce. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer :

« - Et voilà qu'elle pleure maintenant. Mais qu'il l'a foute dehors et on en parle plus, merde ! »

Pestant deux fois plus, il s'empara de son MP3 et le plaça sur ses oreilles, mettant le son au maximum. N'entendant plus les cris de la jouvencelle, il reprit son livre et se replongea dans l'histoire de cet homme étrange, prétendant être tombé amoureux de la lune (1).

Le silence régnant autour de lui le réveilla. Il constata qu'il s'était endormit, sans s'en rendre compte. Son MP3 avait fait le tour de toutes ses chansons et s'était arrêté automatiquement. Il referma son livre et enleva ses écouteurs. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière pour finir sa nuit lorsqu'un faible rire se fit entendre. Curieux, il se leva et sortie de sa chambre. Le salon étant désert, il en conclu que Tom ne pouvait être que dans sa chambre. Bill s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant. L'autre traînée était peut-être encore là et il n'avait aucun envie de les surprendre en pleine action.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par ouvrir la porte. Tom était là, allongé sur le sol, le sourire aux lèvres. L'androgyne ne remarqua pas tout de suite les larmes sur les joues de son colocataire. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Quand Tom remarqua sa présence, son visage se ferma.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais.

- Je vais bien. Alors laisse-moi s'il te plait. »

Tous deux savaient que c'était faux. Mais il est toujours plus facile de fuir la réalité plutôt que de l'affronter. Le brun comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fallut que Tom retouche à cette saloperie.

« - Tu m'avais promis de m'en parler. »

Tom voulu d'abord nier. Mais la tristesse qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'androgyne l'en dissuada. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son état préoccupait autant son colocataire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis. L'esprit bien trop embrouillé, il ne chercha pas de réponse. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute. Il n'avait pas assez de force psychologique pour ça en ce moment. Préférant jouer carte sur table, il répondit simplement :

« - Tu dormais, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

Ils restèrent là, à même le sol, s'observant. Bill aurait pu choisir de partir. Il aurait pu quitter cette pièce, refermer la porte derrière lui et retourner se coucher. Le lendemain, il aurait fait comme si de rien n'était. Et peut-être aurait-il renoncer à leur pseudo amitié qui semblait avoir tant de mal à voir le jour. Au lieu de ça, il se releva et prit Tom dans ses bras. Encore sous l'effet de la drogue, celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. En douceur, Bill amena Tom jusqu'à son lit. Comme la dernière fois, il lui retira ses vêtements et l'installa sous les couvertures. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main le retint :

« - Me laisse pas tout seul. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Tom attendait, refusant de lâcher son emprise. Voyant les secondes s'écouler sans que l'androgyne ne réagisse, il perdit espoir. Il aurait dû se douter que toutes ses belles paroles n'étaient que du vent. Il préféra détourner les yeux et lâcha prise, rendant au brun sa liberté. Bill le contempla quelques instants puis souleva les couvertures avant de se glisser entre les draps et d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. Tom fut plus que surpris et se retourna, cherchant le regard de l'androgyne malgré la pénombre.

« - Je t'ai fait une promesse, et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir. »

D'abord distant, Tom se rapprocha lentement du brun, et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva calé contre un torse, entouré de deux bras rassurants. Sentant les doigts de Bill dessiner des arabesques sur son dos, il finit par se détendre complètement pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'étreinte.

« - Je croyais qu'on était d'accord. Tu étais sensé venir me voir si tu te sentais mal.

- Je sais. Mais ... je voulais pas te déranger. Et puis je ne savais pas si tu étais sincère ou non l'autre jour. Alors je me suis débrouiller pour ne pas passer la nuit seul. D'habitude ça marche, tu sais. J'me fais une fille et je suis de nouveau d'aplomb. Mais cette fois, ça n'a pas suffit. Quand elle est parti, j'me suis sentie encore plus mal qu'avant. J'ai essayé de résister tu sais. Je voulais pas prendre cette foutu drogue. Mais tu n'étais pas là et ... j'ai ... craqué. »

Bill resserra son étreinte, entremêlant leurs jambes. Tom se blotti un peu plus contre lui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir. Sa tête posée contre le buste du brun, il se sentait en sécurité.

« - Je veux plus te voir comme ça. Je t'ai pas raconté de connerie, tu sais. La prochaine fois, viens me voir. Même si pour ça tu dois me réveiller.

- D'accord.

- Promis ?

- Promis. »

Tom ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et entoura à son tour la taille du brun. Bercé par ce battement de cœur régulier qu'il entendait, il se sentait gagné par le sommeil. Mais avant de sombrer il demanda, légèrement inquiet :

« - Tu seras toujours là pour moi, hein ?

- J'te le promet. »

Rassuré, il finit par s'endormir, souriant toujours. Aucun des deux ne comprenait vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. La vie les rapprochait alors qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, et pourtant ils ne faisaient rien pour arrêter cet étrange lien qui semblait se tisser entre eux.

- B & T -

A leur réveil, aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de leur étrange nuit. Le brun n'avait pas tenté d'approche, ne voulant pas risquer de le braquer encore une fois. Son colocataire n'avait pas non plus chercher à s'expliquer et était parti à son cours de musique pendant que l'androgyne passerait la matinée dans leur appartement. Bill leva la tête de son livre lorsque que Tom entra. Remarquant qu'il n'allait pas très bien, le brun le rejoignit rapidement. Son colocataire cachait une partie de son front avec sa main.

« - Montre-moi. »

Tom hocha négativement de la tête mais se laissa faire lorsque Bill le traîna jusqu'au salon et l'obligea à s'assoir. Il consentît enfin à baisser son bras, dévoilant une coupure au dessus de son œil gauche. L'androgyne grimaça :

« - Ouch ! Attends-moi trente secondes, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

- L'infirmière me l'a déjà désinfecté, répliqua Tom en grognant.

- T'occupe, je sais ce que je fais. »

Bill revint de sa chambre, un pot blanc dans les mains, ainsi qu'une serviette humide

« - J'ai l'habitude des coupures de ce genre. Approches que je te mette ça. Ça va calmer ta douleur et favoriser la cicatrisation. Mais ça risque de piquer un peu. »

D'abord hésitant, Tom approcha finalement son visage de celui de Bill pour qu'il puisse lui appliquer son remède.

« - On a pas idée de se battre comme ça !

- Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire alors s'il te plait, ne me juge pas !

- T'énerve pas ! Je dis juste qu'il aurait pu te poignarder. Un peu plus bas et tu y perdais ton œil !

- J'avais le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses amis lui refile un couteau, répondit doucement Tom en le laissant lui masser le front. Pourquoi as-tu souvent ce genre de blessures ?

- Il n'est pas rare que je doive me battre. Les snobs sont une majorité sur terre, tu sais. Ferme ton œil.

Tom obtempéra et fut surpris de ressentir peu de souffrance.

« - Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça fais du bien.

- Crois-moi, je ne le sais que trop !

D'une main, il écarta les dreads qui le gênaient pour mieux voir la coupure et l'examina comme s'il voyait ce genre de choses tous les jours.

« - Encore heureux que tu n'aies pas besoin de points de sutures.

- Ouais ...

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ?

- Il a dit quelque chose ... qu'il n'aurait pas dû, c'est tout. On n'a plus d'aspirine, hein ?

- Non, tu as pris la dernière l'autre jour.

- C'est pas grave, je sens plus grand chose de toute façon. Merci.

- De rien. Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ?

- Non.

- Tête de mule !

- B & T -

Bill mangeait du pop-corn allongé sur le sofa devant sa télévision. Ses cours s'étaient terminés il y a une heure environ tandis que Tom devait encore se rendre en classe de musique. Alors qu'il essayait de suivre l'intrigue de ce film qu'il avait pris en cours de route, son colocataire franchit la porte d'entrée.

« - Il commence à faire froid, non ?

- C'est ta tête d'eau qui commence à geler.

- Ha ha. Très drôle.

- Ta blessure, ça va mieux ?

- Mais oui, t'inquiète. Ça fait déjà une semaine de ça.

- Elle devait être profonde, quand même.

- Possible.

- Et les autres ?

- On avait dit qu'on en parlait plus.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter. Tu ne te rend pas compte de la peur que tu m'as fait. Ce n'est pas toi qui a trouvé ton coloc allongé dans la salle de bain, couvert de coupures en tous genres. »

La voix de l'androgyne s'était faite plus dure, témoignant ainsi de sa réelle inquiétude. C'est pourquoi Tom préféra être franc.

« - Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Un truc d'enquêtes policières, apparemment. Mais j'ai pas vu le début, je suis un peu largué. »

Il s'assit convenablement, laissant ainsi plus de place au nouvel arrivant pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Bill replongeait dans l'intrigue lorsque Tom lui demanda :

« - Les gars et moi on a l'intention de faire une fiesta ici, tu seras des nôtres ?

- Sincèrement ? Je pense pas. Je vais faire tâche dans le décor. Puis j'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à être fusillé du regard et critiqué de toute part !

- C'est parce qu'ils te connaissent pas ! Tu es génial comme mec !

- V'là le snob qui me fait un compliment ! J'aurais tout vu !

- S'il te plaît ! »

Bill détourna les yeux de l'écran télé et les posa sur son voisin :

« - Écoute ... je suis heureux que tu m'invite à ta fête. Vraiment. Ça me touche beaucoup, tu sais. Mais regarde la réalité en face : les trois quart de tes convives ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture. Je veux pas plomber l'ambiance.

- Mais si t'es pas là ... ce sera pas pareil !

- Désolé mais je refuse l'invitation. »

Sans plus d'explication, il se retira dans sa chambre. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit pour regarder la télé lorsque Tom entra, l'air vexé.

« - Je suis si désagréable ? Y'a la télé dans le salon aussi, tu sais ! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ne voulait pas rester sur ce semblant de dispute. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment briser la glace, il fixa l'écran, voyant défiler les émissions selon sur quoi zappait son coloc'.

« - Hey ! Tu as combien de chaînes !

- Soixante quatre, répondit Bill en allant un peu plus vite, semblant chercher quelque chose de bien précis.

- Tu as le satellite !

- Bravo, bonne déduction !

- La classe ! Je vois qu'on se refuse rien. Quand je pense que je dois me contenter des chaines de bases. C'est injuste !

- Pauvre chou. J'y peux rien si c'était comprit dans le prix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

L'androgyne pointa la télévision, où un générique de début d'animé défilait. Le sourire de Tom s'étira rapidement.

« - J'adore cette série ! Ça doit faire des siècles que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Fais-moi une petite place !

- Tu es trop gros, tu ne rentres pas dans mon lit. Contrairement à toi, j'en ai pas un deux places.

- Mais si, regarde. »

Il grimpa sur le lit et repoussa gentiment le brun, s'installa derrière lui.

« - Intelligent, mais j'ai perdu mon oreiller !

-Pas de problème. »

Tom écarta les jambes et l'attira contre lui, s'offrant comme support. Bill voulut protester mais compris qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Il se laissa donc faire et se détendit, écoutant avec attention l'émission qu'il adorait. Il ne repoussa pas non plus les deux bras qui vinrent entourer sa taille, ni la tête qui vint se loger au creux de son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contact physique depuis la dernière crise de Tom, ce qui amenait l'androgyne a se poser de nombreuses questions. N'avait-il pas retoucher à la drogue ? Ou avait-il encore eu des remord à l'idée de le déranger ? Ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout, c'est que Tom n'ai pas fait assez confiance en lui pour venir le voir.

Son regard dériva sur l'écran télé, laissant de côtés toutes ses questions et ses doutes.

Le générique de fin enfin terminé, Tom demanda :

« - Dis-moi Billou ... ça fait mal ?

- Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

- Ton arcade ... tu as un truc planté dedans, je te rappelle ! Ça fais mal ?

- Tu sais, à force je le sens plus. Mais pour te répondre, ça fait pas mal. Quand on te perce, ça pique plus qu'autre chose. Mais après, je suppose que ça dépend des personnes. Cependant je peux te dire que ça fait vachement moins mal que la langue !

- La langue ? »

Pour toute réponse, Bill se décolla du torse de son coloc et tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue, dévoilant ainsi une petite boule jaune et bleu. Il sourit face au regard surprit de Tom.

« - Bien ça alors, rigola-t-il C'est cool..

- Sur la langue, ça m'éclate. Je peux jouer avec pendant les cours où je m'ennuie ! Mais par contre, si quand on te perce tu sens pas grand chose, la semaine qui suit est un cauchemar ! Tu ne peux plus rien manger de solide et ça fait un mal de chien quand tu parles ! Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Ça m'a toujours intrigué, en fait. Depuis le premier jour où tu étais assis près de moi en Géo-politique. J'étais curieux... et je dois avouer... que j'aimerais me faire un pierçing. »

Bill se détacha complètement de leur étreinte et s'assit face à lui, les yeux brillant, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« - Wouah ! Ben fais-le ! Où ça ? »

Tom haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Il n'y avait que très peu de temps que cette idée lui était venue.

« - Je sais pas trop. On dit qu'à l'oreille, ça fait tapette. Sur le nez, je trouve ça absolument horrible, quand à la langue, j'avoue que ça me tente pas du tout vu ce que tu viens de dire.

- On a la trouille ? »

Refusant de le reconnaître, Tom lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire le brun.

« - Et pourquoi pas la lèvre ?

- Sérieux ?

- Oui ! Moi j'adore ! Mais faudra que tu choisisse si tu le veux au milieu ou sur un côté.

- Je sais pas trop.

- Tu serais trop mignon ! Aller, fais-le !! S'il te plaît ! »

Tom hésitait et Bill le comprit rapidement. Il lui attrapa les mains et le supplia, faisant des yeux implorants.

« - J't'en prie ! Je connais un endroit parfait ! Ils stérilisent tous leurs appareils, ils changent d'aiguille à chaque pierçing et en plus, ils y vont pas à la mode barbare ! Ça coûte pas cher vu ton rang social. Aller dis oui !

- D'accord, d'accord. accepta Tom en riant. On ira le week-end prochain. »

L'androgyne leva la main en signe de victoire, mais Tom l'arrêta bien vite :

« - À une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu dois te déteindre ta crinière !

- Quoi ! Noooon ! Je refuse !

- Ah ! C'est la condition. »

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieur, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à une autre alternative.

« - Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? Ce genre de teinture ne s'en va pas, faut juste attendre que les cheveux repoussent. Et puis, ma tignasse a rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais. C'est pour ça que j'utilise des colorations.

- Mais j'aurais aimé te voir avec ta vraie couleur. Au moins une fois.

- Pour être franc, ma tignasse a exactement la même couleur que la tienne.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Absolument.

- Bah on aura au moins un point commun !

- Idiot !

- Bon. Puisque pour la décoloration, c'est mort, je veux qu'en échange, tu nous accompagnes Georg, Gustav et moi lors de notre prochaine répétition.

- Répèt' de quoi ?

- J't'ai pas dit ? Les gars et moi on a monté un groupe de musique Gus à la batterie, Georg à la basse, et moi à la guitare.

- Guitariste, toi ? Tu sais donc faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts, félicitation !

- Bill !

- Ok j'arrête mes conneries, mais pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

- Tu n'es pas du genre à être gentil et hypocrite, on pourra donc avoir une véritable critique sur notre musique.

- Je dois le prendre comment, là ?

- T'as comprit ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Aller, s'il te plaît ! Les seuls avis qu'on ait eu sont ceux des filles que l'on drague à longueur de journée.

- Personne vous oblige à le faire.

- On s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet. Alors tu marches ?

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est ok, un pierçing contre une répèt ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord. Bill n'avait toujours pas lâché son sourire :

« - J'ai hâte d'être au week-end prochain ! »

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

(1) _L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune_, par Tom Spanbauer


	7. Des hauts et des bas

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K. Non mesdames, je refuge d'être responsable de la mort de vos claviers u.u

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Universal les a chopé avant moi. Merde alors u.u

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Bonne nouvelle, je suis de retour ! Les révisions et les partiels sont enfin terminés (exams de merde !), et après avoir cassé ma tirelire, me revoilà avec un ordi qui fonctionne u_u Maintenant, faut juste que je me mette à jour et que je tape à l'ordi les pages que j'ai noircis à la main depuis le début de toute cette merde. J'vais engagé de la main d'oeuvre, je crois T_T

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Chieuse et insatisfaite que je suis, j'ai remodifié ma fic. Ce qui fait que les chapitres précédents sont rallongés. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si a comme un ch'mile :) Mais dîtes vous que comme ça je posterai les nouveaux chapitres plus vite !

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes  
Chapitre 6** **: Des hauts et des bas**

Georg regardait la télévision, une canette de soda à la main, lorsque Gustav sorti de la salle de bain et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'agitait sur son siège, changeant sans cesse de position. Incapable de rester tranquille, il demanda :

« - T'as pensé à ta dissert de philo ?

- J'ai encore le temps, on verra ça demain.

- Georg, ça va faire une semaine que tu dis ça. Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus que trois jours.

- Fais chier. »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Connaissant son colocataire depuis longtemps déjà, le bassiste savait que quelque chose le tracassait. Il préféra attendre qu'il parle de lui même, plutôt que d'aborder le sujet et risquer de tuer cette conversation avant qu'elle n'ait eu lieu. Il reporta donc son attention sur sur le film.

« - Dis-moi.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait autre chose. »

Gustav sourit, conscient de s'être fait prendre. Deux ans de vie commune leur permettait souvent d'anticiper les gestes ou les phrases de l'autre, ce qui pouvait se révéler très utile dans certaines situations. Aucun ne détournait les yeux de l'écran. Il était plus facile pour eux de dialoguer lorsqu'ils ne regardaient pas leur interlocuteur en face.

« - Tu le trouves pas bizarre Tom, en ce moment ?

- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?

- Ouais. Il vient plus en cours, il parle pas beaucoup, ... et il a un comportement étrange avec Bill. En plus ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on y fasse ? Il faut qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble, c'est tout. On va quand même pas passer nos soirées à les materner et à les surveiller pour éviter toute bagarre ! Si vraiment ça devient invivable, faudra que l'un des deux se dévoue et change d'appart.

- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. N'empêche, je trouve ça louche.

- Tu es trop parano, vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ai entre ces deux là ?

- B & T -

Bill sortait de son cours d'allemand et s'affairait à présent à déposer certaines de ces affaires dans son casier pour alléger son sac à dos. Tom et Gustav étaient à leur cours de musique, tandis que Georg était Dieu seul savait où. Probablement en train de courtiser sa prochaine victime. L'androgyne ne demandait rien à personne lorsque quelqu'un le percuta. Habitué, il ne se retourna pas et fit comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée, et quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« - Désolée, j'l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Pas grave. »

Bill referma son casier et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il remarqua que l'inconnue était toujours là. De taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns, jusqu'aux épaules, elle semblait être une jeune fille comme les autres. La tête de mort qu'elle portait en ras de cou pouvait laisser penser qu'elle se complaisait dans le genre gothique, mais ses vêtements n'étaient pas assez sombre pour la classer dans cette catégorie. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais elle le fixait toujours. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle semblait l'examiner. Perdant patience, il finit par demander :

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Tu es Bill, c'est bien ça ?

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Ça me rassure pas vraiment, là, tu vois. »

Devant la mine renfrognée qu'affichait le brun, la demoiselle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra rapidement :

« - J'm'appelle Mood.

- Mood ? Bizarre comme prénom.

- Mon vrai nom c'est Céline. Mais mes amis m'appellent Mood.

- Enchanté.

- Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur de t'afficher avec un "punk" ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je traîne avec qui je veux. Je vais pas vivre en fonction des autres.

- Tu m'plais bien, toi !

Mood le regarda, confuse, puis lui sourit.

« - T'en mieux ! Parce que toi aussi tu m'plais bien !

L'attrapant par la manche de son uniforme, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la cafétéria. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elle avait longtemps observé les choses de loin, mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté et poussé à faire sa connaissance.

« - Ça ne me dis pas comment ça ce fait que tu me connaisse.

- Tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu. Et on parle beaucoup de toi ici. »

Mood ne se dirigea pas vers la file d'étudiants mais s'installa directement à une table. De son sac de cours, elle sortie plusieurs paquets de chips, de gâteaux au chocolat, ainsi qu'un pot de Nutella.

« - Vas-y sers-toi.

- Tu comptes manger ça maintenant ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? Y a pas d'heure pour du Nutella ! Je le mange à la cuillère, mais j'en ai une deuxième si tu veux.

- Euh ... non merci, ça ira. J'aime pas ça.

- Sérieux ? Alors là j'hallucine ! Tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui n'aime pas ça !

- Tom aussi déteste ça, tu sais ?

A l'entente de ce prénom, la jeune fille afficha un drôle de sourire auquel Bill ne prêta pas attention. Il venait sans le savoir d'aider Mood à aborder le sujet principal de cette conversation :

« - En parlant de Tom, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé à ton contact.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est vrai qu'il saute toujours autant de pouffes, mais je crois que sa vision des choses a évolué.

- Tu voudrais pas être un peu plus clair ?

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il s'est battu l'autre jour ?

- Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Je le comprend, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Tu es tout de même plus ou moins impliqué.

- Bordel, Mood, tu vas arrêter de parler à demi-mots ? Tu sais quelque chose qui me concerne et que j'ignore, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point ! »

Le regard de la demoiselle se fit beaucoup plus doux. Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas choisit la bonne méthode pour lui parler de tout ça. Elle croyait pourtant avoir réussi à le cerner. Elle avait dû négliger un détail. Ou bien il était peut-être encore trop tôt.

« - Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste que tu le sache, et au lieu de ça, je te fous en rogne.

- Écoute, on oublie tout ça si tu me dis enfin ce que tu sais sur cette bagarre.

- Ok. S'il s'est battu ce jour là, c'est à cause de toi. »

- B & T -

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement, cognant violemment contre le mur, et fit sursauter les trois occupants. Georg, Gustav et Tom n'osaient plus faire le moindre gestes. Bill était là, devant eux, les poings crispés, visiblement au bord de la crise de rage.

« - Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ?!? »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, perdus. Voyant le regard noir de l'androgyne diriger vers lui, Tom en conclu qu'il était le principal concerné. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du nouvel arrivant, le plus calmement possible :

« - Calme-toi. Et si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, ce serait un bon début.

- Cette bagarre que tu as lancé ne me regarde absolument pas, n'est-ce pas ? Cette blessure que tu as sur l'arcade ne me concerne pas le moins du monde, pas vrai ? Bordel Tom, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »

L'interpellé ne disait rien. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre. De leur côté, Georg et Gustav s'étaient consultés du regard et étaient parvenus à la même conclusion : mettre les voiles au plus vite. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et franchirent la porte d'entrée sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangées. Ces derniers jours leur avaient appris qu'il n'était jamais bon de rester dans les parages lorsque ces deux-là entraient en conflit. Une fois seuls, Tom reprit le dialogue :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement de cette histoire ?

- Je sais juste que l'autre abruti à dit quelque sur moi et c'est là que tu l'as frappé.

- J'allais pas le laisser t'insulter sans rien faire !

- Mais merde, Tom ! Tu vas pas provoquer une bagarre avec tous ceux qui m'insultent !

- Ça te dérange tant que ça, que je te défende ?

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le guitariste ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Bill soupira et se prit le visage entre les mains, las. Il s'assit sur le sofa, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce :

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais sois réaliste s'il te plaît. Dans ce lycée de snob, j'me fais injurier toutes les trois minutes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les entends pas qu'ils ne le font pas. J'suis pas aimé ici, tu n'y peux rien.

- Je ne peux pas tous les empêcher de s'en prendre à toi, mais je ne laisserais pas faire ceux qui t'offensent devant moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça peut être difficile à comprendre, mais tu es la première personne qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Si ça peut te soulager, je ne l'ai pas frappé pour toi. Mon geste était purement égoïste. S'ils arrêtent de t'emmerder, tu n'auras plus envie de partir d'ici. Et tu resteras là. Avec moi.

- Mais ça reviens au même ! Tu t'es battu à cause de moi. Et ... si tu es égoïste, alors je vais l'être aussi. Ne provoque plus de bagarre, ne rentre plus blesser, ne te préoccupe plus de mon honneur ou je ne sais quelle connerie. J'ai pas envie de passer mes soirées à te soigner.

- Mais ...

- Non, y a pas de "mais" ! Reste en vie. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

- B & T -

Quarante huit heures qu'il ne décolérait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Tom avait eu raison ou non de le défendre. Cela partait bien entendu d'une bonne intention, mais le résultat lui faisait froid dans le dos. L'ambiance à l'appartement était plus que tendue. L'androgyne passait le plus de temps possible hors de ces murs, mais les cours lui imposaient certaines contraintes. Bill avait finit sa journée depuis un moment. Comme à son habitude depuis leur dernière dispute, il restait dehors, limitant les risques de rencontre avec son colocataire. Il était à présent assis sous un arbre, absorbé par son livre, lorsqu'une ombre se forma sur ses pages blanches, lui cachant une partie du texte. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de cette étrange jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré deux jours auparavant :

« - Mood, c'est ça ?

- Heureuse de voir que tu te souviens de moi. Ça t'ennuie si je m'assois avec toi ?

- Même si je t'en empêche, tu squatteras quand même, alors vas-y. »

La brune s'assit à ses côté et fixa l'horizon. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, Bill préféra retourner à son bouquin. Ne le regardant toujours pas, elle finit par engager la conversation :

« - Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette dispute.

- Non, tu as bien fait. J'ai pu mettre les choses au clair.

- Peut-être, mais tu as perdu ton sourire. »

A la fois agacé qu'elle ne le laisse pas lire en paix, et intrigué par ce qu'elle avait à dire, il referma son livre et entreprit de la faire parler :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Bill Harkins, je n'ai jamais vu personne apprécier la vie autant que toi. Tu as dû vivre pas mal de choses pour profiter ainsi de chaque instant. Mais depuis que je t'ai parlé de Tom et de cette bagarre, tu ne souris plus, tu ne parles presque plus à personne et tu restes dans ton coin à lire pendant des heures.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Peut-être, mais ça m'ennuie de te voir comme ça. C'est un peu ma faute. Et en plus, tu as mit tes deux autres amis dans une situation plutôt embarrassante. Tu les oblige à choisir entre ton amitié et celle de Tom.

- Mais je ne leur demande rien.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi il a agit comme ça ? Ou bien ne lui as-tu pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ?

- Je vois. Mais que tu le veuille ou non, vous êtes pareil tous les deux. Atrocement bornés. Reconnais que ce serait mieux si vous arrêtiez de vous ignorer. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec ses défauts.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- C'est pas beau de mentir, petit brun ! »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer, la jeune fille se leva et s'éloigna malgré ses protestations. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette fille. Elle venait lorsqu'on l'attendait le moins et partait quand bon lui semblait. Était-il seulement possible d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle ?

Bill avait reporté son attention sur son livre, bien décidé à ne pas suivre ses conseils. Pas question qu'il laisse quelqu'un diriger sa vie à sa place. Il fixait les mots sans vraiment les voir, encore perturbé par ce que lui avait dit Mood, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

« - Dis-moi, ça raconte quoi de si difficile à comprendre ce bouquin ? Ça fait bien dix minutes que tu es sur la même page.

- Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Le nouveau venu ne se soucia pas du ton peu courtois qu'avait employé l'androgyne et se rapprocha, cachant par la même occasion le soleil.

« - Pousse-toi, tu me fais de l'ombre.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Cet endroit ne m'appartient pas, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. »

Tom prit place à côté de Bill mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention, de nouveau plongé dans les pages de son livre. Il commença à regarder les autres élèves, attendant un mot, un geste, de la part du brun. Quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être touché par cette histoire. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence qui s'instaurait dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Il avait l'impression de vivre avec un étranger. Une jeune fille qui se présenta sous le nom de Mood, était venu le voir pour le secouer un peu. C'est pourquoi le musicien était venu jusqu'ici, bien décidé à régler cette histoire. Mais son colocataire n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire le premier pas. Tom prit alors sur lui et demanda :

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire. Mais recommence si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Pourquoi on se dispute tout le temps ? C'est vrai quoi, on avait dit qu'on effaçait tout. Et pourtant on en vient toujours à s'engueuler.

- On est peut-être ... trop différent.

- Ou peut-être qu'on se ressemble trop.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Tom vit son homologue frissonner sous le vent qui se levait. Il retira la veste de son uniforme et la posa sur les épaules de Bill. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné, mais Tom avait déjà détourné les yeux. L'androgyne rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il savait que c'était à lui d'agir à présent. Tom avait déjà fait le premier pas en venant jusqu'à lui. Et puis, il était plus ou moins responsable de leur dernière chicane.

Le plus discrètement possible, il se rapprocha de Tom. Ce dernier ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. Doucement, il se laissa tomber sur la gauche, jusqu'à rencontrer le corps du guitariste. Celui-ci se figea, d'abord surpris, puis se détendit, lorsque Bill posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Je te demande pardon. »

La phrase avait été murmurée si faiblement que Tom cru l'avoir rêvé. Mais le brun continua :

« - Je me suis emporté contre toi. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que ... j'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se préoccupe de moi.

- Et ta bande de Thuringe ?

- Oui ils sont là. Mais ils ne sont pas ... comme toi.

- Ce sont pas des snobs, c'est ça ?

- Le prends pas mal, s'il te plait.

- Alors je dois le prendre comment ?

- L'année dernière, j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec les élèves de terminal de Malmedy. Tu sais, quand on étudie à Thuringe, on doit apprendre à ne compter que sur soi-même, alors j'ai un peu de mal quand ... tu fais quelque chose pour moi. D'autant plus qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment. Je te demande pardon.

- J'aurais pas dû me mêler de tes affaires.

- Je me mêle bien des tiennes, moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Mais tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, tu te souviens ? Alors essaie de faire de même avec moi.

- J'essaierai. »

- B & T -

Bill rentra précipitamment dans l'appartement, claquant la porte d'entrée une fois de plus, et demanda, sans regarder si le concerné était présent :

« - Alors tu es prêt ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bill.

- Georg ! Gustav ! Désolé les gars, j'vous avais pas vu.

- On avait remarqué.

- Roh, ça va, je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé.

- Où dois-tu emmener Tom ?

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de négation. L'androgyne s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

« - Pas question que tu leur dise où on va. »

Bill se dégagea de l'emprise de Tom puis se tourna vers lui :

« - Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ? Tu as honte, ou quoi ?

- Tu crois que j'aurais accepté si c'était le cas ?

- Tu en es capable ! Tout ça parce que tu veux absolument que j'assiste à vos répèt. »

Tom haussa un sourcil, pas très convaincue :

« - Tu n'as pas l'impression de te donner plus d'importance que tu n'en as réellement ? »

Bill soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, puis attrapa le guitariste par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il adressa un vague signe de la main aux deux garçons restés dans l'appartement avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de la résidence.

Le brun pénétra dans la boutique, faisant s'agiter les petites clochettes suspendues au plafond. Tom le suivait en silence. Il commença à regarder les différents piercing disposés derrière les vitrines pendant que Bill allait saluer le propriétaire avec entrain. Tom fixait tour à tour les anneaux et les pics lorsque qu'une voix l'interpella depuis le fond de la pièce :

« - Tu te ramènes ? »

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année pianotait sur son ordinateur tandis que Bill attendait, les coudes sur le meuble de bois, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Le gérant releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres :

« - Tu as de la chance, petit prince, je n'ai pas de client avant une heure. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?

- C'est pas pour moi. »

Bill se tourna vers Tom et l'attira plus près d'eux, le déstabilisant sans le vouloir.

« - C'est pour lui. »

L'adulte les fixa quelques minutes à tour de rôle avant de dire :

« - Plutôt mignon ton copain. Mais très différent de ceux que tu fréquentes d'habitude.

- Eh oui, que veux-tu ! Faut bien s'adapter !

- Je dois le prendre comment ? Demanda Tom, parlant ainsi pour la première fois.

- Oh mais comme tu veux Darling. Comme tu veux. »

Le sourire de l'homme redoubla, inquiétant légèrement Tom.

« - Vous en êtes déjà aux petits surnoms ? C'est du sérieux alors ! »

Les yeux du guitariste s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise tandis que Bill partit dans un fou-rire. La complicité entre son colocataire et cet homme était apparente et le musicien se sentait mit à l'écart. Tom commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici.

« - Mais non, idiot ! C'est mon coloc ! Je ne sortirais pas avec ça !

- Dommage. »

Les propos de l'androgyne l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Étaient-ils donc vraiment si différents ? Il chassa ses troubles pensées de son esprit et reporta son attention sur le seul adulte présent. Face au nombreux tatouages et pierçing parcourant le corps du perceur, le guitariste se sentit ridicule de trembler pour une simple petite piqûre. Mais sous la pression de Bill, il finit par signer un contrat m'étant hors de cause le salon de tatouage en cas de problème, et paya d'avance. Cette procédure était loin de le rassurer mais l'enthousiasme de son colocataire l'empêchait de se rétracter. L'homme l'entraîna à l'étage tandis que le brun resta en bas, feuilletant les magasines à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie.

Le gérant réapparu peu de temps après, suivit par Tom.

« - Regarde comme ça lui va bien ! »

Bill leva les yeux et fut tout de suite convaincu :

« - Tu es super comme ça ! J'le savais bien que ça t'irait ! »

Le guitariste se contenta d'acquiescer. L'androgyne reposa toutes ses revues et quitta son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers le perceur, lui-même retourné à son ordinateur.

« - Et pour les tatouages, tu prends combien maintenant ?

- En général, 90 euros de l'heure. Après ça va dépendre de la taille. Mais pour toi, je réponds 50 sans hésiter ! Vu le nombre de clients que tu m'envoies, je te dois bien ça ! Tu le voudrais où ?

- J'hésite encore. Je verrais bien dans le dos, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel motif. Ou alors sur l'avant bras. Faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte ! »

Bill le remercia d'un sourire puis attrapa Tom par la main, l'entraînant hors de la boutique. Une fois seul, le brun demanda :

« - Alors ? Tu en pense quoi ?

- Ça fait mal euuuuuhh !!! »

L'androgyne resta figé, s'attendant à une toute autre réponse, avant de partir dans un fou-rire. Vexé, le guitariste croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, l'air boudeur.

« - Tu pourrais compatir !

- Je suis désolé. »

Bill se retenait visiblement de rigoler.

« - Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ne rien sentir ?

- Mais ça fait mal, putain ! C'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute !

- Ose dire que ça ne te plait pas. »

Il s'apprêtait à le nier mais se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête. Bill avait parfaitement raison et tous deux le savaient.

« - Tu sais que t'es vraiment pas mal pour un snob ?

- Je fais ce que je peux. Mais avec une chose comme toi, c'est pas facile tous les jours.

- Je suis un si mauvais coloc que ça ?

- J'ai le droit de mentir ?

- Non.

- Ça me change des précédentes.

- Tu couchais avec.

- Je sais bien. Mais je te préfère à toutes mes autres colocataires, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

- Exactement ! Il faut bien que je flatte mon égo. Puisque je te tiens, on va en profiter pour faire deux-trois boutiques.

- QUOI ? Ah non je refuse ! Pas de shopping ! »

Bill arrêta immédiatement sa marche, se posta devant Tom et le supplia du regard, affichant une moue qui aurait fait céder le pire des tyrans.

« - S'il te plaît. »

Il détourna les yeux, voulant fuir cette adorable bouille. Mais l'androgyne ne semblait pas de cet avis et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

« - Raaaaaah, c'est bon t'as gagné. »

Le brun leva le poing, en signe de victoire, et s'accrocha au bras du guitariste, le guidant dans cette partie de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Comment tu veux qu'on te résiste avec une tête pareille ?

- On peut pas ! Et c'est ça qui est génial ! »

Tom soupira puis se laissa guider. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, cherchant un peu de chaleur. L'hiver était là et Noël approchait à grands pas. La neige n'était pas encore présente mais elle ne saurait tarder. Frissonnant, Bill se rapprocha de son colocataire et s'accrocha à son bras, se collant à lui.

« - Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai froid.

- Un jour ce serait bien que tu investisse dans des vêtements chauds. »

L'androgyne lui tira la langue avant de l'entraîner vers une vitrine. Les décorations de fin d'année étaient déjà présentes, parant de rouge et de blanc le moindre bibelot, illuminant peu à peu les rues de la ville. Le brun se détacha du guitariste et s'approcha le plus possible de la vitre, posant ses mains sur le verre froid. Intrigué, Tom s'approcha :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? »

Bill lui désigna une paire de santiags montante noires, aux nombreuses arabesques. Il ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher du regard. Tom fixa l'objet en question, sans comprendre l'intérêt que son vis-à-vis pouvait leur porter. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de sourire face aux étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de son colocataire.

« - Ça fait déjà deux mois que je les vois chaque fois que je passe par là.

- Pourquoi tu ne les achètes pas ? »

Son sourire se fana tandis qu'il baissait les yeux. Il se détourna finalement de la vitrine et reprit son chemin.

« - J'ai pas assez de tune pour ça, c'est tout. »

Le guitariste se sentit son cœur se serrer face à la mine triste du brun. Il fixa une dernière fois les santiags, une idée germant peu à peu dans son esprit. Il tourna lui aussi les talons et pressa le pas en direction de l'androgyne. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa la main, entremêlant leurs doigts, et lui adressa un sourire, souhaitant lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

- B & T -

Tom ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Georg et Gustav avaient déserté les lieux, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu l'heure tardive à laquelle ils rentraient.

« - Tu m'as tué ! C'est la dernière fois que je vais en ville avec toi !

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune endurance !

- Pfffff. Déjà qu'à cause de toi j'ai mal à la lèvre, v'la que je sens plus mes jambes !

- T'es vraiment une petite nature.

- Ça t'ennuierait de t'occuper du repas ce soir ?

- Encore ? Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas capable de cuisiner le moindre truc.

- Hey !

- Ok ok, je m'y colle. Tu veux quoi ?

- T'as une proposition ?

- Il est déjà tard et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retrouver mon lit. Alors de la soupe, ça te va ? »

Bill lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tom ne répondit pas tout de suite, dérouté par le geste du brun. Il réalisa pour la première fois que Bill était loin de l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui. Derrière ses apparences d'intouchable se tenait un petit être plein de douceur.

« - Euh ... quelle était la question, déjà ? »

Un rire lui répondit.

« - Est-ce que je te fais de la soupe, idiot !

- Euh ... oui si tu veux. »

Depuis la cuisine, Bill lui adressa un sourire. Tom sentie ses joues s'empourprer légèrement sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsque son colocataire détourna finalement les yeux, il se leva et parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa à la porte, visiblement perturbé. Une douce chaleur s'était emparée de lui, tandis que son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui m'prend ... »

_**A suivre ...**_


	8. Réveil à deux et soirée en folie

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. Une autre fête est organisée et Les 2G comptent bien établir un rapprochement entre leurs deux amis. Mais tout est loin de se dérouler comme prévu et Bill commence a avoir des flash de sa nuit passée avec Tom. Il décide néanmoins d'arrêter de se torturer avec ses questions et reprend sa vie normalement. Pendant ce temps Tom prend son avenir en main et se lance à la recherche de son frère jumeau. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi, gna gna gna. On le saura, hein -.-"

**Note de l'a****uteur **: Retour d'un chapitre qui avait disparu entre deux postages O.o

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Réveil à deux et soirée en folie**

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il fixait cette porte, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Vêtu seulement d'un boxer, il tremblait de froid. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il retournait dans sa chambre, il était sûr qu'il ferait une connerie. Il ouvrirait son tiroir et elle serait là, cruelle tentatrice. Mais s'il frappait ... s'il le réveillait ... peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? Après tout, il le lui avait promit.  
Pourtant il resta planté là, au beau milieu du couloir. Il avança sa main jusqu'à la poignée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, il se rétracta. Il recula contre le mur, s'y adossa, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assis au sol. Il se sentait ridicule. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner entre ses draps. Il ne pouvait pas. Il craquerait. Indéniablement. Il soupira puis passa une main sur son visage, las.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, fixant sans la voir cette porte qui l'effrayait tant. A sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir, grinçant légèrement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun également vêtu d'un simple boxer, les cheveux en bataille, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

« - Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gêné de s'être fait prendre. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, fuyant le regard de l'androgyne.

« - Allez viens. »

Il l'obligea à se lever et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Sans ménagement, il poussa Tom jusqu'à son lit et l'obligea à s'y allonger. Le musicien se colla le plus possible contre le mur, laissant ainsi de la place pour son colocataire. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se coucha à son tour, les recouvrant de sa couette. Bill replongeait déjà dans le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit un main s'agripper à son bras droit. Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment, il se dégagea avant de changer de position et se retrouva face au guitariste pour le prendre dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Tom n'osa plus bouger. Il leva son regard vers le visage du brun et constata qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se caler contre le torse de son compagnon de sommeil et de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

- B & T -

Fin prêt, Georg et Gustav se rendirent à l'appartement de Tom et Bill. Possédant la clé, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer. Seul le silence les accueillit, ce qui les surpris beaucoup. Habituellement à cette heure-là, Bill s'affairait déjà dans la salle de bain, tentant désespérément de ne pas arriver encore une fois en retard.

« - Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant ?

- Comment voudrais-tu qu'ils le sachent ? On ne l'a apprit que ce matin.

- Oui je sais mais d'habitude ils sont déjà levés à cette heure là.

- Vas réveiller Tom, je m'occupe d'ouvrir les volets. »

Georg se dirigea alors vers la première chambre et entra sans frapper. Il alluma la lumière et constata que le lit était vide. Il retourna au salon, légèrement inquiet.

« - Tom n'est pas là.

- Tu déconnes ?!?

- Malheureusement non.

- Putain, j'espère juste qu'il a pas encore fait une connerie. Faut qu'on demande à Bill s'il sait quelque chose. »

Gustav se dirigea alors vers la deuxième pièce à coucher et s'y engouffra sans demander la permission. Il alluma la lumière et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il se figea, plus qu'étonné par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Notant son peu de réaction, Georg le rejoignit.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ?

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

Le bassiste suivit le regard du blond et afficha lui aussi un air surprit, bien qu'amusé par la situation :

« - Ben merde alors ! Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha du lit et retira entièrement la couette. Par réflexe, les deux endormis se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, dans un grognement de mécontentement, et se rapprochèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

« - Allez debout les marmottes ! »

Étant habitué à ce genre de réveil sans douceur, Bill obéit sans poser de question, par simple automatisme. Les idées encore brumeuses, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. De son coté, Tom s'étala sur toute sa longueur, profitant du fait d'être seul sur le matelas. Les yeux toujours fermés, il demanda :

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- On vient juste vous annoncer qu'on a pas cours de la journée. Le prof a prévenu qu'il viendrait pas.

- Attends ... Tu viens nous réveiller pour nous dire qu'on peut dormir plus longtemps vu que le prof est absent ?

- Euh ... en fait, on venait pour commencer à organiser la fête. C'est ce week-end je te rappelle. »

Tom grogna une fois de plus puis se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine, son colocataire monopolisant la salle de bain pour les quarante minutes à venir. Les deux invités l'imitèrent rapidement. Il s'affairait à préparer son petit déjeuner quand Gustav l'arrêta :

« - Mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Ça quoi ? »

Voyant que le blond fixait sa bouche, Tom finit par comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« - Aaah ! Ça ! C'est à cause de Bill.

- C'est ça qu'il t'a emmené faire, hier ?

- Ouais !

- Sérieux ? Tu as eu le courage de te faire faire ça ? Là tu m'épates !

- Dis que je suis un gros trouillard, aussi !

- Disons plutôt que tu n'as pas une grande résistance à la douleur. »

Le guitariste lui tira la langue avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Ayant à présent tout ce dont il aurait besoin à porté de main, il s'attabla, sous le regard rieur des autres qui ne cessaient de fixer cet anneaux en métal qui ornait désormais sa lèvre inférieure.

« - Vous allez vous en remettre, oui ?

- Désolé mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu te sois laissé convaincre si facilement.

- N'oublie pas, Georg, qu'il a fait ça pour les beaux yeux de Bill. »

Voyant clairement le sous-entendu qu'avait glissé Gustav, Tom lui balança la petite cuillère qu'il tenait en main, le fusillant du regard. Mais ce geste n'eut pour seul effet que de faire redoubler les rires que les deux G tentaient désespérément de contrôler.

- B & T -

Bill longeait à présent les immeubles de Leipzig, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il venait tout juste de dépasser Thuringe et serait bientôt arrivé à son ancien repère. Lorsqu'il avait appris ce matin même que les cours de la journée avaient été annulés, il était aussitôt reparti dans sa chambre et en était ressortit vêtu normalement, bijoux et accessoires ayant retrouvé leur place habituelle. Moins il portait son horrible uniforme, mieux c'était. Il avait d'abord songé à passer la journée à l'appartement, avec les trois autres garçons. Mais quand il entendit parler de la fête, il préféra modifier ses plans. Il se doutait que Tom lui demanderait encore une fois de venir et ne voulait pas se lancer dans une discussion qui les chagrinerait tous les deux. Malheureusement pour lui ...

_« - Mais enfin Bill ! Viens, quoi ! S'il te plaît !_

_- Je t'ai déjà dit non._

_- Alleeeez ! Je peux même inviter cette fille, si tu veux !_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Celle qui traînait avec toi l'autre jour._

_- Ah, tu veux dire __Mood__ ! Écoute, que tu l'invites ou non, je ne viendrais pas._

_- Dis-moi au moins pourquoi !_

_- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Je n'aurais pas ma place dans cette fête ! »_

Et il était parti en claquant la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû, c'était vrai. Mais ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation un bon nombre de fois, l'un étant aussi borné que l'autre, ce qui l'agaçait légèrement.

Chassant Tom de ses pensées, il passa devant le cinéma, puis tourna à droite. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième immeuble et y entra, prenant la direction de la cave. Il ne savait pas encore s'il y verrait quelqu'un. Jezz était sensé être à son boulot, quand aux deux autres, ils devraient normalement se trouver en cours.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte du local, apparemment désert. C'est du moins ce qu'il cru jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'un objet se fracassant sur le sol, suivit d'une voix féminine :

« - Putain de saloperie d'assiette de merde ! Tu peux pas rester tranquille ? »

Bill laissa échapper un rire, reconnaissant là la délicatesse de sa petite sœur. Il aperçu une touffe rose dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant que celle-ci ne quitte rapidement de la cuisine pour se jeter dans ses bras, ayant reconnu l'intrus. Elle se détacha finalement de lui, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, avant de l'entraîner sur le canapé.

« - Ça va faire une semaine qu'on a plus de tes nouvelles ! On commençait à s'inquiéter !

- Scuse, j'ai juste pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement.

- Tu n'as même plus de temps pour ta petite sœur ? Merci, ça fait plaisir.

- Mais non, idiote ! C'est juste qu'entre les cours et ma famille qui me monopolise le week-end, c'est pas évident.

- Je sais bien, petit prince. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Lucie m'a dit à quel point c'était dure pour elle de ne plus t'avoir tous les jours à la maison. Mais on s'attendait quand même à te voir un peu plus souvent en semaine.

- J'aurais bien voulu, tu sais. Mais c'est pas évident les cours là-bas. Tu n'imagines pas la montagnes de devoirs qu'ils nous collent, c'est affolant. Si Tom ne m'aidait pas, je crois que j'aurais coulé depuis longtemps. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, fixant l'androgyne.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu viens de dire que ton coloc te file un coup de main ? »

Bill comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne lui avait pas raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois, et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire pour le moment. Il lui avait toujours tout dit, mais il sentait que cette fois c'était différent. Pour la première fois, il vivait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager, même avec sa petite sœur.

« - Eh oui, que veux-tu. Les snobs ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être !

- Je suis sur le cul ! »

Elle se leva finalement et retourna dans la cuisine, suivit par le brun. Elle s'affairait aux fourneaux, tentant visiblement de préparer quelque chose. L'androgyne s'assit sur le plan de travail, les pieds balançant dans le vide, regardant Mel s'agiter. Il l'a connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ruminait dans son coin, feignant d'être occupée. Elle avait adopté ce réflexe depuis que Jezz lui avait fait prendre des cours pour gérer sa colère. Désormais, lorsque quelque chose la contrariait, elle ne se mettait plus à tout détruire autour d'elle et s'occupait comme elle pouvait, attendant d'être plus calme pour passer à autre chose et reprendre une conversation normale, sans cris. Voyant ses mains trembler, le brun lança une discussion tout à fait banale, voulant entraîner l'esprit de la jeune fille loin de son colocataire :

« - Je vois que tu as encore changé de couleur.

- Ouais, j'en avais marre du violet.

- Et c'est quoi la prochaine ?

- Je sais pas encore. J'ai déjà fait orange, bleu, rouge, ... Je me demande si je ne vais pas faire comme toi. Ça me plaît bien le truc des mèches blanches qui contrastent avec le noir. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu es là ? T'as pas cours ?

- C'est toi qui me demande ça ?

- Journée pédagogique aujourd'hui. Les élèves passent une journée avec l'un des parents sur son lieu de travail. J'vois pas trop chez qui j'aurais pu squatter.

- T'aurais pu demander à Jezz.

- La prof a pas voulu. J'ai pas cherché plus loin. Pour ce que ça m'aurait apporté de toute façon. Et toi ?

- Pas cours, tout simplement. »

Elle sortit un plat du four, le scruta quelques secondes avant de le balancer dans l'évier, visiblement en colère. Elle s'affala sur une chaise, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et soupira.

« - Ça m'soule ! J'y arriverais jamais.

- Tu essais de faire quoi ?

- Jezz me serine avec son gâteau au chocolat depuis deux semaines. Tu sais, celui que tu faisais tout le temps. J'voulais lui faire plaisir, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas comme toi ! C'est le troisième que je rate depuis ce matin ! Je les fais toujours cramer ! »

Bill retint un rire, secoua la tête puis se leva. Il commença à fouiller dans les placards, cherchant les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin.

« - J'vais t'aider, si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. »

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard plein d'étoiles.

« - Vrai ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête, en signe d'affirmation. Mel poussa un cri de joie avant de se jeter sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter de cette journée, et s'imaginer quelques heures que rien n'a changé, que sa vie n'a pas été bousculée du jour au lendemain

- B & T -

Bill avait quitté l'appartement depuis une demie heure déjà. Georg et Gustav dressaient la liste de ce qu'ils devraient acheter et apporter pour réussir leur soirée. Tom avait complètement décroché. Il fixait la porte, sans vraiment la voir. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une fête après tout.

« - Hey, vieux ! Tu nous écoutes ?

- Hum ? Désolé Gus, j'étais ... ailleurs. »

Le blond aurait pu rire de lui, ou bien laisser traîner un sous-entendu un peu douteux à propos de l'androgyne. Mais quelque chose le retint. Peut être ce regard un peu vide que Tom affichait.

« - Dis, pourquoi il veut pas venir ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point qu'il vienne ?

- Je ... Je ne sais pas Gus. J'ai juste ... besoin qu'il soit là. »

- B & T -

Son oreiller entre les bras, blottit dans ses couvertures, Bill fut brusquement réveillé par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la volée, cognant contre le mur. Encore une fois. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, cette malheureuse cloison de bois ne verrait jamais la fin de l'année scolaire.

« - Bordel Trümper, tu vas lui foutre la paix à cette putain de porte ? Elle t'a rien fait, merde !

- Wouha ! Quelle poésie au réveil !

- J't'emmerde ! »

Les yeux toujours fermés, il reçu un coussin en plein visage. Il se leva d'un coup et le renvoya avec violence contre Tom, qui l'évita facilement.

« - Allez debout, tu vas être en retard. »

A contre cœur, le brun quitta la chaleur de son lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Son colocataire le suivit des yeux et constata :

« - Tu as l'air d'un zombie.

- J'ai pas assez dormi.

- Oh ... On a fait trop de bruit ?

- Nan.

- Alors quoi ?

- Cauchemar. »

Avant que ne viennent d'autres questions, il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Il se contempla dans le miroir et grimaça. Il ne ressemblait vraiment à rien le matin, mais là c'était encore pire. Sa nuit s'était révélée agitée, rêvant d'accident de voiture sur l'autoroute. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais ces visions le secouaient toujours autant. Plus que des rêves, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cet événement, ce qui était particulièrement dérangeant. Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, effaçant la vision de la salle de bain, essayant de se concentrer sur l'image de cette famille en voiture, mais c'était comme s'il tentait de retenir de l'eau entre ses doigts. Les détails lui échappaient à mesure qu'il tentait de les saisir. Et puis il fallait bien reconnaître qu'effectivement, Tom n'avait pas été très discret. Il voulait bien admettre que les filles étaient moins nombreuses qu'au début de leur collocation, mais les rares fois où il le faisait, Bill devait subir leurs ébats. Sans compter les scènes de rupture tragique qu'elles lui jouaient à chaque fois. C'était définitif, il détestait lorsqu'une fille venait ici.

Uniforme enfilé et maquillage en place, il rejoignit Tom dans la cuisine. Il commença à préparer son petit déjeuner sous les yeux du guitariste qui lui, avait déjà terminé.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne reviendra pas.

- Tu les laisses toujours tomber.

- Je sais

- J'pensais que tu avais arrêté tes ones-nights.

- N'oublie pas que je reste un mec avant tout. Et comme tout mec normalement constitué, j'ai des besoins !

- Mouais. Moi j'aurais dit un trop plein d'hormones. »

- B & T -

Bill monopolisait le sofa, un saladier rempli de pop-corn posé sur le ventre, fixant distraitement l'écran de télévision. Tom avait préféré se laisser choir sur l'un des fauteuils, les jambes sur l'accoudoir, plongé dans l'une de ses nombreuses revues porno. Le brun fusilla le magazine du regard et soupira, intriguant l'autre garçon.

« - Mais comment tu peux aimer ce genre de trucs ? Y a que des filles nues, là-dedans !

- Mais c'est justement ça qui est bien !

- Je crois que je te comprendrais jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ! Même Georg et Gustav en ont ! Surtout Georg, en fait. Bon d'accord ils ne le crient pas sur tous les toits, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Mais les porno sont une chose commune à tous les hommes !

- Explique-moi l'intérêt de s'exciter tout seul dans son coin et de se branler après, toujours seul ? »

Tom le regardait, perplexe. Il commençait à se demander si son coloc ne venait pas d'une autre planète. Tous les mecs se masturbaient devant des magazines érotiques ! C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à rencontrer cet être étrange qui partageait son appartement et qui squattait en ce moment même son canapé sans le moindre remord. Il s'interrogeait toujours lorsqu'une voix légèrement hésitante coupa court à ses réflexions.

« - Dis-moi ... tu seras là samedi dans quinze jours ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? »

Bill rigola doucement avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir normalement. Il posa le saladier sur la table basse et se tourna vers Tom, retrouvant son sérieux.

« - Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me laisser seul ce soir-la. »

Sa curiosité en éveille, le guitariste délaissa sa revue et fit face à son interlocuteur, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent légèrement, ayant comprit que son homologue avait tout à fait saisit la raison de sa demande. Il attrapa le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main et le lui balança :

« - Dépravé !

- Pour une fois que ce ne sera pas moi qui vais faire grincer le lit !

- Ne t'imagine rien ! On veut juste passer un peu de temps ensemble !

- Mais pourquoi ici ?

- Mes parents n'apprécient pas du tout Sam. Elle refuse qu'on aille chez elle, et je ne peux pas virer toute ma bande de Thuringe juste pour elle.

- Eux non plus ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, j'ai l'impression.

- Disons qu'ils ont des divergences d'opinion.

- Autrement dit, ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont trop protecteurs envers moi. »

Tom le fixa quelques minutes, pensif. Qu'avait-il à gagner dans cette histoire ? Pas grand chose. Mais il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

« - Et tu m'autoriserais à rentrer vers quelle heure ?

- J'en sais rien. Minuit, ça te va ?

- Ok. J'me trouverai une fille chez qui squatter en attendant. »

Bill soupira face à cette réponse. Il avait gagné leur appart pour une soirée, mais n'appréciait que moyennement les projets du musicien. Il regarda sa montre et constatant l'heure relativement tardive, il entreprit de commencer à préparer le dîner, se doutant que son coloc ne le ferait certainement pas. Le réfrigérateur ouvert, il cherchait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur faire aujourd'hui, mais une voix le déconcentra :

« - Dis moi, elle est aveugle ta p'tite amie ?

- Euh ... non, pourquoi ?

- Ben ... parce qu'elle sort avec toi ! »

L'androgyne serra le poing, prêt à frapper cet idiot qui partageait son toit. La coupe de fruit à ses côtés, il attrapa la première pomme qu'il trouva et la balança sur Tom, l'atteignant derrière la tête.

« - Aïeuuh ! Ça fait mal, abruti !

- Crétin !

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te méprise ?

- Autant que moi je suppose ! »

On aurait pu penser à un énième début de dispute entre les deux colocataires. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sourires qui ornaient leurs visages.

- B & T -

Samedi soir. Les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs, transformant le salon en piste de danse. Gustav avait apporté sa chaîne-hifi et commençait à la brancher. Georg alignait les bouteilles sur les tables et Tom rangeait les objets susceptibles d'êtres brisés par accident. Bill les regardait faire depuis son fauteuil. Il était prêt depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il avait retrouvé ses vêtements fétiches et préparer son sac pour la nuit. Il partirait peu de temps avant que la fête ne commence. Il avait prit soin de fermer sa chambre à clé, n'ayant aucune envie que son lit serve à un quelconque couple près à copuler n'importe où.

Les trois autres avaient tenté encore une fois de le convaincre de rester, mais il tint bon, prétextant qu'il avait prévu autre chose avec sa bande. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas tout à fait vrai non plus. Ils se réunissaient tous les samedi soir, histoire de faire le point sur la semaine. Personne n'était obligé de venir mais Bill n'avait pas assisté à ces soirées depuis longtemps. C'était donc l'occasion idéale pour lui.

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? »

Le brun soupira. Il se leva et attrapa son sac, prêt à partir. Tom recommençait à vouloir le faire changer d'avis. Il préférait s'éclipser avant de déclencher une autre altercation. Il adressa un signe de la main aux deux G et quitta l'appartement. Il aurait voulu rester. Vraiment. Ne serait-ce que pour chasser cette tristesse dans les yeux de son colocataire. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Les gens d'ici ne l'aimaient pas. Il se serait senti mal à l'aise devant tous ses regards accusateurs. A tous les coups, sa présence aurait plombé l'ambiance.

De nouveau, il traversa toute la ville. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du local, Mel, Matt et Jezz étaient bien là, assis à même le sol, discutant joyeusement. Plusieurs bouteilles jonchaient le plancher, signe que la soirée avait déjà commencé. Il se joignit rapidement à eux et se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur qui régnait.

- B & T -

La fête était à son comble. L'appartement était plein à craquer, la musique régnait, les bouteilles se vidaient. Une soixantaine de personnes devaient être présentes. Il aurait été difficile d'en inviter plus. Georg dansait avec la même fille depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Blonde, plutôt grande, formée comme il fallait. Il l'avait repéré dès qu'elle avait franchit la porte et était bien décidé à l'avoir. Elle semblait plutôt réceptive, le laissant parcourir son corps de ses mains.

Dans la cuisine, Gustav discutait, un verre en main, avec d'autres garçons. Aucune fille n'avait attiré son regard ce soir. Aucune ne l'attrayait ou ne lui donnait envie de tenter une approche. Alors pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée, il avait préféré créer de nouveaux liens, même simplement le temps de quelques heures. L'alcool aidant, il trouva rapidement quelqu'un pour partager ses délires et enchaîner les fou rires.

Depuis le début, Tom n'avait cessé de papillonner de fille en fille. Il en repéra une qu'il ne lâcha plus. Brune, les yeux noisette, de même taille que lui. Ils s'étaient lancés dans une danse langoureuse, légèrement provocante. Il avait envie de s'amuser ce soir. Rien ne l'en empêcherait. Il entraîna la demoiselle dans sa chambre, loin des regards indiscrets. Sitôt la porte fermée, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les lèvres de la jeune fille, brûlantes et gonflées par le désir, redessinait à présent les contours de la mâchoire de son amant. La tenant par la taille, il la fit reculer jusqu'à son lit et l'y fit basculer. Elle le caressait lascivement, faisant des arabesques qui partaient des omoplates pour arriver jusqu'au reins du guitariste. La lueur de désir dans le regard du jeune homme ne faisait qu'accroître. Lorsqu'il eut retiré le tee-shirt de sa victime, il se mit à déposer de petits baisers papillons sur son ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta de l'embrasser et laissa sa langue parcourir ce corps offert, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de plaisir de la part de la brune. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui ôter sa jupe. Il se contenta de la remonter le long de ses cuisses. Il n'avait aucune envie de la préparer. Il la voulait tout de suite. Ce débarrassant du dernier sous-vêtement de la demoiselle, il la pénétra aussitôt, la faisant crier. Douleur ? Plaisir ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il s'en moquait. Pour cette nuit, elle lui appartenait. Pas de préliminaire, pas de caresse, de sophistication. Seulement lui et elle.

Il allait et venait, accélérant ou ralentissant le rythme, s'arrêtait quelque fois pour la regarder mais ne lui demandait jamais si elle aimait. Entre ses bras, elle se sentait objet. Et pourtant elle ne le repoussait pas. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de son amant. Il mélangeait plaisir et douleur. Elle n'essayait pas de retenir ses cris. Elle en voulait plus. Plus vite. Plus fort. Plus loin. Sa bouche, son sexe, ses yeux, ses pores ... toute sa peau exprimait la jouissance. Elle gémit et poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa en mordant l'épaule de son partenaire lorsqu'elle fut prise par l'orgasme. Tom ne s'en soucia pas et continua ses va et vient. Elle devenait simple poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, le laissant continuer à aller et venir en elle, alors qu'elle-même n'attendait plus rien. Il agrippa soudainement ses bras et ne bougea plus. Pas un bruit, pas un gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Si elle n'avait pas senti ce liquide chaud entre ses cuisses, elle n'aurait pas su qu'il venait de jouir. Il se retira et sans un regard pour elle, se rhabilla. Elle l'observait en silence. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Elle comprenait pourquoi toutes ses filles rêvaient d'une nuit avec lui. Le plaisir était immense. Elle regrettait juste qu'il n'y ai pas plus de tendresse. Elle était pourtant prévenue. Juste une histoire de baise. Elle soupira, récupéra sa lingerie et son haut, jetés sur le sol pendant l'acte et remis sa jupe en place. Elle se recoucha et se laissa porter par le sommeil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom la rejoigne.

Il posa son regard sur ce corps endormit sur son lit. Il l'observait en silence. Le sentiment de regret se répandait en lui. Encore une à qui il allait briser le cœur. Il ne se sentait pas coupable pour autant. Après tout, il n'avait pas abusé d'elle puisqu'elle s'était offerte à lui. C'était l'acte en lui-même qu'il regrettait. Une fois de plus, il l'avait fait pour s'évader. Mais comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois, les choses n'étaient plus aussi simples. Il ressentait toujours ce vide. Cette envie ... Ce besoin ... Il se dirigea vers son bureau, fouillant frénétiquement les tiroirs, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait prit sa dernière dose il y a trois semaines. Il n'en avait pas racheté depuis. Parce que Bill lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. Il lui avait promis ses bras en cas de crise. Il lui avait promis de l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais cette nuit, Bill n'était pas là …

- B & T -

Une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le second propriétaire de l'appartement. Les volets n'étant pas encore ouverts, il alluma la lumière, provoquant instantanément deux grognements de mécontentement. Le nouvel arrivant ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il fit rapidement du regard le tour de la pièce. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : c'était un beau bordel. Toutes les bouteilles étaient vides, des tonnes de papier d'emballages jonchaient le sol, ... Heureusement pour eux, aucun invité n'eut la bonne idée de vider son estomac sur le plancher. Dans l'un des fauteuils, Gustav commençait à émerger. Sur le canapé, Georg ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Bill traversa la pièce comme il pu, évitant les obstacles et ouvrit les fenêtres, voulant renouveler l'air.

« - J'vois qu'on s'est bien éclaté ici.

- 'lut Bill. Déjà de retour ?

- Il est quand même onze heures.

- Ah ouais d'accord. »

Le blond se leva, chancelant légèrement. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à se lever tard aurait pourtant bien dormit quelques heures encore. Il sentait déjà qu'il passerait sa journée l'esprit ailleurs, perdu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il s'approcha du sofa et n'eut aucun remord à faire tomber le bassiste au sol dans le seul but de le réveiller.

« - Aïeuh !

- Debout feignasse. »

Georg grommela et se releva. Les réveils en douceur avaient disparu au fil de leurs années d'amitié, le batteur perdant patience plus vite qu'autrefois. Il alla s'attabler à la cuisine, suivit de près par Gustav. Tous deux dormaient encore à moitié. L'androgyne se joignit à eux et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner pour trois, lui-même aillant déjà pris un repas avant de rentrer. Il faisait griller des tartines lorsque la porte de la chambre de Tom s'ouvrit. Étant seul, il avait conclu que sa conquête d'une nuit devait être parti un peu plus tôt sans rien demander à personne. Les yeux encore fermés, il se dirigea vers eux, trébuchant au passage sur une bouteille de whisky.

« - Putain fait chier, sa mère !

- Langage, Tommy ! »

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et le vit aussitôt. Lui qu'il avait attendu toute la nuit. Lui qui lui avait tant manqué. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha rapidement et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. De nouveau il respirait son odeur. Il se sentait enfin revivre.

D'abord hésitant à cause de la présence des deux G, Bill finit par répondre à cette étreinte et l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant distraitement le dos dans un geste rassurant.

« - J't'ai manqué tant que ça, Darling ?

- T'imagines même pas à quel point. »

La phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais l'androgyne l'avait entendu. Son sourire se fana, conscient de ce que cela voulait dire. Lorsqu'il perçu de petites gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, il serra un peu plus le corps de Tom contre lui. Par ce geste, il tentait de le rassurer, mais il lui demandait aussi pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là. Pardon de l'avoir laissé seul. Pardon de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse.

« - J'avais besoin de toi ... Mais je n'avais que ton absence.

- Je suis tellement désolé Tommy ... Je pensais pas que ... Tu ... je ... »

Les idées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête et les mots refusaient de sortir. Lorsqu'il était parti hier soir, il n'avait eu aucun remord puisque Georg et Gustav seraient là. Il avait juste oublié que les deux garçons n'étaient pas au courant des faits.

« - Je te jure que je ne le ferais plus. Je resterai là. Avec toi. »

Les deux G, se sentant de trop, s'éclipsèrent dans le salon. Ils n'entendaient pas les paroles échangées mais assistaient tout de même à la scène. Ils voyaient Bill consoler leur ami par des caresses. Ils voyaient les épaules de Tom trembler, laissant deviner des sanglots, s'agrippant désespérément au pull du brun. En sept ans d'amitié, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer. Et pour la première fois, ils réalisaient vraiment le lien qu'avaient établit les deux colocataires.

Le blond les fixait, perdu, intrigué. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Quoiqu'en dise Georg, cette fois il en était persuadé. Mais rien. Il ne voyait rien. Et pourtant, il était sûr que c'était énorme. C'était juste là, devant lui. Tellement évident. Et pourtant ...

Un secret. Une promesse. Il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

_Putain, on ose m'enlever un chapitre aussi important, nan mais je rêve._


	9. Les conséquences de Rette mich

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K (pour le moment). Non mesdames, je refuge d'être responsable de la mort de vos claviers u.u

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Universal les a chopé avant moi. Merde alors u.u

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit postage avant de filer à la fac. Mein gott, dire que c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée T.T

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 8 : Les conséquences de « Rette mich »**

A présent tous bien réveillés, les quatre garçons arpentaient les rues de la ville de Leipzig. Tom marchait en tête, Bill s'accrochant à lui. Georg et Gustav les suivaient de près. Ils n'avaient posé aucune question, préférant les laisser venir à eux le moment voulu. Leur ami se devait probablement se sentir suffisamment mal d'avoir craquer en public. Chacun avait fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et le batteur avait finit par proposer une sortie, enterrant définitivement l'événement survenu le matin-même. L'androgyne jetait des coups d'œil partout, ne voulant rien oublier de cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds ici, le quartier snob comme il disait. Il se collait le plus possible contre son colocataire, recherchant un peu de chaleur. Une fois de plus, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait refusé de s'habiller plus chaudement.

« - Putain j'ai froid ! On est encore loin ?

- Je t'interdis de te plaindre ! Je t'avais dit de te saper autrement. »

Le brun lui tira la langue et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Tom soupira, amusé par la mine boudeuse qu'affichait son comparse. Il arrêta sa marche sous le regard curieux des trois autres. Il détacha la fermeture éclair de son manteau deux fois trop large pour lui et retira seulement son bras droit de la manche. D'un signe de tête, il invita Bill à le rejoindre. Comprenant où le guitariste voulait en venir, il se serra contre lui et enfila la manche libre du blouson. Il passa son autre bras autour de la taille de son sauveur, dans un souci de confort. D'une seule main, Tom referma son manteau et reprit son avancée comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient conscients d'avoir l'air relativement ridicule mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Derrière eux, les deux G n'avaient pas bougé, encore trop surprit par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« - J'ai rêvé, c'est ça ? On est encore dans l'appart, je me suis endormit sur la table, ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, et je suis en plein songe.

- Alors on fait le même rêve, vieux ...

- J'en reviens pas ...

- Là tu ne peux pas le nier ! Il y a bien quelque chose entre eux ! Je ne suis pas en train de délirer !

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on ai une petite discussion avec notre cher Trumper.

- Et moi je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

- Attends, tu ne te rend pas compte, là ! Regarde-les ! On dirait un couple !

- Ça nous regarde pas, Georg. C'est leur histoire, pas la notre. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer et défendre son point de vue lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls :

« - Qu'est-ce vous foutez, les gars ? On aura jamais le temps de répéter si vous traîner comme ça !

- T'excites pas, mec, on arrive ! »

- B & T -

Ils étaient à présent réunis dans l'ancien garage de Gustav aménagé quelques années plus tôt en salle de répétition. La batterie, la basse, la guitare et toutes les enceintes attendaient bien sagement à leur place. Bill regardait partout autour de lui. Cette pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un petit studio. Des posters collés au mur, un sofa, une table basse, et même un mini-frigo dans un coin de la pièce.

« - J'te ferais bien visiter le reste de la maison mais mes parents reçoivent du monde et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me mêler à eux.

- Pas grave. Je suis pas là pour constater à quel point ta baraque est plus grande que la mienne mais pour vous écouter jouer ! »

Bizarrement, ce n'était pas l'androgyne le plus gêné par cette situation de différence social. Il n'était pas d'un caractère envieux, et pourtant les trois autres hésitaient toujours à parler lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent ou autre marque de richesse.

Pas du tout conscient du silence que sa remarque avait provoqué, le brun se saisit d'une chaise et s'y installa à l'envers, les bras croisés sur le dossier, face aux trois instruments. D'un signe de tête, il insista les musiciens à se mettre à l'œuvre. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, chacun prenant place.

« - On joue quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas la numéro trois ?

- Ah non les gars, pas celle là ! J'vois rappelle que je m'embrouille à certains endroits.

- Eh Tom, ça te dis pas de faire Schwarz ?

- Pas question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais t'es pas fou, non ? J'vais pas chanter devant lui !

- Ben pourquoi ?

La question de Bill les stoppa dans leur début de dispute. Il les regardait, des questions plein les yeux. Les deux G se tournèrent vers le guitariste puisqu'il était celui qui s'opposait à cette chanson.

« - T'as honte de faire ça devant moi ? Fallait pas me demander de venir.

- Mais je sais pas chanter !

- Si un jour vous percer dans le milieu, faudra bien que l'un de vous se dévoue !

- Ce ne sera pas moi !

- Tomy.

L'interpellé accepta enfin de croiser le regard de l'androgyne. Face à la moue suppliante du brun, il su immédiatement qu'il était perdu. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, refusant de céder si facilement.

« - S'il te plait. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent. Tout son corps se tendait, résistant contre cette envie de jouer qui montait en lui. De nouveau, il croisa ces yeux noisette et craqua. Il soupira avant de commencer les premiers accords de la chanson, suivit de près par Georg et Gustav. Bill les fixait en silence, les sourcils froncés, le nez légèrement retroussé, et les écouta religieusement pendant trois minutes et vingt secondes.

Il n'avait toujours pas changé de position lorsque la chanson se termina. Les trois garçons attendaient le verdict, passablement inquiets. Il était après tout leur premier vrai public. Leurs parents ne s'intéressaient pas beaucoup à ce qu'ils faisaient et leurs groupies n'étaient pas des plus crédibles. L'androgyne consentie enfin à donner son avis :

« - Bon c'est vrai, j'y connais pas grand chose. Cependant je peux vous dire que vous jouer vachement bien. Par contre Darling, t'avais raison. Le chant et toi, ça fait deux.

- J't'emmerde ! J'avais dit que je voulais pas chanter !

- Rooooh ! J'te charrie, c'est tout ! Mais je sais pas, cette chanson, je l'aurai vu un tout petit peu plus douce.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben ... le texte est relativement ... euh ... triste ? 'fin, tu vois le genre. Et si tu le fais sur ce rythme là, on ne ressent pas grand chose. En fait, tu casses l'émotion. »

Aussitôt, Tom commença à jouer un peu plus lentement. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient légèrement, ayant l'habitude d'aller plus vite. Sans se préoccuper des autres, il cherchait à retranscrire ce que Bill leur avait dit, bien que l'idée première lui soit relativement floue.

« - Attends ! »

Il se stoppa et leva les yeux vers l'androgyne, surprit :

- Quoi ?

- Le dernier que tu as joué. Refais-le. »

Le guitariste s'exécuta, se demandant où le brun voulait en venir. Il faillit s'arrêter de jouer lorsqu'il entendit une voix se joindre à ses notes. Il leva le regard et constata que Bill chantait, les yeux fermés. Sa tête se balançait légèrement de gauche à droite, au rythme des croches. La voix prit plus d'assurance pour le refrain, augmentant légèrement l'allure. Il s'arrêta avant le second couplet, imité par Tom.

« - Quelque chose plus dans ce style là, tu vois ? »

Les trois musiciens l'observaient en silence, le même sourire entendu collé aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se consulter pour savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« - Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Les gars, je crois qu'on vient de trouver notre chanteur !

- HEIN ?!? Même pas en rêve ! »

- B & T -

Le soir venu, Gustav et Georg avaient choisi de ne pas retourner à Malmedy avant lundi matin. Puisqu'ils étaient déjà chez eux, ils avaient décidé de profiter un peu de leur famille respective. De leur côté, Tom et Bill était rentrés, personne ne les attendant chez eux. Ils étaient actuellement dans la chambre du brun, penchés sur un devoir de géo-politique. Le guitariste était allongé sur le lit, l'androgyne assis en tailleur sur le sol tout près de lui. Divers bouquins les entouraient, mêlant manuels scolaire et dictionnaires spécialisés. Les sourcils froncés, mordillant un crayon, Bill fixait sa feuille, indécis, tentant de répondre à un problème posé par son professeur concernant « le commerce international et la pauvreté dans le monde ». Ils étaient planchés dessus depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

« - Alors tu proposes quoi comme plan ?

- Eh bien ... Un truc en trois parties. En grand un je mettrai bien « le commerce international contribue à l'accroissement des inégalités » ... J'y caserai un truc sur les difficultés des pays en développement pour accéder au marché d'exportation, les conditions inégales malgré la libération et l'écart que creusent les exigences du commerce international.

- En grand deux ?

- « Un moyen d'entraîner les pays du sud dans la voie du développement ». Avec l'ouverture sur les marchés mondiaux, les accords de partenariat et le concept de commerce équitable.

- Et en grand trois ?

- « Une force pour lutter contre la pauvreté ». Comme quoi des solutions peuvent être apportées à des problèmes connus et le fait que le commerce international génère des revenus. T'en penses quoi ?

- Ça se tient.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

- Yes ! Je suis trop fort ! »

Rassuré, Bill retrouva son sourire, bazarda rapidement cahier et stylo, puis s'étira, voulant détendre ses muscles. Il se leva finalement et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre sous le regard étonné de son colocataire :

« - Où tu vas ? On a pas finit, j'te signale !

- Roooooh. Mais j'en ai marre, moi !

- Tu t'y prendrais pas à la dernière minute, aussi !

- Accorde-moi trente secondes, le temps de ramener un truc à manger avant que je tombe d'inanition.

Il quitta la pièce, sous les soupires faussement désespérés de son vis-à-vis. Celui ci se leva à son tour et commença à marcher un peu, voulant dégourdir ses membres, et laissa son regard vagabonder. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se retrouvait entre ses quatre murs, le brun tenant à son intimité. Il déambula jusqu'au bureau, recouvert d'un bordel monstre. Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être si peu organisé. Plusieurs feuilles bleues bien regroupées ensemble attirèrent son regard, seule chose apparemment plus ou moins rangée. Il hésita à jeter un œil, mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de chansons, ou tout du moins de poèmes si l'on en jugeait par les rimes. Il les parcourait en diagonale, mais un texte en particulier attira son attention :

« - _Rette mich_ ?

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donner l'autorisation de toucher à ça. »

Tom sursauta, prit en flagrant délit et reposa brusquement les documents. Il tenta de s'excuser, bafouillant légèrement, ne se rendant pas compte que Bill ne l'écoutait même pas. Il reprit les feuilles en main et les rangea dans le seul tiroir de son bureau qui fermait à clé. Il s'empara de son saladier de pop corn qu'il avait posé auparavant et parti s'installer sur son lit, dos au mur. Le regard dans le vide, il refusait obstinément de poser les yeux sur son coloc. Timidement, celui-ci brisa le silence :

« - Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu écrivais.

- Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. »

Le ton était neutre, presque froid. Le guitariste se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas dû fouiller. Il le savait. Mais le brun ne lui disait jamais rien. Il était tellement secret ...

« - J'te demande pardon. J'aurai dû, je sais.

- J'te les aurai montré tu sais. Quand j'aurai été prêt.

- Écoutes Bill je ...

- Pourquoi Tom ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu attendre ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !

- Mais c'est le cas !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu es tellement ... mystérieux. Je voulais juste essayer de te comprendre.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il me fallait du temps.

- B & T -

Lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Tom se précipita dans le salon, des excuses plein la tête, un espoir au fond des yeux. Lorsqu'elle dévoila le visage du nouvel arrivant, il laissa échapper un soupir, dépité, avant de se laisser choir sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le visage dans les mains.

« -Caches ta joie, vieux !

- Tu parles d'un accueil ! »

Le guitariste leur adressa un pauvre sourire. Georg et Gustav comprirent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Chacun d'un coté, ils investirent les accoudoirs, prêt à soutenir leur ami s'il venait à craquer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis encore disputé avec Bill. »

Les deux G échangèrent un regard entendu, s'attendant bien à cette réponse. Ils l'observaient en silence, attendant qu'il parle. Les yeux dans le vide, Tom semblait à des kilomètres de là. Il finit cependant par prononcer quelques mots, ne voulant pas les laisser dans l'ignorance totale.

« - Une fois de plus j'ai joué au con. »

Les deux musiciens ne disaient rien, préférant ne pas l'interrompre.

« - Pourquoi il a fallut que je touche à ses affaires ... Pourquoi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Je ... je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas. Et il m'en veut ... Il n'a même pas crier, Gus. Il n'a rien dit et s'est contenté de partir. Sans m'adresser un regard, il a quitté l'appart. Mais je ... j'aurais préféré qu'il hurle, qu'il me gueule dessus, qu'il me fasse des reproches ! »

- ... Tom, écoutes ... je ... c'est ... »

Georg soupira, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Il voyait Tom papillonner des yeux, sans doute pour ne pas pleurer. Une larme s'échappa mais disparue rapidement, chassée par une main.  
Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non. Mais ... tu aurais dû voir ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ?

- Je ... On ... on y voyait clairement que... je l'avais déçu. Il n'était même pas en colère. Juste ... blessé. Et tellement déçu. »

Cette fois, le guitariste pleurait vraiment, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Gustav l'attira contre lui, tentant de le calmer, même s'il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

« - Écoutes, te prends pas la tête comme ça. Tu connais Bill, il réagit toujours au quart de tour. Quand il reviendra, tu t'excuseras et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

- Tu crois ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, peu sur de la persuasion de sa voix. Tom soupira une énième fois avant de se rendre dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour aller en cours. Le brun se tourna vers Gustav, légèrement inquiet :

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Non. Mais je l'espère. »

- B & T -

Il avait passé toutes ses heures de cours à attendre que la porte de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un androgyne un brin provocant et fier de ce qu'il est, mais il ne se passa rien. Sous les regards plus qu'inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis, Tom n'avait pas prononcé une parole, n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que les enseignants racontaient, et fixait inlassablement ce morceau de bois qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Dans les couloirs, il ne regardait pas devant lui, cherchant des yeux un certain brun. Mais il n'était pas là. Où qu'il regarde, il ne le voyait pas. La journée passa ainsi dans une humeur plutôt maussade. Faisant en ce moment même les cent pas dans le salon de Georg et Gustav. Il s'apprêtait à pester une fois de plus lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Ayant l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse de Bill, le guitariste s'y précipita mais fut une fois de plus déçu.

« - Je vois que tu es heureux de me voir, ça fait plaisir. »

Il soupira avant de laisser entrer l'inconnu. Il recommença sa marche répétitive, cherchant toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses. Le bassiste s'adressa alors au nouvel arrivant :

« - Mood, c'est bien ça ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça mais n'osa pas bouger. Elle observait les trois garçons, cherchant comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle situation. Mais Gustav la sortie rapidement de ses pensées :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je cherche Bill. Il m'a dit un jour de venir voir ici si jamais je ne le trouvais pas à son appart. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et je me demandais s'il allait bien. »

Seul un énième soupir de Tom lui répondit. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, comprenant ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui désignait Georg et commença elle aussi à attendre. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Mais la tension qui régnait était palpable. Le guitariste arrêta soudainement de marcher et se tourna vers les trois étudiants, un air décidé collé au visage :

« - Puisque Bill ne veut pas venir à moi, c'est moi qui irai à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il est parti voir sa bande.

- Et tu veux le rejoindre là-bas ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Ils ne veulent pas de toi ! Ils vont te mettre en pièce avant que tu n'aies retrouvé l'autre tête de mule !

- Georg, ce sont des gens comme toi et moi, pas des cannibales ou des sauvages ! »

Les deux G étaient clairement contre cette idée. Mais Tom semblait farouchement décidé à se rendre là-bas. Le batteur allait encore une fois émettre un contre argument lorsque Mood prit la parole pour la première fois :

« - Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Les trois garçons la fixaient à présent, de façon différente. L'un la regardait les yeux pleins d'espoir, tandis que les deux autres la désapprouvaient.

« - Tu as raison, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je suis certaine que tu as gaffé encore une fois. Donc si tu le souhaites, je peux te dire comment te rendre chez Jezz.

- C'est qui celui-là ?

- Celui chez qui Bill passe le plus clair de son temps.

- Tu sais où il habite ? »

Elle acquiesça, s'empara de la première feuille qu'elle trouva et commença à y inscrire le chemin à suivre. Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder ce qu'elle avait écrit, Tom s'empara du papier et quitta rapidement l'appartement, bien décidé à se rendre du coté de Thuringe.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu l'envoies dans la gueule du loup, là !

- Mais vous le faite exprès, ou quoi ? »

Il lui faudrait sans doute plus d'une heure avant arriver à destination. Mais cela lui importait peu. Une fois de plus, il relu les indications de Mood, espérant ne pas se tromper de chemin. A quelques mètres devant lui, il pouvait apercevoir le pont qu'il devait traverser. Il passa ainsi devant les diverses enseignes que lui avait signalé la jeune fille. Il arrivait à présent à hauteur du lycée Thuringe. Il stoppa sa marche quelques instants, pour observer les alentours. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement Bill, assis sur le muret de l'école, une demoiselle aux cheveux rose entre les bras. Tom senti son cœur se serrer face au sourire qu'affichait le brun. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ici, Bill semblait vraiment heureux.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche lorsqu'il se senti harponné par le col de son manteau. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva face à trois garçons, apparemment plus vieux que lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un petit snob comme toi vient foutre dans notre quartier ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite, se demandant comme ils avaient pu le reconnaître. Il se souvint alors que dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer et était par conséquent encore en uniforme. Il repoussa brusquement celui qui l'agrippait et voulu poursuivre son chemin, mais les trois inconnus ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

- B & T -

Assis sur son muret, Bill écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion que Mel avait entreprit avec Matt et Jezz. Il n'y participait pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, petit prince ? »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier. Ce n'était pas vraiment rare dans le coin. Mais cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Brusquement, il repoussa la jeune fille et commença à courir, espérant ne pas partir dans la mauvaise direction. Il jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les coins, à la recherche de la moindre indication. Un autre cri lui confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de route. Il pouvait entendre les pas des ses trois amis derrière lui. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnu Tom, aux prises avec trois hommes au milieu d'une ruelle. Ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences, il sauta sur l'un d'eux et commença à le frapper. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les trois autres qui s'occupèrent des deux hommes.

- B & T -

Lorsque Tom rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il n'était plus dans la ruelle mais sur un canapé, une couverture remontée jusqu'au cou. Une faible lumière parvenait de la pièce voisine. Les volets n'étant pas fermés, il pu constater que la nuit était tombée. Il voulu se redresser mais plusieurs douleurs réparties sur tout son corps l'en empêchèrent. Son gémissement attira cependant l'attention. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, relativement grand, plutôt musclé et au teint légèrement bronzé s'approcha de lui.

« - Enfin réveillé, gamin ? »

Il acquiesça, restant sur la défensive. Il ignorait où il était et n'était pas certain d'être en lieu sûr. L'inconnu dû remarquer son trouble puisqu'il se présenta :

« - J'm'appelle Jezz. »

Il reconnu aussitôt le nom dont Mood lui avait parlé avant qu'il ne parte. Rassuré, il se détendit et demanda :

« - Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Apparemment, tu t'es fait attaquer.

- Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué. »

Une jeune fille choisie ce moment pour les rejoindre. Elle prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et commença à fixer Tom en silence, semblant le juger. Celui ci se senti rapidement mal à l'aise. Visiblement, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Voyant sa gène, le plus vieux des trois intervint :

« - Mel, arrêtes de le regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par lui faire des trous. »

Elle lui tira la langue puis se leva. Elle disparue dans l'une des pièces adjacentes, toujours sans avoir prononcé un mot. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre le moindre élan de sympathie envers cet intrus.

« - Excuse-la, c'est juste à cause de Bill qu'elle est comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand il t'a entendu crier, il s'est aussitôt mit à courir. Les deux autres et moi on l'a rapidement suivit. Et on l'a vue se jeter dans la bagarre sans réfléchir. On l'a déjà vu se battre, tu sais. Mais là c'était ... étrange. On aurait dit qu'il allait les tuer si je ne l'avais pas retenu. On a tous eu peur pour lui. Probablement autant que lui a eu peur pour toi. »

Il arrêta son récit et fixa à son tour l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas choisi ses mots au hasard, et attendait une quelconque réaction. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, cherchant visiblement un sens à tout ça. Il se rendait dans la cuisine quand une voix le retint :

« - Il n'y a pas au trop de casse, au moins ?

- Mel a quelques bleus sur le ventre et Matt aura un jolie coquard quelques temps. J'ai pris aussi quelques coups mais je m'en remettrais. Le pire, je crois que c'est Bill. »

Oubliant sa douleur, Tom se redressa brusquement, l'air paniqué. Jezz l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à se rallonger.

« - Calme-toi, il va bien. Juste un hématome sur le visage et plusieurs sur les bras et le torse. Il en a vu d'autres, crois-moi.

- J'voulais pas tout ça, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venus foutre par ici ? Tu sais pas que les connards de ce quartier n'aiment pas les étrangers ? Même nous on a parfois du mal avec eux alors qu'on vit ici.

- Non je ne le savais pas. Je voulais juste voir Bill. J'ai encore fait une connerie et je venais m'excuser. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, curieux. Il n'aurait pas cru que le gamin qu'il avait devant lui était du genre à demander pardon. Il chassa cette pensée, maudissant ses préjugés. Il réprimandait Mel mais ne valait pas mieux. Il lui ordonna de rester couché puis disparu quelques minutes dans la cuisine, avant de revenir, une assiette de soupe et un verre d'eau en main.

« - Avales ça, faut que tu reprennes des forces. »

Tom obtempéra sans trop protester, adoptant une position assise. Les deux garçons restaient silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Tous deux se posaient des tonnes de questions, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lorsque son invité eu terminé, Jezz débarrassa rapidement.

« - Il est déjà plus de deux heures du mat', je vais me pieuter. J'en connais une qui va avoir du mal à se lever pour aller au lycée. »

Il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, mais avant d'y entrer, il se tourna vers le guitariste :

« - Au fait, la piaule de Bill c'est celle là. »

Il lui désigna la porte du fond. Lorsque Tom voulu lui demander pourquoi il lui parlait de ça, le brun avait déjà disparu. Emmitouflé sous sa couverture, il se torturait l'esprit. Si Jezz lui avait indiqué la chambre de Bill, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison, non ? Mais il n'était pas sûr que l'androgyne apprécie une visite aussi matinale. Resté plusieurs minute à cogiter, il finit par se lever, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit, et se dirigea vers la porte qui le séparait de son colocataire. Il resta planté devant, hésitant encore. Il inspira, prit son courage à deux mains puis se décida à toquer. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra, silencieusement.

Depuis le seuil de sa chambre, Jezz avait assisté à la scène et souriait, pleinement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il espérait simplement que le petit prince ne gâcherait pas tout avec son sale caractère.

* * *

_Je sais je sais, encore en retard T.T_


	10. Officiellement amis ?

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour.

**Rating** : K (pour le moment). Je ne vous pervertirai pas tout de suite :)

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon Bill serait dans ma chambre à m'expliquer comment il se démerde pour que ses cheveux défient la loi de la gravité, parce que j'ai beau vider trois bombes de laque, ça marche pas sur moi -.-"

**Note de l'auteur** : Un mois de retard. Je crois que j'ai battu mon ancien reccord. Et je n'ai même pas d'excuse.

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 9 : Officiellement amis ?**

Tom inspira, prit son courage à deux mains puis se décida à toquer. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra, silencieusement. La lueur de l'astre de la nuit suffisait à éclairer la pièce. Il pensait trouver l'androgyne endormit, mais le lit était vide. Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant un point au dehors. Il était vêtu d'un simple boxer, et avait ôté tout artifice, étant probablement sur le point d'aller se coucher. Tom ignorait si Bill avait conscience de sa présence mais ne savait pas comment se manifester. Alors il restait là, adossé à la porte, contemplant cet être éclairé par un rayon de lune. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi. Il entendit son vis-à-vis pousser un faible soupir et le vit se tourner vers lui.

« - Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ?

- Je ... je ne savais pas comment m'annoncer. »

Le brun haussa les épaules puis s'installa sur son matelas, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes croisées devant son torse, attendant visiblement que le guitariste dévoile la raison de sa visite. Mais celui ne semblait pas décidé à parler.

« - Dis-moi Trümper, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? »

L'interpellé frissonna sous l'utilisation du nom de famille mais préféra ne rien dire. Cela lui paraissait terriblement impersonnel, comme si le brun cherchait à mettre une distance à la fois physique et psychologique entre eux.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir jusqu'ici. Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai été là.

- Je sais. »

Tom esquissa un mouvement d'approche, et voyant que le brun ne protestait pas, il s'assit au bord du lit. Son interlocuteur le fixait, attendant plus d'explications. Ce regard fixé sur lui ne l'aidait pas. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains.

« - Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû fouiller comme ça, je le sais. Tout ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je te le redirais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies pardonné. Je ne voulais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu dans ce quartier.

- Tu veux dire que tu as pris des risques juste pour t'excuser encore une fois ?

- Tu n'es pas venu de la journée. Et je ... je voulais pas que tout ça se finisse comme ça. Alors je me suis dit que si tu ne venais pas de toi-même, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher. »

Il arrêta de parler, ayant l'impression d'avoir tout dit. Il attendait à présent une réaction. Un rire moqueur, un pardon, une nouvelle dispute, ... tout sauf cet horrible silence pesant.

« - Tu sais ... moi aussi je te dois des excuses. Mais s'il te plaît ... laisse-moi aller à mon rythme, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude avec ces choses-là.

- Comment tu fais avec Mel, Jezz ou bien Matt ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toi. »

Il n'aurait pas plus de précisions pour le moment, il le savait. Le guitariste se rapprocha de lui et dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui l'empêchait de voir les yeux de son colocataire. L'appréhension, la peur, le doute, ... Toutes ces émotions étaient clairement visibles. Séparés d'une dizaine de centimètres, Bill se déplaça lentement, peu sûr de la réaction de son vis à vis, et finit par se laisser aller contre lui, sa tête plongée dans son cou. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom pour comprendre que cette histoire était bel et bien réglée. Il répondit à cette étreinte que le brun réclamait en silence et l'enserra dans ses bras. Toujours collé à lui, le propriétaire de la chambre l'obligea à se lever avant de le faire basculer sur le lit. Il recouvrit leurs corps de ses couvertures et se lova contre lui, sans pour autant oser le regarder.

« - J'veux plus qu'on se dispute, Darling.

- Moi non plus, Honey. »

Le guitariste ne le vit pas mais devina sans peine le sourire qui s'esquissait sur les lèvres de Bill et sourit à son tour, affirmant sa prise sur ce corps frêle.

- B&T -

Il était encore à mi chemin entre le sommeil et le réveil. La lumière du soleil le gênait malgré ses paupières closes. Dans un grognement il se maudit d'avoir oublié de fermer ses rideaux hier soir. Il voulu se tourner et se mettre dos à la fenêtre, mais un poids sur lui l'en empêcha. Émergeant peu à peu, il senti que deux bras encerclaient sa taille alors qu'une touffe de cheveux lui chatouillait la joue. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et reconnu immédiatement Bill. Reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité, il remarqua alors que lui même tenait le brun tout contre lui. Il pouvait également sentir la peau nue de l'androgyne conte la sienne, celui-ci ayant passé ses mains sous ses vêtements.

Tom jeta un yeux au réveil. Onze heures passé. Il lui faudrait encore trouver une excuse pour avoir raté les cours. Il soupira avant de resserrer son étreinte sur son colocataire. Les événements de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tant eu besoin de ce pardon. Des prises de têtes, il en subissait tous les jours. Et pourtant cette fois, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante, il soupira et envoyé son nez dans cette chevelure brune qui lui chatouillait légèrement l'épaule. Il commença inconsciemment à dessiner des arabesques sur ce dos dénudé et offert à ses doigts. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que de faibles gémissements de contentement ne se fassent entendre.

« - Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment tu réveillais tes anciennes coloc'. »

Tom stoppa tout mouvement, pris sur le fait. Il rougissait à vu d'œil et remerciait le ciel que Bill ne puisse pas s'en apercevoir. Il senti bientôt des frissons le parcourir sur son flanc gauche, provoqués par une main mutine qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Cela le fit sourire et il se décida à reprendre ses caresses. Aucun des deux ne parlait, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Une porte claqua dans l'appartement, les ramenant à la réalité. Lentement, le brun se redressa et s'écarta du guitariste. Il se leva du lit et s'étira. Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et en ressorti un tee-shirt qu'il enfila.

« - Jezz vient de partir à son boulot et Mel est normalement en route pour le lycée. Donc il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre ton p'tit dej' pendant que je vais me doucher. Fais comme chez toi. »

Lorsque Bill fit son apparition, Tom était attablé dans la cuisine, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers son hôte, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais celui-ci se fana rapidement. Depuis hier soir, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'étendu des dégâts causé par la bagarre de la veille. Aujourd'hui, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se leva, se plaça devant son colocataire et passa tout doucement ses doigts sur la joue bleuie de son vis-à-vis. Le brun esquissa un sourire, tentant de faire bonne figure :

« - T'en fais pas Darling, un peu de maquillage et on ne verra plus rien.

- Peut-être, mais tu auras mal quand même.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais.

- Tu as désinfecté ?

- ... j'ai demandé à Jezz de s'occuper de toi en priorité. »

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain. Il repéra rapidement l'armoire à pharmacie et en ressorti de quoi stériliser. De retour dans la cuisine, il obligea son colocataire à s'asseoir sur la table et commença à le soigner, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Il se concentrait sur sa tâche, tandis que les yeux de Bill s'égaraient sur les traits de son guérisseur. Son air concentré le fit sourire mais il ne dit rien. Tom se recula finalement.

« - Finit.

- C'est tout ? »  
Il posa sur son acolyte un regard interrogateur, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« - Comment ça "c'est tout" ? Tu voudrais quoi en plus ?

- J'ai pas droit à un bisou magique ? »

Les yeux du musicien s'agrandirent sous la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Il considéra son interlocuteur quelques minutes, restant silencieux, puis remarqua cette lueur malicieuse dans ces prunelles noisettes. Il réprima un éclat de rire, puis sous le regard confus du brun, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue en une douce pression avant de se retirer.

« - Satisfait ? »

D'abord silencieux, l'androgyne repris contenance avant d'acquiescer, souriant à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas cru que le musicien le ferait réellement, mais pour lui toute marque de tendresse était bonne à prendre. Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de cet étrange élan de douceur.

- B&T -

La dernière sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours s'était faite entendre dans le lycée de Thuringe. Son sac négligemment posé sur son épaule, Mel franchit le hall d'entrée de son immeuble tout en laissant libre court à sa mauvaise humeur. Jezz l'écoutait pester en silence, préférant la voir passer ses nerfs sur autre chose que lui-même.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as laissé dormir sur ton canapé ?

- Tu préférais peut-être que je lui prête ton lit ?

- Crétin ! Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Et puis d'abord, il était où ce matin, le calamar ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quand je me suis levée.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Dis-moi.

- Il a simplement rejoint ton grand frère durant la nuit. »

La jeune fille se figea, les yeux écarquillés. L'homme continua d'avancer et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. Sans attendre sa colocataire, il descendit les marches qui menaient à son apparemment et ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'il n'est pu en franchir le seuil, la voix perçante de Mel parvint jusqu'à lui :

« - QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ???? JEZZ !!! REVIENS ICI ET EXPLIQUE-MOI ÇA !!! »

Toujours dans le couloir, il attendit qu'elle le rejoigne, visiblement furieuse. Elle passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard et pénétra dans la pièce, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses. Elle balança son sac dans un coin, prête à exploser, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention et coupa court à sa fureur. Sur le canapé du salon, Bill était tout simplement blotti contre Tom, face à la télévision, les bras du guitariste entourant la taille de l'androgyne. Cette scène plus encore que la révélation de Jezz choqua la brunette. Se sentant observé, le brun tourna son visage vers elle, comme si de rien n'était :

« - Il m'semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix ! »

Le propriétaire du loft les rejoignit à ce moment là :

« - Vu comme elle hurle, c'était pas bien dure. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna et croisa les bras, semblant bouder. A ce geste, Tom ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Devant le regard interrogateur de son colocataire, il expliqua :

« - Cette demoiselle est ton portrait craché ! »

Faussement fâché, et comme pour prouver la véracité de cette réplique, Bill se décolla de son comparse, croisa à son tour les bras et pris lui aussi un air renfrogné. Son action provoqua l'hilarité des deux autres garçons, tandis que les deux boudeurs se retenaient de les imiter.

Une fois calmé, l'androgyne se cala de nouveau contre Tom, bien décidé à retrouver son cocon de chaleur. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran et reprirent leur commentaires sur ce qu'ils voyaient, laissant les deux autres à leurs occupations. Jezz les fixait, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, heureux de constater que son petit protégé retrouvait une certaine stabilité. De son côté, Mel regardait tristement son grand frère, analysant presque mécaniquement ses moindre faits et gestes, consciente de tout ce que cette pseudo amitié naissante risquait d'entraîner.  
Depuis leur rencontre il y avait maintenant quatre ans, ils n'avaient cessé de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Mais pour la première fois, la jeune fille ne savait pas comment agir. Elle voyait d'un mauvais œil se rapprochement entre les deux jeune hommes. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à intervenir, ne voulant pas effacer cette douce lueur qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans ce regard qu'elle aimait tant.

- B&T -

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Toujours contre Tom, Bill commençait doucement à s'endormir. Mel était installée sur la table du salon, faisant distraitement ses devoirs tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards vers les deux garçons. Sortant de sa chambre où il s'était reposé quelques heures avant de retourner à son travail, Jezz remarqua que ses deux invités n'étaient pas encore parti.

« - Hey les gamins, pas que je veuille vous foutre dehors, mais vous devriez retournez à votre appart. Si vous ratez encore une journée de cours, vous allez avoir des problèmes.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien là.

- J'me doute, vu comment tu le couve, ton Tomi. »

L'homme s'apprêtait à disparaître dans la pièce voisine lorsqu'il senti un coussin du canapé l'atteindre derrière la tête. C'était à croire que leur ami ne perdrait jamais cette sale manie de balancer des objets lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Il se retourna rapidement et croisa le regard noir de l'androgyne :

« - C'est pas MON Tomi ! »

Le concerné repoussa doucement le brun, l'obligeant à se décaler, puis se leva avant de s'étirer pour ainsi réveiller ses muscles. Il récupéra son blouson, adressa un signe de tête à la jeune fille puis salua son hôte. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte mais remarqua que son colocataire ne bougeait pas.

« - Bon Honey, tu t'ramènes ? »

Un rire s'éleva, brisant le silence. Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et en ressorti, fin prêt. Il étreignit sa petite sœur, déposant un baiser sur son front, puis enlaça son logeur avant de se tourner vers Tom, le sourire aux lèvres :

« - J'te suis, Darling. »

Les mains dans les poches, Bill franchit le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, se retrouvant dehors. La brise glaciale le surpris et le fit frissonner. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres, résultat du chaud contre le froid. Les yeux dans le vide, il commença à avancer. A quelques pas derrière lui, Tom le suivait, en silence. Il le regarda, inquiet de ce soudain mutisme entre eux. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il aurait juré que non. Et pourtant, devant lui, cet être qui l'intriguait plus que tout ne prononçait plus le moindre mot alors que cinq minutes avant, ils semblaient être les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que le guitariste avait apprit ces derniers jours, c'était qu'avec Bill Harkins, il ne fallait jamais précipiter les choses. Alors pour une fois, il le laisserait venir à lui, en espérant qu'il le ferait dans peu de temps. Autour d'eux les rues étaient désertes et le jour avait fait place à la nuit il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Seuls quelques réverbères éclairaient leur chemin, la lune ayant refusé de ce montrer ce soir.  
Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le pont, Tom toujours en retrait. Il vit l'androgyne s'arrêter de marcher, avant d'aller s'accouder à l'une des rambardes du pont, fixant l'eau de la rivière sans vraiment la voir. Un léger souffle de vent faisait virevolter quelques unes de ses mèches brunes. Quelque chose dans cette scène avait des airs de mélancolie. Le guitariste se contenta de le regarder et d'attendre. Un signe, une parole, un geste, ... n'importe quoi.

« - Dis-moi Darling.

- Quoi ?

- Où ça va nous mener, tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ? »

Il ne le vit pas mais devina sans peine que son vis-à-vis se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, à la recherche de ses mots. Il le vit resserrer ses bras autour de lui, tentant de se réchauffer. Ou peut-être de ce donner du courage. Ces derniers temps, Tom avait appris à déchiffrer bon nombre des expressions de celui qui partageait maintenant son appartement, mais certaines restaient encore un mystère pour lui.

« - Ce ... ce "nous" que nous sommes en train de construire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce "nous" ?

- Est-ce que ... est-ce qu'il va durer ? »

Deux yeux s'ouvrent plus grand sous la surprise, tandis que deux autres se ferment, regrettant déjà ces paroles. Le musicien ne su quoi répondre. Pour lui la situation n'avait rien de confus. Leur entente cordiale se transformait en amitié, à son plus grand bonheur. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème :

« - Pourquoi il ne durerait pas ?

- Parce que je suis moi. Et parce que tu es toi. Deux opposés ... »

Son colocataire ne lui répondait pas. Bill sentit son cœur se serrer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, n'est-ce pas ? Ou presque rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Tom se déplacer, mais deux bras vinrent enlacer sa taille, tandis qu'un torse se collait à son dos et qu'une tête se posait sur son épaule. Anticipant les possibles réaction de son vis-à-vis, il commença à s'excuser :

« - Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

- Dis moi pourquoi. Pourquoi cette question, pourquoi tous ces doutes.

- Je ... je ... laisse tomber.

- Bill ... »

Un simple prénom. Quatre lettres. Mais tellement d'émotion. Une supplication. Un besoin de réponse, de comprendre. Une étreinte qui se resserre autour de son corps. C'est plus fort que lui. Il a beau se dire que Tom à l'air de l'apprécier, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de douter. Ses nombreux changements de famille lui ont appris à garder une certaine distance avec les gens, à ne pas s'attacher. Mais pour une fois il s'en ses barrières faiblir malgré ses protestations intérieur. Un faible murmure qui brise le silence, exprimant tout haut ce qu'il redoute tout bas :

« - Qui me dit que demain, tu seras là ? »

Le guitariste ne retint pas son sourire triste. Alors c'était ça ? Bill avait simplement peur d'être abandonné. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que dans un sens, ils se ressemblaient. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour qu'il se méfit de cette façon. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Il fallait le rassurer, lui dire que non, il ne se jouait pas de lui :

« - Je t'ai posé la même question il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et que m'as-tu répondu ?

- Que tu devais me faire confiance.

- Exact. Mais la confiance, Honey, ça marche dans les deux sens. Moi je suis bien avec toi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors tant que tu voudras bien de moi, je resterai à tes côtés. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si tu pourras me supporter. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie. L'androgyne laissa échapper un faible rire, ce qui rassura le musicien. Entre ses bras, son colocataire se retourna et se blotti contre lui, comme perdu.

« - Promet le moi Tom. J't'en prie. Jure moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Je suis en train de m'attacher à toi, Darling. Je ... ça ne m'a jamais fait ça avant. Avec personne. Et je crois que j'ai ... peur. »

Il pouvait sentir sa détresse, son besoin de réconfort. En douceur, il l'obligea à se détacher de lui. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il aperçu ces traces noires sur les joues du brun, provoquées par le maquillage et ses larmes. Le guitariste effaça ses perles salées qui avaient refait leur apparition. Il laissa ses doigts redessiner les traits de ce visage qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Bill ferma les yeux sous cette douce caresse avant de laisser libre court à ses pleurs. Tom s'appliqua à effacer chacune de ces fines gouttes d'eau, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient entièrement disparu.

Il pouvait sentir sa détresse, son besoin de réconfort. En douceur, il l'obligea à se détacher de lui. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il aperçu ces traces noires sur les joues du brun, provoquées par le maquillage et ses larmes. Le guitariste effaça ses perles salées qui avaient refait leur apparition. Il laissa ses doigts redessiner les traits de ce visage qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Bill ferma les yeux sous cette douce caresse avant de laisser libre court à ses pleurs. Tom s'appliqua à effacer chacune de ces fines gouttes d'eau, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient entièrement disparu.

« - Je resterai près de toi, Honey. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que j'ai besoin de toi. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Promis ? »

Il se plongea dans ses yeux suppliants. Comment dire non ? Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à ce regard là ? Même sans ça, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

« - Promis. »

Un sourire s'esquissa. Les mains posées sur les hanches de cet être qui lui paraissait si faible en ce moment, Tom hésitait. Est-ce qu'il le faisait ... ou pas ? Il avait l'impression que ces prunelles en face des siennes lui donnaient cette autorisation qu'il demandait en silence. Lentement, il se pencha un peu plus vers Bill, rapprochant leur visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin. Lequel avait comblé cet espace qui les séparait, ils ne sauraient le dire. Une simple pression. Un geste tendre. Comme pour sceller leur promesse. Un léger frisson qui remonte le long de leur colonne vertébrale. C'était comme une piqure de bonheur. Les yeux toujours fermés, ils se séparèrent. Cette fois, le brun souriait vraiment.

« - On peut dire qu'on est officiellement amis, maintenant ? »

Tom laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de poser son front qu'on celui de l'androgyne.

« - Oui, je crois qu'on peut. »

Bill le repoussa gentiment avant de se remettre à marcher. Il était plus serein et Tom s'en félicitait. Il se trouvait ridicule, mais il était fier d'être la cause de ce sourire sur les lèvres de son désormais ami. En quelques enjambés, il le rejoignit. De nouveau le silence les englobait. Et pourtant, tout était différent.

Le brun glissant timidement ses bras autour de celui de son acolyte, lui adressant un regard à la fois interrogateur et craintif. Le guitariste ne comprenait pas cette soudaine hésitation, si peu habituelle dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils avanceraient de cette façon. Il l'incita à poursuivre son geste, laissant ainsi son homologue s'accrocher à son bras. L'androgyne semblait plus qu'heureux. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Tom senti son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il aurait pu continuer à le fixer encore longtemps, lorsqu'il senti quelque chose de froid atteindre son nez. Il loucha, surprit, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un flocon de neige. Il le chassa d'une main avant de fixer le ciel étoilé, tout comme son colocataire. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'une multitude de flocons commencèrent à tomber. Il se détacha bien vite de ce spectacle lorsqu'il senti que le brun lâchait son bras, emportant sa chaleur corporelle avec lui. Il le regarda courir sur quelques mètres, tournoyant sur lui-même, avant que son rire cristallin ne s'élève, brisant le silence de la nuit.

« - Si tu savais comme j'aime la neige, Darling !

- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

Les yeux de l'androgyne brillaient d'émerveillement. Le musicien se contentait de l'observer, s'étonnant de la candeur que pouvait dégager le brun en cet instant. Il semblait toujours sur de lui et responsable de ses actes mais il avait finalement réussit à garder son âme d'enfant.

« - C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ... magnifique. »

Si Bill avait regardé dans sa direction, il aurait vu que ce n'était pas sur le ciel que le guitariste fixait lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Celui-ci soupira, chassant ses idées étranges qui l'envahissaient, avant de se rapprocher de son colocataire. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta. Le brun lui adressa un énième sourire avant de l'attraper par la main, entremêlant leurs doigts. D'abord surprit, Tom se laissa finalement guidé, gardant cette paume contre la sienne.

- B&T -

A quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune fille rangeait ses affaires scolaires, visiblement énervée. Ses gestes étaient brusques, non calculés, presque violent. Elle devait à tout prix réussir à calmer sa rage ou bien elle risquait de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle tenta de maîtriser sa respiration et de faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu recours aux méthodes que lui avait enseigné le Docteur Saaman pour contrôler sa colère.

L'homme qui l'avait recueillit il y a plusieurs années de ça la fixait, avant de soupirer. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se calma aussitôt, reprenant le contrôle total de ses gestes, et cessa son activité

« - J'aimerai bien comprendre ce qui t'énerve à ce point.

- Ce qui m'énerve ? C'est simple et ça tient en trois lettres : Tom !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- A moi, rien. Mais il est en train de changer mon grand frère. Je le vois. Je le sens. Et je ne veux pas.

- Bill est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. »

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son emprise, de nouveau furieuse. Tout avait commencé à aller de travers lorsque les rapports entre Bill et son colocataire imposé s'étaient légèrement améliorés. Elle se laissa choir sur le sofa et entreprit de faire défiler les chaînes de la télévision sans vraiment les voir. Le pire était sans doute ne pas pouvoir expliquer pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de défendre son point de vue, ses mots se heurtaient entre eux et ne parvenaient pas à retranscrire correctement ses idées.

« - Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu le fusilles du regard, tu ne lui adresses pas le moindre mot, tu le fixes d'un air hautain, ... C'est bien simple on dirait que tu le snob. Cruelle ironie, tu ne trouves pas ? D'autant plus qu'il ne t'a rien fait !

- Mais je sais qu'il va lui faire du mal ! Les snobs et les gens comme nous ne vont pas ensemble, Jezz ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Pourquoi ta dernière conquête en date t'a quitté, hein ? Elle a tout simplement fuit quand elle a apprit que tu vivais ici ! Elle a pensé que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour quelqu'un comme elle ! »

S'il fut blessé à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Jezz n'en montra rien. Il préféra ne pas relever et continua :

« - En attendant, c'est toi qui fais du mal au petit prince. Lui il tient à Tom. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais que malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, il ne le laissera pas tomber. Tout ce que tu vas gagner dans cette histoire, c'est son malheur ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point il tient à lui, alors tu feras quoi si jamais il ne te choisi pas ? Parce que oui c'est possible ! Même s'il t'adore, qui te dis que Tom ne te remplacera pas si tu demandes à Bill de faire un choix ? Maintenant c'est à toi de voir si pour le bonheur de ton frère tu es prête à accepter son colocataire ou non. »

Il vit le regard de sa protégée se faire plus vague. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser mais elle devait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Il secoua la tête, dépité, avant de prendre sa veste. Mel était beaucoup trop sur-protectrice avec Bill. Tous ne le savaient que trop. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée pour retourner à son travail, mais il y avait encore une dernière chose qu'il devait mettre au clair :

« - Et au fait Mel, si Katie et moi ça n'a pas marché, c'est parce qu'elle m'a demandé de choisir entre les personnes que j'appelle ma famille et elle. A ton avis, quelle a été ma réponse ? »

Les yeux de la brunette s'agrandirent face à la révélation. Elle n'avait jamais eu le fin mot de cette histoire. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait pourquoi. Jezz les avait choisi eux plutôt que le bonheur d'avoir une épouse et un enfant à ses côtés. Elle entendit la porte claquer, signe que son père de substitution venait de partir. Elle balança rageusement la télécommande qu'elle tenait toujours en main avant de rapprocher ses jambes de sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

- B&T -

_Il dort à moitié dans cette voiture qui le ramène à la maison. Il sent le regard de sa belle mère posé sur lui. Son père conduit, ne lâchant pas la route des yeux. Il se sent partir vers le sommeil. La conversation lui échappe, mais une phrase prononcée plus fort que les autres le réveille :_

_« - __Chérie, ta ceinture ! On est sur l'autoroute je te rappelle !_

_- Ne parles pas si fort voyons, tu vas le réveiller ! »_

_  
__Il ouvre légèrement les yeux, avant d'être aveugler par une lumière qui vient d'en face. Il entend son père crier, rapidement imité par sa belle-mère. Un mouvement brusque de la voiture le fait se cogner contre la portière. Son front heurte violemment la vitre. Sa tête tourne beaucoup trop. Il sent son cœur s'accélérer avant qu'un énorme crash ne l'assomme._

Dans une chambre de l'appartement 121, un jeune homme se réveille en sursaut. Il vient encore de faire cet éternel cauchemar. Toujours la même scène, mais chaque fois plus de détails. Il retire ses couvertures, recherchant un peu de fraîcheur. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme épuisé. Son rythme cardiaque se calmait doucement, de même que sa respiration. Il se trouvait ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple mauvais rêve. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il pesa le pour et le contre, avant de se décider à se lever. Sans faire de bruit, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son colocataire. Il hésita à frapper. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Tom devait certainement dormir. Mais l'androgyne ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner d'où il venait. En silence et avec de nombreuses précautions, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il pu distinguer la silhouette de Tom cachée sous une montagne de couvertures. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se rapprocha du lit. Il repoussa les draps avant de s'allonger aux côtés du corps endormit. Se calant contre le dos du guitariste, il soupira d'aise. Mais son cœur s'affola à nouveau lorsqu'il le sentit se retourner. Il n'osa plus bouger, attendant d'être mis à la porte. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le regard plus que sérieux de son vis-à-vis. Il se mordit la lèvre, anxieux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai ... je ... euh ... j'ai juste fait un cauchemar et ... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa le regard. Il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait. De son côté, Tom fixait le brun, amusé. Il s'embrouillait dans ses mots, s'excusait silencieusement d'être là mais ne partait pas pour autant. Le voyant immobile, et comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, le musicien finit par ouvrir ses bras et rapprocha le corps de Bill contre le sien sans vraiment réfléchir. Le sommeil le gagnait à nouveau, c'est tout ce qui lui importait désormais.

« - Darling ?

- Hummm, quoi ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Maintenant, dors Honey. J'te rappelle qu'on commence à huit heures. »

* * *

_Blablabla d'une auteuse perdue : comme je le disais plus haut, mon retard est de plus en plus grand. Je suis juste blasée de tout ça. Je pensais pouvoir reposter tranquillement, mais la vérité c'est que mes premières lectrices me manquent. La suppression de ma fic m'a touché bien plus que ce je n'ose l'avouer, et cela se ressent dans mes écrits. Il m'aura fallut un mois pour oser ouvrir à nouveau cette fic. Un mois avant que je ne crois de nouveau en moi et que je puisse continuer à écrire. Le problème, c'est que je me demande maintenant s'il y a vraiment encore des gens pour me lire._


	11. Altercation et conséquences

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : K (pour le moment). N'oublions un futur passage par le M :)

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon j'vous garantie qu'ils ne sortirent jamais de leur chambre *.*

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore en retard T.T Mais cette fois j'ai une excuse ! J'ai travaillé ce week end u.u D'ailleurs, ne travaillze jamais dans un bar un week-end de Pâques -.-" J'vais devoir hiberner trois semaines pour récupérer XD

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Altercation et conséquences**

La tête soutenue par sa main, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, Tom fixait son colocataire en silence. Celui-ci s'activait dans la cuisine, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Le musicien avait été surprit d'entendre la voix de Bill au réveil. Les yeux encore embrumés, il avait trouvé l'androgyne devant les fourneaux, parfaitement maquillé, coiffé et habillé, fredonnant au rythme des chansons qui défilaient sur son mp3. Chansons pas toujours géniales selon Tom, mais chacun ses goûts. Il fut étonné de le voir déjà levé, lui qui d'habitude était toujours en retard. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre puis s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain, histoire d'être un peu plus présentable.

Et depuis il restait là, silencieux, s'enivrant simplement de ce timbre qu'il n'entendait que trop peu souvent. Il ne savait même pas si le brun avait conscience de sa présence mais se garda bien de la lui signaler. Trois coups donnés à sa porte le firent sursauter mais passèrent inaperçu aux oreilles du pseudo-cuisinier. Le guitariste se leva et finit par ouvrir à cet inconnu qui s'acharnait contre ce pauvre morceau de bois qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il se retrouva face à Georg et Gustav qui l'enlacèrent à tour de rôle, rassurés de le voir là :

« - T'es encore vivant ! »

Sans méchanceté, Tom se mit à rire doucement. Il trouvait la réplique légèrement exagérée. Il devait reconnaître que les élèves de Malmedy s'aventuraient rarement aux alentours de Thuringe, mais il ne fallait pas non plus croire toutes ces rumeurs qui courraient dans les couloirs du lycée.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient me tuer ?

- On sait pas de quoi ces mecs sont capables. »

Tom soupira, faussement énervé, avant de les pousser dans le salon. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de les faire changer d'avis. Ses deux amis, comme la quasi totalité des autres étudiants, ne connaissaient que très mal le quartier de Thuringe, ce qui donnait naissance à divers récits pour le moins étranges. Le musicien reprit sa place, ainsi que sa contemplation. Les deux arrivants remarquèrent alors la présence du deuxième propriétaire des lieux. Tous deux haussèrent les sourcils, surprit de l'entendre chanter. Le guitariste le remarqua et lança :

« - Je persiste les gars. Il serait parfait dans le rôle du chanteur.

- Moi j'veux bien, mais lui n'a pas l'air d'accord. »

Les deux G investirent le sofa, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les dernières péripéties de leur ami. Ils n'avaient cessé de s'inquiéter depuis son départ et s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé là-bas. Les marques de coups sur le visage de Tom les inquiétaient légèrement mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fracture ou autres blessures graves, à leur plus grand soulagement.

« - Maintenant, raconte-nous tout.

- Ça s'est arrangé au moins ? »

Ils n'obtinrent en réponse qu'un sourire éclatant qui les intrigua un peu plus. Lui avait-on fait absorber une quelconque substance illicite pendant son absence ? Le batteur chassa cette pensée de son esprit tout en s'insultant mentalement. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour penser ce genre de choses. Mais pour sa défense, il tenait à souligner l'instabilité émotionnelle de son ami qui lui ferait faire n'importe quoi et l'obligeait sans cesse à imaginer le pire.

« - Te fais pas prier, vieux.

- Roooh, c'est bon, déstressez les mecs. Je suis là, devant vous !

- Et c'est quoi cet énorme bleu près de ton arcade ?

- Euh ... disons que j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec deux ou trois connards. »

Comprenant qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas, Tom entreprit de leur raconter dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son bref séjour à Thuringe. Il omit cependant plusieurs détails qu'il jugea privé et qu'il préféra garder pour lui. Certains moment ne regardait que lui.

« - T'es pas sérieux ?!? Tu t'es fait tabasser juste pour Bill ?

- Comment ça « juste pour Bill » ? T'aurais préféré quoi ? Que je laisse la situation s'aggraver encore plus si bien qu'on ne se serait probablement plus jamais adressé la parole ? J'ai fait une connerie, je devais assumer, c'est tout ! »

Un silence s'installa. Le propriétaire des lieux ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, les yeux encore fixés sur le brun qui avait envahit sa cuisine. Son sourire avait refait son apparition sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il ne comprenait pas comment, mais le seul fait de voir l'androgyne le mettait aussitôt de bonne humeur. Sentant deux regards posés sur lui, il finit cependant par reporter son attention sur ses invités, regrettant presque de devoir abandonner cette représentation privée donnée par le chanteur improvisé :

« - Quoi ?

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça ?

- J'ai pas le droit de l'écouter chanter ? Pour une fois qu'il le fait.

- L'écouter oui, mais ça ne t'oblige pas à le regarder. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas où Georg voulait en venir. Qui avait-il de mal à écouter une voix lorsque celle-ci entamait des chants mélodieux ? Le reproche n'était plus très loin bien qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il sentait qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver :

« - Putain mais c'est quoi votre problème, aujourd'hui ?

- Calme-toi, Tom. On s'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout. Et on veut simplement comprendre.

- Mais y a rien à comprendre, bordel ! »

Un bruit infernal se fit soudainement entendre depuis la cuisine, coupant court à la dispute qui se profilait. Le guitariste s'y précipita, visiblement inquiet, suivit des deux autres. Son colocataire était accroupi au milieu de la pièce, ramassant des morceaux de verres brisés tout en prenant garde de ne pas se couper malencontreusement.

« - Scheisse ! Foutu vaisselle de merde ! »

Tom soupira de soulagement. En l'espace de seulement trois secondes, il s'était imaginé tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes. Lorsque Bill se redressa et se retourna, il sursauta, effrayé par la présence des trois autres derrière lui :

« - Vous m'avez fait peur, bande d'idiots !

- Désolé, on l'a pas fait exprès. On a entendu un fracas et on se demandait si tout allait bien.

- T'inquiète pas Gus, j'ai juste laissé échapper des trucs. Mais ... y a longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Suffisamment pour savoir que tu chantes plus que bien. »

Le brun s'empourpra légèrement avant d'amorcer un geste dans le but de frapper son colocataire. Celui-ci esquiva sans problème, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit non.

- Je finirais bien par te faire changer d'avis. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Il aurait dû se douter que son acolyte ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça. Il préféra l'entraîner sur un autre sujet avant de se prendre la tête une nouvelle fois pour des broutilles :

« - Au fait, ton service compte désormais deux assiettes de moins, Darling.

- C'est pas grave Honey, on en rachètera. »

Tom entreprit de mettre la table pour quatre, espérant pouvoir enfin prendre son petit déjeuné. Georg lui apporta son aide. Pendant ce temps l'androgyne était de nouveau face à ses fourneaux et empilait toujours plus de gaufres. Les yeux du blond ne cessaient d'aller d'un colocataire à l'autre, essayant vainement de comprendre. Quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ? Et surtout : jusqu'où ? N'étant pas vraiment sûr de sa démarche, il osa tout de même demander :

« - Euh ... Tom ?

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles "Honey" ?

- Il m'appelle bien "Darling", pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de lui donner un surnom, moi aussi ? »

Gustav soupira, se massant le front. Logique pour Tom, mais plus qu'étrange pour lui. Ces deux-là allaient finir par le rendre dingue. Bill passa devant lui, un plat rempli de gaufres dans les mains, puis le déposa sur la table et s'installa, prêt à satisfaire enfin son appétit. Décidant de renoncer à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, et n'étant pas vraiment certain de vouloir le savoir, le batteur rejoignit les trois autres.

B&T

Les musiciens débarrassaient la table, tentant d'apporter un minimum d'ordre, tandis que le brun avait une fois de plus disparu dans la salle de bain.

« - Hey les gars, va falloir penser à bouger. Il est déjà huit heures moins dix.

- Il manque toujours le même, je te ferais remarquer. »

Ils étaient tous les trois répartis sur les fauteuils et le canapé, leurs sacs de cours à porté de main, attendant que l'androgyne refasse son apparition. Voyant les minutes défiler rapidement, Tom finit par demander, suffisamment fort pour que son colocataire puisse l'entendre depuis l'autre pièce :

« - Bon Honey, tu te grouilles un peu ?

- Minute, Darling ! J'te signale que là c'est pour toi que je fais ça !

- Comment ça ? »

Bill les rejoignit à ce moment-là, différents objets dans les mains. Sans s'expliquer, il attrapa Tom par l'une de ses manches et l'obligea à s'assoir sur la table basse. Il s'accroupit face à lui et commença à lui appliquer du fond de teint, voulant camoufler au maximum sa blessure causé lors de sa bagarre à Thuringe. Le musicien grogna pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Si cela pouvait lui éviter de devoir expliquer aux curieux comment il avait été blessé, il était prêt à endurer cette séance de maquillage improvisée.

« - Il fallait bien que je vois quelle couleur se confondrait le mieux avec ta peau. Heureusement pour toi, celui que j'utilise quotidiennement t'ira parfaitement. On peut dire que tu as de la chance. »

Cette situation lui en rappela une autre, il y avait seulement une journée de ça. Les rôles étaient inversés cette fois. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait l'impression qu'ils passaient leur temps à soigner mutuellement leurs blessures physiques et morales.

« - Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Je ne sens rien. »

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire. Reposant son bric à brac, il prit le visage du guitariste entre ses mains et l'observa, cherchant un détail qui pourrait le trahir.

« - Parfait. On ne voit absolument plus rien !

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi ! »

Bill se releva, récupéra son maquillage, puis déposa ses lèvres sur le front de son vis-à-vis. Il lui caressa distraitement la joue avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Tom avait fermé les paupières, comme pour mieux ressentir ces marques d'affections. Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il croisa le regard plein de sous-entendus de Georg et préféra détourner les yeux, trouvant un certain intérêt aux murs du salon. Tom se senti rougir malgré lui, ce qui accentua le sourire du bassiste. Gustav ne disait rien, mettant le guitariste mal à l'aise, et se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien songer pour rougir ainsi. Bill refit son apparition, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé pendant sa courte absence :

« - Bon, on décolle ? Je doute que la prof apprécie un nouveau retard. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au guitariste pour se lever brusquement, attrapant son sac à la volée. A grandes enjambés, et les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol, il franchit le premier le seuil de la porte d'entrée sans attendre les autres. Son colocataire se tourna vers les deux G, plus que surprit par ce comportement :

« - Il se passe quoi, là ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne le reconnais plus depuis quelques temps. »

Bill acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'empara de ses propres affaires avant de commencer à courir après Tom.

« - J'vous laisse fermer l'appart ! »

Avant qu'un des deux n'ai pu répliquer, le brun avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs de la résidence.

« - Bon ben j'crois qu'on a plus le choix. »

L'androgyne n'avait pas ralenti son allure, bousculant certaines personnes au passage, s'excusant sans vraiment y faire attention. Il quitta le campus et traversa la cour pour se rendre dans le bâtiment réservé aux cours. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage, essoufflé. Il marqua une pause, pestant contre les trop nombreuses marches. Il finit par trouver son colocataire assis juste à côté de leur salle de cours, dos au mur, plongé dans ses pensées. Sans un mot, Bill prit place à ses côtés, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale :

« - Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

- Je voulais pas être en retard en cours, c'est tout. »

Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder alors que le brun ne cherchait qu'à croiser ses yeux. Ce dernier ne croyait pas du tout à son excuse. Qui pourrait croire que Tom Trumper se soucierait d'arriver à l'heure en cours ? Certainement pas lui. Il chercha dans sa mémoire un détail, une parole qui lui dirait quel était le problème. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit :

« - Est-ce que ... est-ce que c'est moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? »

Le musicien releva brusquement la tête, le regardant enfin. Bill se mordillait la lèvre, visiblement inquiet. Tom secoua légèrement la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, avant de lui sourire. Il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leur épaule se touchent. Il ne pouvait guère faire plus lorsqu'ils étaient en public mais il tenait à le rassurer :

« - Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste ... moi qui ... débloque un peu en ce moment. »

La réponse était on ne peut plus vague mais sembla convenir au brun, désormais plus serein. Il fixait son vis-à-vis en silence. Il n'aurait pas plus d'explications mais il se sentait déjà plus soulagé, même si cette histoire le tracassait.

Là, tout de suite, il avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras. Pour un simple moment de réconfort. Il sentait son corps se pencher lentement vers celui de Tom, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses mouvements. Comme une pulsion contre laquelle on a dû mal à lutter. Juste l'envie d'une étreinte. Qui malheureusement ne se fera pas.

B&T

L'heure de la pose déjeuner sonna enfin. Les élèves quittaient leurs salle de cours pour quelques heures, envahissant les couloirs du lycée. Tom, Bill, Georg et Gustav se rendaient à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Mood les rejoignit rapidement, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis que Bill le lui avait proposé il y a quelques semaines de cela. Elle ne négligeait pas ses propres amis pour autant et semblait avoir trouvé un juste milieu entre ces deux cercles de connaissances, allant de l'un à l'autre selon les jours ou ses humeurs. L'androgyne et elle marchaient tous deux en retrait, plongés dans une de leur discussion. Le guitariste laissa glisser une oreille jusqu'à eux mais décrocha rapidement lorsqu'il compris que les deux amis parlaient vêtements.

Ils avançaient tous les cinq, ne demandant rien à personne. Arrivant dans leur direction, un garçon de taille moyenne, châtain, à la force physique évidente, était bien décidé à effacer les sourires sur ces visages. Il laissa d'abord passer les trois garçons, l'air de rien. Il aurait pu faire un mouvement de côté pour éviter la collision, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Contractant son torse, prêt à encaisser le choc, il percuta volontairement et de plein fouet le brun, l'envoyant facilement au sol. Celui-ci se tenait le bras gauche, endolori. Comme par automatisme, son visage se fit plus dur et il attaqua l'inconnu :

« - Ça va pas, non ? Putain c'est quoi ton problème ?

- C'est toi mon problème ! T'as rien à foutre ici ! »

Alerté par les cris, Tom revint rapidement sur ses pas. Il trouva son colocataire aux pieds d'un autre élève, Mood à ses côtés, visiblement inquiète. Le guitariste les rejoignit, lui aussi soucieux. Il se pencha vers son ami et lui demanda discrètement :

« - Honey, ça va t'as rien ? T'as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? »

Ne prêtant pas garde aux questions de ses amis sur son état, Bill se releva rapidement, prêt à riposter si besoin est. Il n'avait jamais fuit devant ce genre de personne, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait. Son séjour à Malmedy était loin de lui avoir fait oublier ses tactiques de combat et ses réflexes étaient toujours là. Les gens commençaient à se regrouper autours d'eux, avide de nouveaux potins à diffuser. Il y avait bien longtemps que Tom Trümper n'avait plus fait parler de lui, ce qui intriguait les plus curieux. Chacun fut étonné lorsqu'il se plaça devant Bill, prêt à le défendre. Le responsable de tout ça réagit le premier :

« - Si c'est pas mignon. Le grand Tom Trümper qui s'inquiète pour une sous merde. Là vieux, je dois dire que tu me déçois.

- Mes fréquentations ne te regardent pas, Axel.

- Ça me regarde quand tu commences à traîner avec ce genre de choses ! J'te reconnais plus, mec ! T'étais le premier à vouloir frapper les types dans son genre et là t'es aux p'tits soins pour lui ! Tu n'as plus toucher une seule fille depuis des jours, tu ne viens plus à nos soirées, tu ne te lances plus dans aucune bagarre sauf si c'est pour défendre ton précieux colocataire !

- C'est si difficile de croire que j'ai changé ?

- Personne ne change à ce point ! Dis-moi Trümper, il te baise si bien que ça que tu n'oses plus rien faire ? A moins que ce soit toi qui lui passe dessus. Après tout, il en a le style. C'est ça, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu le couves à ce point. Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un t'abîme ton irremplaçable jouet. »

Entraîné par la colère et fureur, Tom n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Son poing rencontra la mâchoire de son interlocuteur, l'envoyant au sol, surprenant tout le monde. Par le passé il n'avait jamais eu le dessus sur Axel, ce qui l'avait incité à s'associer à lui plutôt que de devenir son ennemi. Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Aujourd'hui, Tom avait quelqu'un à protéger. Il se rapprocha de son adversaire et l'agrippa par le col de sa veste :

« - Écoute-moi bien connard. Le temps où toi et moi on était du même côté est finit. Si tu veux continuer à jouer les salauds, libre à toi mais ce sera sans moi. Et si jamais tu oses encore poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Bill, j'te jure que je te crève. »

Son ton fit frissonner l'assistance. Cet échange venait de ramener en mémoire les raisons pour lesquelles Tom Trümper était autant respecté à Malmedy. Il relâcha Axel brusquement et se détourna de lui avant de s'adresser à la foule :

« - Que les choses soient bien claires : Bill Harkins est sous ma protection. Le premier qui le touche aura affaire à moi. »

Il se désintéressa des autres élèves et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Georg, Gustav et Mood étaient bien là, mais Bill semblait avoir disparu. La jeune fille lui désigna la porte située à quelques mètres de là. Les toilettes pour garçons. Sans en demander plus, il s'y engouffra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et enclencha le verrou, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Le brun se tenait devant l'un des miroirs, les mains agrippées sur le lavabo, les yeux fermés.

Le guitariste l'observait en silence, n'osant faire le moindre geste. Il avait peur d'avoir encore mal agit face à Axel. Bill lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible. Parce qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Et aujourd'hui encore, Tom n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Pire encore qu'une nouvelle dispute, il craignait d'avoir gâché tout ce qu'ils avaient mit en place ces derniers jours. Il se déplaça sans un bruit et se posta derrière son colocataire, restant néanmoins à distance respectable :

« - Honey ? »

L'interpellé consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Grâce au miroir, le musicien pouvait apercevoir le regard embué de l'androgyne. Il ne laissait que rarement ses émotions prendre le dessus mais il semblerait que cette altercation ait été l'élément de trop. Il aurait voulu le réconforter mais comment savoir s'il ne le repousserait pas ?

« - Pourquoi Tom. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on s'en prenne à moi ? D'accord je suis un peu différent, mais c'est pas une raison ! J'ai bien le droit d'être ce que je suis !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Tu sais, je doute que tout ça finisse un jour. Le monde est rempli d'abrutis. Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

- ...

- Je ... je voulais te dire aussi que j'étais désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de tes affaires mais ... je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Rassuré, Tom ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça. Plus sûr de lui, il se rapprocha de son colocataire et enserra sa taille. Bill se retourna et se blotti contre le torse du musicien. Il était blasé de tout cela. Devoir être sur ses gardes pratiquement vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre, affronter les regards et les insultes, ne pouvoir compter que sur soi-même ... Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

« - Tu sais Darling, au début je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'à Thuringe que les gens étaient comme ça. Mais finalement, c'est partout pareil.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Georg et Gustav non plus. Sans oublier Mood. Et puis tu as Jezz et Mel. Tu n'es pas tout seul Honey. Tu ne le seras jamais.

- ...

- Je te l'ai promis. »

Les paroles sont belles et pleines de promesse, mais il a besoin d'être rassuré. Le brun releva la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Les yeux sont plus fiables que les paroles ... Et ces yeux là ne mentent pas. Apaisé, il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir avant de poser son front contre celui de Tom. Il referma les yeux, voulant profiter au maximum de ce moment de douceur. Cette situation lui rappelait énormément ce qu'il s'était passé hier, sur le pont. Il ne manquait plus que ...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par deux lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes. Une simple pression. Un moyen de réconfort. Une caresse. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Comme la veille. C'était tout ce qu'il manquait.

* * *

_Je crois que je vous ai fait peur et j'en suis désolée é.è Je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis des lecteurs. Mais mes coups de blues ralentissent le postage, ça ne fait aucun doute é.è_

_Merci pour votre soutient à toutes, vous êtes adorable ! (oui ça fait con de dire ça, mais j'ai pas d'autres mots XD)_

_Au fait, je rappelle aux reviewers anonymes que je ne leur répondrai pas (ne croyez pas que je vous oublie u.u). Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire de nouveau supprimer ma fic é.è_


	12. Est ce que tu le rejetterais ?

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : K (pour le moment). Le M se rapproche ...

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Je commence à manquer de slogan original ...

**Note de l'auteur** : En avance pour une fois ! Ben oui, j'aurais pas le net ce week-end :( Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Est-ce que tu le rejetterai ?**

Georg feuilletait l'un de ses innombrables magazines de basses et guitares, à la recherche de sa prochaine acquisition. Avachit sur le canapé, Tom fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Aucune émission n'arrivait à captiver son attention. Gustav s'affairait en cuisine, soudain prit d'une envie de pop-corn. Personne n'avait rien à faire et l'ennui gagnait toujours plus de terrain. Pas de motivation pour les devoirs, aucune possibilité de s'entraîner puisque leurs instruments respectifs n'étaient pas là, aucun sujet de conversation suffisamment intéressant pour rompre le silence plus de deux minutes. Il y avait des jours comme ça, où on trouvait le temps vraiment long.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement sonore, venant briser leur monotonie. Une ombre passa furtivement dans le salon avant de disparaître dans l'une des chambres. Peu après, un jeune garçon en ressorti, ayant troqué son uniforme scolaire contre ses vêtements préférés. Il se laissa choir sur le sofa, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sans vraiment y prendre garde, il s'était assis relativement proche de l'autre occupant. Bien décidé à se mettre à son aise, il passa le bras de son voisin autours de ses épaules et se cala contre lui, les yeux fermés. L'autre garçon se laissa faire, un sourire sur les lèvres, et demanda :

« - Elle te voulait quoi finalement, la prof ?

- Juste m'encourager dans mes efforts. Nan mais tu te rends compte ? Me retenir plus d'une demi heure après les cours, juste pour ça ! Genre j'ai que ça à foutre ! »

Il se colla un peu plus contre le musicien qui ne se fit pas prier pour resserrer son étreinte. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa des lèvres du nouvel arrivant. Distraitement, Tom passa sa main dans la chevelure de Bill, lui provoquant de petits frissons de bien être.

« - Sous tes airs de petit dur, t'es quand même vachement câlin. »

Il releva la tête avant de lui tirer la langue et de reprendre sa position initiale.

« - Gamin. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du guitariste. Par-dessus son magazine, Georg les regardait, à la fois curieux et amusé. Gustav le rejoignit. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, mais tous deux songeaient à la même chose : une discussion s'imposait. Le batteur s'apprêtait à lancer le débat, l'air de rien, quand l'androgyne se redressa, légèrement inquiet :

« - Il est quelle heure ?

- Pas loin de dix neuf heures, pourquoi ?

- Je suis en retard !!! »

Il se releva brusquement, fit un passage éclair dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa veste et traversa une nouvelle fois le salon en courant :

« - Mood doit se demander ce que je fous, m'attends pas pour le dîner Darling ! »

Les trois garçons s'observaient, légèrement perdus. Tom finit par lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran, ne cherchant même plus à comprendre le comportement parfois étrange de son colocataire. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne pouvait que se réjouir de le voir se faire des amis au milieu de tous ces regards de dégoût qu'il recevait. Les deux G échangèrent un nouveau regard entendu avant que le bassiste ne pose son magazine sur la table basse. Le départ précipité de Bill était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement.

« - Tom ?

- Hum ? »

Visiblement captivé, le guitariste ne les écoutait qu'à moitié. Georg se massa les tempes, tentant de comprendre comment son ami pouvait regarder autant de niaiseries en une journée. De son côté, Gustav se demandait quelle approche serait la moins susceptible de braquer le musicien. La douceur et la finesse avant tout ...

« - Tu es ... relativement proche de Bill en ce moment. »

Le concerné leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas où tout cela allait les mener. Ils étaient plus proches qu'au début, certes. Mais pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état non plus. Il se décida à décoller son regard de la télévision et se tourna vers ses interlocuteurs, intrigué.

« - Oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien. C'est juste que ... On vous quitte en pleine guerre et quand tu reviens de Thuringe vous êtes ... Proches.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- J'ai pas d'autres mots. »

Tom les fixait l'un après l'autre. Il ne voyait pas du tout où cette conversation les amènerait, ni son utilité d'ailleurs. Depuis quand devait-il justifier le moindre de ses faits et gestes ?

« - C'est vrai qu'on s'est beaucoup rapproché cette nuit-là. Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien. Oh bien sûr, il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre, mais c'est normal, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps non plus. Je crois que cette fois, on peut dire que tout ira bien. »

Un sourire venait de naître sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisque en expliquer la raison. Peut-être juste parce qu'il repensait à Bill et ses câlins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre et profitait simplement de l'instant présent. Son sourire perdit cependant un peu de son intensité lorsqu'il remarqua les regards sérieux de ses deux amis.

« - Hey les gars, c'est bon, y a pas de problème, hein.

- Tu n'as pas peur de foutre ta réputation en l'air ?

- Qu'est-ce que ma réputation vient faire là-dedans ?

- Ben ... tu es quand même très ... tactile avec lui.

- Tactile ?

- Tu ne nous fais jamais de câlin, à nous. »

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, Tom éclata de rire.

« - Nan, t'es pas sérieux, là ? Toi, Georg Listing, tu veux que je te fasse un câlin ? »

Le bassiste se passa une main sur le visage, las. Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas si simple. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus parler aussi librement qu'il l'aurait voulu, ne sachant pas comment aurait réagit le guitariste. Redevenu calme, Tom poursuivit :

« - Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître déconcertant ou déstabilisant pour les autres mais ... j'aime ses étreintes. J'aime quand il est dans mes bras ou moi dans les siens. Je m'y sens bien. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Je sais que j'ai l'air con à vous dire ça comme ça mais je ... Raaah je sais pas comment vous expliquer. »

Gustav prit la parole pour la première fois, bien décidé à chasser cette ambiance lourde qui commençait à s'installer :

« - Désolé vieux, on n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet comme ça. C'est juste que ça nous fait bizarre de te voir toi, Tom Trümper aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. En plus, si on ne sait pas un minimum ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre, un parfait inconnu pourrait trouver votre comportement plutôt ... louche.

- Oh c'est bon, hein ! Y a des dizaines de filles dans ce foutu lycée qui sont sans cesse en train de se câliner ou de se tripoter ! On ne les prend pas pour des lesbiennes pour autant !

- Oui mais ce sont des filles.

- Et alors ? Sous prétexte que je suis un mec, j'aurais pas le droit de me retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un ? Mais merde, les gars ! En quoi c'est un problème ? En plus c'est pas vous que ça concerne !

- Mais on a rien dit ! On veut juste essayer de comprendre ! Huit ans qu'on se connaît et là on a l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Tom ! Comprends qu'on soit perdu, quand même !

- Peut-être que lui a su voir des choses qui vous ont échappé ! Peut-être que lui n'a pas cru à mes "je vais bien ne vous en faites pas" !

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

Le guitariste soupira, énervé mais aussi déboussolé. Il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Il avait conscience que beaucoup trop de choses étaient en jeu et il n'était pas vraiment en état de tout faire pour sauver les apparences.

« - Écoutez les gars je ... je suis désolé. Non je ne vais pas aussi bien que ce que je laisse croire. Mais ça fait plus de dix ans que ça dure. Dix ans passés avec ce ...vide au fond de moi. Et puis Bill arrive avec son foutu caractère, sa bonne humeur et ses mystères. Il suffit qu'il me regarde pour que je me calme. Il suffit qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour que je me sente ... moi. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre. Moi même je ne me l'explique pas. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Ne me rejetez pas pour ça, les gars. Ça ne change rien entre nous trois, vous savez. C'est juste que maintenant, on sera quatre. Même si je ne peux pas vous imposer sa présence ... »

Tom ne rajouta rien, persuadé d'avoir tout dit. Ou du moins l'essentiel. Le silence des deux G l'effraya légèrement. Ils fixaient le vide, semblant réfléchir à tout ça. Le guitariste se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Georg et la pressa légèrement avant de quitter la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. La porte refermée derrière lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard posé sur le plafond. Préférant rester dans le noir, il n'alluma pas sa lumière, profitant seulement de l'éclat de la lune. Beaucoup de questions tournaient en lui. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait peur. Mais surtout, là, tout de suite, maintenant, il avait besoin de _Lui_.

- B & T -

Dans le salon, les deux G n'avaient pas bougé. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, cherchant comment interpréter les dires de Tom. L'idée faisait doucement son chemin dans l'esprit de Gustav mais il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Honnêtement Gus, j'en sais foutrement rien. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Moi non plus. Mais je crois qu'on a apprit beaucoup de choses ce soir.

- Comme par exemple le fait que nous ne connaissons pas Tom aussi bien que ça. Il t'en avait déjà parlé de ce vide venu d'on ne sait où ?

- Non. Et je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait.

- Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. T'as bien vu, il avait l'air aussi perdu que nous.

- Mais c'est pas un raison, merde ! Nous on lui dit tout de nous et lui il se cache ! »

Georg se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il se sentait ... comme trahit. Le mot était peut-être un peu fort. Disons plutôt déçu. Mais de lui ou de Tom ? Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Ou de ne rien avoir voulu voir. Et puis il y avait aussi cet énorme doute qui planait :

« - Dis-moi Gus. Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment abordé le sujet mais ... tu ne crois pas que Tom pourrait être ... euh ... enfin je veux dire ... Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas touché une fille.

- Tu penses qu'il est amoureux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, quand on le regarde comme ça ... On se pose beaucoup de questions. »

Gustav ne répondit pas de suite, peu sur de bien comprendre les paroles de son ami. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à aborder par le passé mais soudainement, le batteur se demandait ce que Georg pouvait bien penser de l'homosexualité. Il se sentait idiot, et surtout gêné, d'envisager une telle chose, mais vu comment se présentait la situation, la possibilité que Tom soit amoureux n'était pas à exclure.

« - Tu le rejetterais ?

- Pardon ?

- Si Tom était amoureux ... de Bill. Est-ce que tu le rejetterais ?

- Raconte pas de conneries ! Je vais pas l'abandonner juste pour ça ! Je ne suis pas si étroit d'esprit que ça ! C'est vrai que ... je me sens parfois mal à l'aise face à leurs étreintes mais ... je ne peux pas nier toute cette joie que Tom dégage depuis que Bill est là.

- Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir parfois de trop. »

Une phrase toute simple mais qui les fit rire un peu. Ils en avaient bien besoin. Tous deux se tenaient dans leur coin, peu sûr de ce qu'ils devraient faire. La discussion semblait terminée et pourtant il restait un goût d'inachevé. Ou peut-être une envie de se conforter dans ses idées, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se tromper.

« - Gus, tu crois que c'est ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ses sourires, sa bonne humeur, sa joie apparente, ... Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et sincèrement, je crois que lui-même l'ignore. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il agit comme ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lorsqu'il le réalisera, il aura besoin de nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne s'est jamais poser la question sur ses orientations. Pour lui, il est obligatoirement hétéro. Alors quand il comprendra que Bill n'est peut-être pas un simple ami, il risque de tomber de haut et de tout remettre en cause.

- Je vois. On n'est pas sorti d'affaire avec ses deux-là.

- Et ça risque d'être encore plus compliquer si Bill ne partage pas ses sentiments.

- Tu sais quoi, je préfère pas y penser pour le moment. Un problème à la fois. Laisse-moi d'abord réaliser que désormais, mon terrain de chasse va pouvoir s'agrandir puisque Tom ne sera plus dans la course ! Imagine tous ces pauvres cœurs à consoler ! »

Gustav éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par Georg. Finalement, les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça. Certains changements ne tarderaient sans doute pas, mais chacun était conscient que cela n'affecterait en rien leur complicité.

- B & T -

Assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Tom touillait négligemment le contenu de sa casserole, juste à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais cuisiner lui changeait les idées. Et on ne savait jamais, Bill pourrait avoir un petit creux en rentrant. A cette pensé, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui ne dura pas. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette conversation avec Georg et Gustav. Il ne pouvait pas nier que tout ça l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas cette envie de se retrouver toujours coller à son colocataire. Mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment non plus posé la question. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ça ne changerait rien. Ou si peu ... L'espace d'un instant, le guitariste se surprit à essayer d'imaginer ce que pourrait être un baiser de Bill. Mais un vrai baiser, pas une simple pression de lèvres. Cela ressemblait probablement à une infinie douceur ... Se trouvant ridicule, il chassa ses images de son esprit et se concentra de nouveau sur son dîner.

« - J'tourne vraiment pas rond, moi. »

Il délaissa sa spatule et descendit du plan de travail, laissant mijoter le tout. Plutôt que de s'avachir une nouvelle fois sur le sofa, il opta pour une douche, ce qui le détendrait sûrement.

Lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle de bain, il trouva son colocataire dans la cuisine, une cuillère dans la bouche, lisant le dernier magazine people qu'il avait ramené. Visiblement concentré sur son article, Bill ne le remarqua pas et replongea son couvert dans la casserole, ne pouvant pas résister à l'envie d'y goûter encore.

« - On ne t'a jamais dit qu'on ne piquait pas dans un plat ? »

Le brun sursauta avant de rougir, prit en flagrant délit. Le guitariste se mit à rire avant de récupérer la spatule et de retourner à ses fourneaux. Il se justifia, comme pour s'excuser :

« - J'y peux rien si c'est trop bon. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Je me débrouille pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas cuisiner.

- J'avoue.

- Tu as faim ?

- Honnêtement, en arrivant, non. Mais ça sent trop bon, je veux absolument y goûter !

- Mets la table, c'est presque prêt.

- Ca marche ! »

- B & T -

Allongé sur son lit, Tom jouait distraitement avec sa guitare, laissant s'envoler quelques sons. A ses côtés, Bill l'observait du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient, comme tous les soirs, fait leurs devoirs ensemble, s'aidant quand ils le pouvaient. Il était vingt-trois heures passées et le musicien commençait visiblement à en avoir marre. Décidant que ce serait tout pour cette fois, Bill referma son manuel d'Histoire et s'étendit sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Il profitait simplement de la mélodie et se laissait porter par les notes. Le guitariste arrêta brusquement de jouer, intriguant le brun :

« - Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ? Je pensais que tu aurais plus envie de jouer que ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas chanter ? »

Aussitôt, les joues de l'androgyne s'empourprèrent et il préféra détourner le regard. Il aurait préféré ne jamais réaborder le sujet mais son vis-à-vis insista :

« - Je ne comprends pas, tu sais. Tu chantes vraiment bien. Quand je t'écoute, j'ai l'impression que les chansons sont différentes. Comme si tu leur donnais vie. On a l'impression que tu t'impliques totalement, et je t'admire pour ça. Pourtant, tu refuses de chanter.

- J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser, c'est tout.

- Mais tu n'es pas ridicule !

- C'est juste ça ? Simplement à cause de ça ?

- Ecoute, ça peut paraître stupide mais oui c'est uniquement ça qui me bloque.

- Pourtant tu chantais dans la cuisine ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne savais pas que tu m'écoutais. »

Mal à l'aise, Bill jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Foutu manie. Tom posa sa guitare et lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant de bouger. Sans prévenir, il se rapprocha de son colocataire et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, bien décidé à le faire céder. Plus surpris que gêné par leur proximité, Bill afficha un air interrogateur.

« - C'est simple : je reste sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu chantes.

- Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

- Non. Jamais quand ça en vaut la peine. »

Le brun le fixa quelques minutes en silence, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Le ridicule n'avait jamais tué personne, à sa connaissance. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une chanson ... Fermant de nouveau les yeux, il soupira et se détendit complètement. Sur lui, Tom attendait patiemment. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer, déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait céder, quand il entendit faiblement les premiers mots d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas :

« - Zum ersten mal alleine in unserem Versteck, ich seh noch unsre Namen an der Wand, und wisch sie wieder weg, ich wollt dir alles anvertrauen, warum bist du abgehauen ? »

Il finit par reconnaître les paroles responsable de leur dernière dispute. Se laissant porter par les mots mais aussi par la voix, il relâcha les mains du chanteur et se détacha doucement de lui. Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés et entoura sa taille de ses bras, sa tête sur son ventre. Il sentait l'abdomen du brun se soulever au rythme de la mélodie. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien être quand il sentit enfin les bras de l'androgyne se refermer autour de lui. Il se laissait transporter, des images défilant devant ses yeux clos. Il avait l'impression de vivre, de ressentir cette chanson.

« - Komm und rette mich ich schaffs nicht ohne dich. Rette mich rette mich rette mich rette mich. »

Les derniers mots s'envolèrent, comme un murmure. Aucun des deux ne voulu bouger, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Aucune parole, juste un besoin de contact.

* * *

:)


	13. Bientôt Noël

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : K (pour le moment). Le M se rapproche ...

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : S'il vous plait messieurs Bill & Tom kaulitz, puisque vous vous appartenez, offrez-moi une scène guimauve à souhait lors d'un concert où vous vous avoueriez votre amour inconditionnel et pas du tout fraternel l'un pour l'autre, suivit d'un baiser passionné *.* Siou plaiiit !

**Note de l'auteur** : Même pas en retard ! Bon, posté au dernier moment, je le reconnais u.u Mais pas en retard quand même :p

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Bientôt Noël**

Un jeune homme blond ouvrit la porte d'entrée et regarda l'intérieur de l'appartement, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose. Devant le vide auquel il était confronté, il fronça les sourcils, les questions s'enchaînant dans sa tête. Il fut cependant obligé d'y couper court quand une voix derrière lui se manifesta :

- Bon tu bouges ? J'ai pas envie de passer la matinée là !

Ronchonnant, il finit par entrer, suivit de son acolyte. Le salon était désert, à l'instar de la cuisine. Il basarda négligeament son sac de cours dans un coin, imité par l'autre garçon, avant de demander :

- Tu crois qu'ils dorment encore ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais je trouve que Tom passe de plus en plus de temps au lit depuis que Bill est là.

- J'ai remarqué aussi. Mais bon.

- Tu t'occupes du p'tit dej' et moi je réveille les marmottes ?

- Je te dirais bien oui, mais je serais curieux de voir comment ils ont dormi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Georg se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre de Tom, suivit de près par Gustav, persuadé de les trouver là. Il ouvrit la porte et constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Malgré la place dont disposait le lit, les deux dormeurs étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant visiblement pas se lâcher. Tom avait enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure de Bill tandis que celui ci enserrait de ses bras la taille du guitariste.

- Ils sont quand même mignons, une fois qu'on s'est fait à l'idée.

- C'est vrai. Mais on est bien d'accord, hein ? Pas un mot sur le sujet ! On ne sait pas du tout ce que eux en pensent.

- T'inquiètes, vieux ! C'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de faire des gaffes.

Gustav le fixa les bras croisés, sceptique. Georg était connu pour toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il se décida à réveiller les deux autres, préférant garder le peu d'avance qu'ils avaient sur leur journée. Comme à chaque fois, Bill se leva sans rechigner. Habitué à ce genre réveil, il ne se posa pas de questions et s'exécuta. D'un pas mal assuré, il investi la salle de bain pour les prochaines trente minutes. De son côté, Tom était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ayant perdu sa source de chaleur. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Georg et Gustav. Leur discution d'hier lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Sentant son malaise, le batteur préféra parler en premier, comme pour lui montrer la voix à emprunter :

- Tu t'es encore endormit tout habillé.

- Ah ouais. J'l'ai pas fait exprès. On était là à discuter et je suppose qu'on a finit par s'endormir.

Le blond hocha la tête, plus par volonté de faire quelque chose que de vraiment répondre. Que dire de toute façon ?

- B & T -

Attablés dans la cuisine, la discution allait bon train. Les tensions d'hier semblaient oubliées, au plus grand soulagement de trois d'entre eux. Inconscient à tout cela, le quatrième semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui :

- Au fait les gars, vous partez quand, vous ? Le vendredi soir ou le samedi dans la journée ?

- En général, on part tous ensemble le samedi matin. T'as qu'à venir avec nous.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Mais Sam ne doit pas venir ce jour là ?

- En fait, elle viendrait plutôt le vendredi, si ça te gêne pas.

Tom haussa les épaules, indifférent. Bill faisait bien ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Du moment qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop loin ...

- En parlant de Sam, tu vas nous la présenter un jour ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben ... on en entend parler mais on ne l'a jamais vu. J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

- Bah à une fille.

Les deux G le regardaient, limite choqués d'une telle réponse. Dans le genre amoureux transit, on faisait mieux. Mais le brun ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus, reprenant la conversation :

- Sinon vous faites quoi pour Noël ?

Georg et Gustav répondirent assez rapidement, emportés par la joie des perspetives de cette fête, mais le visage de Tom s'assombrit. L'idée de devoir passer des jours au millieu de ce qu'ils devaient considérer comme ça famille était loin de le réjouir.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ? En famille ou avec ta bande ?

- Les deux ! Mes parents invitent Jezz et Mel à chaque fois. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- B & T -

Jezz profitait de ses dernières minutes de répit avant de devoir retourner à son job. Mel était sur l'ordinateur, faisant une quelconque recherche pour son lycée. Aucunement motivée, elle n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien. Elle naviguait de pages en pages, cherchant le site qui lui mâcherait le travail. Le propriétaire des lieux la sauva de l'ennui, posant cette question qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs heures déjà :

- Tu vas lui offrir quoi au petit prince, cette année ?

- Franchement j'en sais rien et ça me soule. J'avais espéré que Nena programmerait un concert, je lui aurait offert une place. Mais madame n'a pas l'air décidé à se montrer. Ca va encore être dur cette année.

- Pas tant que ça non plus. Tu sais bien qu'il accorde plus d'imprortance au geste qu'au cadeau en lui-même.

- C'est pas une raison. J'aimerai bien lui faire un objet qu'il contemplera avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Pas chiante la fille.

- Et toi tu lui offres quoi, môssieurs j'ai toujours de grandes idées ?

- Ben ... c'est bien la première fois que je ne sais pas non plus. Cette année, il n'a rien laissé sous entendre concerant un truc qui lui ferait plaisir.

- Je vois. Cette année ça risque d'être vraiment dur. Et si on faisait un truc commun ? Genre un nouveau portable, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- J'sais pas, faut voir. Va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse sérieusement.

- Et à moi, tu vas m'offrir quoi ?

- Genre je vais te le dire.

- Mais oui que tu vas me le dire !

- Crève !

La jeune fille lui balança le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. Il l'esquiva facilement tandis que le bouquin finissait contre un mur. Disparaissant dans la cuisine, il poursuivit leur discution :

- Va aussi falloir trouver un truc pour Lucie et Julien.

- J'ai repéré quelque chose dans une boutique de déco en faisant du lèche-vitrine l'autre jour. Ca irait bien avec leur intérieur.

- Faudra que tu me montres. Au fait, je sais que je change totalement de sujet, mais tu as des nouvelles de Bill ?

- Non. Il doit etre trop occupé avec son cher Tom.

Le ton de la jeune fille s'était fait plus méprisant en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme, ce qui désespéra Jezz.

- Je vois que tu l'appréçies toujours autant.

- Et c'est pas près de changer.

- Tu me désespères, gamine. Il ne t'a rien fait.

- Je n'aime pas la manière dont il se comporte avec Bill.

- Il le console, il le fait rire, il s'inquiète pour lui, ... ah oui c'est sûr, il est horrible. Une vraie torture.

Le ton d'ironie ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille. Elle ne saurait pas comment l'expliquer, mais ce snob ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se repassait les images de cette soirée que Tom avait passé ici, entre les bras de l'androgyne. A première vue, tout n'était que bonheur. Et pourtant il y avait ce présentiment qui ne voulait pas s'atténuer.

- Je plaisante pas, Jezz. J'ai peur pour mon frère.

Un air sérieux sur le visage, l'homme repassa dans le salon, sentant que la discussion prenait une tournure moins légère. Adossé à un mur, il fixait la brunette, l'incitant à aller au bout de ses pensées.

- Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer. D'accord Tom a l'air vachement attentif et tout mais ... Sarah l'était aussi.

Le regard soudain plus triste, Jezz s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il l'attira contre lui, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, ayant soudainement envie de réconfort.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer Tom et Sarah. Elle nous a tous berné avec sa gentillesse et son sourire. Elle lui a fait beaucoup de peine quand elle l'a quitté, d'autant plus que ses mots n'étaient pas tendres. Mais je suis certain que Tom n'est pas comme ça.

- Je veux pas que mon frère souffre encore.

- Les ruptures font toujours mal. Tu ne peux pas lui demander de rester célibataire toute sa vie. Et puis qui te dit qu'avec le snob, ça ira jusque là ?

- Je sais pas. C'est peut-être ... dans leur façon de se comporter quand ils sont tous les deux.

- Tu oublies qu'il a Sam.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Il n'est et ne sera jamais amoureux de cette pouffe.

- D'ailleurs il est temps qu'il s'en débarasse de celle là, elle me plaît pas du tout.

- J'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il sortait avec elle.

- Cherche pas. Il est parfois un peu étrange le petit prince.

- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

Cette histoire avec Sarah était devenu un sujet tabou. Elle avait commencé par se lier d'amitié avec Mel. La jeune fille était resté toute fois un peu réticente, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine envie de faire partie de leur bande. Sarah avait finit par faire des avances à Bill. Qui avait cédé. Plus par curiosité que par amour. A cette époque là, il n'était pas encore amoureux. Et puis les choses avaient changé. Sarah prenait de plus en plus de place dans la vie du brun. Ses sourires, ses attentions, sa douceur, ... Tout cela avait finit par atteindre le coeur de l'androgyne. Mel avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, son frère était amoureux. C'était sans doute ce qu'attendait Sarah puisque le jour même de la saint valentin, elle avait mit fin à leur histoire, lui annonçant que tout cela n'était que le résultat d'un pari. Sur le moment, Bill n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il était resté impassible et avait encaissé le coup en silence. Mais une fois entre les bras de sa petite soeur, il avait craqué. Déversant son incompréhenssion, sa peine, sa colère, ... Son premier chagrin d'amour. Et le seul. Mel se souvenait de cette scène comme si c'était hier.

_- Putain pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ..._

Assise sur le sofa, elle étreignait le brun, agenouillé devant elle. La jeune fille ressera sa prise autour de son frère, en pleurs, retenant ses propres larmes comme elle pouvait. Il criait, demandant des réponses que personne ne pourrait lui donner.

- Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle a juste ... joué avec toi.

- ...

- J'suis désolée petit prince. J'aurais pas dû te la présenter. J'aurais pas dû te laisser sortir avec elle. J'le savais qu'elle était pas vraie, cette pouffe, j'le sentais. Mais j'ai rien dit ... Pourquoi j't'en ai pas parlé, merde !

Le sentiment de culpabilité était trop grand. Ses pleurs se joignirent à ceux de Bill, sous les yeux impuissants de Jezz. Se consolant mutuellement, les sanglots s'étaient calmés.

- C'est pas de ta faute, petite soeur. J'aurai dû le voir, moi aussi. C'était trop beau.

- Dis pas ça. Toi aussi tu as droit à ton histoire d'amour.

Le brun se détacha doucement d'elle, affichant un air déterminé.

- Non. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Désormais, je ne tombe plus amoureux.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse.

- Si. Tu verras. La fille qui me fera changé d'avis n'est pas encore née. J'veux plus croire en l'amour. J'veux plus avoir mal.

Mel lui caressa la joue, tentant de rester la plsu tendre possible. Elle soupira devant cette obstination. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il arriverait à museler son coeur. C'est comme ça qu'il vivait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et la seule fois où il laissait une personne étrangère franchir ses barrières, elle lui brisait le coeur. Mais Bill avait besoin de quelqu'un à aimer. Et que quelqu'un l'aime. Ne voulant pas le contredire pour le moment, elle finit par lui sourire.

- On verra bien où tout ça nous menera, grand frère. Mais soit sûr que moi je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. J'te l'promet.

- B & T -

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Tom fixait le plafond, pensif. Les nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eu avec les deux G chaque fois que son colocataire s'absentait avaient finit par éveiller un doute en lui. Dire que ces conversations le laissaient indifférent serait mentir. Un trop grand nombre de questions traversaient son esprit mais ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Oui il aimait la présence de Bill à ses côtés. Tout comme il aimait être dans ses bras. Fallait-il en conclure pour autant qu'il éprouvait des ... sentiments pour lui ? D'accord il ressentait parfois de drôles de choses face à certains gestes du brun, mais de là à dire qu'il était amoureux ...  
Le musicien soupira avant de changer de position, se retrouvant sur son flanc gauche. Mais les doutes étaient toujours là. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et si c'était vrai ? S'il était vraiment amoureux ...

- Arrêtes tes conneries Kaulitz. T'as jamais louché sur un mec, c'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer. C'est juste le manque de fille. Ouais, c'est ça. Il faudrait que je m'y remette. Voilà qu'j'me parle tout seul, maintenant.

Il passa une main sur son visage, las. Une nuit blanche semblait au programme. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois sous ses draps lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit.

- Darling ?

L'interpellé se redressa surprit de voir le brun dans sa chambre à cette heure ci.

- Un problème, Honey ?

- Je ... euh ... j'peux dormir avec toi ?

Il ne put retenir un sourire face au regard suppliant que lui lançait l'androgyne. Il repoussa les couvertures, invitant silencieusement l'autre à le rejoindre. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia dans la chaleur du lit.

- Encore un cauchemard ?

Il aquiesca, se cachant sous son oreiller. Tom laissa échappé un petit rire avant de prendre son colocataire dans ses bras. Semblant n'attendre que cela, Bill se blotti contre le propriétaire de la chambre, cachant son visage dans son cou.

- Et si tu me racontais ?

Les souvenirs revenaient, le faisant trembler bien malgré lui.

- C'est toujours la même chose. Je n'ai pas plus de sept ans. Je suis sur l'autoroute avec ce que je suppose être mes parents. C'est la nuit. Je navigue entre sommeil et réalité. Ensuite il y a une grande lumière. Et un énorme choc. La voiture est en feu. Plus personne ne semble en vie.

La voix mourru, laissant place au silence. Le brun tentait de retenir ses sanglots, se trouvant stupide de réagir de cette manière pour un simple rêve. Le guitariste le fixait, devinant ses traits dans la pénombre, cherchant un moyen de l'appaiser. Il commence à lui caresser le dos, voulant chasser des larmes qui n'étaient pas encore présentes.

- Calmes toi Honey. Ca ne peut pas être vrai puisque tes parents sont encore vivants. Et puis, un truc pareil, tu t'en souviendrais, non ?

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir avant mes huit ans. Je ne me rappelle de rien avant ... l'orphelinat.

- Quel orphelinat ?

- Je t'en ai parlé le premier jour où je suis venu ici. Enfin ... je te l'ai plutôt hurlé. J'ai été adopté. J'ai été trimballé de famille en famille, jusqu'à tomber sur les Harkins. Ils ont été les premiers à faire preuve de patience avec moi. Ils ont pardonné mes caprices, n'ont pas tenu compte de mes colères et de ma rancueur envers ce monde qui m'avait laissé seul avec pour unique indice un prénom et une date. Ils sont passés par dessous tout ça et m'ont offert une nouvelle vie. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir réapprit à sourire.

- Je ne savais pas tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas non plus une chose dont je parle tous les jours. Je ne sais rien de ma vie d'avant. Parce que j'ai tout oublié. D'après les médecins, il ne tient qu'à moi de me souvenir. Une espèce de réaction inconsciente ou je ne sais pas quoi. On peut résumer ça comme une volonté d'effacer ce qui fait mal. Du moins, c'est comme ça que l'on m'a présenté les choses à cette époque. Alors qu'est-ce qui me dit que ces adultes que je vois en rêve ne sont pas mes vrais parents ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Et je ne vois pas comment t'aider. Il n'y a que toi qui peux faire quelque chose dans cette histoire. Personne ne pourra t'apporter de réponse puisqu'il n'y a que toi qui possède ces souvenirs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr ... d'avoir envie de me rappeller. Si j'ai voulu tout effacer, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison, non ?

- Probablement.

Le musicien ressera son étreinte autour de ce corps tremblant, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Il cherchait ses mots. Ceux qu'attendait Bill pour pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille.

- Tu ne devrais pas te soucier comme ça du passé. Je me doute que tu aimerais savoir d'où tu viens et pourquoi tu as attéri dans cet orphelinat. Mais tu as une famille qui t'aime vraiment. Tu as ta bande de Thuringe. Et puis ... tu m'as moi. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre. Enfin je crois.

- Tu as raison. Leb die sekunde, pas vrai ? Alors on laisse tomber les problèmes du passé et on se concentre sur les joies du présent.

La respiration du brun se fit plus calme. Il n'était pas entièrement rassuré mais préfèrait relativiser. Si ses vrais parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, il ne servait à rien de les rechercher. Ils ne pourraient pas lui apporter de réponses. Et s'ils étaient vivants ... ils voudraient probablement qu'il renonce à tout ce qu'il a acquis. Il n'était pas prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Une main vint se poser sur son dos et commença à dessiner des arabesques, l'emportant vers le sommeil.

- B & T -

Toujours éveillé, Tom redessine les traits de ce visage face au sien. Il va finir par le connaître par coeur à ce rythme là. Cette pensée le fait sourire. Bill s'est endormi, mais lui n'y arrive pas. Le souffle de son ami sur sa peau le fait frissonner. Tout comme cette main posée sur son torse fait battre son coeur plus vite. Les doigts du guitariste s'attardent sur ces lèvres roses, comme attirés par elles. Il pense à leur douceur. Une fois de plus il l'a réconforté. Mais il ne l'a pas embrassé, à son plus grand regret.

Face à ce visage si calme, les questions avaient refait leur apparition. Tout comme les doutes. S'il n'y avait vraiment rien, il ne serait pas là en train de retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Il serait simplement en train de dormir avec une personne qui compte pour lui. Au lieu de ça, tout se bousculait, remettant en cause ses plus profondes convictions. Il devait arrêter de se mentir. Et pour une fois, accepter la vérité.

- J'crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

* * *

_J'suis désolée, j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux coms é.è Je reprends les cours demain, et j'ai rien glandée côté devoirs T.T Nuit blanche en vue -.-"_


	14. L'erreur de Tom

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating**: K (pour le moment). Le M se rapproche ... enfin je crois XD

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus.»

**Mise en garde**: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer**: Blablabla, blablablablabla. Bla blablabla, blabla. u.u

**Note de l'auteur**: Quand l'auteuse remet toujours à demain ses devoirs/dissertation/commentaires de textes et autres joyeusetés qu'elle pourrait faire le jour même ça donne quoi ? Des nuits blanches à répétition, des journées à côté de ses pompes et des week-ends noyée dans les bouquins pour essayer de tout rendre en temps et en heure. Ô joie -.-"

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**  
**Chapitre 13 : L'erreur de Tom**

Vendredi 19 Décembre. Les cours se sont terminés il y a à peine deux heures, les élèves sont officiellement en vacances. Comme il l'avait promis, Tom a déserté l'appartement, accordant à Bill un moment de tranquillité. Le guitariste déambulait dans les rues de Lepzig, ne sachant pas comment occuper sa soirée. Il aurait pu aller voir Georg et Gustav. Mais quelque chose l'en avait dissuadé. Peut-être cet étrange pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'une inconnue allait poser ses lèvres contre celles d'un certain petit brun.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, se trouvant soudain ridicule et poursuivit sa marche. Il allait continuer de errer sans but lorsqu'il la vit. Adeline. Chatain aux yeux vert, grande, bien foutue, ... Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une nuit avec elle. C'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais. Et puis ... si ça pouvait lui enlever une certaine personne de la tête, pourquoi pas ? Son éternel sourire charmeur en place, il se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune fille, bien décidé à occuper dignement ses prochaines heures.

- B & T -

Il la domine. Elle est sous lui, jambes écartées. Ses mains lui caressent doucement le dos tandis qu'elle commence à jouer avec les lèvres du musicien. Elle les frôle, les lèche, les suçote ... Ce n'est pas ce dont il a envie. Il passe ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille, la soulevant pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant d'une nuit pour approfondir leur baiser. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Sa bouche l'importe peu, au contraire de son corps. Les jambes de sa partenaire l'entourent. Elle commence à faire un léger mouvement de bassin qui le fait vraiment réagir. Il parcourt sa poitrine de sa bouche tandis qu'elle gémit toujours plus. Il lève les yeux et voit dans son regard une envie indescriptible. Il ignore si ses propres yeux reflètent la même chose, mais il en doute fortement. Il aurait presque pitié d'elle. Presque ...  
Se reprenant, il lui enlève son dernier vêtement. Dernier rempart qui s'opposait à lui. Il a, à peine le temps de le balancer plus loin qu'elle a déjà empoigné sa virilité. Il ne veut plus penser à rien. Et certainement pas à son colocataire qui doit être en ce moment même en train de faire la même chose que lui. Il se fige soudain, se giflant mentalement. Il ne veut pas penser à lui mais c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.

La rage commence à se répandre en lui. Pas contre elle. Non, juste contre lui-même. Sans aucune douceur, il écarte un peu plus les cuisses de sa partenaire et la pénètre. Elle crie sous le plaisir. Il commence aussitôt ses va et vient. Elle penche la tête en arrière, comme pour mieux appréçier l'instant. Il pourrait déposer des dizaines de bisous sur ce cou offert. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de poursuivre son acte sans se soucier d'elle. Ses coups de reins se font plus fort et plus violent. Elle relève le visage et cherche son regard. Leur souffles sont saccadés. Elle se penche vers lui, réclamant ses lèvres. Mais lui ne veut pas. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a droit à ses baisers. Il détourne la tête, lui interdisant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle semble l'avoir comprit et se reconcentre sur cette jouissance qui la parcourt. Elle finit par atteindre l'orgasme dans un cri tandis que lui se libère en elle. Il n'a pas gémit. Aucun son, aucune parole.

Il se retire et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, reprennant doucement ses esprits. Elle se lève et se rhabille, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse de même. Mais il ne bouge pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y était finalement arrivé. Il avait couché avec une fille. Une fois de plus, il n'y est pas aller en douceur. Et la demoiselle ne s'en était pas plaint. Alors pourquoi ... pourquoi avait-il imaginer l'espace d'un seul instant que ce n'était pas une fille entre ses bras ?

- B & T -

Tom soupira de soulagement en franchissant enfin les grilles de son lycée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver le confort de son appartement. Sa conquête de la soirée l'avait traîné dans d'inombrables boutiques avant de l'entraîner dans un endroit beaucoup plus intime. Le premier hôtel qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché une fille. Mais il restait un mec avant tout et n'avait pas su résister à toutes ses avances. Et peut-être aussi voulait-il se prouver quelque chose. Ce qui avait lamentablement échoué.

- C'est la dernière fois que je passe du temps avec une fille avant de me l'envoyer. Me suis jamais autant fait chier.

Longeant les couloirs, il finit par trouvé sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il faisait noir, et le silence semblait lourd jusqu'à ce qu'une voix pâteuse le brise :

- Qui ?

- C'est simplement moi. Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi noir ici ? On n'y voit rien.

- J'avais pas envie d'allumer les lumières.

Tom fronça les sourcils, entre surprise et inquiétude. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, légèrement troublé par le comportement de son coloc. Lorsqu'il alluma, il aperçut l'androgyne avachit sur le canapé. Il sourit en le voyant ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le brun avait les yeux un peu rouges, et que de nombreux mouchoirs jonchaient le sol.

- Bill, ça va ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais disparu dans la noirceur.

- Oups, je suis aveugle !

- C'est les plombs qui viennent de lâcher.

Il se leva pour aller chercher des bougies et se heurta à une bouteille vide sur le sol. Il la ramassa puis alla chercher les chandelles.

- Merde, le chauffage a planté lui aussi. Tu parles d'une poisse.

Il soupira, cherchant les allumettes, tout en se demandant de quoi Bill pouvait bien rire.

- J'ai un chauffage qui marche avec une batterie dans ma chambre, viens, on y sera au chaud.

Il entendit le divan grincer légèrement, signe que l'occupant s'était levé. Il marcha vers lui lorsque le bruit d'une bouteille roulant sur le sol se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Heureusement que je n'ai pas marché dessus. Tom je vois rien, où est-ce que tu es ?

- Près de ma piaule, à ta droite. Dis moi, tu avais rudement soif ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Mais là, oui. Tu veux à boire ?

- J'veux bien. Je vais éclairer avec des bougies, tu suivras la lumière.

- Mais oui, t'inquiète.

Tom fronça les sourcils et entra dans sa chambre. Eclairé par la lune, il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode et en sortit finalement un briquet, à défaut d'autre chose. Bill n'était définitivement pas dans son assiette. Il l'entendit hoqueter de nouveau et foncer doucement dans un mur. Le brun rigola et se remit en chemin pour trouver la pièce où son colocataire l'attendait. Celui-ci cherchait un mot pour définir l'attitude du jeune homme. Il eut soudainement un flash, le mot arrivant dans son esprit comme par magie. L'androgyne n'était pas fatigué, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru en entrant. Soûl était l'expression appropriée. Il alluma les chandelles en soupirant, et Bill put enfin trouver son chemin. Il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit de son ami et lui tendit une canette. Tom la décapsula et but une longue gorgée avant de toussoter, ne s'attendant pas à de la bière. Le brun laissa échapper un rire en ouvrant sa propre canette.

- On a plus de sodas, alors je t'amène ce qui nous reste.

Tom soupira avant de s'assoir près de Bill. Il passa une main dans les cheveux ébènes de son vis à vis avant de demander doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Me suis disputé avec Sam.

- À quel sujet ?

- Elle est venu ce soir, comme prévu, peu après que tu sois parti. Je lui ai fait visité le campus, on s'est baladé, puis on est rentré ici. J'avais fait livrer chinois et on a regarder des films en mangeant. Elle devait pas dormir ici, tu sais. Je voulais pas. Mais elle était pas d'accord. Alors j'ai accepté. Mais après, elle a voulu couché avec moi.

- Où est le problème ?

- Mais moi j'avais pas envie ! Cette fille ramène toujours tout au sexe, j'en ai marre ! Je devrais te la présenter, tiens. Vous vous entendriez à merveille !

Prenant sur lui, le guitariste ne releva pas et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Elle s'est foutue en rogne. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je refusais et m'a accusé de ne plus l'aimer, de jouer double jeu, de voir une autre fille, blablabla. Bref, tu vois le genre. Je me suis excusé et après on est parti se coucher. Seulement, là elle m'a encore fait des avances alors je l'ai envoyer se faire voir. Elle m'a fait une scène comme quoi des dizaines de mecs n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde si elle leur faisait une proposition pareille. Mais moi j'en avais rien à foutre, je voulais pas coucher avec elle. Alors je suis aller m'enfermer dans ta chambre en attendant qu'elle parte. J'avais plus envie de la voir ou de lui parler.

Bill se mit à hoqueter plus violemment. Il se redressa, bu sa bière d'une seule traite avant de se rallonger, laissant tomber la canette vide sur le sol.

- A ce moment là, j'ai recu un sms de Mel. Elle me disait qu'elle avait vu Sam s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre. J'avais envie de la frapper. Elle m'accusait de la tromper alors que c'était elle qui allait voir ailleurs.

Cette fois, Bill avait céder et ses larmes lui échappaient. Il n'avait plus aucun envie de se retenir. Tom s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. L'androgyne ne semblait attendre que ça puisqu'il se blotti contre lui.

- Comment elle a pu te faire ça ? T'es adorable comme petit ami, pourquoi elle est allé voir ailleurs ?

- Parce que j'la baisais pas assez, cette salope. Mais j'men fiche qu'elle m'ai trompé. J'vais m'venger de toute façon.

- Tu vas faire comment ?

- Je sais pas encore mais crois moi je trouverai.

- Tu devrais commencer par rompre.

- T'as raison. Pas question qu'elle remette les mains sur moi.

Tom soupira en lui caressant les cheveux. Sans prévenir, Bill se redressa face à lui, l'obligeant à s'assoir s'il voulait continuer à lui parler en face. L'androgyne lui souriait, semblant aller beaucoup mieux.

- Tu devrais dormir, tu sais. Je crois que tu as suffisament bu pour ce soir.

- Veux pas.

Doucement, le brun se rapprocha. Il était à présent à quatre pattes, leurs visages séparer de quelques centimètres. Tom n'osait plus bouger, légèrement effrayé par la situation. Cette proximité lui faisait peur. Il sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite.

- Je vais lui faire payer, Tommy.

Il s'avança un peu plus, obligeant le guitariste à s'allonger complètement. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt trop large du musicien et caressa sa peau, redessinant les courbes de son corps.

- Je vais lui faire payer, et tu vas m'y aider.

- B & T -

Assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte, Tom n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il commence a ressentir les premiers désagréments de ses actes. Ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre lui, il tremble. Il réalise seulement ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il a laissé faire. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Et cette éternelle question qui ne cesse de marteler son crâne : pourquoi ? Il ne se comprend pas. La scène repasse inlassablement devant ses yeux. Culpabilité, honte, ... de s'être laissé faire. Honte ... d'avoir aimé ça. Il faut qu'il se débarrasse de tout ça. Le dire ... non. L'écrire ...

_Je sentais ses ongles sur mon ventre. Je savais déjà où il voulait en venir, et pourtant je ne l'arrêtais pas. Simple curiosité de la chose ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus ou moins violent. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Et pourtant ... pourtant ses mains se sont fait caresses. Ses gestes étaient tendres, rassurant. J'aurai juré qu'à ce moment là, il était totalement sobre. Sa langue a parcouru mon torse, me faisant frissoner. Ses paumes se promenaient partout sur moi. Et je ne l'en empêchais même pas. Je n'ai pas fait le moindre mouvement, me contentant d'appréçier ce plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je sentais ses lèvres sur moi ... et c'est comme si je décollais. Lentement, il a commencé à défaire ma ceinture. Mon baggy l'a rapidement rejoint sur le sol. Il s'est redressé, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Son souffle était court, ses yeux brillant de désir, ... Il a oté son tee-shirt et l'a jetté sur le sol. Sa langue est passée sur ses lèvres ... J'étais littéralement hypnotisé par ce que je voyais. Une chaleur se répandait en moi. Mes pulsions reprenaient le dessus sur ma raison. Et je ne voulais plus que lui. Je ne voyais plus que lui. Tout semblait disparaitre autour de moi. Seulement lui ... et moi. J'avais besoin de lui. Il fallait que je le sente conte moi. Sa peau sur la mienne, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Il porta deux de ses doigts à ses lèvres et les mordillent doucement. Ce spectacle avait suffit réveiller toutes les partie de mon corps. A ce moment là, je ne ressentais plus la moindre gêne face à ce qui était en train de se produir. J'étais terrorisé. Et pourtant c'est bien moi qui ai tendu la main vers son visage. C'est bien moi qui l'ai inciter à poser ses lèvres sur ma peau. C'est bien moi qui ai gémis de nouveau sous ses assauts. Ses mains descendant toujours plus bas. Il les a posé sur chacune de mes cuisses qu'il a écarté outrageusement. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que mon boxer n'était plus là. J'étais totalement soumis à ses attouchements. Son index s'est posé sur la base de ma virilité, me faisant sursauter. Mes yeux se sont fermés, comme pour mieux appréçier le contact. J'ai sentis son souffle chaud tout près mon sexe. Je redoutais ce qu'il allait faire. Mais avant que je n'ai pu émettre la moindre protestation, il m'avait déjà prit en bouche, me faisant crier de plaisir. J'étais à ce moment là incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je pouvais encore faire c'était gémir. Sa bouche, sa chaleur, ses mains, ... je me perdais dans un tourbillon de sensation. J'avais déjà l'expérience de pas mal de fellation. Mais aucune ne ressemblait à ça. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Chacun de mes points sensibles fut assaillit par cette langue mutine. Mon bassin commença à suivre ses mouvements. J'en voulais plus. Tellement plus. Mon sens de la moral a finit par céder lui aussi. Je n'étais plus que plaisir. Je n'aurais pas tenu encore bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Encore juste ... quelques secondes et ..._

Les mots défilent sous la pointe de son stylo. Il ne se contente plus de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il le revit.

_Il relâche mon membre et ne fait plus le moindre mouvement. Redescendant sur terre, je cherche son regard, croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'ai pas retrouver un peu de sa sobriété. Je tombe sur un sourire rassurant. Mais ses yeux reflètent toute sa perversité. Ce que je comprend ? Qu'il me désire. Mais qu'il ne veut pas me faire mal. Nos torses se touchent, et des frissons se répandent sur tout mon être. Ses lèves se posent sur les miennes. Il ne fait que les effleurer, me frustrant encore un peu plus. Et puis je sens de nouveau ses mains qui me parcours. Ses gestes se font encore plus doux, voulant me mettre en confiance. Ses mains agiles descendait de nouveau vers ma virilité dressée. Je suis ses mouvements du regard, légèrement inquiet. J'ai peur. Et pourtant j'ai confiance. Même si je ne me l'explique pas. Je tremble d'impatience, alors que mes yeux dévorent son corps. Mon torse se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement, alors que mon cœur s'embrase. Il a reprit ses assauts. Rapidement, sa langue vient remplacer ses mains. Il me gobe entièrement en bouche dans un mouvement d'aller et retour enivrant, me faisant crier de plaisir  
L'un de ses doigts vient s'insinuer en moi, ce qui me fait trembler. De peur, cette fois. La douleur m'a fait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne veux pas ce qui va se produire. Non. Je ne suis pas prêt. Et je ne le serai sans doute jamais. Je veux tout arrêter. Mais ma voix ne m'obéit plus. Son index rejoint son majeur. Malgré la fellation qu'il me fait, le plaisir ne reprend pas le dessus. Ma vue se brouille. Et pourtant je ne dis rien. Ses doigts vont et viennent en moi, au même rythme que sa bouche sur mon sexe. Un troisième entre en moi. Il commence un lent, très lent mouvement en moi. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai beaucoup moins mal qu'au début. Mais quelque chose en moi me retient d'appréçier vraiment cet instant. D'un coup, je ne ressens plus rien. Il ne me touche plus. Son visage apparaît face à moi. Je le distingue malgré ces larmes qui ont fait leur apparition. Il se colle contre moi, me murmurant des mots doux. Il tente de me rassurer et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il dépose une kyrielle de petits baisers sur ma mâchoire et descend jusqu'à ma clavicule. Ses mains posées sur mes fesses, il m'incite à lever mon bassin. Il se rapproche de moi et me repose sur ses cuisses. Je sens sa propre virilité à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il s'allonge un peu plus sur moi, et lorsque ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, son membre s'enfonce doucement en moi. Je me crispe immédiatement. Plutôt que d'intensifier le baiser pour me faire oublier cette intrusion, il multiplie les attouchements. C'est stupide, mais à ce moment là, j'aurai aimé qu'il m'embrasse. Il continue d'entrer en moi. C'est ... plus qu'étrange. Un cri de douleur m'échappe lorsqu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Une larme m'échappe. Suivit d'une autre. Je me sens ... tellement étroit. Il ne bouge plus. J'ouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermé et tombe sur son regard inquiet. Il reste un moment comme ça, attendant que je m'habitue à sa présence. Sa langue me parcours à nouveau, m'aidant à oublier. Un de ses mains attrape ma virilité, et commence unlent va et vient. Je le sens se retirer, au même rythme que sa main qui remonte le long de mon membre, pour rentrer à nouveau en moi. Il sort encore une fois, avant de revenir._

_Après quelques minutes de ce traitement je suis complètement détendu. Mes gémissements de douleur ont fait place à des soupirs d'extase. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Un coup de reins un peu différent des autres me fait hurler. Je lui aggripe les avant bras, lui demandant silencieusement d'attendre quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a touché. Mais c'était le bonheur à l'état pur. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, l'incitant à reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté. Il ne se fait pas prier. Le plaisir est de plus en plus fort, nos corps sont parcourus de frissons. Ils glissent l'un dans l'autre naturellement._

_Je me sens venir de plus en plus. Plus rien ne me retient. Je donne de la voix, imiter par mon partenaire. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux qui se perdent dans le vide, ... Tout ça ne fait que m'exciter encore plus. Je sens que je ne suis plus très loin de la délivrance. Mon corps est pris de spasmes et je me libère dans un cri. Instinctivement, je ressers mon antre autour de son membre. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour jouir à son tour. Il se laisse tomber contre mon torse, le souffle court. Je cherche moi aussi ma respiration. Ses bras entour ma taille. Il se détache de mon corps et vient se blottir contre moi._

_Il s'est endormit, tout contre moi. Sa respiration au creux de mon cou me donnait des frissons. Je me suis levé et ai porté mon androgyne jusque dans son lit, avant de le recouvrir de ses couvertures. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne se poserait pas trop de questions quant à sa nudité. J'ai prit une douche sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je crois que je voulais inconsciemment effacer toute trace de ce que nous avions fait. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre, presque dans un état second. Et depuis j'écris encore et encore, couvrant ses feuilles blanches de mon écriture désordonnée, tremblante. Et là, seulement à cet instant, je réalise vraiment ce que j'ai fait. Moi Tom Trümper, le plus hétéro de tous les mecs, je venais de me faire baiser par un garçon. Non ... Je venais de faire l'amour. Et le pire, c'est que je ne le regrettais absolument pas. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était lui._

* * *

**Note de fin**: Grande nouvelle ! Vendredi je suis officiellement en vacances *.* Bon d'accord, en fait je suis en semaines blanches pour réviser les partiels. Mais c'est la même chose, non ? XD J'vais pouvoir continuer d'écrire et surtout de retranscrire tous mes manuscrits *.*


	15. Une disparition, une mise au point

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : YES ! On a franchit le M, les enfants ! Ok je sors XD

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Bill & Tom, Georg & Gustav, Simone Trümper et Jorg Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement à tous les autres.

De plus, contre toute plainte déposée pour torture morale, mon avocat vous opposera l'argument de la maladie mentale profonde ! Comprenez bien que face à cela, vous ne gagnerez jamais le procès u.u

**Note de l'auteur** : Semaines blanches enfin commencées ! Ce qui veut dire beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à cette fic ! Gné ? Réviser pour les partiels ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? XD

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 14 : Une disparition, une mise au point**

Son comportement s'apparentait à une fuite, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'engager une longue discussion à propos de leur nuit. Après avoir raccompagné son colocataire à sa chambre, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il ai pu faire ça. Et surtout pourquoi ? La simple curiosité ne l'aurait pas conduit jusque là. Les pages qu'il avait couverte de leur ébat avaient finit froissées dans la corbeille à papier. Il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. On ne change pas le passé. Résigné, il avait entreprit de boucler ses bagages et avait attendu le levé du jour. Sept heures passé, il était désormais attablé dans la cuisine, une tasse de café en main, repensant encore et encore à ce qu'il avait fait. La honte de l'acte se mêlait au souvenir des frissons provoqués par les petits baisers échangés. Trop peu nombeux à son goût.

Une porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Il quitta brusquement sa chaise et attendit, anxieux. Il avait perdu du temps à rêvasser. Son escapade s'annonçait compromise. Avec un peu d'aubaine, Bill se rendrait directement dans la salle de bain, ce qui lui permettrait de quitter les lieux sans être vu. Mais Dame Chance ne semblait pas avec lui aujourd'hui puisque le brun franchit le seuil de la pièce, se frottant les yeux. Le musicien ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il se gifla mentalement et guetta la suite des évènements, prêt à la confrontation.

- 'jour Darling.

Le guitariste se tourna vers l'androgyne, plus qu'effrayé. Il le regarda prendre un bol, ouvrir le réfrigérateur, étalé les divers éléments composant son futur petit déjeuner sur la table, ... Pas un mot concernant leur erreur partagée. Calmement, il reprit sa place. Son ami avait l'air bien trop naturel pour quelqu'un qui jouerait la comédie. Ou alors il était très bon acteur.

- Y s'est passé quoi hier soir ? J'me rappele de rien.

Son coeur rata un battement, avant qu'un étau ne semble l'enserrer. Alors c'était ça ? Bill avait tout oublié ? Leur soirée, les paroles échangées, ... les gestes aussi. Il devrait s'en rejouir. Et pourtant aucune joie ne l'habitait. Pas plus que le soulagement. Mais la tristesse était bien là. Il aurait dû être heureux d'apprendre ça. Pas de discussion, pas de regards gênés, pas d'excuses communes. Pas de rôle à jouer, ni de mensonges à faire passer.  
Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il adressa un sourire à son colocataire avant de lui répondre :

- Eh bien ... apparemment ta soirée avec Sam s'est mal passé. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais ivre mort sur le canapé. Tu as trempé mon tee-shirt avec tes pleurs. Tu m'as raconté pourquoi tu étais dans cet état et tu as finit par t'endormir dans mes bras. Je t'ai reconduit dans ta chambre. Voilà.

Il tenta d'avoir l'air convaincant. Bill sembla le croire puisqu'il acquiesca avant de fixer un point invisible sur le mur. Il cherchait à se souvenir, espérant ne pas avoir fait de conneries.

- C'est un peu flou pour moi. J'suis désolé. Je tiens pas vraiment l'alcool, tu sais. Alors je te demande pardon si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû.

Tom l'observa longuement. Vérité ou mensonge ? On oublie pas facilement ce genre de chose. Mais dieu sait que l'alcool peut faire des ravages. Et quelque chose lui disait que ces yeux là ne pouvaient pas mentir.

- Hey Darling, ça va pas ?

L'interpelé se reprit et afficha un nouveau sourire. Il se devait de faire bonne figure.

- J'ai juste pas assez dormi, c'est tout.

- Oh. Excuse-moi. J'ai dû t'occuper une partie de la nuit. C'est pas beau à voir quand je suis dans cet état.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète.

Légèrement abattu, Bill débarrassa sa table, déposa un baiser sur le front de son coloc et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Le musicien le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Lui parler de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ? Ou bien faire semblant de rien et garder tout ça pour lui ? Ne rien dire, c'était prendre le risque que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Mais l'avouer reviendrait à jouer leur amitié à quitte ou double. Même si lui avait de possible sentiments pour le brun, la réciprocité était loin d'être là.

Il se décida finalement à se lever aussi. Il regagna sa chambre et en ressorti chargé. Une valise en main, un sac sur le dos, et un paquet rectangulaire sous le bras. Le plus silencieusement possible, il déposa la boîte sur la table du salon ainsi qu'une feuille contenant trois simple mots. Il adressa un dernier regard à cette barrière de bois qui le séparait de son ... de son quoi ? Ami ? Amant ? Il ne savait même plus.

- C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. On se revoit dans deux semaines, Honey.

Toujours sans un bruit, il franchit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans les couloirs videsdu lycée. Il voulait être seul avant de craquer. Mais il se retenait depuis trop longtemps. Ses barrières cédèrent et les perles salées prirent place sur ses joues.

- B&T -

Se coiffant les cheveux pour leur donner un minimum d'ordre, Bill quitta la salle de bain. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression d'imposer sa présence pour ce départ commun, il ne voulait pas risquer de les mettre en retard.

- Hey Darling, en général vous partez à quelle heure, les deux G et toi ?

Il cessa tout mouvement, attendant une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit dans la cuisine mais ne trouva que le vide. Etrangement, il commença à s'inquiéter. Délaissant sa brosse sur la table, il partit en direction de la chambre du musicien. Vide, elle aussi.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

De ses yeux, il fit le tour de la pièce. Son colocataire n'avait jamais été un maniaque du rangement. Alors voir que rien ne traînait plus au sol l'intriguait. La main tremblante, il ouvrit l'armoire où Tom rangeait ses vêtements. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Même sa guitare n'était plus là. Il ne s'en séparait pourtant jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Courant presque, il se rendit au salon. Il tourna sur lui même, posant son regard un peu partout à la recherche d'un indice. Un détail. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui lui montrerait où était le guitariste. C'est alors que son regard s'arrêta sur une boîte posée sur la table. Il s'approcha, incertain. Une simple feuille. L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage. Joyeux Noël Bill.

- Putain Darling, à quoi tu joues ?

- B&T -

Tous deux chargés de divers sacs, Georg et Gustav longeaient les différents corridors du lycée pratiquement désert. La plupart des étudiants ne voulaient pas attendre une nuit de plus pour rentrer chez eux. Mais depuis leurs toutes premières vacances en classe de seconde, les deux musiciens et leur ami Tom avaient prit l'habitude de partir le samedi matin, évitant ainsi la cohue mélant les élèves pressés de quitter les lieux et les parents heureux de revoir leur progéniture.

Le sourire au lèvres, les deux G arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement 121. Le blond toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse. Il renouvela l'expérience, étonner de voir que personne ne répondait. Plaisantant à moitié, le brun lança :

- Putain me dis pas qu'ils ne sont pas encore réveillés, sinon je te jure que je les frappe.

- Calme toi. Tu sais bien que Tom n'est jamais très enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer chez lui.

- Mouais. Mais c'est pas une raison.

Gustav se décida finalement à ouvrir lui même la porte d'entrée grâce aux clés que le guitariste leur avait confié il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Il pénétra dans le salon, suivit du bassiste. Leur bonne humeur perdit de son intensité lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Bill, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, l'air perdu. Se débarrassant de leurs affaires encombrantes, ils rejoignirent le brun en quelques enjambées. Le batteur posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ... sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai ... besoin de m'asseoir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se laissa choir sur le sofa, les yeux dans le vide, les mains sur les tempes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son colocataire n'était plus là. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans prévenir. Encore moins si les deux G avaient prévu de passer. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors il avait eu une parole malheureuse hier soir. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant, aussi ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Perdu dans ses pensée, l'androgyne ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets de ses deux amis sur lui.

- Où est Tom ?

- Si seulement je le savais ...

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je me suis levé, il était encore là. On a même prit le petit dèj ensemble. Mais quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, cherchant encore une raison à cette soudaine disparition.

- Il ne t'a pas donné la moindre explication ?

L'interrogé hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Il relut encore une fois cette feuille qu'il n'avait pas lâché, espérant y trouver un détail, un mot, qui justifierait l'acte du guitariste. Mais le papier restait désespérément vide sous ses yeux. A leur tour, les deux musiciens firent le tour de l'appartement et tombèrent sur les mêmes conclusions. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils faisaient leur scolarité ensemble, Tom ne les avait pas attendu.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Si seulement je le savais. Bill, est-ce qu'il t'a paru ... étrange ce matin ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et réfléchit quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait semblé un peu plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du manque de sommeil.

- Tout ce qu'il m'a laissé c'est ... ça.

Il pointa du doigt le paquet qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que son propriétaire avait quitté les lieux. Le blond s'en rapprocha, curieux. Une boîte comme il y en avait des dizaines d'autres. Il tendit la main, voulant l'ouvrir, mais se rappeller qu'elle ne lui était pas destiné. Il la déposa finalement sur la table basse, devant son destinataire.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pour toi.

Bill le regarda, interloqué. Pourquoi Tom lui offrirait-il quelque chose ? Il fronça les sourcils, plus qu'intrigué. Il perdait totalement le contrôle de la situation, ce qui était loin de lui plaire. Les yeux rivés sur le présent, il ne semblait pas décidé à faire le moindre geste. Un toussotement le fit sursauter, lui rappellant qu'il n'était pas seul. Tremblant légèrement, il empoigna le couvercle à deux mains, indécis. Il se sentait ridicule. Le colis ne risquait pas de lui explosé au visage et pourtant il hésitait. Il inspira, ferma les yeux et s'executa. Deux exclamations de surprise l'incitèrent à regarder de lui même. Comme ses compagnons, la stupeur le gagna. Timidement, il empoigna l'un des deux objets pour le rapprocher de son regard. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il en avait rêvé des mois. Il les avait admiré à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le magasin. Et aujourd'hui elle étaient devant lui. Entre ses mains. Ses fameuses santiags noires, au nombreuses arabesques argentés. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où il en avait rêvé. Alors qu'un énorme sourire prenait place sur son visage, il sentit les larmes de joie le gagner, oubliant bien vite ses craintes et ses questions.

- Putain j'arrive pas à y croire ...

Se redressant brusquement, il se débarassa vite fait de ses chaussures actuelles et s'empressa d'essayer sa nouvelle aquisition. La bonne taille en plus. Il marcha un peu partout dans le salon, fixant ses pieds, l'air particulièrement heureux.

- J'le crois pas, j'le crois pas, j'le crois pas ...

De leur côté, les deux G sentait la situation leur échapper doucement. Ce cadeau ne ressemblait pas du tout au Tom qu'ils connaissaient. Redescendant sur terre, Bill remarqua l'air songeur de ses amis. Sa bonne humeur diminua légèrement, soudainement inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que ... Ca nous surprend beaucoup qu'il t'ai offert ça.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Tom n'est pas du genre ... à faire des cadeaux.

Voyant que tout n'était pas clair pour l'androgyne, Gustav préféra éclaircire les choses :

- Ca fait huit ans qu'on le connaît. Huit ans qu'on s'offre des trucs pour noël et autres occasions. Pas une seule fois on a eu droit à un présent personnel. Il disait manqué d'imagination et préférait qu'on lui fasse une liste. Alors que là, tu ne t'y attendait visiblement pas.

- Ben ... En fait on a même jamais évoqué l'idée de cadeaux mutuels.

- Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça qu'on veut parler. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

- Mais ... ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise chose. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que ... ça choque un peu.

Rapidement, le brun ôta ses nouvelles chaussures pour les replacer dans leur boîte. La joie l'avait soudainement quitté pour laisser place à un malaise qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Soupirant, il alla se poster devant la fenêtre, regardant tomber la neige sans vraiment la voir. Le front contre la vitre froide, il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait tenté de ne pas y prêter attention, se disant que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il avait l'impression de s'immiscer entre eux.

- J'voudrais m'excuser, les gars.

- Euh ... c'est gentil, mais pourquoi ?

- J'voulais pas que ça se passe comme, vous savez. J'ai jamais voulu ...

Un faible sanglot se fit entendre. Les deux musiciens se fixèrent, perdus. D'abord Tom qui s'enfuyait et maintenant Bill qui craquait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ... je sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas me détester. Je débarque comme ça du jour au lendemain dans vos vies, je ... j'accapare votre meilleur ami et pourtant vous êtes là. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, vous me supporter, ... mieux encore, vous m'intégrez à vous, me faisant partager tout votre quotidien comme si on avait toujours été ensemble. J'voulais pas prendre votre place.

Une fois de plus, Georg et Gustav échangèrent un regard. Le blond se décida finalement à bouger. Peu sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire sans trahir ses récentes découvertes sur le guitariste, il préféra agir et se leva pour prendre Bill contre lui. Celui ci ne protesta pas, bien qu'un peu tendu. La seule pensée du brun fut pour constater que cette étreinte ne valait pas celles de Tom. Il sentit une main lui caresser le dos, voulant l'apaiser. Il n'avait pas laisser libre court à ses larmes. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer. Il voulait simplement des réponses.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? On ne peut pas nier que tout ça nous a plus que surprit au début. Puis on a vite remarqué qu'avec toi, Tom semblait plus serein. Pas qu'il aille vraiment mal. Mais tu lui a rendu une telle joie de vivre ... On ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ça. C'est vrai aussi que ... vous voir coller comme ça ... Ca a pu nous destabiliser. D'autant plus que Tom n'est vraiment pas du genre tactile. Pourtant avec toi ça parait naturel. Si c'est toi qu'il faut pour le bonheur de notre chieur préféré, alors ça nous va.

- ...

Gustav avait conscience de jouer avec le feu. A vouloir trop se justifier, il allait finir par dévoiler ses doutes concernant les sentiments du guitariste. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le petit brun dans cet état.

- Ecoute, tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête pour ça, d'accord ? On ne t'accepte pas parmi nous uniquement parce que Tom le veut. On t'appréçie vraiment. Pour ce que tu es.

- ...

- Et puis ... une fois qu'on te connait, ton sale caractère de cochon n'est pas si terrible que ça. Il suffit juste de savoir comment te prendre !

Un faible rire lui échappa, détendant l'atmosphère. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il se sentait mieux. La culpabilité le quittait peu à peu, même s'il restait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Il se détacha de ces bras, un sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi !

Gustav lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant râler. Dans son coin, Georg assistait à la scène, souriant lui aussi. Les choses changeaient, c'était indéniable. Mais avec un peu de chance, ce serait dans le bon sens. La glace définitivement brisée, il ne restait plus que ce problème de sentiments entre les deux phénomènes.  
Le sofa s'affaisa sur sa droite, le sortant de ses pensées. Bill venait de se rasseoir à ses côtés, fixant de nouveau son cadeau, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Tu les voulais vraiment ?

- T'imagine même pas à quel point. Des mois que je bave devant. Je les ai montré à Tom quand je l'ai emmené se faire faire son pierçing. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en soit souvenu après tout ce temps.

Le batteur fronça de nouveau les sourcils, intrigué. Ainsi, déjà à ce moment là leur guitariste avait commencé à changer ? Il passa une main sur son visage, las. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une vraie conversation à ce sujet. Et quelque chose lui disait que ça ne se passerait pas en douceur. Un cri affolé le tira brusquement de ses songes. Tout comme Georg, il posa un regard ébahit sur l'androgyne. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de hurler comme ça ? Celui ci se tourna vers eux, complètement paniqué :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui offrir ?

Les yeux équarquillés, les deux G le fixaient, stupéfaits. Pour Bill, la situation n'avait visiblement rien de comique. Mais le voir comme ça, totalement bouleversé pour une chose si futile, ce fut trop pour eux. La pression des derniers jours retombant, ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et explosèrent de rire, sous l'air boudeur du propriétaire des lieux. Il leur balança à chacun un coussin, vexé qu'ils aient osé se moquer de lui. Les deux carrés de plumes lui revinrent en plein visage avant qu'il ne les renvoit à nouveau. Une véritable bataille s'en suivit, mêlant rires et cris de joie.

* * *

_Les nouveaux chapitres se rapprochent ! =D Même si je ne me souviens plus à quel moment nous avons été coupé u_u Si je me souviens bien (et aussi grâce à Laura) vous n'avez jamais su ce qu'il se passait après que Bill et Tom se soient réconciliés par téléphone le jour même de Noël. C'est bien ça ?_


	16. Photos souvenirs

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Malgré mes nombreuses lettres et supplications, TH ne m'apaprtient toujours pas. Mais pourquoiiiiii ?? T.T J'suis pourtant pas une méchante fille ! Juste un peu sadique sur les bords XD

**Note de l'auteur** : Trois semaines blanches pour réviser les partiels, ça donne quoi ? Une auteuse qui se fait la malle au fin fond de la France histoire de prendre quelques jours de vacances, mais qui choisi le seul coin paumé qui n'a pas de réseau wifi. Etre un boulet, j'vous assure que c'est tout un art u.u

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 15 : Photos souvenirs**

Georg et Gustav regardaient Bill s'en aller, main dans la main avec Mel. La jeune fille et Jezz étaient venus récupérer l'androgyne à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Cela avait été l'occasion pour les uns et les autres de se rencontrer et de mettre enfin un visage sur ces noms qui revenaient souvent dans les conversations. Lorsque le trio disparu au coin d'une rue, les deux G se remirent en marche, prenant un autre chemin. Leur avancée se faisait lentement, les deux garçons étant bien trop encombrés par leurs bagages. Mais aussi par la peur de tomber. Les voitures circulant peu dans ce secteur, ils avaient délaissés les trottoirs glissants pour le bitume plus sûr des routes. La neige voltigeait encore autour d'eux, s'emmêlant dans leurs cheveux.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as refusé que ma mère nous ramène. J'vais finir par friser avec ces conneries.

- On devait profiter du trajet pour cuisiner Tom, tu te souviens ?

Le brun soupira, désespéré. Leur plan tombait à l'eau puisque le principal concerné brillait par son absence. Replaçant sa basse un peu mieux sur son dos, il rejoignit son acolyte en deux enjambées.

- Avances moins vite, s'te plaît. J'ai pas six bras et ça commence à faire lourd.

- Tu veux que je te prenne un truc ?

Le musicien hésita quelques instants, puis finit par céder. S'il le lui proposait, c'est que ça ne le dérangeait pas, non ? Il pris cependant soin de lui confier le moins gros de ses sacs, se maudissant de trimballer tant de bordel à chaque fois.

- Maintenant que Bill n'est plus là, si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu pense de tout ça.

- Et bien ... j'ai deux hypothèses. Et ne viens pas me dire qu'elles sont foireuses.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Première supposition : Tom était terrorisé à l'idée de lui offrir les santiags. Va savoir pourquoi. Il a parfois des réactions un peu bizarres. Donc il dépose le paquet et prend la fuite. Courageux mais pas téméraire.

- Moui, ça se tient. Mais il nous aurait prévenu, non ? Parce que là il nous a quand même posé un putain de lapin !

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. D'où ma seconde idée. Il a du se passer quelque chose hier soir. Un truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Peut-être une révélation, ou alors il a enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments. Ca lui a foutu la trouille et il s'est enfuit.

- Je pencherai plus pour la deuxième. Ca ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas nous avoir mis au courant. Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu se disputer ? Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas pris la tête, ces deux là.

- Non, Bill n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre lui non plus. T'as bien vu comment il a réagit.

- On aurait dit un môme pris en faute.

- Oui mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

En y repensant, Gustav remerciait le ciel d'avoir un ami qui sache si bien mentir. Pour ne pas inquiéter le petit brun plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Georg avait rapidement monté une histoire pour le rassurer. Bill avait semblé les croire, bien qu'un peu réticent.

- Sérieux, il est tant que tout ça se termine.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça ne fait que commencer.

- B & T -

Avachit sur le canapé de son salon, Tom tripotait les cordes de sa guitare. L'envie de jouer n'était pas là mais il ne supportait plus le silence. A peine trois heures qu'il était rentré et il donnerait déjà n'importe quoi pour repartir. Il regarda autour de lui, constatant que tout était parfaitement à sa place. Les mêmes bibelots, les mêmes meubles, les mêmes décorations au mur, ... Rien ne changeait jamais. Malgré ses couleurs claires, cette salle lui paraissait atrocement grise. Il n'aimait pas cette pièce. Ni les autres, d'ailleurs. Sauf sa chambre. Seul endroit qui semblait encore en vie. Etant forcé de vivre ici, le musicien avait longtemps cherché ce qui clochait avec cette maison. Et puis il avait finit par trouver. Elle n'avait pas d'âme, tout simplement.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Simone Kaulitz le rejoignit, finissant de boutonner la veste de son tailleur. Elle avait fait en sorte d'être présente pour l'arrivée de son fils mais devait malheureusement repartir. Le jeune homme la regarda s'agiter, relisant une dernière fois ses dossiers. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Je me suis arrangée pour avoir quelques jours de congés aux alentours de Noël. On va pouvoir passer les fêtes en famille chez tes grands parents.

Tom ne répondit pas. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Ces réunions de famille se ressemblaient toutes. Et finissait toujours de la même manière, c'est-à-dire en dispute. Les joies de Noël ! D'une oreille distraite, il écouta sa mère lui faire la liste des invités qui seraient présents.

- Il y aura aussi ton cousin Lukas. Et par pitié, cette année ne tente pas de te faire sa nouvelle petite amie dans un coin ! Je ne te soutiendrai pas cette fois !

Ses mains se crispèrent face au sous entendu. Sa propre mère le voyait comme une bête de sexe incapable de se contrôler. Il devait reconnaître que se taper les copines de son cher cousin était particulièrement jouissif. Non pas pour le côté sexuel de la chose, mais tout simplement pour la satisfaction de tous les choquer.

- J'y peux quoi moi, si elles ne lui sont pas fidèles ? J'ai pas grand chose à faire pour qu'elles me tombent dans les bras, tu sais.

- Tom je te préviens, je ne tolérerai pas d'écart cette fois.

- De toute façon j'irai pas.

- Qu ... quoi ?

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Maman. Explique moi pourquoi je dois sourire et faire semblant d'être heureux devant une bande de guignols qui n'en a rien à faire de moi ? Ne dis pas le contraire, tu veux ? Je sais très bien de quoi il retourne.

- Et ... qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

La voix tremblante de sa mère le surprit. Il l'observa en silence, cherchant encore une éternelle réponse. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Il l'avait comprit après leur déménagement à Leipzig. Elle s'obstinait à dire le contraire, fuyant la moindre discussion abordant le sujet.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui était mon père, ni ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais à chaque réunion de famille, c'est la même chose. Certains me regardent avec pitié alors que les autres me méprisent clairement. Et je sais que c'est à cause de mon géniteur. Tante Adèle me l'a très bien fait comprendre.

- Elle ne sait rien de cette histoire, elle n'a pas le droit de nous juger ! Tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire est faux, tu m'entends ?!?

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, elle s'était mise en colère. Face à son regard noir, Tom était loin d'être effrayé. Il la fixait, bien décidé à ne pas flancher. Ce fut elle qui la première détourna les yeux. Rangeant brusquement ses fichiers dans sa mallette, Simone tentait de se calmer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu le dessus sur son fils ? D'un ton plus calme, elle reprit :

- Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout. Personne ne te méprise.

- Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous. Ca ne change rien à ma décision. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Et moi je te dis que tu iras.

- Non.

- Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu feras ce que je te dis, c'est clair ?!? C'est ça ou alors tu dis adieu à toutes tes guitares !

- T'as pas le droit de faire !

- On pari ?

L'adolescent se releva, furieux. Son instrument en main, il quitta la pièce, bousculant sa mère au passage. Il shoota dans tous les murs qu'il rencontra, jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre.

- TU M'EMMERDES, TU LE SAIS CA ?!?

Une porte claqua violemment, plongeant à nouveau la maison dans le silence. Restée dans le salon, Simone fixait l'embrasure de la porte par laquelle était sorti son fils. Elle avait horreur du chantage mais elle ne n'accepterait pas que son propre enfant fuit ainsi sa famille. Elle était consciente que l'obliger à venir ne servirait à rien. Tom ne décrocherait pas un mot de toute la soirée et ne participerait à aucune conversation. Elle ne savait plus comment le prendre.

- Mon Dieu, comment en est-on arrivé là ?

- B & T -

Les deux G n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Tom depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Malmedy. Soit deux jours. Le guitariste n'avait pas téléphoné ni pris la peine de répondre à leurs appels. Se concertant, les deux amis avaient jugé préférable de faire comme si de rien n'était et avaient repris leurs habitudes. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent sur le perron de la demeure Trümper, attendant que l'on vienne leur ouvrir.

- Il est pas là ou quoi ?

- Où tu voudrais qu'il soit d'autre ?

- J'en sais rien. Depuis quelques temps cette histoire devient un gros n'importe quoi.

Du bruit se fit entendre de l'intérieur. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant place à un jeune homme d'une pâleur effrayante, et apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

- QUOI ENCORE ?!?

Reconnaissant ses visiteurs, l'hôte se calma immédiatement. Il soupira et s'appuya sur le battant de la porte, visiblement fatigué. D'un signe de tête, il les invita à entrer. Docilement, les deux musiciens le suivirent jusqu'à sa chambre. Rien n'avait véritablement changé. Toujours ses posters de Samy Delux accroché au mur, de même que cette vue de nuit sur la ville de New York. Les femmes à demi nue présentées dans des positions plus qu'évocatrices avaient cependant disparues. Le bureau semblait un peu plus ordonné qu'à leur dernière venue, bien que l'ordinateur serve actuellement de porte manteau. D'autres vêtements jonchaient le sol, de même que CD et DVD étalés un peu partout. Mêmes ses étagères fixées au mur affichaient livres, bibelots et autres babioles dans un bordel monstre. La télévision fonctionnait dans le vide, le son étant coupé. La seule chose qui semblait être rangée avec soin était la collection de guitares que le propriétaire des lieux affichait fièrement. Celui-ci se laissa choir sur son lit, s'emmitouflant de nouveau dans ses couvertures, les yeux fermés. Il savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de répétition pour leur groupe, mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Prenant place sur le bord du matelas, Georg commença à détailler son ami. Les traits tirés, de grands cernes, ... Il pourrait jurer que Tom n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit depuis longtemps. Avait-il pris le temps de se nourrir ? Perdant patience, Gustav se décida à brise le silence.

- Tu comptes rester là encore combien de temps ?

- Et pourquoi pas toute ma vie ?

- Idiot.

Le guitariste changea de position, leur tournant désormais le dos. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'il sentit sa couette disparaître, en même que sa chaleur.

- Debout feignasse.

- Fous-moi la paix. J'ai pas envie.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bill, mais tu ne peux pas rester là à te morfondre !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors merci de votre visite, mais au revoir.

Voulant montrer que la discussion était close, il se cacha sous son oreiller. Lui même avait du mal à comprendre son propre comportement. Alors quant à l'expliquer ... Bien décidé à le faire réagir, le brun tenta une autre approche :

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Nan.

Clair, net et précis. Mieux valait choisir un sujet qui le ferait réagir à coup sûr. Il n'avait aucune envie de se heurter à un mur pour le reste de la journée. Connaissant son ami, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sujet idéal :

- Au fait, Bill a adoré son cadeau, tu sais ?

Aussitôt, Tom refit surface, le regard suppliant, n'osant trop y croire.

- Pour de vrai ?

Le bassiste acquiesca, faisant sourire aussitôt le propriétaire des lieux. Il prit le carré de plumes entre ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il sembla retrouver un peu de son entrain, comme s'il avait cessé de vivre depuis le début des vacances.

- Je savais qu'il aimerait. Vous auriez du voir les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux chaque fois qu'on passait devant ! J'pouvais pas me tromper.

- Ouais mais en attendant, tu lui cause des soucis.

Le guitariste se redressa vivement, l'air grave.

- Comment ça ?

- Destresse vieux. Il se demande juste ce qu'il va pouvoir t'offrir en retour. Tu l'aurais vu ! On aurait dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Complètement paniqué, le gamin.

- Il a pas besoin de me faire un cadeau.

- Peut-être mais il en a envie.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Le regard perdu dans le vide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Tom s'imaginait la tête de son colocataire lorsqu'il avait ouvert la boîte. La surprise devait être totale. Son visage s'était sans doute illuminé. Il avait probablement essayé ses nouvelles santiags, sautillant partout. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour assister à ce moment. Gustav frappa soudainement dans ses mains, le faisant sursauter.

- Bon. C'est pas tout ça, mais on a une répèt qui nous attend. Alors Darling tu bouges ton cul s'il te plaît merci.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Le ton du guitariste jeta un froid. Il s'en voulu aussitôt que ces mots franchirent ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu parler si durement, mais Bill était le seul à avoir le droit d'utiliser ce surnom.

- Scuse-moi.

- Pas grave. J'le ferai plus, t'inquiète.

Tom se leva finalement, amorçant un geste pour s'emparer de l'un de ses instruments. Le blond l'arrêta dans son élan :

- Euuh ... dis voir, tu voudrais pas prendre une douche avant ?

- Dis qu'je pue, pendant que tu y es !

- C'est pas vraiment ça mais presque. Depuis quand t'a pas mis les pieds dans une baignoire ?

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un rougissement suivit d'un grognement. Tom attrapa quelques vêtements dans sa penderie avant de s'éclipser dans la pièce adjacente.

- J'reviens. Foutez pas le bordel en attendant.

- Ca risque d'être difficile de faire pire que ça.

Le batteur s'installa finalement sur la chaise de bureau, attendant patiemment le retour de son ami. Georg laissait son regard vagabonder un peu partout, jusqu'à tomber sur divers cadres posés sur la table de chevet. Ils n'étaient pas là avant, il aurait pu le jurer. Curieux, il se rapprocha et attrapa le premier à sa portée. Deux personnes coupées au niveau du thorax. La nuit pour simple décor. Les étoiles semblaient s'y trouver moins nombreuses que dans les yeux des deux protagonistes. Un bras passé autour des épaules de Bill, Tom affichait un tendre sourire, sa joue reposant sur le haut de la tête de son partenaire. Appuyé sur lui, le brun semblait plus hésitant, mais son regard ne trompait personne. Le bonnet noir qu'il portait faisait ressortir son côté enfant. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient se tenir chaud.

Le musicien reposa l'image avant de prendre la suivante. Encore les mêmes personnes. Cette fois, l'androgyne était grimpé sur le dos du dréadé, celui ci lui tenant les jambes pour l'empêcher de tomber. La neige derrière eux indiquait que cette scène devait être récente.

Troisième photo. Georg ne pu retenir un rire. Les deux amis étaient joue contre joue, voulant tout deux tenir dans le cadre. Leurs visages s'en trouvaient légèrement déformés mais pas moins joyeux pour autant. Leur complicité se voyait sans problème. Le bassiste caressa le verre du bout des doigts, surprit mais aussi attendrit de voir à quel point Tom prenait soin de ces souvenirs sur papier glacé. Cependant quelque chose le perturbait. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdu.

- Gus ...

- Hum ?

- Viens voir.

L'interpellé se leva, intrigué. Il se pencha vers la photographie puisqu'elle semblait être le centre d'attention de son interlocuteur. Celui ci lui plaça l'objet entre les mains et demanda :

- Tu trouves pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ?

- Euuh ... non.

- Regarde bien.

- Bon, ils ont une sale tête mais ça c'est parce qu'ils sont trop collés.

- Nan, je parlais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils se ... ressemblent ?

Le batteur scruta l'image, soucieux. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il devait bien l'admettre. La même bouche, le même nez, les mêmes yeux noisette, ...

- C'est vrai que c'est louche.

- Louche ? LOUCHE ?!?

- ...

- Mais putain, on dirait qu'ils sont le reflet l'un de l'autre !

Gustav voulu émettre une hypothèse, mais leur hôte choisit ce moment pour refaire son apparition. Calmement, il reprit le souvenir glaçé des mains de son ami et le reposa sur sa table de chevet. Ses gestes se faisaient tendres, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur l'image avant qu'il ne se tourne finalement vers ses invités.

- On y va ?

- On te suis.

Tous trois descendirent jusqu'à une salle du rez de chaussé qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps aménagée en salle de répétition. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle installée chez Gustav. La batterie dans le fond de la pièce, un sofa dans le coin opposé, une table repoussée contre un mur, des feuilles couvertes de partitions éparpillées un peu partout sur les meubles, et deux trois posters de leur groupes communs favoris venaient orner le papier peint.

Chacun pris sa place et l'entraînement commença. Les deux G se concentraient sur leurs notes, mais bien vite, ils finirent par s'arrêter, laissant le troisième musicien continuer en solo. Se rendant compte que les deux autres instruments ne l'accompagnaient plus, il stoppa son jeu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- C'est toi qui nous demandes ça ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Vu comment tu joues, j'aurai préféré croire que tu dormais.

- C'était si nul que ça ?

- T'as pas idée. A ce rythme là on va jamais y arriver.

- ...

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y mette vraiment parce que des rocks stars chauves, ça fait léger.

Le guitariste éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique. Faussement désespéré, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il se concentra quelques minutes, avant d'annoncer :

- C'est bon les gars, cette fois j'suis prêt. On va tout déchirer !

- Et c'est parti !


	17. Quand tout bascule

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Le groupe Tokio Hotel n'est pas mon objet, il ne m'appartient pas. Mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire tout ce que je veux avec les membres du groupe ...

**Note de l'auteur** : La période des partiels est, à mon plus grand malheur, revenu. Ceci explique mon retard côté postage T.T

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 16 : Quand tout bascule**

Plusieurs heures déjà qu'il était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il cherchait le sommeil, changeant sans cesse de position. Agaçé, il repoussa ses draps et amorça un geste pour se lever, voulant retrouver l'impression de bien être que lui procurait son colocataire. Mais un regard posé sur le mur d'en face lui rappela où il se trouvait. Il se laissa retomber sur son matelas, dépité. Il n'arrivera pas à dormir dans cet état. Encore une fois. Habitué à l'obscurité ambiante, il distingue chacun de ses meubles sans problème. Y comprit ce bureau qui renferme l'une des clés de son apaisement. Juste quelques grammes. Pour se calmer. Pour oublier. Pour continuer d'avancer.

Après sa discussion avec Bill, il s'était débarrassé de toute la drogue qu'il avait dans leur appartement. Mais ici ... tout était différent. Il lui suffirait d'ouvrir ce tiroir et de ...

- Fait pas le con, Trümper. T'as promis alors tiens bon, merde.

Las, il passa une main sur son visage. Se blottissant dans les couvertures, il fixa le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il se sentait fatigué. Son dernier vrai repos remontait bien avant le début des vacances. Depuis, il ne faisait que somnoler quelques heures par ci par là. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis que ...

Il s'empêcha de poursuivre sa pensée. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se souvenir de cette soirée. Un désastre. Une erreur. Qui l'obsédait. Il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène encore et encore. Comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui rappeler sa faute. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant à effacer ce moment de sa mémoire. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres parcourir sa peau. Ses mains sur ses hanches, ...

Il se redressa brusquement, le souffle court. Fou. Il allait devenir fou. Bien décidé, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa table de travail. Premier compartiment. Bien en évidence. Il attrapa un petit sachet de poudre blanche. L'euphorie passée il regrettera, comme toujours. Et pourtant, rien ne le fera reculer cette fois.

- Pardon Honey.

- B & T -

Dans un grognement, Tom ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi à même le sol. Au moins, il était parvenu à se reposer quelques heures. Mais à quel prix ... Chassant ses mauvaises songes, il posa son regard sur son réveil. 14h17. Etant donné qu'il ne dormait toujours pas lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, il en conclu que ses heures de sommeil ne dépassaient pas le nombre de sept. Sa meilleure nuit, jusqu'ici.

Il resta là un long moment, ne voyant aucune raison de bouger. Rien ne l'attendait hors de sa chambre. Ailleurs non plus. Georg et Gustav préparaient sûrement les fêtes de fin d'année en famille. Bill devait très certainement s'amuser avec Mel et les autres. Et lui ... lui il restait là, accumulant les journées sans intérêt.

- Pourquoi je serai le seul à me morfondre, d'abord ? Debout Trümper. T'es jeune, plein de charme et bourré de fric. Alors bouge ton cul.

Bien décidé, il se redressa et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en chasse. Il était temps de remédier à cela.

- B & T -

Sans un regard pour le videur, il franchit la porte d'entrée et emprunta l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Il entra dans cet endroit dont l'air chargé d'alcool et de fumée de cigarettes lui agressait légèrement les poumons. Ce désagrément passé, sa vision s'adapta aux différents spots lui permettant d'établir un rapide état des lieux. Il cherchait, scrutait, fouillait chaque recoin. Mais de là où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas le meilleur des angles de vue. Il commença alors à se frayer un chemin parmi cette foule transpirant l'ivresse. Et pas que l'ivresse d'ailleurs, mais à dire vrai ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait à ce moment là. Lui voulait tout autre chose. Déhambuler à travers cet amas de corps collés entre eux relevait presque du parcours du combattant. Une fois arrivé au bar, il dû batailler afin qu'une serveuse daigne enfin lui prendre sa commande, qui se soldait pourtant d'une simple Vodka tonic et qu'il attendit un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Lentement il porta le verre à ses lèvres, laissant petit à petit ce liquide transparent disparaître entre elles. Le premier se vidant rapidement, il ne tarda pas à en commander un deuxième. Il était là pour s'amuser, non ? Alors il fallait commencer par se détendre. Il continua d'observer les gens qui l'entouraient. Surtout s'ils faisaient partie de la gente féminine. Ses yeux allaient rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, ne s'arrêtant que peu de temps sur chaque corps. Ce n'était pas les visages qui l'importaient ce soir. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Mais plus pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était toujours _le _Tom Kaulitz, celui que ses potes avaient toujours connu et celui qu'il resterait. Ce n'était pas un simple moment de déprime qui allait le changer. Ni un certain petit brun.

Il s'écarta violement du bar lorsqu'un mec un peu trop éméché eut la brillante idée de vouloir dégobiller sur son baggy. Bougonnant contre ce crétin totalement saoûl, il releva les yeux vers la foule et vit qu'un carré venait de se libérer. Tenant fermement son verre, il traversa à nouveau ces gens en manque de musique et de beuverie. Et surtout e manque de sexe. Il s'affala sur le canapé en velours rouge. Ne voulant pas paraître totalement débauché ni trop innocent non plus, il opta pour une position mi aguicheuse mi décontractée. Son coeur se mettant à battre au même rythme que les vibrations que pulsaient les enceintes, il redirigea ses yeux vers les danseurs. C'est alors qu'il trouva celle qui lui permettrait de réaffirmer son statut de Dieu du sexe. Les ragots commençaient à aller bon train au lycée. De nombreuses filles se vantaient d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui, mais pas une n'était en mesure de le prouver. Tom avait eu vent de cette histoire. Il n'avait touché aucune de ces demoiselles, mais si ça les amusait de prétendre avoir passé une nuit dans ses bras, il n'allait pas leur gâcher ce plaisir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un en vue de toute façon. Mais tout ceci avait amené certaines personnes à douter. Pourquoi le grand tombeur de ces dames avait-il subitement cessé de sauter tout ce qui portait une jupe ? Les rumeurs se multipliaient, devenant de plus en plus loufoques.

- Quelle connerie.

D'une traite, il avala son verre et le reposa sur la table. Ne quittant pas sa future proie du regard, il se leva et commença à fendre l'assemblée. Une blonde se colla à lui, voulant l'entraîner dans une danse. Il la repoussa un peu brutalement. Elle ne l'intéressait pas. La brune lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Elle lui tournait le dos, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Sans un mot, il se colla à elle, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle entremêla leurs doigts. Avec un peu de chance, elle venait de trouver son amant d'une nuit. Le tenant fermement, elle se retourna. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse tripoter par une erreur de la nature ou par un gamin. Elle se retrouva face à un garçon de son âge au style bad-boy. Tout à fait ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser partir. Elle entama une danse bien plus langoureuse.

Ils enchaînèrent les chansons, leur corps toujours en contact. Ils se cherchaient, jouaient avec l'autre, se provoquaient. Il avait beau poser ses mains partout sur elle, elle ne le trouvait pas assez entreprenant. Décidant de passer à l'action, elle l'attrappa par le col de son tee shirt et l'entraîna hors de la piste. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. La ruelle à côté ? Non, pas en plein hiver. Trop froid. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, elle constata que tous les coins sombres étaient déjà occupés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Elle le tira jusqu'aux toilettes de la boîte et s'enferma avec lui dans l'une des cabines. Il y avait plus romantique, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire à ce moment là.

Hors de question qu'il la laisse faire. Reprenant le contrôle, Tom plaqua la demoiselle contre la paroi. Ses mains vagabondèrent à nouveau, s'arrêtant sur ses formes. Il embrassait, suçotait, mordillait toute parcelle de peau à sa porté. Elle gémissait sans retenu, cherchant à défaire cette ceinture qui lui bloquait le passage. Elle parvint finalement à glisser ses doigts dans le baggy de son partenaire. Elle trouva rapidement cette virilité dressée qui allait la faire hurler de plaisir. Au fur et à mesure de ses aller-et-venus sur ce sexe gonflé de désir, elle sentit son amant se détendre. Elle prenait le dessus, le dominant par ses simples caresses. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva à son tour collé au mur, essayant désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

- Oh putain t'arrêtes pas ...

Les yeux fermés, il se laissait totalement faire. Elle avait beau être celle des deux qui se faisait pénétrée, elle restait celle qui contrôlait entièrement la situation. Pas question de jouer les soumises. Elle avait toujours imposée ses règles et les imposerait toujours. C'était elle qui disait où, quand, et comment. Encore quelques secondes et ils pourraient passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Hum ... Bill ...

Elle cessa aussitôt tout mouvement et retira sa main. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixa le dreadé. Ne comprenant pas la raison de ce brusque changement, Tom rouvrit les yeux, frustré.

- A quoi tu joues bordel ? Ca te prend souvent de branler des gars et de t'arrêter comme ça sans aucune raison ?

- Et toi ça te prend souvent de murmurer le prénom d'un mec quand tu es avec une nana ?

- Qu ... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

Elle le scruta, les bras croisés. Elle écartait facilement les jambes, elle le reconnaissait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ses amants avaient le droit de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore moins à un mec.

- C'est qui Bill ?

- Personne. Maintenant ferme-la et reprend là où tu en étais.

- Alors ne prononce plus ce nom. Ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Contente toi de te concentrer sur moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'agenouilla, baissa ces barrières de tissus qui la gênaient et entreprit de lui faire une fellation. Rapidement, une main se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête, lui imposant un certain rythme. Elle obtempéra sans broncher. Elle le voulait et elle l'aurait.

Transporté par cette langue qui le torturait merveilleusement, Tom ne cherchait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Il était là pour prendre son pied, et il avait bien l'intention de le faire. Alors pourquoi ... pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si mal ? Il était proche de la délivrance. Encore quelques secondes et ...

Non. Pas question. Pas comme ça. Pas avec elle. Sans douceur, il repoussa la jeune fille. Le souffle court, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur elle. Sa seule conclusion fut qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Elle se releva, furieuse.

- Nan mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

- Dégage.

- Tu te dégonfles ? J'te suce pas assez bien ? J'suis pas assez bonne pour toi ?

- J't'ai dit dégage !!!

Tremblante de rage, elle le gifla, ramassa ses affaires et sortie de la cabine en claquant la porte. Toujours adossé au mur, Tom se laissa glisser et se retrouva finalement assis au sol. Son érection commençait à lui faire mal. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Et sa seule chance de s'en débarrasser venait de partir en pestant contre lui. Le regard dans le vague, il reprit là où l'inconnue s'était arrêtée. Il commença ses aller-et-venus sur sa propre verge. Son souffle devint saccadé tandis que son esprit partait à dix mille lieux de là. Vers un certain brun à la chevelure parsemée de mèches blanches. Des traits fins, un doux sourire, des yeux noisette envoûtants ... Son plaisir montait au fur et à mesure que cette image prenait forme devant lui. Ce n'était plus sa main qui parcourait sa virilité. Ce n'était plus ses doigts qui touchaient immanquablement tous ses points sensibles. Ne supportant plus cette douce torture, ses muscles se contractèrent et il se libéra finalement dans un cri.

- BILL !!!

Essayant de calmer sa respiration, il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire. La masturbation n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Comme pour la plupart des hommes de cette planète. Mais combien d'hétéros atteignaient l'orgasme en pensant à un autre mec ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des perles salées commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. A demi conscient, il se rhabilla rapidement avant de rapprocher ses jambes de son torse. Il les entoura de ses bras avant d'y enfouir son visage. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois il ne pouvait plus nier. Cette histoire avait dépassé le stade de l'amitié.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ...

- B & T -

Une fois arrivé dans le hall de cet immeuble qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, il referma la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son pied, ses mains étant occupées à frictionner ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il n'accorda aucun regard aux personnes présentes et emprunta l'escalier donnant accès au sous-sol. Tout en cherchant sa clé, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, voulant enlever les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient déposés le temps qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Sans un bruit, il pénétra dans cet appartement aménagé. Jezz se tenait debout face à un sapin fraîchement coupé, le tournant dans tous les sens afin de le présenter sous son meilleur angle. Assise à même le sol et entourée de divers cartons, Mel attendait patiemment que son tuteur se décide. Matt ne semblait pas touché par l'ambiance festive qui avait prit possession de ses deux amis et feuilletait l'un de ses éternel livres de cours. Le brun autorisa finalement la jeune fille à commencer son oeuvre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit à farfouiller dans ces boîtes cherchant guirlandes et autres accessoires à accrocher, sous l'oeil attentif du seul adulte présent. Un sourire apparaissait chez Mel au fur et à mesure qu'elle sortait les décorations et les déposait sur le sol. Il y avait au fond de ses yeux cette étincelle qui apparaissait comme à chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. On pouvait voir sans peine le plaisir que la brunette prenait à décorer le sapin. Ce que ne semblait pas partager Matt.

Décorer cet appartement ensemble au moment de Noël était devenu une tradition. A défaut de participer, certains se contentaient de faire acte de présence. Bill se décida finalement à montrer sa présence et avança. S'il la laissait faire, Mel décorerait tout à elle toute seule.

- On avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble !

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux garçons lui adressèrent un signe de la main avant de retourner à leur occupations, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas décider à bouger. Il la rejoignit en quelque enjamber avant de s'assoir à son tour sur le sol.

- Tu boudes ?

- T'avais dit que tu m'aiderais.

- Mais je suis là, non ?

- Oui mais tu es en retard.

- Oui mais je suis là.

Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et consentie enfin à répondre à son sourire. Elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir vraiment. Ce qui était bien souvent frustrant. Une mélodie se fit rapidement entendre. Impossible d'agrémenter un sapin d'angelots sans quantique. Matt ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on aimer à ce point une fête si commerciale ?

- Ca vous plaît tout ça, hein ?

Le prenant de cours, Mel ne laissa pas le temps à Bill de répondre.

- J'adore. C'est ce que je préfère à Noël. On le fait tous les ans et pourtant, à chaque fois je retrouve ce sentiment de bien être. Quand on éteint les lumières la première fois et qu'il n'y a plus que les scintillements qui illuminent la pièce, c'est vraiment magique. Je sais que ça a probablement l'air idiot, mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens.

Chaque année, Matt se disait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ces deux là. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'atmosphère qui règnait dans ces moments là était particulièrement plaisante. Un peu moins grognon, il retourna à sa chimie, tentant de faire abstraction des rires des deux plus jeunes. Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, Jezz se dirigea vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu t'en sors ?

Une jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un plateau rempli de cookies entre les doigts.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je maîtrise !

Elle avait passé les deux dernières heures aux fourneaux, ayant céder aux suplications de Mel. Un Noël sans cookies maison n'était pas un vrai Noël, paraît-il. Et comme Bill ne semblait pas décidé à venir, la plus jeune avait fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre son amie. La cuisine rangée, elle passa devant le propriétaire des lieux et se rendit au salon. Elle posa son plateau sur la table basse et s'assit aux côté de Matt. Elle laissa son regard divaguer jusqu'aux deux décorateurs en herbe. Le brun s'empara de la guirlande électrique et en tendit une extrémité à sa petite soeur. Il commença à l'enrouler autour de l'arbre, mais c'était comme lutter avec une pieuvre. Visiblement, Bill ne maîtrisait pas l'art de disposer ce genre d'ornements. Mel se mit à rire en voyant son expression déroutée à la vue d'un nœud qui n'était pas sur le fil quelques secondes plus tôt. Après une lutte acharnée, les lumières étaient enfin en place. C'est à ce moment là que l'androgyne remarqua la présence de cette deuxième demoiselle :

- Mood ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben ... Mel m'a proposé de passer. J'ai pas pu dire non.

Bill laissa échappé un soupir, l'air faussement désespéré :

- J'aurai jamais dû vous présenter. Vous vous lâchez plus maintenant.

- Idiot.

Pour seule réponse, le brun lui tira la langue. Elle avait hésité, mais ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Ici, elle pouvait oublier quelques heures, que la vie n'était pas toujours ce qu'on aurait voulu.

- B & T -

L'appartement était désormais entièrement décoré. Rien ne semblait avoir échappé à la brunette. Elle était à présent assise sur le sofa, blottit contre Jezz, regardant un film de Noël comme il en a beaucoup en cette période de l'année. Matt et Mood étaient partis depuis quelques heures déjà. Bill quant à lui, restait le front contre la vitre d'une des fenêtres, fixant un point invisible de l'autre côté de la rue. La nuit était tombée tandis que la neige continuait de recouvrir de blanc les routes et les immeubles. Il tenait son portable en main sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais refusait pourtant de le lâcher. Un numéro avait été composé. Il ne restait plus qu'à lancer l'appel. Et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Après tout ... pourquoi serait-ce à lui de faire le premier pas ? Tom lui avait pourtant dit avoir besoin de lui. Il ne l'avait pas rêver. Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Cinq jours ... Pour certains ce n'était rien. Pour lui, c'était beaucoup trop.

Depuis le canapé, Mel avait vu son frère de coeur passer par plusieurs sentiments. D'abord la joie dû à cette journée passée tous ensemble. Puis la nostalgie, lorsqu'il s'était probablement remémoré tous les précédents Noël, comme à chaque fois. Et puis était venue ... la tristesse. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, bien qu'elle se doutait de la raison. Lorsqu'il laissa s'échapper un énième soupir, elle se décida à parler :

- Petit prince ?

L'interpellé consentit enfin à détourner le regard de ce paysage enneigé pour croiser les deux prunelles inquiètes de sa petite soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.

Il détourna les yeux, peu fier de lui. Il se trouvait ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils pour pas grand chose. Tom et lui ne s'étaient rien promis. Et puis après le départ plus que suspect du guitariste, il y avait de quoi se poser de nombreuses questions sur leur prétendue amitié.

- Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais je ... j'aurai aimé ... qu'il m'appelle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me demande ... s'il va bien. Tout simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

- Mel ...

- ... excuse-moi. Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas ce type.

- Je sais. Bien que je ne le comprenne pas.

- Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. Dis moi ... plutôt que de te morfondre dans ton coin, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas, toi ?

- Et si je le dérange ? Et s'il fait un truc important et que je viens tout interrompre ? Et s'il n'a pas envie d'entendre parler de moi ?

- Tu as pensé que peut-être ... c'est exactement ce qu'il se dit ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais comment savoir ? Il fixa l'écran de son téléphone. Les chiffres n'attendaient plus que lui. Sans un mot, il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ne cachait jamais rien à ses deux amis, mais une conversation avec Tom ... ce n'était pas pareil. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il prit place sur son lit, tremblant légèrement. Il hésita encore quelques secondes mais finit par lancer l'appel. Retenant son souffle, il porta l'objet à son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis six. Toujours aucune réponse. Il manqua de lâcher son portable lorsqu'il entendit le petit déclic indiquant que l'appelé avait décroché.

_- Salut ! Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Tom. J'suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez moi un message et je vous rappelle._

Les yeux dans le vide, Bill raccrocha. Il aurait voulu une vraie conversation. Mais apparemment, Tom n'était pas de cet avis. Dépité, il se laissa tomber en arrière. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Darling. J'vais finir par croire que tu me fuis ...

- B & T -

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, une sonnerie aux airs de Samy Delux se faisait entendre. Le portable vibrait sur le bureau, couvrant la voix du chanteur. Le propriétaire était étendu sur le sol, une fois de plus. Riant pour un rien, il semblait porté par le bonheur. L'euphorie ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait tellement bien ... Rien ne pourra le faire quitter cette bulle d'extase. Le téléphone a cessé de se faire entendre. Et sur l'écran s'affichèrent quatre mots qui le feraient, plus tard, regretter son geste :

_Appel en absence :  
Honey_


	18. La dernière pièce du puzzle

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Les quatre personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre les autres, l'univers dans lequel je les fais évoluer, ou tout du moins ses particularités, vient de mon cerveau tordu.

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est officielle, j'me souviens du moment où le postage de cette fic s'était arrêté *.* Juste avant que ces c*ns ne suppriment ma fic è.é Donc encore un chapitre après celui là, et on est bon pour les nouveaux *.* Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir gardé toutes vos reviews u.u

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 17 : La dernière pièce du puzzle**

A moitié couché sur le sofa, Georg frottait son médiator contre les cordes de sa basse, laissant les notes s'envoler sans aucune concordance. Un peu plus loin, Gustav lançait ses baguettes, les faisait tournoyer dans les airs avant de les rattraper. Leur répétition aurait dû commencer depuis plus d'une demi heure déjà. Mais le troisième musicien ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer.

- Quatre jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles. On aurait dû s'en douter.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Le brun et lui n'était que spectateurs de toute cette histoire. Et il sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en mains. Quelque chose leur avait forcément échappé. Mais quoi ?

- Tu as demandé à Bill ?

- Pas explicitement.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je crois qu'on le connaît suffisamment pour dire que si on lui avait annoncé que son Darling joue les morts, il aurait paniqué. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que nous. Il a essayé de l'appeler, mais Tom n'a pas décroché.

Déposant doucement son instrument sur le canapé, veillant à ce qu'il ne puisse pas tomber, Georg se leva. Il étira ses membres tout en laissant échapper un soupir.

- J'propose qu'on aille le chercher.

- Je crois qu'on a plus le choix.

Attrapant leurs vestes au passage, les deux amis quittèrent la pièce, pestant contre Tom. Il allait finir par les rendre dingues.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver devant la demeure des Trümper. Le batteur s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la propriétaire des lieux. Tous trois sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à une telle rencontre.

- Bonjour Simone.

- Bonjour les garçons. Je suppose que vous venez voir Tom ?

- Il est là ?

- Enfermé dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude.

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer et les accompagna jusque devant l'escalier menant à l'étage mais ne monta pas. Sa dernière dispute avec son fils l'avait mise en retard. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour les politesses ou les formalités.

- Vous connaissez le chemin.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent. Sans perdre plus de temps, la maîtresse de maison prit congé. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins au bout du corridor, préférant les prévenir :

- Surtout ne rester pas trop tard. Ce soir Tom et moi devons nous rendre dans ma famille pour le réveillon de Noël. Je suppose que vous même avez quelque chose de prévu.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s'en alla. Une porte claqua, confirmant son départ. Ne s'en formalisant pas, ils montèrent les marches en silence. Longeant le couloir, ils finirent par arriver devant la chambre du guitariste. Georg entra le premier. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur et l'actionna mais rien ne se passa. L'ampoule avait probablement grillée. Les mains devant lui, il commença à traverser la pièce. Son pied shoota dans quelque chose. En verre, s'il pouvait en juger par le son produit. Il écarta précautionneusement les objets susceptibles de se trouver devant lui. Si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, l'une des fenêtres devait se situer par là. Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin une vitre froide. Il ouvrit rapidement les volets, impatient d'obtenir les réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions.

- Oh putain !

La phrase de Gustav le fit se retourner brusquement. Il le trouva agenouillé à côté d'un corps gisant sur le sol. Corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il les rejoignit rapidement, lui aussi inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventer celui là ?!? Il en rate pas une, merde !

Le bassiste s'abstient de tout commentaire. Il savait pertinemment que les propos du blond n'étaient dus qu'à la panique. Celui ci agrippa le poignet de l'endormit, cherchant son pouls. Il sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger lorsqu'il le trouva. Le coeur battait lentement certes, mais au moins il ne s'était pas arrêté. Rassuré, Georg commença à regarder autours de lui. Des bouteilles vides un peu partout, mais surtout des dizaines de sachets éparpillés. Cette poudre blanche ne pouvait être qu'une chose. Et pourtant il refusait d'y croire. Il attrapa le paquet le plus proche et y goûta. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis. Il croisa le regard de Gustav qui attendait son verdict.

- Alors ?

- ... drogue.

Le batteur passa sa main sur son visage, las. Comment n'avaient-ils pu ne rien voir durant tout ce temps ? Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr il y avait eut les rumeurs, au lycée. Mais les gens ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressant et aucun des deux musiciens n'avait imaginé un seul instant que les bruits de couloirs concernant Tom puissent s'avérer être vrais.

- Gus ?

- Hum ?

- Je crois que cette fois, il va vraiment falloir qu'on l'ait cette discussion sérieuse.

- A ton avis, dans combien de temps est-ce qu'il va émerger ?

- Ca dépend de quand date sa dernière prise. Mais je vais te le réveiller moi, tu vas voir.

Le visage fermé, Georg se releva. Sans aucune douceur, il s'empara du guitariste et sortit de la chambre. Lui aussi se sentait coupable. De n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir rien fait. Mais surtout ne pas avoir cherché à savoir. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, et sans ménagement il déposa Tom dans la baignoire. Sans remord, il prit la pomme de douche et arrosa son ami d'eau froide. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Pas question qu'ils se lancent à nouveau dans ce jeu du « je vais bien ». Rapidement, le dormeur repris conscience. Toussant, pestant contre se réveil forcé, il tenta de se relever. Un mal de crâne l'empêcha de se redresser. Le brun coupa l'eau, attendant que le musicien réalise qu'il n'était pas seul, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ne lui répondant pas, le bassiste appela le troisième membre de leur groupe. Celui ci les rejoignit en quelques secondes. Tom se retrouva avec quatre prunelles réprobatrices posées sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et se replia sur lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir cette fois. Dommage qu'il soit déjà lucide. Sans ça, il aurait pu retarder les reproches encore un peu. Reculer pour mieux sauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?!?

- Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ?!?

- Pourquoi tu prends toute cette merde ?!?

Des questions. Encore et toujours. Du mépris dans les voix. De la déception au fond des yeux. Des accusations. On l'a déjà condamné avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se défendre. Il commença à trembler. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Refusant toujours d'affronter ses deux amis, le guitariste se leva, enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et quitta la salle en direction de sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se changer. Et de gagner du temps, même s'il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Alors qu'il se tenait face à son armoire, il senti une main sur son épaule qui le força à se retourner. Pour la première fois, il croisa enfin leurs regards. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Mais pas à ça. Le dégoût, la colère, il comprendrait. Mais la pitié, ça non.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Tom ?

- Laissez tomber.

Il se détacha de cette emprise et se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires. Un tee-shirt et un baggy pris au hasard, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y assit et entreprit de se changer. Gustav lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Cette fois ça suffit, bordel ! Tu vas tout nous expliquer que ça te plaise ou non !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre, de toute façon ? C'est ma vie, pas la votre !

- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser la gâcher comme ça ?!?

- Foutez moi la paix, c'est clair ? Si j'ai envie de me défoncer, je le fais ! Si je veux me bourrer le gueule jusqu'à en être malade, c'est moi qui ça regarde ! C'est mon problème, d'accord ? MON problème !!

Il repoussa le batteur et termina de se changer. Il resta ensuite sans bouger, attendant patiemment que ces deux invités non désirés repartent. Chose qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir faire.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Tom. Ce n'est pas que TON problème. On est tes potes, non ? Alors laisses nous t'aider ! Si ta mère en a rien à carrer que tu foutes ta vie en l'air, ce n'est pas notre cas !

Georg avait l'art et la manière d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Oui sa propre mère n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Des années qu'il tentait de faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas. Il pensait y être parvenu. Il faut croire que non. La réalité le rattrapait, comme à chaque fois. Mais ... s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

- Tom.

L'interpellé soupira avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses avant bras. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui. Et puis au point où il en était, il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas dans leur estime.

- Je ... je sais pas comment ... le dire.

Il sentit un poids sur sa droite, signe que ces deux amis avaient eux aussi prit place sur le matelas. Les mots ne venaient pas. La peur d'être jugé. Rejeté. De se retrouver seul. Comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Gustav voulu prendre les choses en mains :

- Et si tu ... commençais par le tout début. Quand est-ce que tu t'es tourné vers ces ... trucs.

Le doute gagna le guitariste. Si ses interlocuteurs refusaient de prononcer les mots qui fâchent, cela risquait d'être dur. Néanmoins, il inspira profondément et se lança :

- Comme vous le savez, avec ma mère c'était plus trop la joie depuis quelques années. Cinq, si je me souviens bien. Ca peut paraître con mais je ... quand je me droguais, j'oubliais qu'elle ... n'était pas là. Elle se donne à fond dans son boulot pour me payer tout ce que je veux. Mais je crois qu'elle n'a jamais comprit que je me fous de tout ça. J'voulais juste qu'elle soit là. Alors je prenais ma came et je m'envolais vers un autre monde. Ephémère, mais tellement plus beau.

- Tu ... tu en prends souvent ?

- Seulement pendant les vacances. Et les week-end où je rentrais ici. Mais je ... j'avais réussi à arrêter depuis quelques temps. J'y touchais plus.

Sa voix tremblait. Le premier pas vers la guérison, c'est reconnaître que l'on est malade. Aujourd'hui il en prenait conscience. Comme l'autre jour avec Bill. Il l'avait forcé à voir la vérité en face et il l'avait aidé. Malgré lui un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son colocataire. Mais c'était justement ça le problème. Son visage s'assombrit, refusant de penser à ça.

- Comment tu avais fait ?

Mieux valait tout reprendre, histoire que tout soit bien plus clair. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, alors il leur dirait enfin ce qu'ils veulent entendre depuis plusieurs semaines :

- Vous vous souvenez de ma dernière prise de tête avec Honey ? C'est là que tout a commencé. Je suis parti en claquant la porte. Quand je suis revenu, j'étais déchiré comme pas possible. Evidement, Bill s'en est aperçu. Il m'a obligé à tout lui raconter. Je pensais ... qu'il allait me gueuler dessus. Peut-être même me frapper. Au lieu de ça ... il m'a prit dans ses bras. Et tout a changé. Je ne pouvais plus le détester. Il a essayé de me comprendre sans me juger. Il a voulu m'aider sans connaître tous les détails. Il m'a offert la tendresse que j'attendais.

- Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes rapproché d'un coup ? Ca nous a surprit mais comme on ne passe pas tout notre temps avec vous, on n'a pas vraiment cherché à savoir comment ça avait pu arriver.

- A chaque fois que j'avais envie de prendre cette merde, à chaque fois que je voulais un peu de douceur, j'allais le voir. Même la nuit. Il en a bavé avec moi. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Toujours souriant. Toujours adorable. Nos étreintes se multipliaient, notre complicité se renforçait, et surtout, j'avais réussi à m'en sortir. Mais comme un con, j'ai tout gâché en replongeant.

Les larmes se mirent à couler en silence. Trop d'émotions. Il se crispa quand un bras passa autours de ses épaules. Il se retrouva contre un torse, une main allant et venant sur son dos pour le calmer. Les deux G s'avaient que leur ami n'aspirait plus qu'à se cacher pour pleurer encore et encore. Mais quelque chose n'était pas claire dans tout ça. Il manquait un élément qui justifiera la rechute.

- Je comprends pas. Si tu t'en étais sorti grâce à Bill, pourquoi tu as recommencé ?

Tom se mordit la lèvre. Ca, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer. Qu'il se drogue, passe encore. Mais qu'il soit ... gay ... ça non.

- Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé le jour des vacances ? On devait rentrer ensemble mais tu es parti sans prévenir. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec ta reprise ?

- ...

- Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ce jour là. Alors explique-nous.

Hors de question. Il se leva, sans un regard pour les deux autres, et commença à ramasser ses sachets de poudre blanche. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir sorti autant. Ni les avoir éparpillés de la sorte. Une fois tous rassemblés, il les rangea dans son bureau, sous les yeux désapprobateurs de ses invités. Il aurait pu les jeter. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pourrait en avoir encore besoin. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire. N'importe quoi. Du moment que ça lui évitait un autre interrogatoire. Un soupir manqua de le faire se retourner mais il se retint juste à temps.

- Tom.

- ...

- Tom !

- ...

- TOM !

- Mais quoi à la fin ?!? J'ai répondu à vos questions, alors lâchez-moi !

- Tu ne nous as pas tout dit.

- Le reste n'est pas important.

- Suffisamment grave pour que tu te défonces à longueur de journée mais pas assez pour en parler à tes amis, c'est ça ?!?

Le reproche était clairement identifiable. Il pouvait comprendre que cette situation n'était pas évidente pour eux. Voir même frustrante. Ils se faisaient du souci alors que lui passait son temps à les éloigner du sujet. Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore ? Combien de temps avant d'arrêter les mensonges ? Un moins ? Deux semaines ? Une heure ? Deux mains l'empoignèrent par les épaules et le secouèrent. Reprenant pied, il se retrouva face au bassiste :

- J'en ai marre de tes conneries, Trümper ! On passe notre temps à s'inquiéter pour toi, à nous poser des questions, à nous demander si demain tu seras encore vivant ! Alors cesse de déblatérer ton baratin et dis-nous la vérité !

La colère le gagnait. Contre Georg et sa foutue obstination, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il serrait les poings, pour éviter de frapper la personne en face de lui. Son geste n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Mais le brun ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il enchaînait les hypothèses et les théories improbables qui expliqueraient la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et puis il y eu la phrase de trop. Celle qui impliquait Bill. Celle qui le rendait responsable. Alors malgré ses résolutions, Tom craqua :

- Je t'interdis de le mêler à tout ça, c'est clair ?!? Si je suis dans une merde pas possible, c'est ma faute ! MA FAUTE !!! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi j'ai fuit le jour des vacances ? C'est tout simplement parce que je me suis fait baisé ! Et en beauté, en plus !

- Que ... qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

Un rire nerveux s'empara du guitariste. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se sépara de Georg et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Et oui vieux, c'est la vérité ! Ton meilleur pote s'est fait baisé par un mec ! Et tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est que j'ai aimé ça ! J'ai désiré ses doigts sur mon corps, j'ai adoré ses lèvres sur ma peau ! J'ai aimé cette nuit et j'aime l'homme qui m'a fait ça ! Voilà, tu connais la vérité, tu te sens mieux ?!? Pas moi !

La rage le quittait au fur et à mesure que des perles salées ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps finalement. Il se sentait minable. Désespéré, il tomba à genoux, le visage caché dans ses mains. Seuls ses sanglots brisaient le lourd silence de la pièce.

Un mouvement se fit sur sa droite. De nouveau, quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras. Des murmures lui parvenaient, tentant de le rassurer. De le réconforter. Mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre de ses larmes. Il venait de tout avouer et bizarrement, il se sentait bien. Comme libéré d'un poids.

- Et si tu nous expliquais tout ça calmement ?

Un deuxième corps se colla au sien, renforçant leur étreinte. Des paroles l'encouragèrent jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres bougent enfin.

- Il ... Il était ivre. Et triste. Tellement triste. A cause de Sam. Alors j'ai voulu le réconforter. Comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec moi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment s'est arrivé. Je ne comprend pas moi-même comment j'ai pu le laisser faire une telle chose. Mais le fait est bien là. J'ai ... passé la nuit avec Bill.

- ...

- Il m'a ... Je ... Je sais pas comment dire. C'était si différent d'avec toutes ces filles ... Presque ... magique. Une petite voix au fond de moi me hurlait de tout stopper. Parce que tout ça n'était pas normal. Parce qu'on était deux mecs. Parce qu'il n'était pas en état de réfléchir à ses actions. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je voulais ... je voulais qu'il m'aime. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Cette nuit là, il ne m'a pas baisé. Il m'a fait l'amour. Quand je l'ai comprit ... quelque chose en moi s'est brisé. Je ...

Il n'y arrivait plus. Bien trop de choses avaient déjà été dites. Maintenant il attendait, anxieux. Le dégoût, le rejet. La haine, peut-être ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas normal. Mais rien ne venait. Les seuls sons produits étaient ceux de leurs respirations.

Mais pour Gustav, tout devenait enfin clair. Le départ précipité, la noyade dans l'alcool et la drogue. Le désespoir qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le guitariste. Il détenait enfin la dernière pièce de ce puzzle.

- Tom ... Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi ?

- C'est vrai, ça ! Intervint alors Georg. Tu aurais dû nous en parler plus tôt ! On aurait pu t'aider, te conseiller, ... J'sais pas moi ! N'importe quoi pourvu que tu ne finisses pas en loque humaine !

- Tu as l'art et la manière de réconforter les gens, c'est affolent.

- Gus, excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle.

- Ca je le sais, merci !

- Euuuh, les gars ?

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de les interrompre. Face au regard stupéfait du guitariste, les deux autres musiciens réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient un tout petit peu éloignés du sujet. Doux euphémisme. Au moins le dreadé avait cessé de pleurer et avait levé les yeux. Jamais en huit ans d'amitié ils ne l'avaient vu si atterré.

- Désolé gamin. On s'emporte facilement.

Une esquisse de sourire lui répondit, mais disparu bien rapidement.

- Dis nous plutôt ce qui t'as mis dans cet état.

- Je ... je suis pas ...

Un nouveau soupir, une main qui passe sur un visage. Les mots se bousculaient en même temps que ses idées. Comment expliquer son aversion envers lui-même ? Il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Et pourtant elles étaient bien là.

- Je ne devrais pas l'aimer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce ... ce n'est pas normal. Je ... je suis pas gay, merde ! J'aime trop les filles pour ça ! Pas vrai ?

Le batteur se retrouva face à un regard suppliant. L'idée que le problème de son ami se situe à ce niveau là ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

- Tom. Ecoute moi bien. Tu es normal. Le fait que tu sois amoureux d'un garçon ne change rien. Personne ne peut te juger par rapport à la personne que tu aimes. Ton coeur a fait son choix, c'est tout. Si ça doit être Bill, et bah ce sera lui.

- Je ... ne vous dégoûte pas ?

Une tape sur son crâne le fit sursauter. Il y porta ses mains, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer verbalement lorsqu'il tomba sur un regard furieux.

- Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ?!? L'homosexualité n'a rien d'anormal, c'est clair ? D'accord la Bible dit qu'un homme doit aller avec une femme et blablabla. Mais on s'en fout ! T'es croyant toi ?

- Euh ... non.

- Raison de plus ! Tu ne vas pas passer à côté du bonheur parce que trois coincés du cul n'acceptent pas l'évolution des mentalités. Je ne te cache pas que tu n'as pas choisi le chemin le plus facile. Mais ne tente pas de rentrer dans le rang ou dans les normes si ça doit te rendre malheureux.

- Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas dire que cet ... amour ... m'ait apporté quoi que ce soit de positif.

- Tu dois laisser faire le temps. Une belle histoire, ça se construit.

- Pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à construire.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien ... Bill n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être ... comme ... moi.

- Homosexuel, Tom. Il faut que tu apprennes à l'accepter. C'est ce que tu es. Alors ne le renie pas.

- Je ne pense pas l'être. Parce que tu vois ... à part Bill, il n'y a personne d'autre. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai aucune chance.

- Ne dis pas ça. Toi non plus tu n'aurais jamais pensé à ça avant lui. Alors peut-être que tu vas devoir lui ouvrir les yeux à ton Honey.

La fatigue commençait à le gagner. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en imaginant un possible début d'histoire avec son colocataire préféré. Il se laissa un peu plus tomber contre le torse de Gustav. Il devrait résister contre le sommeil, juste le temps de retrouver son lit. Mais les premiers éléments de son rêve se mettaient doucement en place, l'attirant dans le monde de Morphée.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai raison d'espérer ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Ces mots lui réchauffèrent le coeur. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. La flamme de l'espoir était là. Pas encore très vive, mais toujours vivante. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait bien. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas rejeté et avaient été jusqu'à le réconforter. Pas de distance entre eux malgré la révélation. Plus de non dits ou de mensonge. Juste un lien encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Merci. Pour tout.

Tout n'était pas encore réglé, mais les choses commençaient déjà à rentrer dans l'ordre. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il l'aurait sa vie heureuse. En tout cas, il voulait y croire.

* * *

**_Prochain chapitre :_**

**_n°18 : Noël par téléphone_**

_(titre pourri, mais chut u.u J'en trouve pas d'autre -.-")_


	19. Noël par téléphone

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments.»

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Les quatre personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre les autres, l'univers dans lequel je les fais évoluer, ou tout du moins ses particularités, vient de mon cerveau tordu.

**Note de l'auteur** : Enfin un touuut nouveau chapitre ! On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses =D Au programme : retrouvailles entre Bill & Tom !

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 18 : Noël par téléphone**

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la première chose que Tom avait réalisé c'était qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le sol de sa chambre mais bel et bien dans son lit. Il constata également que tout semblait avoir été rangé, nettoyé, effaçant toute trace de ses derniers jours. Il supposa que Gustav et Georg n'y étaient pas pour rien. Remarquant leur absence, il décida de se lever pour partir à leur rencontre. Il n'aurait pas à les chercher bien longtemps. Ses pas le conduisirent automatiquement au rez-de-chaussée, dans cette pièce qu'ils avaient aménagé pour leurs répétitions. Déjà au bout du couloir il pouvait entendre les premières notes de leurs instruments. Avec une certaine appréhension, il franchit le seuil de la porte. La mélodie se tue, accentuant son angoisse. Mais deux sourires et un signe de tête en direction de sa guitare firent envoler ses peurs. Pas besoin de mot, tout avait déjà été dit. La vie reprenait son cour, mais cette fois, sans secret.

- B & T -

Dans l'allée menant au garage, Simone empilait les valises dans le coffre de sa voiture, laissant supposer à Tom que leur voyage ne durerait pas uniquement le temps des fêtes en famille. Démoralisé, il préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment. Assis sur les marches du perron, il écoutait Georg et Gustav se chamailler, encore une fois. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours été conscient de leur présence à ses côtés mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il le comprenait pour la première fois. Des amis, ça vous soutient, quoi que vous fassiez. Ca ne vous juge pas, ça vous remonte le moral. Ca se tient près de vous pendant les coups durs.

« - Tom, il va falloir y aller. »

Il poussa un soupir puis se leva. Combien de temps encore devrait-il endurer toutes ces idioties ? Résigné, il se tourna vers les deux G et les étreignit chacun leur tour. Cette scène avait des airs d'adieu. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Un dernier regard, un dernier signe de la main et le guitariste se dirigea vers la mondeo de sa mère. Une main le retint, l'agrippant par la manche :

« - Tu devrais appeler Bill ce soir. Ou demain. Mais s'il te plait, téléphone lui.

- Euh je ... suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

- Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. »

Le musicien baissa la tête, comme pris en faute. Bill multipliait les appels mais lui refusait toujours de décrocher. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui parler sans faire de faux pas. Mais à force de se murer dans son silence, il risquait de finir par le décourager. Dans les deux cas il le perdait.

« - J'le ferai, t'en fait pas. »

Un autre cri de sa mère le rappela à l'ordre. De mauvaise grâce, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa côté passager. La conductrice semblait d'humeur joyeuse, mais lui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se rendre dans le trou perdu qu'habitait ses grands parents. Le véhicule démarra, prêt à le conduire en enfer. Il aperçu dans le rétroviseur ses deux amis qui lui adressaient un dernier au revoir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester. Maintenant que quelqu'un était enfin au courant de sa situation, il aurait voulu en parler. Pour essayer de comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver, mais aussi afin de savoir quel comportement adopter. Résigné, il chercha son iPod dans le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui et se barricada avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le volume était peut-être un peu fort, mais au moins il n'entendrait pas la voix de sa mère lui faire des reproches ou lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'engager un semblant de discussion. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, il regardait le paysage défiler. Les deux heures qui le mèneraient à Böhlen lui paraissaient soudainement bien trop courtes.

- B & T -

Le bruit d'une portière qui claque le réveilla en sursaut. Sortant doucement de son sommeil, il réalisa que la mondeo s'était arrêtée et que sa mère n'était plus au volant. Un coup d'œil jeté par la fenêtre lui permit de reconnaître la maison de ses grands parents. D'autres véhicules agrémentaient déjà la cour. Il restait sur son siège, n'ayant aucune envie de descendre. L'idée de passer les fêtes ici, sans bouger, lui traversa l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce que Simone ne l'appelle.

« - Tu viens m'aider à décharger le coffre ? »

Il poussa un énième soupir. Encore quelques minutes avant de devoir se mêler à la foule. Il se décida finalement à descendre et empoigna les deux valises les plus proches. Les bras chargés, sa mère le précéda, l'entraînant dans la demeure de son enfance. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps de poser un de ses bagages afin de sonner, que la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Comme si leur arrivée était surveillée. Devant eux, se trouvaient maintenant ses grands-parents, avec ce qui leur servait de sourire de bienvenue. Il aurait plus facilement dit que leurs bouches étaient tirées en un rictus de dégoûts. Mais là encore il devait sûrement psychoter selon Simone. Celle-ci entra sous l'invitation. Sitôt entré, Tom se chercha un endroit paisible et à l'écart du monde. Mais comme si les ancêtres l'avaient prévu, tous les recoins possibles pour une discrète évasion étaient condamnés. Il soupira. Il allait devoir les affronter tours à tours. Suivant sa génitrice de près, il essuya les regards noirs de dégoûts ainsi que les sourires faux. Et ses épaules s'affaissèrent malgré tout. Après toutes ces années, ce refrain sordide des fêtes de Noël se répétait et l'affectait toujours autant. Ce qu'il détestait le plus ? Les chuchotements sur son passage. Ou alors, les conversations qui se stoppaient lorsqu'il s'approchait pour parler. Chose qu'il refusait de faire de plein gré mais qu'il exécuta cependant. Il continua d'avancer les yeux presque baissés, en se demandant s'il verrait le bout de cette soit disant embrassade de bienvenue. Tom réalisa alors qu'une fois de plus, ils étaient arrivés bons derniers. Il continuait de saluer les membres de sa famille comme un robot, ne cherchant pas à savoir qui il avait en face de lui, lorsque la personne qu'il était censé saluer l'entraîna à l'écart :

« - Comment va mon cousin préféré ? »

Reconnaissant la voix d'Ava, il releva la tête et sourit enfin. La jolie rousse le prit dans ses bras quelques instants. Elle repoussa l'une de ses mèches bouclée avant de reporter son attention sur lui. De toute la famille, elle était bien la seule qui le traitait comme une personne normale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes, puis constatant qu'ils en étaient toujours aux salutations et aux formules de politesse, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la véranda, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Dis moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Ben ... toujours le même.

- Encore un tableau de chasse impressionnant ? »

Cette question le fit sourire. Si elle savait ! Mais comme à son habitude, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle était comme ça. Très gentille, mais beaucoup trop bavarde. Pourtant, cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Tom. Il adorait voir sa bonne humeur, ses mimiques, tous ses petits mouvements qu'elle faisait sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle parlait. Aucun ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Simone.

« - Vous venez les enfants ? On va bientôt passer à table. »

La jeune fille ravala sa réplique, grognant qu'ils n'étaient plus des gosses. A contre cœur, Tom s'apprêtait à suivre sa mère lorsque sa cousine l'agrippa. Son air sérieux ne présageait rien de bon, elle qui ne quittait presque jamais son sourire. Elle chuchota, comme si elle avait peur de se faire surprendre :

« - Il y a quelque chose dont il faudra que je te parle. En privé. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et rejoignit le reste de la famille, son éternel sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres. Le musicien ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir louche. Mais si Ava était en mesure de lui apporter des réponses, il n'allait certainement pas refuser.

- B & T -

Allongé sur son lit, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, Bill fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Les premiers invités arriveraient dans moins d'une heure. A l'étage en dessous, ses parents s'afféraient dans la cuisine, l'angoisse les gagnant peu à peu. Il avait préféré s'éclipser, gênant plus qu'autre chose. Lucie avait des tonnes de petits rituels qu'il ne respectait pas toujours, ce qui avait le don de la stresser. Comme chaque année, il fallait que tout soit parfait. Bill ne s'en plaignait pas. Il devait bien avouer que côté organisation, sa mère était douée. Mais à quel prix ? Alors comme à chaque grande fête, il avait déserté, laissant Julien subir seul l'ouragan Lucie.

Malgré toutes les décorations et la bonne humeur ambiante, il ne parvenait pas à pleinement profiter de l'effervescence qui gagnait tous ses proches. Tous les jours il avait essayé de le joindre. Mais il n'avait pas décroché une seule fois. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Georg et Gustav lui conseillaient d'attendre. Facile à dire. Cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. Il commençait par disparaître sans prévenir, puis ne répondait pas au téléphone. Quel ami serait-il s'il ne s'inquiétait pas un minimum de cet étrange silence ? Les deux G pouvaient birn dire ce qu'ils voulaient, lui commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis.

Un fracas assourdissant et répétitif lui indiqua que quelqu'un empruntait l'escalier menant à l'étage sans aucune douceur. Il entendit des pas longer le couloir puis se stopper devant sa porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une tête hirsute aux longs cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches bleues. Avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'arrivant lui sauta dessus et l'entraîna dans une étreinte auquel il répondit. D'abord surpris par la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de son amie, il reconnu finalement Mel.

« - Y a que toi pour faire des entrées fracassantes comme ça !

- Ose dire que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ! »

Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autours de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très tactile, mais ces derniers temps il ressentait un besoin toujours grandissant de contacts. La jeune fille se détacha finalement de son presque frère et s'assit en tailleur, le fixant en silence. Elle pensait que la perceptive de cette soirée lui aurait remonté le moral mais elle s'était visiblement trompée. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de colocataire.

« - T'as toujours pas de nouvelles, c'est ça ? »

Il soupira tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Il se trouvait ridicule et pourtant ne parvenait pas à tourner la page. Plus que la colère, c'était la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il savait que Tom avait des problèmes lorsqu'il était seul mais il ne pouvait pas non plus passer son temps à le coller. Peut-être aurait-il dû l'inviter à passer Noël ici ?

« - Arrête de te prendre la tête avec lui. Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue.

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est plus fort que toi, je sais. Mais tu vas quand même pas rater une super soirée à cause de lui ! Si ça se trouve, il est entouré de filles super sexy et s'éclate comme pas possible.

- Ou alors il est au bord du suicide.

- Bill ...

- D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais. Et j'arrête de délirer. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser s'échapper ses dernières pensées. Pour elle, cette inquiétude n'était pas tout à fait normale. Mais elle refusait de le lui faire comprendre. Pas question qu'il prenne conscience de son propre comportement. Elle risquait de lui faire réaliser certaines choses qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à admettre.

« - Au fait, où est Jezz ?

- En bas. On est venu ensemble mais ta mère l'a réquisitionné. »

Il s'imagina aussitôt la scène et douta que leur ami en sorte vivant. Le sentant un peu moins mélancolique, Mel lui agrippa la main et l'obligea à se lever. Le tenant toujours, elle commença à courir et dévala les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au salon, s'occupant des derniers préparatifs. Peu à peu, il se laissa emporter par la bonne humeur communicative de sa petite sœur et la suivit avec entrain lorsqu'elle commença à enchaîner les quantiques.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les interrompit finalement. Ils se fixèrent l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du hall. Se chamaillant et se poussant légèrement, c'était à celui qui ouvrirait la porte en premier. Le couloir étant trop étroit, la blonde aux reflets bleus se retrouva bloquée par un meuble alors que l'androgyne la distançait. Atteignant finalement son but, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'actionna. Mais au lieu de recevoir ses invités, il se tourna vers son adversaire, lançant un tonitruant :

« - J'ai gagné ! »

L'interpellée croisa les bras, boudant légèrement. Les nouveaux arrivants ne s'en formalisèrent pas, désormais habitués à ce genre d'accueil. La maîtresse de maison vint à leur rencontre, tandis que Bill consolait la jeune fille par un câlin. Discrètement, Lucie posa un regard sur son fils. Son comportement de ces derniers jours la préoccupait un peu, mais le voir sourire ainsi la rassurait enfin.

- B & T -

Rapidement, le maître de maison demanda à tout le monde de prendre place autours de la table. Tom s'exécuta sans rien dire. En face de lui, sa tante Adèle. Ô joie. A ses côtés, son cousin Lukas. Venu seul, pour une fois. Aurait-il eu peur que sa petite amie soit aussi infidèle que les autres ?

Lentement, les langues se déliaient et les anecdotes ressortaient des tiroirs. Il ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder passer les plats. Son estomac noué ne lui permettrait pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Seule Ava lui adressait la parole, au prix de nombreux regards noirs. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt le perturbait. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éclipser maintenant sous peine de se faire surprendre. Il prenait donc son mal en patience mais s'inventait diverses théories.

Les heures passant, il avait finit par laisser tomber ses scénarios catastrophes, terrassé par l'ennui. Ce genre de repas de famille était naturellement long, mais lorsque personne ne vous adressait la parole, les minutes semblaient défiler encore plus lentement. Sa tête négligemment soutenue par sa main gauche, le guitariste triturerait ses petits pois, priant pour que tout cela se termine vite.

Les conversations allaient bon train, et la bonne humeur régnait dans le salon. Lassé de jouer avec la nourriture présente dans son assiette, Tom se leva discrètement et quitta la pièce. Comme il s'y attendait, personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui, ce qui facilita son échappée. Il récupéra son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée puis emprunta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il longea le couloir, passant devant diverses chambres et autres salles. Arrivé au bout du corridor, il leva les yeux au plafond. Rapidement, il repéra la fine corde et s'en empara, faisant ainsi descendre l'escaliers menant au grenier. Il gravit les marches puis referma le passage derrière lui. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur qu'il actionna. Sa première constatation fut que ses grands-parents n'étaient visiblement pas montés ici depuis plusieurs années à en juger par la couche de poussière accumulée au fil du temps sur les meubles et le sol. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les montagnes de souvenirs bazardés en ce lieu mais se dirigea vers le velux, qu'il ouvrit. Il grimpa sur la première caisse à sa portée puis se glissa dehors par l'ouverture menant au toit. Prudemment, il s'assit sur les tuiles couvertes de neige, rapprochant ses jambes de son torse. Sortir en pleine nuit d'hiver n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu , mais au moins ici, il serait tranquille. Il avait découvert cet accès plusieurs années auparavant lorsque, plus jeune, sa mère l'obligeait à passer ses vacances scolaires dans cette maison.

Il prit son téléphone à deux mains, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser s'échapper, puis fit défiler les noms de son répertoire jusqu'à « Honey ». Il fixa l'écran, indécis. Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Il était monté jusqu'ici pour pouvoir appeler son colocataire sans se faire prendre, et maintenant qu'il était à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il hésitait. Lui même avait refusé toute conversation téléphonique depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. Alors comment savoir de quelle manière allait réagir Bill ? Mal, probablement. Et il aurait raison.

Les yeux fermés, il inspira puis expira, cherchant à se calmer. Préférant mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il se mit en numéro caché. Il appuya finalement sur la touche verte, faisant ainsi résonner le « bip » caractéristique d'un appel. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il commençait seulement à réaliser ce que le brun avait dû ressentir chaque fois qu'il avait essayer de le joindre. Le stresse montait à chaque nouveau signal sonore. La déception de constater que l'interlocuteur n'avait toujours pas décroché. Et en même temps, l'angoisse que l'autre ne réponde jamais. Et puis finalement :

« - Harkins à l'appareil.

- Honey ? C'est Tom. »

Pas de réponse. Juste une respiration régulière qui lui permit de savoir que son ami était toujours là. Il pouvait entendre également des éclats de rire, de la musique. Ca lui donnerait presque envie de sourire tant l'ambiance festive était communicative. Les bruits s'éloignèrent, avant qu'une porte ne claque. Il entendit le son caractéristique du bois qui craque et en conclue que son colocataire était en train de gravir un escalier. Mais toujours pas le moindre mot de prononcé.

« - Honey ?

- ...

- Bill ... »

Le musicien soupira, désespéré. Il avait imaginé une toute autre scène de retrouvailles. Mais il devait bien admettre que le comportement de son interlocuteur était justifié. Lui-même avait délibérément ignoré chacun de ses appels. Il n'avait donc qu'un juste retour des choses.

« - Bill, j'suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je ... je sais même pas quoi te dire. J'ai agis comme un con avec toi.

- ...

- J'comprends que tu m'en veuille.

- ...

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. N'importe quoi ! Cris-moi dessus, je le mérite ! Engueule-moi, hurle ! J'sais pas, moi ! Mais réagis ! J't'en prie ... J't'en supplie ... Parle-moi.

- ...

- J'te demande pardon Honey. J'te jure que tout ça c'était pas contre toi. Tu sais que ... j'vis pas une situation très facile avec ma famille. »

Il était en train de mentir, il en était conscient. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que son silence était dû à une remise en question de sa sexualité depuis qu'une certaine nuit avait eu lieu.

« - C'est pas une excuse, je sais. Mais je ... »

De nouveau un soupir. A l'autre bout de la ligne, l'androgyne s'était installé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regardait tomber la neige. Il se moquait bien de ses excuses. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre pourquoi Tom l'avait rejeté de cette façon. Il ne demandait pas de grandes explications lorsqu'il téléphonait. Juste quelques mots pour le rassurer. Pour lui prouver que toutes ces belles paroles n'étaient pas que du vent. Il n'entendait même plus les mots prononcés. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était cette voix qui tremblotait étrangement. Un sanglot mal dissimulé, un autre qu'on n'a pas réussit à retenir ...

« - Honey ... Bill ... S'il te plaît. M'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi ? »

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Le brun pût sans peine imaginer le sourire timide qui vint prendre place sur les lèvres du guitariste. Lui n'eut aucune réaction, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il faisait sans doute une montagne d'un rien. Et pourtant il voyait ce trop long silence comme une trahison.

« - Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à mes appels ? Pourquoi tu es partis sans rien dire ? Pourquoi tu m'as promis un roman d'amitié si tu n'as pas envie de me parler ou de me voir ?

- Non ... non, tu te trompes Honey. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour te voir en ce moment. Mais je ... j'avais besoin d'être seul. Certaines choses dans ma vie viennent de changer et je ... voulais faire le point. Pour les accepter. Ca n'a rien contre toi, je te le promets. Je voulais pas te blesser.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- Pardon Honey. Pardon.

- ...

- Je ... je suis pas doué avec les mots. Avec les gestes non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. C'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Je sais que la vie c'est jamais tout rose. Mais avec toi, je sais jamais comment va se passer le jour suivant. J'ai l'impression ... que tu recules chaque fois que je m'approche un peu trop de toi. Alors j'en viens à me demander ... si tu veux vraiment de moi dans ta vie. »

Un silence pesant qui s'installa suite à une demande un peu étrange. Dans l'esprit de Bill, tout se jouait ce soir. Soit ils poursuivaient leurs chemins ensembles, soit leur brève histoire se voyait affublée d'un point finale et définitif. Pour Tom, la situation n'était guère plus simple. Il était encore trop tôt pour tout dévoiler. Mais pas question que tout s'arrête.

« - Bill. Je sais qu'avec toi, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs. Mais cette fois, tout est clair dans ma tête. J'ai profité de ces derniers jours pour tout mettre à plat. Et ... j'en ai conclue que je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

Des mots lourds de sens qui peuvent être compris de différentes manières. Est-ce à ça que ressemblera désormais leurs discussions ? Le musicien attendit, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il pensait avoir tout dit et ne voyait pas quoi rajouter d'autre pour sa défense. De son côté, le brun pesait le pour et le contre. Il avait envie d'y croire. Après tout, leur début aussi avait été chaotique. Et pourtant ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble. Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait ... remballer son égos et admettre qu'effectivement, la solitude est parfois la meilleure conseillère. De plus, il devait bien reconnaître que le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur s'était envolé dès les premières excuses prononcées. Un reniflement à peine caché lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours rien répondu. Un petit sourire orna enfin son visage et c'est d'une voix enfantine qu'il reprit :

« - Darling ?

- Hum ?

- J'peux te dire un secret ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu m'as manqué. »

Des yeux qui s'écarquillent sous la surprise tandis que des joues s'empourprent. Il ne sentait plus la morsure du froid, mais constata que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il remercia le ciel que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas le voir. C'est dans un murmure qu'il répondit, presque gêné :

« - Toi aussi. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Au loin, il pouvait entendre les cloches de l'église qui se mettaient à sonner. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà minuit. Il posa son regard devant lui. A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là se trouvait son premier amour. Et bizarrement, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« - Joyeux Noël Honey.

- Joyeux Noël Darling. »

* * *

_A votre avis, quel est ce cadeau ? :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut !_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**n°20 : Cadeau et révélation**_


	20. Retour à Malmedy

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout ce complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, gna gna gna. Y a longtemps qu'ils seraient pacsés, sinon -.-"

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais je saiiiiiiis T.T J'suis grave en retard. Mais c'est pas ma faute. Si si j'vous jure u.u J'ai juste fait encore une énorme connerie. J'ai repris un job d'été. Beuuuuuh T.T Vous savez quoi ? Mc Do va me tuer avant la fin de mon contrat T__________________T Marre de finir à 2h du mat ! Breeeeeeef. Nouveau chapitre pour vous m'ssieurs dames ! =D

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 19 : Retour à Malmedy**

Traînant difficilement sa montagne de baggages derrière lui, Tom atteignit enfin la porte de son appartement. Il n'avait croisé personne en venant. Il faut dire que la majorité des élèves n'arriveraient pas avant seize heures. Lui avait décidé de revenir le plus tôt possible, refusant de passer quelques heures de plus chez lui. Il ne reprenait les cours que lundi, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours, mais l'établissement éxigeait le retour de ses élèves la veille de la rentrée, afin de limiter les retards dû aux problèmes de train ou aux simples pannes de réveil. De cette manière, chacun pouvait reprendre ses marques tout doucement.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il franchit le seuil de son foyer. Il se doutait que Bill n'arriverait qu'en fin d'après midi. Celà lui laissait le temps de ranger ses affaires, mais aussi de se préparer psycologiquement à leurs retrouvailles. Depuis qu'il avait enfin osé l'appeller le soir de Noël, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'ils ne se téléphonent. Tout est bien plus simple lorsque l'on ne voit pas son interlocuteur. Aussi Tom redoutait-il un peu leur rencontre. Il avait finit par accepter ses sentiments mais ne restait pas pour autant à l'abris d'un geste déplacé, d'un regard trop insitant, d'un mot à double sens. En y réfléchissant bien, il allait être obligé de mentir en permanence. Mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de garder intacte leur amitié, il le ferait.

Posant son premier sac sur son lit, il l'ouvrit et entreprit de la vider. Cachés entre plusieurs vêtements afin de ne pas les casser, le musicien récupéra tous les cadres photos qu'il avait ramené chez lui et les disposa sur sa table de chevet. De cette façon, Bill était un peu plus présent. Et c'est sous ses yeux rieurs qu'il remplit ses placards.

- B & T -

Il venait tout juste de refermer sa dernière valise lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un l'ouvrit puis la referma. Etant donné que Bill n'aurait pas pris la peine de toquer avant d'entrer, Tom ne fut pas surpris de voir Georg et Gustav le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Deux poignées de mains plus tard, chacun avait repris ses habitudes. Le batteur occupait la chaise du bureau, les bras croisés sur le dossier. Le bassiste était assis en tailleur sur le lit tandis que le propriétaire des lieux s'était installé à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il n'avait pas revu ses deux amis depuis le jour où il leur avait tout avoué. Il se sentait un peu nerveux, stressant à l'idée que l'un des deux aborde le sujet. Il ne ressentait plus autant de honte, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus capable d'en parler ouvertement. Tous trois s'étaient toujours racontés leurs conquêtes, de la phase d'approche jusqu'au passage à l'acte. Lorsque l'un d'eux avait une fille en vue, ils pouvaient passer des heures à batailler sur la meilleure technique de séduction. Mais pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas leur avis. Ce qu'il pourrait hypothétiquement vivre avec Bill ne regardait que lui. Il espérait simplement que ses amis ne le lui reprocheraient pas. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prévu quoique ce soit. Il refusait de tout gâcher par un geste malheureux et préférait laisser faire les choses, quitte à ce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien. Le prix à payer pour connaitre la réciprocité de ses sentiments lui paraissait bien trop élevé.

Un petit choc au niveau de son torse le fit sursauter, coupant court à ses pensées. Il remarqua un stylo juste à ses côtés qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il lança à Gustav un regard interrogatif, attendant une justification pour cette attaque. Le blond soupira, faussement blasé :

- Encore en train de penser à ton Honey ?

La couleur que prirent les joues du guitariste le lui confirma. Il se pencha un peu sur la gauche, évitant le projectile que lui renvoyait Tom. Le batteur se leva, imité par le bassiste, qui prit le temps de lui expliquer :

- Gus a proposé qu'on aille se dégourdir les jambes en allant déhambuler dans la cour. Mais comme tu ne réagissais pas, il a voulu te sortir de ton rêve éveillé.

Les voyants sortir de la chambre, il se redressa, attrappa son manteau au passage et les suivit rapidement. Au moins, ça lui éviterait de devoir accueillir son colocataire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment se comporter et commençait légèrement à angoisser.

- B & T -

Un dernier au revoir et il ferma la portière de la voiture derrière lui. Sa mère démarra et entreprit de faire le chemin du retour. Ses valises éparpillées tout autours de lui, Bill fixait les trois bâtiments composants le lycée Malmedy. La grille était grande ouverte, permettant ainsi à tous les élèves d'entrer librement. Une bonne partie des étudiants peuplaient la cour. Il pouvait déjà les entendre raconter leurs vacances ou leurs dernières révoltes contre des parents trop envahissants. Il empoigna ses divers bagages et emprunta le chemin menant au quartier des logements. Il ignora délibérément les regards posés sur lui. Il avait espéré qu'après trois mois passé ici, les gens auraient cessé de le dévisager. Mais visiblement, son look intriguait toujours. Ne s'en préocupant pas plus que ça, il franchit la porte d'entrée. Le changement soudain de température le fit éternuer. Il emprunta les escaliers sur sa gauche et se rendit au premier étage, pestant contre le poids de ses affaires. Il traversa le couloir puis retrouva enfin son appartement. Il fit en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre. Délaissant son bazar encombrant dans le salon, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, bloquant sa respiration. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que la pièce était vide. Il nota cependant que les effets personnels du guitariste étaient de nouveau à leur place. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il retourna rapidement auprès de ses valises et les entreposa pêle mêle et sans douceur dans sa propre chambre. Il n'y en eu qu'une qu'il déposa délicatement à côté de son bureau, la cachant ainsi des regards indiscrets :

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras bientôt sortir. J'espère que tu lui plairas.

Il ne prit pas le temps de ranger et quitta rapidement son appartement. Il referma à clé derrière lui et commença à courir. Déjà deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors pourquoi attendre plus ? Il faillit renverser une élève, trop pris dans ses pensées. Il dévala la trentaine de marches quatre à quatre mais s'arrêta brusquement une fois le seuil de la résidence franchit. Il regardait frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, cherchant la seule personne de ce lycée pourvue de dreads. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Aussi bien dans l'une des deux cours de l'école que dans n'importe quelles pièces. Il fut tenter de remonter pour aller frapper chez Georg et Gustav mais renonça finalement. Tom voudrait probablement passer ses dernières heures de liberté totale ailleurs qu'entre quatre murs. Il songea un instant à lui téléphoner mais préféra garder l'effet de surprise. Il commença à traverser la première cours, dévisageant chaque personne qu'il croisait. De loin, il reconnu Mood qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à se soucier plus de l'esthétisme de ses vêtements plutôt que de leur fonction première. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête dans sa direction, il lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire mais n'alla pas la rejoindre. Elle était accompagnée de ses propres amies, il ne voulait pas interférer. Et puis ... il avait autre chose en tête. Il contourna l'immeuble consacré au personnel de l'établissement et se retrouva dans la deuxième cour, bien plus peuplée que la première.

Tout son corps le suppliait de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Les mains dans les poches et cachant la moitié de son visage dans son écharpe, il tenta d'ignorer les frissons qui le parcouraient et reprit sa recherche. Il songeait à allez voir du côté des pistes de course lorsqu'il aperçu enfin la personne qu'il cherchait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Un sourire vint aussitôt orner son visage. Il nota que Georg et Gustav se trouvaient également là mais son regard retourna bien vite sur son colocataire. Il aurait pu arriver vers eux calmement. Il aurait aussi bien pu tenter de les surprendre en arrivant le plus discrètement possible. Il avait imaginer cette scène des dizaines de fois. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas prévu que ses jambes se mettraient à courir, presque sans lui demander son avis. Il ne chercha pas à résister, pas plus qu'il ne chercha à cacher sa joie. Il voulu l'interpeler mais sa voix resta bloquée. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Tom leva enfin les yeux dans sa direction. A peine eut-il réalisé ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva entraîné dans une étreinte qui le fit chanceler. Bill avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et s'aggripait à lui, ne touchant plus le sol. Prenant finalement conscience de la situation, le guitariste enserra la taille de l'androgyne, l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Les papillons qu'il avait d'abords ressentit dans son estomac s'étaient transformés en une douce chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son être. Il s'enivra de l'odeur de son colocataire, heureux de le retrouver. Aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à lâcher l'autre. Un raclement de gorge prononcé éclata leur bulle de bonheur. Bill toucha de nouveau le sol et se sépara de Tom. Il se tourna vers celui qui les avait dérangé, presque à regret. C'est alors qu'il se rappella la présence des deux autres musiciens. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et il s'excusa, confu :

- J'suis désolé. J'avais oublié que vous étiez là.

- C'est bien ce qu'on avait cru comprendre.

Leurs sourires lui indiqua qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Il les salua finalement avant de se mêler à leur conversation. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus le nouvel arrivant se collait à son voisin de gauche. Celui ci ne s'en plaignait pas, mais finit tout de même par demander :

- Dis moi Honey, t'aurais pas froid, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Un rougissement lui répondit, ce qui le fit rire.

- Je suis pris en flague, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Intervint Georg. On peut très bien continuer à l'appart.

- Ouais mais dans pas le notre. T'as pas finit de ranger tes affaires, le salon est un vrai bordel, j'te rappelle.

Le bassiste pesta contre Gustav. Ils n'avaient pas la même conception du rangement, c'est tout. Tom prit l'initiative et commença à marcher. Rapidement, Bill le rejoignit et s'accrocha à son bras. Comme perchés sur leur petit nuage, aucun ne remarqua les regards surpris ou suspicieux posés sur eux. Celà n'échappa pas aux deux G, qui commençèrent même à s'inquiéter. Leur guitariste et ami avait peut-être accepté sa nouvelle sexualité mais n'était pas prêt pour autant à subir les sarcasmes et les attaques verbales des homophobes du lycée. Rien n'avait encore été dit ou suggéré, mais il faudrait que les deux autres songent à être un peu moins tactiles en public ou Axel n'allait pas tarder à faire des siennes.

- B & T -

Les trois musiciens pénétrèrent dans le salon tandis que Bill refermait derrière eux. Les deux G avaient de nouveau monopolisé le sofa tandis que Tom avait opté pour un fauteuil, les jambes posées sur l'accoudoir. Lorsque le brun passa devant lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'agripper par la manche de sa veste, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il se retrouva face à un regard interrogateur mais ne su pas quoi dire. Comment expliquer ses peurs et ses angoisses de ces dernières semaines ...

- Darling ?

- Tu ... Tu pars plus, hein ?

Ses yeux se firent suppliants. En cet instant, le guitariste faisait penser à un petit garçon terrorisé à l'idée que sa mère ne rentre pas la prochaine fois qu'elle sortira. La bonne humeur de l'androgyne se fana légèrement et son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté se fit plus triste.

- C'est toi qui est parti.

Des reproches, des excuses, des pardons imprononcés. Les regards sont parfois bien plus importants et bien plus explicites que les mots. Il voudrait des explications qui ne viendront sans doute jamais. Alors il renonce et accepte son ami comme il est. Avec ses défauts et ses secrets.

- J'te promets que je ne recommencerai plus.

- Et moi j'te répète que je serai toujours là. J'te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Son air perdu l'avait fait craquer. Tom était à présent rassuré, c'était l'essentiel. Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis disparu dans sa chambre. Le dos appuyé contre la porte, il laissa échapper un soupir. Dans cette histoire, ils avaient souffert tous les deux. Et probablement bien plus qu'ils ne le diront jamais.

Dans le salon, les deux G échangèrent discrètement des regards entendus. Le cas de leur ami n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça. Certes il ne s'agissait pas de grandes effluves de sentiments, mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Restait à voir comment le deuxième protagoniste de cette histoire voyait les choses. Celui ci refit son apparition, délesté de son manteau. Il aurait très bien pu occupé le fauteuil libre mais il se sentait d'humeur particulièrement câline. Il entreprit alors de s'assoir sur son colocataire et se peletonna contre lui. Le guitariste changea légèrement de position, lui permettant ainsi de mieux profiter de l'étreinte. Bill attrapa l'une des dreads qui tombait tout près de son visage et commença à l'entortiller autours de son doigt. Ces moments là lui avaient manqué, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne se soucia même pas de savoir si cette proximité pourrait déranger les deux visiteurs. Il avait besoin de contacts, c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Il appréhendait tout de même un peu leur jugement et se sentit soulagé lorsque Gustav relança la conversation, l'air de rien.

- B & T -

Les heures passaient mais les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé. La nuit était à présent tombée et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Bill était toujours contre Tom et Georg et Gustav étaient toujours dans le canapé. Le blond se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine, partant à la recherche d'une quelconque boisson. Seul un réfrigérateur désespérément vide s'offrait à lui.

- Dites les gars, faudra songer à remplir votre frigo.

- Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

- En plus demain c'est dimanche, vous n'allez pas trouver beaucoup de magasins ouverts.

- Au pire, on vous prête ce qu'il vous faut, c'est pas un problème. Intervint Georg.

L'androgyne ne semblait pas très emballé pas cette idée, ce que remarqua son colocataire. Il n'aimait pas tellement emprunter aux autres, même si c'était proposé de bon coeur et sans arrière pensée. Il avait l'impression de leur être redevable par la suite, même pour une toute petite chose. Le guitariste se leva, provoquant un grognement de la part de son compagnon de fauteuil.

- On a plus le choix Honey, faut qu'on y aille ce soir.

- Naaaan, j'ai pas envie ! En plus il fait froid dehors.

- Tu veux que je te passe l'un de mes pulls ?

- Plutôt crever ! Une fois mais pas deux ! J'étais ridicule la dernière fois.

Les bras croisé sur le torse, Bill commença à bouder en signe de désaccord, faisant rire Tom.

- Tu me laisserais y allez tout seul ? Par ce temps ? T'as vraiment pas de coeur.

Un regard suppliant malgré une lueur amusée au fond des yeux suffit à le faire craquer. Il poussa un soupir de résignation bien trop exagéré puis se leva.

- Dans ma grande générosité, j'accepte de t'accompagner.

- Sa magesté est trop bonne.

Une frappe à l'arrière du crâne lui répondit. Ne préférant pas répliquer afin d'éviter une autre de leur chicane qui aurait pû durer des heures, il se tourna vers les deux G :

- Vous nous accompagnez ?

Les deux musiciens furent tentés d'accepter. Ils auraient pu continuer leur soirée tous les quatre. Mais un simple regard échangé suffit à les mettre d'accord : autant laisser à Tom l'occasion de passer un peu de temps seul avec Bill.

- C'est gentil mais on va se rentrer.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Puisqu'on te le dit !

- On se revoit demain de toute manière.

De nouveau des mains qui se serrent puis le guitariste se retrouva seul avec le brun. Il y a encore deux jours, s'il avait imaginer cette scène, il se serait vu tremblant de partout, mort de peur à l'idée de faire un faux pas. Mais finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Bill restait Bill, il n'avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Tu crois que c'est encore ouvert à cette heure là ?

Tom regarda sa montre avant de répondre :

- Il est tout juste dix neuf heures passées. Ils ne fermeront pas avant un peu moins d'une heure.

- On va devoir se dépêcher.

Chacun alla chercher de quoi se protéger du froid. L'androgyne eu droit à des réprobations concernant sa tenue vestimentaire mais ne se changea pas pour autant, ce qui désespéra Tom. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du batiment consacré aux appartements puis de l'enceinte du lycée, ils ne croisèrent personne. Les élèves étaient probablement bien au chaud tandis que les professeurs mettaient au point les derniers détails avant la rentrée. Les rues de la ville étaient désertes elles aussi. Aucun des deux ne parlait, appréçiant juste la présence de l'autre. Le lycéen s'attendait à ce que son ami s'accroche à son bras, cherchant encore et toujours un peu de chaleur. Au lieu de ça, il sentit des doigts s'approcher timidement des siens avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent entrelassés. Ca aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

- B & T -

Bill se laissait guidé, ne connaissant pas encore vraiment les environs. Rapidement, il aperçu l'enseigne du magasin, brisant la noirceur de la nuit. Le parking éclairé par divers reverbères était vide. Il commença à douter que le gérant n'ait pas déjà fermé boutique devant le peu de clients nocturnes. Il réalisa que depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Malmedy, il ne s'était jamais soucié des courses. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais posé la moindre questions à ce sujet. Leurs placards étaient toujours pleins à rabord, il n'avait donc pas cherché plus loin. Il lui semblait maintenant évident que Tom s'était toujours occupé de tout afin qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais demandé de participer aux frais alimentaires ?

- ... Honnêtement, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. J'y allais toujours pendant tes cours auxquels je ne participais pas. J'ai rapidement remarqué ce que tu aimais ou non et j'ai toujours tout acheté pour deux.

- Tu faisais ça aussi pour tes précédentes coloc ?

- Non. C'était à tour de rôle.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'suis désolé mais j'ai pas de réponse à te donner. J'ai jamais songé à te faire payer et j'en ai toujours pas l'intention.

- Mais ...

Le brun fut coupé par les portes automatiques qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Préoccupé par cette histoire de partage, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il se senti légèrement perdu. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience de ses choses là et il ne voyait pas par quoi commencer ni quoi acheter. Tom attrappa un panier au passage et l'entraîna méthodiquement dans tous les rayons, bazardant pêle-mêle leurs provisions. Bill tenta bien de protester lorsque les légumes commencèrent à s'entasser mais Tom lui coupa la parole :

- Tu tiens à ressembler à Mr Hertz, le prof de science ? J'ai appris qu'on ne peut pas se nourrir exclusivement de pâtes si on veut éviter ce genre de catastrophes.

- Rien à foutre, tu ne me feras pas manger tes trucs verts.

- Ca j'avais remarqué. Ca fait quand même trois mois que tu cuisines et tu n'as jamais touché aux légumes que je ramenais.

- Ok, à partir de ce soir, c'est toi qui t'occupes des repas.

- C'que tu peux être succeptible.

Il fit la moue mais dû bien avouer que sa mère lui servait aussi ce genre de chose chez lui. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées devant son assiette pleine lorsque, plus jeune, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de table tant qu'il n'avait pas tout avalé. Les repas se transformaient en véritables combats. Il retrouva cependant le sourire lorsque le musicien l'entraîna au rayon sucreries. Voyant qu'il n'avançait plus, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Vas-y, éclate toi. Tu as carte blanche.

- Vrai ?

Tom acquiéça, agrandissant le sourire de son colocataire. Celui ci se mit aussitôt à arpenter les étalages, attrapant au vol divers sachet de bonbons et gâteaux en tous genres. Au bout de l'allée, le guitariste commençait à regretter ses paroles, légèrement désespéré à l'idée de se retrouver envahit par les sucreries.

- Dis moi Honey, est-ce que tu as la moindre notion en ce qui concerne la diététique ?

- Mais oui. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te mitone tes petits plats.

- B & T -

Tom ne s'en serait probablement jamais sorti si la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture prochaine du magasin n'avait pas interrompu la folie sucrée de Bill. Ouvrant la porte de leur appartement, le guitariste entra le premier. Une fois la lumière allumée, il lança son manteau sur le canapé puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, déposant ses sacs sur sa table. Son colocataire le rejoignit rapidement, se délestant lui aussi de son fardeau. Il s'assit sur la table, les pieds dans le vide, et commença à déballer leurs achats. Le guitariste remplissait les placards au fur et à mesure que le brun lui passait les aliments.

- N'empêche, je comprends mieux pourquoi ta mère ne t'emmène pas souvent avec elle quand elle va faire ses courses. T'es intenable !

- C'est même pas vrai.

L'androgyne bouda à nouveau. Il avait néanmoins du mal à cacher son sourire. Il devait bien admettre que Tom avait raison. Il n'était pas du genre à réclamer ou à faire des caprices, mais il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles il ne se contrôlait pas. Un léger bisou déposé sur sa joue le ramena à la réalité.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes chamallow ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas les manger maintenant ?

- Ben si !

- Mais on va bientôt passer à table !

- M'en fous, j'les veux. De toute façon, rien n'est prêt puisque tu n'as rien commencé.

- Me dis pas que tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?!?

- Mais si. Tu as critiqué ma cuisine, alors montre moi que tu sais faire de mieux.

- Tête de mule.

Bill finit par mettre la main sur son paquet de bonbons et commença à les savourer, attendant sagement que le musicien se mette au travail. Celui ci resta sans bouger, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans la confection de plat ce soir.

- Tu sais, moi ça ne me gène pas que tu ne fasses rien. J'ai mes réserves.

- On partage si tu veux.

- Tu veux vraiment pas préparer quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que tu le mérites.

- S'te plait.

- S'te plait. S'te plait. S'te plait. S'te plait. S'te plait. S'te plait.

Le brun soupira, vaincu. Il faudra qu'il songe à se rendre insensible aux regards de chiot battu. Il délaissa finalement ses sucreries et entreprit de sortir les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Satisfait, Tom s'apprétait à sortir lorsqu'une main agrippa son tee shirt.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Euuuh ... dans le salon ?

- Nan nan nan. Je suis pas plus motivé que toi, donc on va faire ça tous les deux. Ca ira plus vite.

- J'ai le choix ?

- A ton avis.

- B & T -

Tous les deux étaient à présent à moitié allongé sur le sofa, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Le film qu'ils regardaient n'arrivait pas vraiment à les captiver. Tom fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir alors que son colocataire jouait une fois de plus avec l'une de ses dreads, cherchant la meilleure façon d'engager la conversation. Stressé. Voilà comment on pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait le bel androgyne. Il avait d'abord eu du mal à trouver ce qu'il aurait pû lui acheter et maintenant que la chose était faite il ne savait pas comment amener le fait de lui donner. Remarquant un changement dans son comportement, le dreadé osa lui en demander la raison.

- Honey, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas. J'te trouve bizarre.

- Non, j'vais bien.

- S'tu le dis ...

Au son de sa voix, Tom restait convaincu que le brun lui cachait quelque chose mais n'insista pas, préférant le laisser venir de lui même.

- Darling ?

- Hum ?

Bill se redressa, voulant faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui ci commença à s'inquiéter du sérieux qu'avait pris son ami. Il le fixait sans rien dire, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle.

- En fait je ... je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau. Mais t'aurais pas dû. C'est beaucoup trop.

Le musicien se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Il n'avait rien à craindre de ce sujet, si ce n'était la timidité et la gêne du brun. Chose plutôt rare, il devait bien l'avouer.

- Racontes pas de conneries. Tu les voulais et moi j'avais envie de te les offrir. Donc y a pas de soucis.

- Oui mais ... du coup, mon cadeau va sembler ridicule à côté du tien.

Le coeur du guitariste rata un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir quelque chose en retour. Son geste avait fait plaisir, c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Sans un mot, son ami lui prit la main et l'obligea à se lever. Il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, où il lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il prit place, à tatons. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un se poser à côté de lui. La respiration de Bill était calme, et pourtant il pouvait l'imaginer se mordillant la lèvre, paniqué à l'idée que son présent n'ait pas l'effet espéré. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné lorsqu'un simple murmure lui parvint :

- J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

_Désolée pour la mise en page plus que merdique, mais le site commence grave à me faire chier -.-"_


	21. Cadeau et révélation

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. »

**Mise en garde**: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi, gna gna gna. MAIS ! Me suis amusé à les reproduire sur Sims, et là croyez-moi j'méclate ! XD

**Note de l'auteur**: Encore en retard T.T Mais une fois de plus, c'est pas ma faute u.u La seule responsable, c'est ma bonne étoile qui s'est fait la malle. Parce que voyez-vous, j'ai passé mon samedi aux urgences. Ben ouais, malgré mes 21 balais, je sais toujours pas marcher droit et surtout _surtout_ sans vérifier l'état du bitume sur lequel je marche -.-" Pas de commentaire, merci u.u Breeeef. On reste zen et on gagatise grâce à Beul und Teum, s'iou plaît =D Chapitre que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, soit dit en passant :)

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 20 : Cadeau et révélation**

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Il entendait son ami s'agiter, probablement saisi par la doute. Lui ne voyait aucune raison à ce stress soudain.

- Je ... c'est pas grand chose, tu sais. Comparé à ce que tu m'as offert. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira un minimum.

Tom se mordit la langue, s'empêchant ainsi de dévoiler que le cadeau lui plairait forcément, puisqu'il venait de lui. Avec l'accord de son colocataire, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il se retrouva devant une cage d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Trois des côtés étaient pleins, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de voir ce qu'elle contenait. Curieux, il ouvrit la petite porte grillagée. Rien n'en sortit. Intrigué, il se pencha pour voir l'intérieur. Dans l'un des coins, une petite boule de poils tremblait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il reporta son attention sur Bill, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Celui-ci lui sourit, se voulant rassurant, puis s'empara de la cage. Tout doucement, il glissa une main à l'intérieur, et en ressorti une toute petite chose couleur caramel. L'androgyne l'amena contre son torse et commença à l'apaiser dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements. Rapidement, la petite boule de poils se détendit et releva la tête. Tom pu alors mettre un nom sur l'animal. Deux petites oreilles en triangle, quatre moustaches de chaque côté du museau, de magnifique yeux verts, et un pelage marron clair parsemé de petites touches blanches.

- Un chaton ! Il est trop mignon !

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il observa le bébé chat. Lui-même regardait partout autours de lui. Mise à part le panier de sa mère et les bras de son propriétaire, il ne connaissait rien. Arraché bien trop tôt à celle qui l'avait mise au monde, il n'avait pour seul repère l'odeur de ce jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli avec joie. Timidement, il osa poser une patte sur le matelas, quittant ainsi sa protection.

- Surtout ne fais pas geste brusque. Il n'est pas encore habitué à voir des gens.

Le guitariste le laissa venir à lui, sans rien précipiter. Un léger rire lui échappa lorsque le chaton huma l'odeur de ses doigts, le chatouillant sans le vouloir. Cette réaction effraya malheureusement le petit animal qui courru se réfugier contre Bill. Ce dernier le prit entre ses mains et se rapprocha du musicien.

- Attends, j'vais t'aider.

En douceur, il déposa la boule de poils entre les bras de son ami, sans jamais cesser ses caresses. Finalement, le chaton se sentit suffisament en confiance et se détendit. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois minutes pour qu'il se mette à ronronner.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi.  
- Il faut juste savoir l'apprivoiser.  
- Bizarrement il me rappele quelqu'un.

Un sourire mutin et un regard insistant mirent l'androgyne sur la bonne voie. Il frappa son vis-à-vis sans violence, ayant très bien compris la comparaison entre lui-même et l'animal.

- J'y peux rien si tu étais invivable !  
- Genre c'était ma faute.  
- Parfaitement !

Le chaton miaula lorsque les caresses cessèrent. Le brun se dévoua, replongeant ses doigts dans le pelage. Il sentit le regard de Tom sur lui mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il releva la tête, un air intérrogateur au fond des yeux :

- Au fait, tu as une idée de comment tu vas l'appeller ?  
- Euh ... Là tu me poses une colle. C'est quoi la lettre pour les prénoms des animaux cette année ?  
- Le « D », je crois.  
- Ca m'plait pas. Tu verrais quoi, toi ?  
- Il est à toi, c'est donc à toi de décider.

Le guitariste resta silencieux, ce qui intrigua Bill. Il commença à gigoter, signe de son inquiétude :

- Il ne te plait pas, c'est ça ? Argh, je savais que c'était une idée stupide ! Mais si tu veux je ...

Un doigts posé sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de poursuivre. Le sourire du musicien le rassura. Il se détendit et se maudit pour avoir paniqué aussi vite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'le garde. J'me demandais juste ... comment tu as été amené à penser à ça.  
- Ben ... tu m'as révélé, il y a quelques temps déjà, que s'il t'arrivait de te ... droguer ... c'était parce que tu te sentais seul. Alors je me suis dit qu'avec un animal, tu aurais un minimum de compagnie. Et surtout ... quelqu'un qui soit totalement dépendant de toi. Quelqu'un qui t'empêchera de faire une connerie. Parce que sans toi il n'est plus rien. Si tu acceptes ce chaton, tu en deviens responsable. Alors réfléchis bien s'il te plaît.

Leur discussion avait pris une toute autre tournure. L'humeur bonne-enfant avait fait place à un silence pesant. Bill craignait d'être aller trop loin. Même s'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas pour autant le droit de lui dire comment mener sa vie. Quant à Tom, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde se souciait de lui. Même sa propre mère ne le faisait plus.

Peut-être un peu trop brusquement, il lâcha le chaton et prit son colocataire dans ses bras. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé tous ces instants de complicité. Leur relation avait bel et bien évoluée, et toutes les belles paroles prononcées n'étaient pas que du vent. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté, et pourtant il se sentait rassuré. Des larmes silencieuses lui échappèrent. Joie ou peine, il ne savait plus très bien. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que deux bras l'entouraient avec force, l'empêchant de sombrer.

De son côté, Bill tentait de calmer ces pleures et de chasser cette tristesse. Il était devenu sans le vouloir, l'un des repères que Tom réclamait sans jamais rien demander. Cependant, il se doutait que derrière ces perles salées se cachait un tout autre problème. Il songea un instant à aborder le sujet mais renonça finalement. Toujours sans un mot, il se coucha sur le lit, entraînant le guitariste avec lui. Il remonta les couvertures sur les deux corps et éteignit la lumière. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le chaton marcher jusqu'à eux et s'installer sur le haut de son oreiller. Les ronronnements ainsi que la respiration calme et régulière du dreadé l'entraînèrent vers le sommeil.

- B & T -

Une toute petite langue un peu rugueuse fit s'évaporer les dernières bribes de son rêve. Il grogna légèrement et se laissa de nouveau aller sur ce torse chaud collé à lui, espérant bien retourner à son rêve. Malheureusement, il du subir une deuxième attaque. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de chasser celui qui avait osé le réveiller. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rencontra un pelage tout doux que sa mauvaise humeur matinale s'envola. Il ouvrit timidement les paupières, refusant de se faire surprendre par les rayons du soleil. Un bras passé autour de sa taille l'empêchait de se lever. Le chaton vint jusqu'à lui et s'assit tout près de son visage. Il le fixait, semblant attendre autre chose que des caresses. L'idée qu'il puisse avoir faim traversa l'esprit de Bill, mais il ne voyait pas comment s'échapper de cette l'étreinte à laquelle Tom le forçait à participer sans le savoir.

- Désolé boule de poils, va falloir attendre que môssieur daigne se réveiller.

Un miaulement lui répondit. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, l'animal descendit du ventre sur lequel il avait pris place, puis s'approcha du bord du lit. Il observa le sol quelques instants mais renonça, jugeant probablement la distance trop grande. Il longea le matelas et grimpa sur la table de chevet, disparaissant derrière les nombreux cadres. L'androgyne le perdit de vue à ce moment là. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le ventre découvert du musicien. Cette nuit, Tom avait été très agité, le réveillant parfois. Sans toute fois le lâcher. Auparavant, il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi, ce qui inquiétait Bill. Que s'était-il passé pendant les vacances qui puisse l'affecter à ce point ? Un fracas puis un bruit de verre briser le sortit de ses pensées. Sous lui, son ami avait sursauté, ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
- Je crois que le chaton vient de casser quelque chose.

Désormais libre de ses mouvements, le brun se redressa pour constater les dégats. L'un des cadres photo gisait sur le sol. L'image ne semblait rien avoir. Mais aucune chance de pouvoir réparer le verre. Le guitariste enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

- Même pas une journée qu'il est là et il fout déjà son bordel. Cette fois, le doute est plus permis. Il te ressemble totalement.  
- Hey ! C'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

Il s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur son torse, boudant. Tom releva la tête, tout sourire. Il s'étira puis ramassa la photo. Il la rangea dans le tiroir du meuble, n'ayant aucune envie que l'animal ne fasse ses griffes dessus. Il se tourna ensuite vers son colocataire, qui n'avait pas changé de position. Ne pouvant pas le laisser comme ça, il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, les faisant tous les deux basculer en arrière. Le brun demanda, souiant lui aussi :

- A quoi tu joues ?  
- C'est le câlin du matin.  
- Pardon ?  
- A partir d'aujourd'hui, toutes nos journées commenceront comme ça.

Bien qu'étonné, Bill approuva et lui rendit son étreinte. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'envie de bouger. Mais le chaton les rapella à l'ordre, visiblement impatient. Ils les rejoignit rapidement et se glissa entre leur deux visages, ce qui fit grogner le musicien.

- Roooo, y a même plus moyen d'être tranquille.  
- Il doit avoir faim, c'est tout.

Comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas, l'androgyne se dévoua et quitta leur cocon de chaleur, emmenant la boule de poil avec lui.

- Au fait, tu as réfléchi à un nom ?

Tom repoussa le reste de couvertures et se redressa. Plongé dans sa recherche, il ne vit pas son ami quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, le chaton était penché sur sa gamelle, lapant son lait. Son colocataire occupait la table, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Il prit place à ses côtés, attrapant un bol au passage.

- Tu m'as bien dit hier qu'il était un peu comme ... un substitut.  
- Plus ou moins, oui.  
- Dans ce cas, je pourrais l'appeller « Honey »  
- Hey !  
- Ben quoi ?  
- J'suis pas d'accord ! Ca c'est mon surnom ! J'me laisserai pas devancer par une boule de poils !

L'ardeur avec laquelle l'androgyne avait protesté surpris beaucoup le guitariste. Il le regarda, incrédule. Les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée, le brun avait repoussé son petit déjeuner, son appétit l'ayant apparemment quitté.

- Me faire doubler par un sac à puces. Nan mais j'hallucine.

Le musicien finit par éclater de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette discussion prendrait une telle tournure. Son ami n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre et se contentait de fixer un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui. Le dreadé avait du mal à expliquer ce comportement, lorsqu'une idée lui vint :

- Tu vas qu'en même pas me dire que ... tu es jaloux ?  
- Pas du tout !

Et pourtant, tous ses gestes démontraient le contraire. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Pour bon nombre de personne, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer. Mais quand la personne que vous aimez en secret avoue à demi mots qu'il tient à vous, vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre. Son rire se calma finalement, mais un sourire attendrit apparue. Le plus doucement possible, il rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à ce quelles soient en contact.

- Tu boudes ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Pas découragé pour autant, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne pourra jamais te remplacer.

Bill se tourna finalement vers lui, les yeux légèrement humides. Sans un mot, il se blottit contre le torse de Tom. Ce dernier avait le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. A quel moment la situation lui avait-elle échappé à ce point ? Il préféra ne pas poser de question pour le moment et lui offrit l'étreinte qu'il réclamait. Plusieurs minutes silencieuces se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que l'androgyne le repousse en douceur. Chacun repris sa place, comme si de rien n'était. La conversation se poursuivit comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêté :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mika ?  
- Pourquoi pas. Au moins, c'est pas commun.  
- Aaah mais ce chat est unique ! Il lui faut donc un prénom adapté. Et puis tu me vois l'appeller Moustache, ou Minou ? C'est d'un basique ...  
- Je te l'accorde. Va pour Mika !  
- Adjugé !

- B & T -

Dehors, la nuit était tombée. La beauté du ciel se retrouvait gachée par la pluie. Lentement, les deux amis se faisaient à l'idée que les cours devraient bientôt reprendre. Profiter de leur dernier jour de liberté leur effleura l'esprit, mais le mauvais temps les en dissuada. Ne trouvant rien d'intéréssant à la télévision, et ne pouvant rester longtemps sans rien faire, Tom proposa alors à son colocataire de lui faire découvrir les joies de la musique. Sur le grand lit du dreadé, Bill était assis en tailleur, une guitare noire aux contours blanc devant lui. Le froid du bois glaçé l'avait tout d'abord surpris. Il explorait son instrument du bout des doigts, comme pour apprendre à le connaître. Face à lui, Tom avait lui aussi un instrument en main, prêt à commencer sa toute première leçon.

- Je ne savais que tu possédais plusieurs guitares.  
- En réalité, j'en ai toute une collection. Aussi bien sèches, qu'électriques. Mais j'en amène seulement deux ici. Même si bien souvent, j'utilise toujours Ewigkeit.  
- Ewigkeit ?

Le propriétaire de la chambre se mit à rougir, réalisant sa bourde. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se laissait avoir. Il aurait pu lui dire d'oublier ça, mais préféra finalement lui expliquer, une certaine gêne dans le regard :

- Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide ou ridicule, mais ... j'ai tout simplement donné un nom à ma guitare.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, sous le regard ébahi de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se reprit rapidement, conscient de l'embarras que sa réaction avait provoqué. D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- Tu sais, c'est pas facile à expliquer. Mais pour moi, Ewigkeit est bien plus qu'une simple guitare. C'est un peu comme ... une partie de moi. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à la considérer comme un simple objet.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à cet aveu. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à voir où son ami voulait en venir. Mais le sourire qu'il affichait lorsque son regard se posait sur elle lui en disait bien plus que tous les mots. Il lui accordait tout simplement une valeur particulière, et souhaitait montrer à quel point elle était importante à ses yeux. Voulant prouver qu'il n'était pas indifférent, il poursuivit de lui même :

- Et celle que tu me prêtes, elle a un nom ?  
- Oui. Elle s'appelle Unendlichkeit.  
- C'est magnifique.

Un regard reconnaissant lui répondit, le remerciant silencieusement de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire. Plus jeune, lorsqu'il parlait musique avec d'autres enfants, tous se moquaient de lui, trouvant cette idée plus que bizarre. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'affubler un nom à un objet inerte ? Mais lui ne voyait pas les choses de ce point de vue. L'androgyne observa son vis-à-vis, intrigué par ses gestes. Ses attouchements semblaient devenir caresses. Tout se faisait en douceur, sans mouvement brusque. Comme s'il la respectait. Lui-même se mit à effleurer son instrument, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait le sourire qu'affichait le musicien. Un léger frisson le parcouru. Comme si un premier contact avait été établit. La guitare a besoin d'un homme pour montrer le meilleur d'elle même. Mais pour ça, elle doit lui faire confiance, s'abandonnant à lui. Une douce chaleur entoura son coeur lorsqu'il laissa ses doigts frôler les six cordes, provocant un son légèrement grave. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir exprimer chaque sensation, chaque sentiment, uniquement avec des notes.

- On commence ?  
- C'est toi le prof.  
- Je ne vais pas te demander d'apprendre le solfège, ou le nom de chaque accord. De toute façon, même moi je ne connais pas tout ces trucs qui ne servent pas à grand chose. On va juste essayer de produire quelques trucs potables, ok ?

L'élève hocha la tête de haut en bas. Son maître improvisé lui intima de prendre sa guitare en main. Il lui demanda ensuite de positionner ses doigts. Son index sur la deuxième corde de la première case, en partant du bas du manche. Son majeur sur la troisième corde en partant du haut, et dans la deuxième case. Et enfin, son annulaire sur la deuxième corde en partant du haut, dans la troisième case. Bill du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'écarter autant les doigts. Une fois en position, Tom lui demanda de frotter le médiator sur les cordes avec sa main libre. Une note en sortie finalement, résonnant quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un accord en DO. Maintenant, on va voir le MI.

La leçon se poursuivit, l'androgyne s'appliquant comme jamais. Les explications simples et claires lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir tout réussir. Les accords se suivirent, ne donnant rien de bien concret pour l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, le musicien enchaîna les MI , DO, LA mineur et SOL qui formèrent une courte mais très jolie mélodie. Impressioné, son élève voulu l'imiter. Sa difficulté à enchaîner rapidement les accords le conduisirent à produire un assemblage de sons plus ou moins convaincants, ce qui provoca un fou-rire. Une fois calmé, il réitéra les mêmes gestes encore et encore, prenant plus d'assurance et de vitesse. Finalement, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demie heure pour être capable de reproduire la mélodie. Fier de lui, il reposa l'instrument, voulant faire une pose.

- Tu te rends compte ? J'y suis arrivé ! J'en reviens pas !  
- Tu vois, c'est pas si dur que ça.  
- Mouais. Mais je serai jamais à ton niveau.  
- Ca dépend. Si tu t'entraînes, ça peut toujours se faire. Mais bon, je te vois mal surpasser le grand, le merveilleux Tom Kaulitz !

Prenant éxagérement la pose, il fixa son vis-à-vis, un faux air méprisant collé au visage. Un oreiller utilisé comme projectile lui fit perdre ses moyens et les entraîna dans un autre fou-rire. Reprenant une respiration normale, le musicien fit de nouveau chanter son instrument. Bill se contenta de l'observer en silence. Lorsqu'il jouait, Tom lui paraissait totalement différent. Plus rien se semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Ni les soucis, ni les tracas de la vie. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Ewigkeit.

- Tu veux que je te montre un autre morceau ?

Le brun grimaça faiblement, regardant le bout de ses doigts rougis par les cordes. Ce n' était pas si évident que ça d'appuyer sur ces morceaux de fer. Il lui faudrait un certain temps et beaucoup d'entraînements pour s'habituer et ne plus ressentir ce désagrément.

- Je crois que ma carrière va s'arrêter là pour ce soir.  
- Comme tu veux.

Le guitariste se leva et rangea ses deux instruments, avec une grande délicatesse. Pas un objet ne les frola. Il revint finalement sur son lit et prit son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger rire. Même si Tom était très démonstratif avec lui, ça n'avait jamais été à ce point. Tout devenait prétexte à une étreinte. Il demanda, un brin taquin :

- C'est le câlin du soir, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, appréçiant simplement le contact de l'autre. Le guitariste jouait négligeamment avec une mèche brune, provoquant sans le vouloir des frissons de bien être chez son colocataire. Celui ci commençait doucement à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Profitant du silence, il repensa à leur première rencontre. Rien ne présageait qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Et pourtant ils étaient là, s'enivrant de la présence de l'autre. Ils se chamaillent pour des broutilles, s'échangent des noms d'oiseaux, mais le rire de l'un entraîne toujours celui de l'autre.

- Tu sais Darling, j'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi.

De simple mots, comme on voudrait en entendre plus souvent. Qui rassurent, qui nous font du bien. Mais pour Tom, tout est différent. C'est comme un poignard en plein coeur. Parce que lui, il a beau essayer, il ne pourra jamais le voir comme un simple membre de sa famille. Ce qu'il ressentait est bien plus beau. Bien plus grand. Et puis il y avait aussi ... « ça ». Cette chose, ce secret qui lui pesait depuis qu'il l'avait appris. Il resserra son étreinte encore plus, comme pour ne pas laisser s'envoler ce petit animal sauvage qu'il a eu bien du mal à apprivoiser. Le brun s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien. Aurait-il fait un faux pas ? Le musicien enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amour secret. Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à lui. Bill avait remarqué le changement d'atmosphère. Sa phrase aux apparences anodines avait visiblement éveillé un souvenir douloureux. Depuis son retour, il sentait bien que quelque chose préoccupait son ami. Connaissant son caractère parfois impulsif, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans le braquer. Mais Tom ne semblait pas enclin à lui parler. Lorsqu'il sentit de petites goutelettes se frayer un chemin sur sa clavicule, il ne pu taire ses questions plus longtemps. Il l'écarta de lui tout doucement, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'il le rejettait. Le guitariste se sépara à contre coeur. Deux doigts sous son menton lui fire relever la tête. Son regard bien qu'embué distingua parfaitement les deux prunelles inquiètes.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas, Tomi. Déjà hier tu n'allais pas bien. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Mais lui-même n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. En parler reviendrait à accepter cette vérité. Et ça, il avait du mal à le faire. Des années remises en cause. Des phrases, des gestes qui désormais prenaient un tout autre sens. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était battie sur le mensonge.

Mais résister à ces yeux suppliants relevait de l'impossible. Lentement, il se laissa de nouveau glisser contre son ami, recherchant à la fois du réconfort et du courage. Oui il allait lui dire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir aussi sur ça. Les caresses prodiguées sur son dos le calmèrent un peu. Ses larmes ne s'asséchèrent pas mais se firent un peu moins nombreuses.

- J'ai ... c'était ...

Il soupira. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri, à s'organiser pour être le plus compréhenssible possible. L'androgyne rapprocha leur deux corps et l'insita à s'allonger. Le silence règna plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps. Et finalement, le musicien inspira puis se lança :

- C'était le vingt-quatre décembre. Comme tu le sais, j'étais avec ma famille pour les fêtes. Tout se passait comme d'habitude. On m'ignorait, me mettait à l'écart. Mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Au moins ça m'évite de les écouter raconter toutes leurs conneries. Ce soir là, je suis monté sur le toit pour t'appeller. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'étais heureux. Mais quand je suis redescendu, Ava, ma cousine, ma pris à part. Elle avait profité de l'euphorie provoquée par le déballage de cadeaux pour venir me rejoindre.

_Il perdit son sourire dès qu'il vit la jeune fille. Son air sérieux l'inquiéta. Sans un mot, elle l'entraîna dans le grenier qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Une fois certaine que personne ne viendrait les déranger, elle s'assit sur le premier carton venu, lui demandant de faire de même. Elle tortillait nerveusement ses doigts, hésitante. _

_- Tom, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
- Tu me fais limite peur, tu sais ? C'est si grave que ça ?  
- Oui. Enfin non. J'en sais rien. Ça va dépendre de toi. _

_Désormais sûre d'avoir toute son attention, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle inspira longuement, tentant de se donner du courage. Elle savait que cette révélation pourrait lui faire mal. Mais elle considérait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Fuyant son regard, se concentrant sur un point invisible, elle commença son récit : _

_- C'était il y a quelques jours. Ma mère était dans la cuisine et emballait les cadeaux pour toute la famille. Ta mère était là aussi. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Je crois ... qu'elles ne savaient pas que j'étais là. En fait, j'ai voulu aller me chercher un encas quand je les ai entendu. La porte était ouverte. Je me suis plus ou moins cachée, et je les ai écouté. _

_La jeune fille marqua une pose. Elle était consciente du suspence qu'elle provoquait sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais elle-même avait été secouée par la nouvelle alors qu'elle n'était pas la principale consernée. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, ayant soudainement l'envie de retourner en arrière et de se taire sur toute cette histoire. Mais par respect pour lui, elle irait jusqu'au bout. _

_- Ta mère a commencé à parler d'avant. De son premier noël avec son mari. Et de ... et de ses enfants. _

_Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, attendant que la nouvelle face son chemin. Elle vit les sourcils de son cousin se froncer, cherchant à comprendre. _

_- Attends, y a un truc qui cloche, là. Comment elle aurait pu parler de « ses » enfants, alors qu'elle n'a que moi ?!?  
- Je ... _

_Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Rien n'allait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Et puis elle considérait que ce n'était pas à elle de lui parler de tout ça. Elle avait beau retourner ses phrases dans tous les sens, aucune formulation ne permettait d'adoucir le choc de la nouvelle. Elle commença à s'énerver toute seule. Contre elle-même, et surtout contre sa tante. Et son cousin qui la suppliait en silence ... _

_- Tom. Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais ... Tu as un frère. Jumeau, qui plus est.  
- PARDON ?!? _

_Elle était lancée, alors autant continer. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais aussi tout ce qu'elle avait appris en fouillant chez elle. Elle avait voulu connaître toute l'histoire, alors s'était mise à faire tous les albums photos, les journaux intimes de sa mère, ... Elle avait progressivement déterré tous ces secrets que leurs parents avaient enfouit au plus profond de leur mémoire et de leurs cartons. La naissance de jumeaux, les disputes qui s'enchaînaient pour un rien, leur décision de se séparer, ... elle lui faisait part de toutes ses découvertes. Elle vit Tom changer de couleur et d'expressions plusieurs fois. L'incompréhenssion, la révolte, la tristesse, ... Il comprenait enfin la raison de ce vide au fond de lui. _

- La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas trouvé ... c'est son prénom.

Tout était dit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus la force de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses larmes avaient de nouveau envahi son visage. Ses mains crispées sur les vêtements de son colocataire refusaient de les lâcher. Bill ne bougeait pas, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Il aurait voulu prononcer des paroles réconfortantes, lui dire que tout s'arrangerait. Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas. Alors il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, entremélant leurs jambes, semblant vouloir se fondre ensemble. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'il demanda enfin :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
- J'en sais rien. Peut-être ... essayer de le retrouver.  
- J't'aiderai, Darling. J'te le promets.

Il caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis du bout des doigts, effaçant les dernières larmes. Lentement, il se rapprocha de ses lèvres et y déposa les siennes, comme pour sceller sa promesse.

* * *

_Pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas familliés avec l'allemand, __Ewigkeit signifie "éternité" et Unendlichkeit signifie "infini".  
Pour la petite info, sachez que ceux deux guitares existent vraiment :)_

* * *

_**Petit jeu !!!**_

_La mélodie que Tom apprend à Bill n'a pas été faite au hasard.  
Il s'agit des quatre premiers accords d'une de leurs chansons. _

_A vous de me dire laquelle ! ;)_


	22. Une rentrée fracassante

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. »

**Mise en garde**: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer**: Je plaide coupable pour la montagne de connerie, l'univers tordu et les personnages loufoques de cette fic XD

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 21 : Une rentrée fracassante**

Une sonnerie stridente et répétitive résonna dans toute la pièce. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Bill chercha à taton sur sa table de chevet, le responsable de tout ce vacarme. Une fois la main dessus, il tenta de trouver le bon bouton, mais n'arrivant à rien de concluant, il le rapprocha du bord, jusqu'à le faire tomber dans le vide. Le silence règnant à nouveau en maître absolu, il essaya de retourner dans son rêve.

Tom ouvrit difficilement les yeux, encore endormi. Le réveil l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée, à son plus grand regret. Reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité, il rougit face à la position qu'il avait adopté durant son sommeil. Apparament, son colocataire lui avait servit d'oreiller toute la nuit. Ses bras entourait la taille de l'androgyne tandis que leurs jambes étaient étroitement mélées. Il releva la tête et tomba sur un visage serein. Les paupières closes, les traits détendus, ... son ami semblait plongé en plein bonheur. Passer la nuit entre ses bras lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Comme souvent, il devait bien l'avouer. Et puis ... partager cette découverte lui avait permis de mieux l'accepter. Au moins maintenant, il comprenait mieux certaines choses. Comme cette impression de ne pas être entier. Ce sentiment de dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille s'était un peu plus accentué. Il n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde, mais on le lui reprochait chaque fois un peu plus. Aussi, apprendre maintenant que tous lui avaient menti durant toutes ces années ajouta encore plus de force à sa colère. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait bien longtemps que toutes leurs remarques ne l'atteignaient plus. Du moins plus autant qu'avant.

Il laissa ses mains voyager sur la peau dénudée de son compagnon de lit, retrouvant peu à peu son sourire. Finalement, il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour être comblé. Juste sa présence à ses côtés. Ses caresses ramenèrent doucement le brun sur terre, l'empêchant de retourner à ses songes. Un grognement, un étirement, et il papillonna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à lumière du jour. Lorsqu'il croisa deux prunelles noisettes, il ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il entoura de ses bras ce corps qu'il avait serré contre lui une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, sans un mot. Et puis l'androgyne finit par demander, dans un murmure :

« - Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Oui.  
- Tes sûr, hein ? »

Tom laissa s'envoler un rire puis roula sur le côté, libérant ainsi son colocataire de son emprise. Il pris sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts, voulant garder un minimum de contact. Il n'avait pas mentit. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Comme apaisé. Il décida de se lever, entraînant avec lui son confident. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Sur le seuil de la porte, ils s'arrêterèrent brusquement. De manière presque synchrone, un soupir leur échappa, signalant ainsi leur présence aux deux invités surprises. Le guitariste passa sa main libre sur son visage, las. Lui qui rêvait d'un petit déjeuner tranquille avec Bill ... il pouvait faire une croix dessus.

« - J'aurai jamais dû vous passer un double des clés.  
- J'suis bien d'accord, Darling. Ce jour-là, t'as fait une belle connerie. »

Les deux G ne prêtèrent pas attention à la remarque et échangèrent un regard entendu. Encore une journée où leurs amis commençaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas la prétention de les surprendre en flagrant délit, mais ils comptaient bien assister à l'évolution des sentiments de l'androgyne. Ce dernier s'installa sur la première chaise venue tandis que le guitariste s'occupait de leur petit déjeuner.

« - Vous vous êtes encore couchés tout habillés. »

Le brun jeta un œil à sa tenue et constata qu'effectivement, il ne s'était pas changé avant de s'endormir. Une fois de plus, le sommeil avait finit par les surprendre dans leur discussion. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les causes qui les ont poussé à dormir comme ça, il préféra changer de sujet, plus ou moins discrètement :

« - On commence par quoi, ce matin ?  
- Maths. »

Il poussa un profond soupir, visiblement désespéré. Malgré ses efforts, il ne se ferait jamais aux matières scientifiques ou politiques. Un bol de chocolat chaud fumant apparu devant lui. Il remercia son vis-à-vis d'un sourire, retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur. Même si les cours l'ennuyaient au plus haut point, il pourrait toujours discuter avec son voisin de table et colocataire. Un miaulement le sortit de ses pensées. A ses pieds, Mika semblait attendre quelque chose. Il prit le chaton dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Ce fut Georg qui posa la première question sur ce nouvel arrivant :

« - Vous avez une bestiole, maintenant ?  
- Depuis hier soir. »

Tom ne dit rien de plus, pas vraiment certain de vouloir raconter toute l'histoire. Il observa l'élu de son cœur caresser le chaton alors que celui-ci lapait tranquillement son lait. Conscient qu'ils leur faudrait tout de même un minimum d'explications, il ajouta :

« - C'est un cadeau d'Honey. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, sous les yeux confus des deux G. Non, ce n'était pas un simple animal, ni un simple présent. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était la matérialisation physique d'une promesse.

- B&T -

Les heures passaient lentement, au plus grand malheur de l'androgyne. Il avait toujours eut du mal à reprendre le rythme des cours après plusieurs jours de vacances. Mr Zemermann, leur professeur de géo-politique, commençait doucement mais sûrement à l'endormir. Sa nuit avait été relativement agitée, se réveillant régulièrement pour vérifier que Tom était toujours à ses côtés. Il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser seul dans cet état d'esprit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commençait à rejoindre le royaume de Morphée. Sa tête vint rencontrer l'épaule de son voisin tandis que ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Le guitariste se tendit sous la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel contact entre eux en public. Son regard se posa sur le brun à côté de lui et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. S'il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de fatigue de son ami au petit déjeuner, là il ne pouvait plus le nier. Plutôt que de le repousser, il se détendit et lui offrit son épaule sans protester. La douce chaleur qui s'était emparée de son corps lui procura une sensation de bien être, de confort, qui l'incitait à rejoindre lui aussi le monde des rêves. Sa tête posée sur celle de Bill, il papillonna des yeux. La voix de son professeur lui paru plus lointaine, de même que les discussions chuchotées de leurs camarades de classe.

Un bruit sourd les réveilla en sursaut. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, les deux endormis croisèrent le regard furieux de leur professeur. Celui-ci avait les deux mains posées sur leur table et les fixait de manière furibonde, comme prêt à exploser. Autour d'eux, le silence était total, chacun attendant de voir comment se terminerait cet échange. Plus d'un avait été surpris de voir Bill et Tom endormit l'un contre l'autre. Les chuchotements s'étaient fait de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à ce que la classe ne parle plus que de ça, empêchant l'enseignant de poursuivre ses élucubrations.

« - Mon cours n'est pas assez intéressant pour vous, messieurs ?  
- Et bien en fait, puisque vous en parlez ... »

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le stoppa. Ses yeux interrogateurs croisèrent les prunelles réprobatrices du musicien. L'androgyne haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de garder sa langue dans sa poche, ça n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mr Zemermann et repris là où il avait été interrompu :

« - Votre cours est particulièrement rasoir et votre discipline totalement inutile. »

Cette réplique provoqua un nombre incalculable de messes basses échangées rapidement entre les élèves, entraîanant rapidement un nouveau brouhaha insoutenable. Tom, choqué, regardait tantôt son colocataire tantôt le vieil homme qui fulminait et tentait de garder son calme. Mais au vu de l'attitude plus que fière que tenait Bill, il allait le perdre beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Et c'est dans un éclat de colère qu'il se mit à hurler sur le trouble-fait :

« - SORTEZ DE MA CLASSE !  
- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment ! »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le brun rangea ses affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et se leva. Il passa devant l'enseignant sans lui accorder un regard. Arrivé devant la porte, une main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers son voisin de table, semblant attendre quelque chose. Celui ci l'interrogea du regard, n'ayant visiblement pas compris ce qu'on attendait de lui :

« - Ben alors Darling, tu viens ou tu restes là ? »

Le concerné éclata de rire, pas plus étonné que ça par la remarque. Il bazarda ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie. Il attrapa la main que lui tendait son colocataire, entremêla leurs doigts, et se laissa guider hors de la salle.

Les autres élèves ne purent s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'ils venaient de voir et les chuchotements reprirent, plus ou moins discrètement, émettant des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres. Georg et Gustav échangèrent un regard, sentant venir les problèmes. Inconsciemment ou non, ils venaient de se jeter tête première dans les emmerdes. Les deux G ne laissaient pas passer une journée sans qu'Axel soit mis au courant de cette petite altercation et surtout de cette sortie de cours des plus inhabituelle : Tom Trumper le véritable Don Juan de ces dames venait de sortir mains entrelacées avec le punk du bahut. Le batteur secoua la tête tandis que le bassiste posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement saisit ce à quoi il pensait. Leurs deux amis fonçaient maintenant droit dans le mur.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, deux jeunes hommes courraient, main dans la main, comme si leur vie en dépendaient. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils dévalèrent les escaliers, longèrent les corridors et franchirent enfin les portes du bâtiments. Arrivés dans la cour, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent leur course jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Ils ne stoppèrent leur avancée que bien plus loin, les paumes sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Une fois calmé, Bill remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux sous le regard rieur du musicien. Satisfait de lui, le brun se tourna vers son colocataire :

« - Maintenant que nous sommes des fugitifs, que veux-tu faire de ta journée ? »

Le terme était sans doute un peu fort, mais le guitariste devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient transgressé le règlement du lycée. Chose qui serait noté sur son bulletin scolaire, comme aimaient à le rappeler les membres du corps enseignant. N'étant plus à une remarque près, Tom chassa ses maigres remords et fixa son vis-à-vis :

« - J'sais pas trop. Tu proposes quoi ? »

L'androgyne réfléchit quelques instants avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de l'inciter à le suivre. Il emprunta plusieurs ruelles étroites, bordées de bâtiments hauts et anciens. Le musicien remarqua que certains penchaient légèrement sur la gauche et ne pu s'empêcher de critiquer silencieusement les constructeurs d'autrefois. Les santiags de son guide cognaient sur les pavés, résonnant tout le long de ces petites rues désertes. Le chemin qu'il lui faisait prendre n'avait rien de très rassurant. Il poussa un faible soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue piétonne bien plus fréquentée. Il regardait tout autour de lui, essayant d'apercevoir cet endroit que Bill avait choisi de lui montrer.

« - Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ?  
- Là où je vais toujours avec Mel et les autres. »

Curieux de connaître un peu plus les habitudes de son ami, il préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer que la jeune fille risquait de désapprouver son acte. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécie de le voir occuper les endroits qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour se retrouver entre eux. Une fois de plus, le brun le conduisait dans une partie de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de son amour secret, ne voulant pas risquer de le perdre dans la foule. Les gens allaient et venaient, ne semblant pas les voir. Leurs uniformes scolaires, au milieu de tous ces vêtements ordinaires, auraient pourtant dû attirer l'attention.

Ils arrivèrent sur une grande place bordée de divers magasins. Une patinoire avait été aménagée et resterait là tant que l'hiver ne serait pas finit. Au centre du parvis, une quinzaine de petits chalets de bois offraient leurs créations artisanales, comme chaque année en période de fêtes. Tom regardait partout autour de lui, comme émerveillé par ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son comportement fit sourire son vis-à-vis, qui demanda :

« - T'as jamais vu de marché de Noël, ou quoi ? »

Il baissa la tête, presque honteux de ne pas connaître ces choses-là. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça dans le village qu'il habitait avant. Et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Magdeburg, sa mère avait plus ou moins renoncé aux sorties en famille. Face au silence qui suivit sa remarque, Bill se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Conscient de son erreur, il arrêta d'avancer et sans prévenir, pris Tom dans ses bras.

« - Pardon Tomy, j'voulais pas. »

Machinalement, le musicien répondit à l'étreinte. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il réalisa que pour une fois, il n'étaient pas isolés entre quatre murs pour leur échange de tendresse. Il n'était pas très démonstratif et se retrouver à faire un câlin, qui plus est à un garçon, en plein centre-ville le mettait mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, il ne s'éloigna pas, allant même jusqu'à enfouir son visage dans le cou du brun. Georg et Gustav le lui avaient bien fait comprendre : il ne devait pas avoir honte de ses sentiments.

Il sentit le froid le gagner de nouveau lorsque l'androgyne se sépara de lui. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et pris de nouveau sa main dans la sienne. Ils traversèrent toute la place publique sans se presser, laissant le temps au guitariste d'admirer ce qui l'entourait. Le brun lui fit traverser quelques rues, avant de s'arrêter devant une esplanade. À la fois ouvert sur l'extérieur et coupé du reste du monde, cet endroit particulièrement calme l'apaisa immédiatement. Devant lui, une autre ruelle poursuivait son chemin. Sur sa droite comme sur sa gauche, de haut bâtiments s'élevaient, semblant lutter contre les années. Même l'église, dénudée des statues que l'on trouve habituellement sur les parois, lui semblait chaleureuse. Et au centre trônait une grande fontaine parfaitement ronde dont le cours régulier de l'eau produisait une douce mélodie. Bill desserra finalement sa prise sur la main de son colocataire, s'éloignant lentement de lui. Il posa son sac à même le sol puis s'installa sur le marbre blanc qui bordait la source. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses jambes. En douceur, il rapprocha sa main droite de la surface de l'eau. Il l'a frôla, comme s'il la caressait, avant de l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il se tenait là, sans faire de mouvement brusque, il avait le sentiment d'être pris entre deux mondes. D'un côté la douceur de cet élément que l'on ne pouvait pas capturer entre ses paumes, de l'autre le vide, aussi faible soit-il, qui le séparait du sol. Tom l'observait sans rien dire, n'osant pas briser le silence qui régnait. C'était comme s'il voyait son ami sous un nouveau jour. Il connaissait déjà la douceur de ses gestes, mais découvrait pour la première fois la tristesse qui l'habitait. Une certaine mélancolie se dégageait de cette scène sans qu'il ne puisse en expliquer la raison. Sans mot, il s'approcha et s'installa derrière lui, une jambe de chaque côté du corps de l'androgyne. Il l'attira contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. N'ayant au départ pas prévu de sortir des couloirs du lycée, leur manteaux étaient restés à l'appartement. Il se colla le plus possible à lui, profitant de la chaleur humaine que dégageaient leur corps. Bill se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, souriant :

« - Tu vois, ça n'a rien de particulier, mais on s'y sent bien. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, ne voyant pas quoi répondre. Cet endroit n'avait rien de spécial mais offrait un calme bien trop rare dans les grandes villes. La peine qui s'était emparée de son ami semblait avoir disparu, comme si elle n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Pourtant, il aurait juré l'avoir vu. Ressentit.  
Ils restèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans cette position, appréciant juste la présence de l'autre. Le musicien commençait doucement à s'endormir, bercé par les bruits réguliers de l'eau. Mais la voix du brun le ramena à la réalité :

« - Darling ... »

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Quand son colocataire amenait une conversation en commençant de cette manière, cela présageait une longue discussion, abordant probablement un sujet sensible.

« - Je suis peut-être la meilleure personne pour ça, mais je sens que tu as besoin de parler. Alors si tu en a envie, moi j'veux bien t'écouter. »

Il resta silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il aurait voulu avouer depuis bien longtemps. Sa mère ne l'écoutait plus et il s'était toujours refuser à en faire part aux deux G. Il ne voulait pas les ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Rien qui ne demandait de grandes réflexions. Juste ce besoin d'extérioriser un peu ce qu'il vivait depuis des années.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir.  
- J'sais pas. Ce que tu voudras. »

Mais Tom le connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour dire que son vis-à-vis avait déjà une idée précise en tête. Il ne dit rien, attendant simplement que son interlocuteur se décide, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« - En fait je ... j'aurai que tu me parles ... de ta mère. »

Le choix surprit beaucoup le guitariste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé de parler d'elle. La plupart des gens avaient réalisé que cela restait un sujet délicat. Son air froid et distant qu'il affichait à chaque fois dissuadait les gens de poursuivre sur ce chemin.

« - Je sais que tu la hais. Mais tu sais ... »

Il fut coupé avant d'avoir finit sa phrase. S'ils devaient avoir cette discussion, autant mettre les choses au clair dès le départ :

« - Je ne la hais pas. Je l'ai aimé jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que ce serait moins douloureux de l'ignorer.

- On ne cherche pas en vain sa présence dans la foule le jour de son match de basket, y a pas de déception. On ne reste plus des heures sur une chaise lors des réunions parents-professeurs à attendre qu'elle arrive pour finalement recevoir un appel annonçant qu'elle n'a pas pu se libérer, y a pas de déception. On n'espère pas l'avoir à ses côtés le jour de son anniversaire, y a pas de déception. »

L'androgyne ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter. Quelqu'un avait-il seulement pris cette peine avant lui ? Les mots de Tom étaient sûrs, sa voix sans faille. Aucune hésitation dans ces propos pourtant si durs envers celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

« - Tu voudrais que je lui tombe dans les bras ? Qu'on aille manger au resto tous les deux comme une famille heureuse ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rictus, partagé entre la résignation et le dégoût. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient plus ces choses-là. Tous deux avaient laissé la situation s'envenimer. Elle s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus, et lui ne faisait rien pour la retenir. Ses nombreuses tentatives pour attirer son attention furent vaines. Il ajouta, répondant ainsi à sa propre question :

« - Non merci. Elle m'a déjà suffisamment déçu. »

Il posa son regard sur l'eau sans vraiment la voir. Il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus vraiment avoir de mère. Il avait longtemps espéré que les choses s'amélioreraient, mais plus le temps passait et moins il y croyait. Et puis un jour, il avait tout simplement renoncé.

« - Je ne te comprends pas, Darling. Tu vois, moi j'ai Lucie. Je la considère vraiment comme ma mère. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a élevé. Et aimé. Je sais qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, juste pour me voir sourire. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle invite Mel et Jezz chaque année à Noël ? Mais d'un autre côté ... j'aurai voulu connaître celle qui m'a donné le jour. Savoir à quoi elle ressemble, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste. Ce qu'elle est devenue, aussi. Bien sûr, si j'ai atterri à l'orphelinat, c'est qu'elle m'a abandonné. Mais quel genre de mère se séparerai intentionnellement de son enfant ?  
- Tu ne t'aies pas dit que peut-être, tu l'idéalisais un peu ?  
- Possible. J'en sais rien. Mais je ne veux pas la juger. Pas sans l'avoir vu. Elle me manque, même si je ne l'a connais pas. Alors savoir que toi tu as encore ta mère, et que tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ...ça me chagrine. »

Le musicien soupira. Il posa son front contre le dos de l'androgyne, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Bien qu'il le refuse, des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il comprenait le raisonnement de son ami. Mais on ne pouvait pas comparer leur deux situations.

« - Honey ...ce que je vais te dire, je n'en ai encore jamais parlé à personne. Tu garderas ça pour toi ?  
- Bien sur. J'te le promets. »

Tom inspira, puis expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert, il y avait bien des années.

« - Avec ma famille, on peut pas dire que ce soit le grand amour. Tout petit déjà, je me sentais mis à l'écart. Au début, je me disais que ça venait de moi, que j'imaginais tout ça. Et puis ... j'avais ma mère à mes côtés, donc je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Mais depuis qu'on a déménagé à Leipzig, les choses ont changé. Ma mère a changé. Elle me délaissait de plus en plus, prétextant que j'étais suffisamment grand pour me débrouiller seul. Ça ne m'a pas inquiété plus que ça. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'elle m'accordait plus de responsabilités, donc plus de confiance. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me trompais. Les fêtes de fin d'années sont devenus de vraies tortures. Même ma propre mère ne m'adressait plus la parole. C'était déjà dur à supporter, mais alors là ...  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire ... qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ?  
- Rien. J'existais, c'est tout. »

Bill se raidit à ses mots. Il ne savait plus s'il devait le laisser continuer ou pas. Bien sûr, il voulait connaître la fin. Mais son ami était-il vraiment près à la lui révéler ? Il allait lui proposer de s'arrêter là quand sa voix s'éleva à nouveau :

« - J'ai appris par hasard, que ma famille détestait mon père. Pour eux, il avait tout simplement abandonné ma mère. Mais même avant leur divorce les choses étaient plutôt tendues. Plus les années passaient, et plus ma grand-mère le critiquait, lui trouvant tous les défauts du monde. Tu penses bien que le reste de la famille a suivit le mouvement. Ma mère a commencé à douter. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé n'était peut-être pas si bien que ça, finalement. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais à force d'écouter leurs remarques, l'image qu'elle avait de lui a changé. Et moi ... moi j'étais le fils de cet homme que tous haïssaient. Apparemment, j'ai hérité de ses traits, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé. Je n'étais plus que le bâtard résultant de cette union désapprouvée. Mon géniteur n'était, pour eux, qu'un salaud qui avait profité de l'innocence de Simone. Au fil du temps, ma chère génitrice s'est laissé monter la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à m'abandonner. Mais elle refusait de remettre sa mère à sa place. Alors elle la laissait parler et fermait les yeux sur la façon dont tous se comportaient avec son fils. Elle n'a pas su choisi entre eux et moi. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle fait semblant de rien voir. J'ai déjà essayé de la confronter à la réalité, de lui faire comprendre que je savais tout. Elle a simplement tout nié en bloc, comme à son habitude. J'ai renoncé à retrouver une vraie mère. Désormais, tout ce que j'attends c'est d'être majeur pour pouvoir prendre mon indépendance. Techniquement, ça ne changera pas grand chose. Mais au moins, je ne lui devrais plus rien.  
- Je comprends mieux. Si en plus on ajoute à ça l'histoire de ton jumeau ... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, conscient qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter pour le moment. Une perle salée rencontra la peau nue de son cou, suivit d'une autre. Et encore une autre. Le cœur serré, il se retourna rapidement et pris son ami dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Il le berçait légèrement, dessinant des arabesques dans son dos pour le calmer. S'il avait su que cette conversation les aurait mené là, il n'aurait jamais posé la question. Bien entendu, cet aveu était une marque de confiance. Mais Bill trouvait que les larmes de Tom étaient un prix bien trop cher à payer pour connaître la vérité.

- B&T -

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Les pleurs du guitariste avaient finit par disparaître sous la tendresse que son ami lui avait apporté. Main dans la main, ils franchirent de nouveau les grilles de l'école, pas encore fermées. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, les élèves ayant probablement préféré la chaleur de leur foyer. Le propriétaire de l'appartement fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la lumière du salon était allumée. Il aurait pourtant juré l'avoir éteint ce matin. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il entendit deux voix provenir de la cuisine. L'androgyne lui adressa un sourire désolé, comme s'il était responsable. Ils se résignèrent et oublièrent rapidement leur idée de soirée tranquille dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Le musicien referma bruyamment la porte d'entrée, signalant volontairement leur présence. Une tête blonde vint à leur rencontre :

« - Enfin vous voilà. On avait finit par penser que vous iriez dormir quelque par là-bas.  
- Alors vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez venir piller mon frigo incognito, c'est ça ? »

Gustav leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par cette réplique qui se voulait sarcastique. Il retourna finalement vers Georg pour voir où il en était. Bill disparut rapidement dans sa chambre, quittant enfin cet horrible uniforme. Le guitariste se changea en vitesse avant de rejoindre les deux G. Les connaissant, il n'était pas très prudent de les laisser seuls. Il s'apprêtait à demander quel était l'étendu des dégâts quand le batteur le devança :

« - Non on a rien cassé et rien n'a changé de place. Satisfait ?  
- Mais vous avez un appart à vous, alors pourquoi vous êtes venu là ?  
- Plaint toi, on t'a préparé à manger.  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
- La seule chose que Georg sache faire. Pâtes, tomates, basilic. »

Sa remarque lui valu une frappe derrière la tête par le principal concerné. Le bassiste le fusilla du regard, hésitant entre rire et pleurer.

« - Ça va, on le saura que je sais pas cuisiner, c'est bon !  
- Rooo, boudes pas Georgounet ! »

Faisant preuve d'une grande maturité, le brun lui tira la langue. Tom cachait comme il pouvait son sourire derrière sa main, refusant de prendre part au débat. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Bill plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son colocataire et embrassa doucement sa joue.  
Avec l'accord des deux cuisiniers improvisés, les amis passèrent à table. Malgré leur curiosité, aucun des deux G ne posa de questions sur la façon dont les deux fugueurs avaient passé leur après-midi. Les discussions allaient bon train quand Tom demanda :

« - Et si on organisait une fête ? »

Les trois autres le fixaient silencieusement, attendant qu'il poursuive :

« - Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait de soirée.  
- Y en a eu une juste avant les vacances de Noël. rappella Georg.  
- Oui mais celle-là, Honey n'a pas voulu y assister. »

Le concerné détourna les yeux, conscient du reproche qu'on lui faisait. Combien de temps encore le guitariste lui en voudrait-il ? Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à passer à autre chose.

« - On en a déjà discuté cent fois, au moins.  
- Je sais. Mais cette fois, je veux que tu sois là.

- S'il te plait. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, on s'en fout des autres. Alors viens, s'il te plait. »

L'androgyne soupira, vaincu. Cette fois, il n'avait plus d'excuse pour refuser. Et puis Tom avait raison. Il n'avait jamais vécu en fonction des autres, alors pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ? Lorsqu'il acquiesça, le musicien lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

* * *

**Réponse du petit jeu**: Durch den Monsun, tout simpelment =D J'ai pas voulu utiliser de chanson conotative genre In die Nacht ou Geh parce que c'était pas le moment, et que leur symbolique ne collait pas à la scène u.u Plus tard, peut-être :)

* * *

**Prochain chapitre **

**n° 22 : Encore une fête**


	23. Encore une fête

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: J'ai beau toucher ce rêve du bout des doigts, _ils _ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: ... Que dire que dire, mise à part que j'ai honte de moi ? Le chapitre était prêt, pas mis en page, mais entièrement écrit. Je me suis juste laissée bouffer par ce foutu job d'été aux horraires impensables et que je me suis vue plus ou moins obligée de prolonger d'un mois. Ca va bientôt faire deux mois que je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire la moindre ligne sur cette histoire. Et mine de rien, ça me fait peur. Parce que je veux absolument y mettre un point final. Pas question de tout plaquer comme ça. J'm'accroche, donc ça ira :)

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, donc je précise que l'une des idées de ce chapitre est basée sur une fiction du fandom Harry Pooter. Merveilleuse fiction qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, mais dont j'ai, malheureusement, perdu le titre.

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 22 : Encore une fête**

Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures du matin. Bill nageait encore entre rêves et réalité lorsque sa source de chaleur disparut brusquement. Difficilement, il ouvrit un oeil, se retrouvant face à un Tom apparemment pressé, et qui avait pris sa couette en otage.

- Allez Honey, lève-toi ou on va être en retard !

- Darling ... la douceur, tu connais ?

- Oui mais si je l'utilise avec toi, je finis toujours par me faire avoir !

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son colocataire était loin d'avoir tort. A chaque fois que le musicien essayait de le réveiller en douceur, il parvenait à ses fins et gagnait facilement une demi heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Ce qui leur valait toujours une course poursuite dans les couloirs, priant pour que leur professeur n'ait pas encore fermé la porte de sa classe. Tom n'avait jamais su résister à ses petits yeux de chiot battu. Le guitariste s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant le brun seul, luttant contre Morphée qui le rappellait à ses côtés.

Dans la cuisine, Georg et Gustav se chamallaient, comme toujours. Le propriétaire des lieux les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, essayant de se souvenir de la dernière fois où ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas pris la tête dès le matin. Il regarda une énième fois l'horloge murale et constata qu'une fois de plus, l'androgyne avait dû se rendormir. Ce dernier apparu finalement, démontrant que Tom ne s'était pas trompé. Encore en pyjama et les yeux tout ensommeillés, le brun évita de justesse une rencontre avec l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'étira, ce qui eu pour effet de lever sa veste de pyjama dévoilant par la même un ventre plat et pâle. Si cela avait été le seul effet résultant de son étirement, le guitariste n'aurait probablement pas rougit autant. Son geste avait également fait lentement glisser le pantalon, dévoilant des hanches fines et blanches, qui s'arrêta au niveau de l'aine, révélant la présence d'un tatouage en forme d'étoile. Devant cette vision, le musicien se sentit déglutir avec difficulté tandis qu'une myriade d'émotions l'envahissait. Complètement inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait chez son ami, Bill s'approcha de son colocataire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il salua les deux autres d'un vague signe de la main avant de prendre machinalement le dernier bol propre qui traînait sur la table. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise avant de se rendre compte que son bol était désespérément vide. Il soupira, déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir se relever. Il jeta un oeil sur son voisin et ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Sans lui demander son avis, il lui pris sa tasse des mains et versa la moitié de son contenu dans son propre bol. Il commença à boire son chocolat chaud, l'air de rien. Il n'avait pas conscience des trois regards ébahit posés sur lui. Peu à peu, il se réveilla et réalisa qu'on le fixait plutôt bizarrement. Il demanda, le plus naturellement du monde :

- Ben quoi ?

- B&T -

Chacun un panier sous le bras, Georg et Gustav arpentaient les rayons du supermarché. La fête qu'ils avaient prévu aurait lieu demain soir. Bill et Tom étaient restés à l'appartement pour commencer à ranger les objets fragiles. Arrivé devant le magasin, les deux musiciens s'étaient séparés, jugeant qu'ils seraient plus efficaces ainsi.

- Gus ?!?

- Oui ? Cria en retour le jeune homme un peu plus loin.

Les gens se retournèrent vers lui, choqués de le voir parler si fort dans un lieu public. Mais le batteur n'y prêta pas attention, plongé dans le cruel dilemme qu'était le choix des amuses-bouches.

- Tu sais s'il reste des bouteilles de la dernière fois ?

Le blond sourit, attrapa les paquets de chips qu'il était venu chercher et rejoignit Georg qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, jugeant inutile que tout le magasin prenne part à leur conversation.

- J'en sais rien. Alors dans le doute on a intérêt à faire le plein. Si on veut qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose, il faut que l'alcool coule à flot. Et cette fois, pas question que Bill ne se souvienne de rien. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'à la base, c'est une fête tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Donc, il faudra satisfaire les invités.

Le brun eu un sourire en coin. Son ami était visiblement déterminé à faire avancer toute cette histoire de lui-même puisque Tom semblait vouloir rester les bras croisés. Ils avaient dit qu'ils ne se mêleraient pas cette histoire, mais ils pouvaient bien donné un petit coup de pouce au destin. Quand leur guitariste avait lancé cette idée de soirée, le blond avait sauté sur l'occasion, l'alcool semblant ôter toute inhibition à l'androgyne.

- J'vais peut-être reprendre quelques packs de bière et deux trois trucs forts.

- Ok. J'vais faire un tour du côté des sucreries.

- On va avoir l'air fin devant la caissière. Si elle nous prend pas pour des alcoolos en herbe, on aura de la chance.

- Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'on fait ça pour le bonheur de notre ami.

- B&T -

La musique résonnait fortement dans l'appartement et les gens semblaient apprécier jusqu'alors la soirée. Il est vrai que la plupart d'entre eux dansaient, buvaient et riaient à gorges déployées. Mais les deux G trouvèrent que rester par petits groupes éparpillés dans le salon n'était pas suffisant pour que la soirée soit géniale. Ce qu'ils voulaient ? Qu'elle soit mémorable. Surtout pour leurs deux amis. Ils les cherchèrent alors du regard et les trouvèrent non loin de l'entrée de la cuisine, proches l'un de l'autre. N'importe qui aurait attribué cette proximité au besoin de se faire entendre par-dessus la musique qui résonnait contre les murs. Cependant le batteur ne pu s'empêcher d'y voir autre chose. De là où ils étaient, les deux musiciens pouvaient apercevoir qu'un immense sourire ornait leurs visages. Inconsciemment ou non, ils se cherchaient du regard.

Curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient, Gustav interrogea silencieusement son acolyte mais ce dernier haussa seulement les épaules en retour. Ils les observèrent encore quelques minutes se chuchoter leurs secrets et virent rapidement que les autres ados présents à cette fête commençaient à trouver leur comportement un peu étrange. Depuis quand étaient-ils si dépendant l'un de l'autre ? Leur sortie magistrale du cours de géo-politique avait fait le tour du lycée en moins de deux heures. Certains n'y avaient pas cru, mais même les plus réfractaires ne pouvaient nier leur évidente complicité. Afin d'éviter toutes effusions précipités et non voulues, ils les rejoignirent rapidement, slalomant entre les danseurs.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous cachez ?

- Rien qui puisse te concerner.

- C'pas gentil ce que tu dis Tom ... Ta méchanceté me brise le cœur.

- Peut-être mais c'est vrai.

- Vas y moque toi. Je ne venais pas pour ça. Ça vous dit de s'faire un rail ?

Pas surpris le moins du monde par cette proposition, le dreadé accepta en riant. Il suivit alors les deux garçons afin de rejoindre leur bar improvisé. Voyant que Bill ne bougeait pas, le guitariste revint sur ses pas et pris son colocataire par la main. Main que ce dernier s'empressa de mêler à la sienne. Il appréhendait un peu ce qu'il pourrait se passer, connaissant les effets de l'alcool sur lui. Il chassa ses craintes, se disant qu'après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser. Georg commença à faire de la place et installa les verres par rang de huit. Il en prépara quatre et les remplit de Rhum brun. Un fort parfum d'alcool se dégagea rapidement tandis qu'ils s'installèrent les uns face aux autres autours de la petite table du salon déplacée dans un coin de la pièce. Gustav ne retint pas son sourire. La soirée pouvait officiellement commencer. Et lorsqu'avant de faire disparaître le premier verre il regarda ses deux amis se fixer, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

- B&T -

Il ne leur restait plus que trois verres pleins. Chez certains on pouvait commencer à admirer la belle teinte rose sur leurs joues mais chez d'autres l'état était déjà bien plus avancé. Notamment chez l'androgyne. Ce dernier bataillait pour sortir dès maintenant de cette course qu'il savait perdue d'avance. Ce jeu ne lui était pas inconnu, mais ses soirées arrosées n'étaient pas basées sur des alcools aussi fort.

- Nooooon Darling ! J'peux pas ...

- Honey s'teux plait !! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup !

- Vas y abandonnes, Bill ...

Le batteur n'avait dit cette phrase que pour l'inciter à continuer. Il fallait absolument qu'il les suive jusqu'au bout. Avec le temps, il avait appris à déceler les points sur lesquels il fallait appuyer pour le faire démarrer au quart de tours. Et sous-entendre qu'il le trouvait lâche était un de ceux-là. Gonflant le torse non pas par courage, mais plus par dédain, le brun prit un nouveau verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il le vida rapidement et posa brusquement le gobelet sur la table. Il plissa les yeux en faisant toujours cette grimace qui faisait tant rire ses amis. Il ouvrit les paupières et observa les trois autres. Leur adressant un sourire de vainqueur, il rétorqua fier de lui :

- Allez ! Faites moi disparaître tout ça ou laissez tomber ...

- Même pas en rêve !

Voilà comment en trois gorgées, les rails ne furent plus qu'un souvenir. Ils se relevèrent sous les yeux moqueurs des autres invités. Puis la fête continua à battre son plein. Rien n'avait changé ... Ou presque. En effet, peu habitué à la prise d'autant d'alcool fort, Tom constata une nouvelle fois que son Honey était maintenant bien amoché. Lui qui n'avait pas osé rejoindre la piste de dance improvisée était maintenant au centre du salon à se déhancher sur Green Day. Il ne serait pas surpris si son colocataire se mettait même à chanter. Son éternelle peur de déranger ainsi que sa sensation d'exclusion de ce monde avaient disparu sous les centilitres de rhum brun qu'il avait ingurgité. Lui-même ne se sentait d'ailleurs plus très clair.

- B&T -

_... C'EST LA CHENILLE QUI REDEMARRE ..._

Le propriétaire des lieux se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait les mains sur les hanches d'une belle blonde et derrière lui Georg, qui l'avait entraîné de force dans cette danse, ne cessait de gigoter en hurlant les paroles en même temps que la chanson.

_... EN AVANT LES VOYAGEURS ..._

Tom Trumper faisait la chenilledans ce qui devait être la plus grosse fête de l'année. Il ne savait pas au juste comment cette soirée avait pu dégénérer à ce point ni à quel moment. Tom était un être simple qui croyait aux choses évidentes de la vie comme : le feu ça brûle et l'eau ça mouille, un train peut en cacher un autre, le chocolat c'est bon, et bien entendu, les élèves de Malmedy ne dansaient jamais la chenille. Question d'éthique.

Et là, non seulement ils la dansaient mais c'était Bill qui en était le chef de file et qui trimbalait tous ses invités à travers les couloirs du campus. Parce que oui, l'appartement avait été jugé trop étroit et leur petite sauterie avait continué dans les corridors de la résidence universitaire. Il savait que son colocataire avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela le mènerait là.

_... METS TES DEUX PIEDS EN CANARD ..._

Le musicien ne savait pas si la chenille partait toujours à l'heure, et pour tout dire il s'en foutait, mais il savait que son ami avait complètement déraillé. Le brun était donc loin devant lui, à une vingtaine de personnes à peu près, les bras en l'air, Gustav accroché à sa taille et il se déhanchait, entraînant le reste de la chenille à sa suite. A plus de minuit passé, Bill se trémoussait sur la chenilleet réussissait l'exploit d'être sexy en le faisant. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta enfin, ils étaient tous revenu à la case départ. Chacun retourna dans le salon, attendant le prochain air qui les ferait vibrer. Des notes commencèrent à s'élever mais moururent rapidement. La musique s'était arrêtée brusquement et tous les invités se tournèrent vers l'étudiant qui avait eut le malheur de stoper leur soirée. Tenant difficilement sur ses jambes, il ne leur prêta aucun regard et changea de CD sans demander l'avis de personne. Lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de la mélodie, Tom cru à une mauvaise blague. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la réaction de l'androgyne ne se fit pas attendre :

- Ouais, la Macarena !

La main de Tom rencontra brusquement son front dans un geste désespéré. Après la Chenille, la Macarena. Il ne savait pas si c'était mieux, surtout en voyant Bill commencer à danser avec la plupart des invités. Et bientôt quoi ? La danse des canards ? Le brun avait peut-être bu, mais il se souvenait des pas avec une facilité déconcertante. Le guitariste décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Un coup d'oeil jeté à la table collée au mur lui indiqua qu'ils allaient bientôt manquer de provisions. Il se leva, un peu trop brusquement, faisant tanguer la pièce devant ses yeux. Évitant les danseurs déchaînés, il se rendit jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Gustav. Celui-ci avait apparament eu la même idée que lui. Ils ramenèrent plusieurs bouteilles au salon sous les exclamations ravies des invités.

N'ayant aucune envie de danser pour le moment, le guitariste voulait reprendre sa conversation là où il l'avait laissé quand les deux G étaient venus le chercher pour leur rail. Il chercha l'androgyne du regard. Ayant probablement compris son geste, le batteur lui agrippa le bras et lui désigna un recoin de la salle légèrement dans l'ombre. Tom plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce que lui montrait son ami et son visage se renfrogna lorsqu'il compris finalement. Une grande blonde avait réussi à traîner Bill à l'abri des regards. Ils échangeait un baiser passionné tandis que la demoiselle se frottait contre le corps de son partenaire. Le musicien sera les poings, tentant de calmer sa colère. Une crise de jalousie jetterait un froid sur leur soirée. D'autant plus que le brun ne semblait pas se débattre énormément. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce spectacle qu'offraient les deux futurs amants sans le savoir. Voyant que son ami ne se décidait pas, Gustav l'incita à agir :

- Tu comptes les laisse faire ?

- Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Je n'ai pas à intervenir.

- Tom ! On l'a soulé comme pas possible, tu crois vraiment qu'il a encore les idées claires ? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu, mais une fois le jeu arrêté, il ne s'est pas privé d'alcool.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie et de trouver le grand amour sous prétexte que je suis ... Bref, tu as compris.

- Si tu ne les arrêtes pas, tu t'en voudras. Et puis s'il te reproche quelque chose demain, tu lui diras que tu voulais simplement l'empêcher de faire une connerie.

Mais son ami ne bougeait toujours pas. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Il s'empara du verre que Tom avait commencé à boire pour se détendre et le poussa en avant. Le guitariste lui lança un regard désespéré auquel le batteur répondu par un regard noir. Georg et lui s'étaient donné beaucoup de mal pour mettre Bill dans cet état, pas question que Tom laisse filer l'occasion. Ce dernier inspira profondément puis se lança. Une fois de plus, il traversa la foule de danseurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, sa colère augmentait. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de toucher l'androgyne de cette manière. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de dévorer son cou. Caresser son ventre, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ... entendre ses gémissements. ce que pouvait donner l'androgyne, de quelques façon que ce soit, ne devait appartenir qu'à lui. Il était conscient d'agir par pur égoïsme. Mais il ne supportait pas de le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Son ami avait sa vie à mener, il le savait. Qu'il lui parle de ses conquêtes si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire longue durée, il pourrait le supporter. Mais pour les coups d'un soir, pas question que ça se passe sous ses yeux.

Sans aucune douceur, il attrapa la blonde par les hanches et la décolla brutalement de son colocataire. Elle poussa un cri indigné avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. Elle s'énervait et criait contre lui, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cet être collé au mur qui semblait totalement perdu. Il traîna la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'éjecta sans cérémonie hors de son appartement. Ses actes avaient été irréfléchi, une fois de plus. Si jamais elle racontait ça autour d'elle, d'autres rumeurs allaient encore voir le jour. Il maudit silencieusement tous ces étudiants qui, en manque de vie sociale, s'intéressaient de trop près à celle des autres. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'incident. Il préféra ne pas penser aux conséquences pour ce soir et chercha l'androgyne du regard. Celui-ci était de nouveau sur la piste de danse, une autre fille agrippé à lui. Il pesta contre le charme du brun qui attirait toutes ces filles. Tout en traversant la pièce une énième fois, il songea au temps où tous le regardaient de travers et refusaient de s'approcher de ce « punk » débarqué à Malmedy du jour au lendemain. Sans un regard pour lui, il lui attrapa la main et le tira avec lui. Personne ne prêta attention à eux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il les enferma. Bill alla s'asseoir sur le lit, comme si de rien n'était. Il fixa Tom, des questions muettes plein les yeux. Le guitariste baissa la tête, comme pris en faute. Il n'avait pas réfléchit mais maintenant que son comportement lui revenait en plein visage, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Darling ? C'est la fête, éclate-toi !

Le musicien ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'installer aux côtés du responsable de son trouble. Sans prévenir, il se jeta dans ses bras, les faisant tous deux basculer sur le matelas. Bill laissa échapper un rire avant de se blottir contre son ami. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son colocataire, avant de descendre sur sa joue et de faire le tour de sa mâchoire. Entre ses bras, Tom ne disait rien, se contentant d'apprécier. Il profitait de l'état d'ébriété du brun mais il envoya balader sa morale quand deux mains passèrent sur son ventre. Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le dos, son amour secret au-dessus de lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il réalisa que l'androgyne se serait comporter ainsi avec n'importe qui. Il avait le sentiment de n'être que le coup d'un soir. Celui dont on se sert une nuit et que l'on oublie le lendemain. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait à la place de toutes ces filles qu'il avait possédé. Il attrapa les bras du brun, l'empêchant de poursuivre ses caresses. Son corps lui disait de se laisser faire. Sa tête n'aspirait qu'à revivre cette nuit qui l'avait fait vibrer. Mais il savait que son cœur ne supporterait pas d'oublier encore une fois.

Il sentit sa volonté faiblir lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Avec une infinie douceur, son partenaire lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois depuis leur cohabitation, il se sentit fondre. Complètement détendu, il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps tandis qu'un millier de papillons semblaient avoir élu domicile à l'intérieur de lui. Il grogna lorsque leur baiser pris fin mais un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Bill commença à déposer des dizaines de petits bisous sur son cou, mordillant parfois sa peau. Et puis tout sembla s'arrêter d'un coup. Au-dessus de lui, Bill ne bougeait plus et son corps se fit plus lourd.

- Honey ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il le secoua légèrement, attendant une quelconque réaction. Il abandonna finalement lorsqu'il comprit que son colocataire s'était tout simplement endormit. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou pleurer. Cette nuit était peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait de connaître à nouveau l'extase d'être touché par celui qu'il aimait. Et pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'aurait pas supporter de jouer à nouveau les indifférents le lendemain matin. Le plus délicatement possible, il repoussa le dormeur, se libérant de son emprise. Il lui retira ses chaussures et déposa une couverture sur lui. Mika sauta sur le lit et vint se coucher contre son deuxième propriétaire, son pelage caramel se mêlant à la chevelure brune. Le chaton avait été enfermé dans la chambre pour ne pas se faire piétiner pendant la fête. Tom les fixait quelques minutes, attendrit. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue de l'androgyne, le faisant sourire dans son sommeil. Il se demandait comment il pouvait dormir malgré le volume excessif de la musique. L'alcool ne devait pas être étranger à tout ça. Après un dernier regard, il quitta finalement la pièce, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Hors de question que quelqu'un viennent déranger son colocataire.  
De retour dans le salon, il trouva Georg et Gustav avachit sur le canapé, soufflant quelques instants entre deux danses. Il les rejoignit et se laissa tomber entre eux. Il aurait voulu continuer à profiter de la soirée, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas de lui-même, le batteur demanda :

- Tu l'a séquestré et tu attends que les invités soient parti pour pouvoir abuser de lui ?

- Idiot. Il s'est endormit.

Le bassiste éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas à ce que leur plan prenne une telle tournure. Tom se renfrogna aussitôt et croisa les bras, boudeur. Plus de doute, pour lui la fête était finit. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention et insista, voulant connaître les détails :

- Tu es si nul que ça ? Tes autres conquêtes ont largement exagéré ta réputation ! Pauvre Bill. Tu l'as endormit en moins de dix minutes.

- Lâche-moi pour voir. Avec tout ce que vous lui avez fait avaler, il tenait à peine debout. Mais de toute façon je crois ... que c'est mieux comme ça.

Les deux G retrouvèrent leur sérieux et se rapprochèrent de lui, voulant éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. D'un coup de coude, le blond l'incita à continuer. Tom le fixa quelques instants, ne voyant pas quoi rajouter d'autre :

- Qu'est-ce vous voulez que je vous dise. J'veux pas être l'histoire d'une nuit. J'veux pas toucher les étoiles et devoir retomber plus bas que terre le lendemain parce qu'il ne se souviendra de rien. Je le veux entièrement. Peut-être pas pour toute une vie, mais pour quelques années au moins.

Les deux plus vieux échangèrent un regard attristé. Rien ne se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu. Si leur ami n'avaient pas eu ces remords, leur réveil à deux auraient pu être plus que prometteur. Ils n'avaient pas pris en compte les scrupules, mais surtout les peurs, qui habitaient le guitariste. Celui-ci soupira, hésitant sur ses sentiments. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise, ou s'il devait désespéré d'être aussi stupide pour avoir laissé passer une occasion en or.

- J'vais faire un tour.

Sans un regard, il se leva, traversa la piste de danse et franchit la porte d'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, son Honey ne se souviendrait de rien, une fois encore. Cela évitera une longue et dangereuse conversation. Son cœur se serra, plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

- B&T -

La couette qui le recouvrait totalement commençait à lui tenir chaud. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il la repoussa un peu, offrant ainsi son visage à la fraîcheur de la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, le soleil en profita également, la lumière du jour traversant ses paupières closes. Il se retourna, faisant désormais dos à la fenêtre, et retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

_Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis bougent mais il ne les entend pas. Il le fixe en silence, peu soucieux de savoir ce que l'autre raconte. Il se rapproche doucement, faisant légèrement tanguer le matelas. Avant que son interlocuteur n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, il prend son visage entre ses mains et s'empare de sa bouche. Sans se séparer de lui, il l'incite à s'allonger. Bill surplombe désormais son partenaire et caresse son torse de ses mains. _

Un bruit provenant du salon fait s'envoler les images de son rêve. L'androgyne grogna dans son demi sommeil, frustré d'avoir été interrompu. Il récupéra finalement toutes ses couvertures et s'y cacha, se coupant du monde extérieur. Il voulait retrouver ce corps sous le sien, cette bouche contre la sienne.

_Il dépose des dizaines de petits bisous sur ce torse offert et descend toujours plus bas, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son amant. Il l'incite à écarter les cuisses et commence à caresser doucement ce sexe érigé dans sa direction. Il le frôle de ses doigts, le fait frémir. Il rapproche son visage et souffle doucement sur cette verge, conscient de le torturer. Sa langue mutine vient toucher le membre de cet inconnu, provocant un frisson dans tout son corps. Il a les pleins pouvoirs sur cet être qui tremble entre ses mains. Il le domine, joue avec lui. Et il adore ça. _

Quelque chose d'humide et de râpeux vint se frotter contre sa joue, transformant le songe en mirage. D'une main un peu brusque, il repoussa la chose au doux pelage et se roula en boule, bien décidé à connaître la fin de cette chimère.

_Il est en lui, provoquant des gémissements à chaque coup de reins. Il s'enfonce dans cette chaleur et réalise que ça n'a jamais été aussi plaisant. Le plaisir est de plus en plus fort, leur corps sont parcourus de frissons. Ils glissent l'un dans l'autre naturellement. Ses lèvres parcourt ce visage en face du sien. Il ôte les quelques dreads qui l'empêche de voir pleinement les yeux de son amants. Il sent que le plaisir est proche mais refuse de le laisser le submerger. Il veut continuer encore et encore. Mais son corps est pris de spasmes et il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps._

Bill se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu rêver qu'il faisait ça avec Tom. Son bas ventre lui faisant mal, il se décida à regarder l'ampleur des dégâts. Il ne refusait d'admettre que ce fantasme nocturne ait pu le faire réagir à ce point. Pas question qu'il se soulage manuellement alors que cette réaction venait d'un rêve impliquant Tom. Il se leva précipitamment, traversa le couloir à toute vitesse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle d'eau pour retourner dans sa chambre, ses idées étaient déjà plus claires. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait un rêve comme celui-là. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà pensé à son colocataire de cette façon. Et peu importe toutes les théories de Freud ou autre psychanalyste, il était certain que son subconscient ne tentait pas lui faire passer le moindre message.

Néanmoins, il devait bien y avoir une raison, et surtout une cause à ce cauchemar. Allongé sur son lit, il tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Ses souvenirs devenaient flous à partir du moment où Georg et Gustav l'avaient pratiquement obligé à participer à leur rail. Après ça, sa mémoire défaillait. Il se revoyait danser au milieu des autres invités, un verre à la main. Il ne saurait pas dire combien, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup bu. Inconsciemment il passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas avoir seulement rêvé ce baiser. Il y avait plus que ça, il en était certain. Un étrange sentiment, une sensation au creux de l'estomac, ... Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il était prêt à parier qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

D'un geste de la main il chassa ses pensées de son esprit. L'alcool avait laissé derrière lui un mal de crâne atroce et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à réfléchir pour le moment. Après deux aspirines, par exemple. Il se redressa bien trop rapidement, ce qui amplifia son mal de tête. Il laissa échappé un faible gémissement de douleur et se leva en douceur.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil de la cuisine, il hésita à aller plus loin. Assis à la table, Tom regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Son bol refroidissait devant lui sans qu'il ne s'en soucis. Bill se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le préoccupé de cette façon. Avait-il encore fait un faux pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être capable de se contrôler dans ces situations, blessant parfois les gens sans le vouloir. Une autre scène se superposa à celle-ci. Quelques mois auparavant, son ami avait déjà affiché cet air là. Là aussi il s'agissait d'un lendemain de fête.

Il cessa de vouloir comprendre et avança. Son entrée sortit son colocataire de sa rêverie et il porta son attention sur lui :

- Bonjour Honey.

- 'jour Darling.

Il commença à préparer son petit déjeuner mais son esprit restait obstinément bloqué sur ce rêve. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Un détail, un événement. Trois fois rien.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix du musicien le ramena à la réalité. Son air soucieux le toucha et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Il s'assit finalement aux côtés du guitariste qui posait toujours sur lui un regard inquiet :

- T'en fais pas, j'ai juste mal au crâne. Va falloir que j'apprenne à mieux tenir l'alcool, moi.

Tom émit un petit rire à peine voilé, au plus grand bonheur de l'androgyne. Il n'aimait pas le savoir préoccupé, et encore moins lorsque cela le concernait.

_Il se rapproche de lui jusqu'à emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il le pousse doucement pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Il passe ses mains sous ce tee-shirt trop fois trop grand jusqu'à rencontrer la peau de Tom. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il commence de légères caresses qui déclenchent involontairement un faible rire chez le musicien._

Bill secoua la tête, chassant les dernières bribes de cette étrange vision. Rêve éveillé ? Fantasme inavoué et un peu trop envahissant ? Il se sentait perdre le fil de cette histoire. Un étrange sentiment le perturbait. Il savait que certains songes pouvaient paraître particulièrement réels mais là ... Une autre hypothèse s'imposa à son esprit : et si tout cela n'était qu'un souvenir ?

Il se gifla mentalement, se traitant d'idiot. Tom n'était pas gay et lui non plus. Et pourtant ... Il reporta son attention sur son voisin, bien décidé à ignoré cette partie de lui qui l'entraînait vers de drôles de pensées. Il n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait son vis-à-vis, bien trop occupé à observer ses lèvres. Bizarrement, elles l'intriguaient. Il avait l'impression de les connaître. S'il les embrassait maintenant, il était certain de reconnaître leur goût.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'il se frappa le front. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il tomba sur le regard perdu de Tom. Ses questions muettes n'obtinrent pour seule réponse qu'un sourire désolé. Le musicien était loin d'être rassuré mais il savait que s'il avait un problème, Bill viendrait le voir de lui-même. Inutile de le forcer à parler. Il se leva et dépose sa bol dans l'évier. La vaisselle devrait attendre que le reste de l'appartement soit un peu plus présentable. Il s'approcha de son ami et le pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas eu son premier câlin de la journée. Le brun ne se leva pas de sa chaise et se contenta de répondre à l'étreinte comme il pouvait. La faible épaisseur de son pull lui permettait de sentir les mains de son colocataire descendre ne long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivées à ses hanches, elles remontèrent, passant innocemment sous le vêtement.

_Tom, totalement soumis à ces gestes tendres, passe lentement ses mains sur sa chute de reins. Ne voulant pas être totalement passif le guitariste caresse, frôle cette peau douce et chaude qui subit les assauts de ses doigts. Le brun gémit faiblement tout en continuant son œuvre._

Lorsque son flash prit fin, l'androgyne constata que son ami n'était plus dans la pièce. Il tendit l'oreille et le localisa dans la salle de bain. Le regard de Bill se perdit dans le vide. Il entoura son corps de ses propres bras, là où ceux de Tom se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il était prêt à le parier.

* * *

_Bien ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, la mémoire de Bill commence sérieusement à la chatouiller. Mais vous me connaissez maintenant, les choses ne peuvent pas être aussi simple u.u_

_Merci d'être toujours là *hugz*_


	24. Premiers souvenirs

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. Une autre fête est organisée et Les 2G comptent bien établir un rapprochement entre leurs deux amis. Mais tout est loin de se dérouler comme prévu et Bill commence a avoir des flash de sa nuit passée avec Tom. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: Dans mes rêves j'y crois ...

**Note de l'auteur **: Qui sait qui vous poste un chapitre au lieu de faire son exposé prévu pour demain ? C'est moi ! XD Clovis commence à me sortir par les trous des orbites des yeux, c'est pas ma faute U.U Donc ... pose twincest ! XD

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 23 : Premiers souvenirs**

Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ces flashs m ais plus il y réfléchissait et plus une idée saugrenue s'insinuait dans son esprit : et si ces images étaient en réalité des souvenirs ? Il n'imaginait pas que Tom se laisserait faire en pareille situation. Mais à ce moment-là, s'ils étaient tous les deux inconscients de leurs actes, qui sait ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ? Le fait que son ami ne lui en ai pas parlé le faisait cependant douter. À sa place, n'importe quel hétéro aurait laissé parler sa fureur. C'est en tout cas ce que lui aurait fait. Ses suppositions et ses hypothèses ne le menaient à rien. Il songea donc que le mieux était de se renseigner auprès du principal concerné.

Bien décidé à obtenir ses réponses, il se rendit au salon. Son colocataire s'y trouvait, tenant un grand sac poubelle dans une main, ramassant tout ce qui traînait par terre de l'autre. L'inconvénient de ce genre de soirée était que les invités ne restaient jamais pour aider à ranger. Visiblement Georg et Gustav ne se donneraient pas cette peine, cette fois. Bill commença à ramasser les bouteilles d'alcool vides, espérant remettre rapidement un peu d'ordre dans cette pièce. Il imagina, l'espace de quelques secondes, le visage qu'afficherait sa mère si elle voyait l'état de leur salon. Sa réaction aurait sûrement été disproportionnée, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Il avait plus d'une fois constaté à ses dépends que Julia avait des tendances maniaques en ce qui concernait le ménage.

- Tu as trouvé de l'aspirine pour ton mal de crâne ?

La voix du musicien le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui et répondit négativement. Préoccupé par ses questions, il en avait oublié son mal de tête. Il vit Tom délaisser son bazar et se rendre dans la salle de bain. Les bruits qui parvinrent jusqu'au salon indiquèrent à l'androgyne que le guitariste retournait le contenu de l'armoire à pharmacie. Il revint finalement, une boîte de comprimés en main. Il la lui lança et le brun ne dû sa réception qu'à ses réflexes.

-Avec ça t'as pas besoin d'eau. Essaie de ne pas t'étouffer en l'avalant, je n'ai que moyennement envie de te faire du bouche à bouche !

Sa propre phrase le fit rire, mais Bill se contenta d'esquisser un sourire un peu forcé. Il avala rapidement l'un des petits cachets blancs. Son goût amère le fit grimacer. Il recommença à récupérer les bouteilles en verre tout en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être boire moins lors de leur prochaine fête. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter d'autres migraines comme celle-là. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et ses réflexions ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux.

Tom ne semblait pas gêné par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux mais le brun avait la sensation que l'ambiance était lourde. Tout ceci ne venait probablement que de lui, mais il ne supporterait pas cette situation bien longtemps. Il fallait qu'il ait le dernier mot sur cette histoire. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et commença son interrogatoire :

- Euh ... Darling ?  
- Hum ?  
- Dis-moi ... Hier soir est-ce que j'ai ... fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ?

Le musicien se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au plafond, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse. Bill ne su pas s'il devait se sentir un peu plus léger ou non. S'ils avaient vraiment passé la nuit ensemble, il était en droit de penser que son supposé amant d'une nuit aurait paru un peu plus embarrassé. Le sourire sadique qu'affichait à présent son vis-à-vis ne le rassura pas, mais pour une toute autre raison. Connaissant les effets de l'alcool sur lui, l'androgyne redoutait le pire :

- Vas y, balance. Histoire qu'on en finisse vite.

Tom délaissa son sac et ses détritus puis s'installa nonchalamment sur le canapé, un air supérieur collé au visage. Il fixa son ami dans les yeux, cherchant visiblement à provoquer en lui le plus de doute possible. Il mit finalement fin à cette douce torture, son sourire sadique toujours sur ses lèvres :

- Tu veux parler de la merveilleuse et longue chenille que tu as faite dans toute la résidence ou bien de la Macarena que tu dansais en plein milieu du salon ?

Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis que ses paupières se fermèrent par automatisme. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il savait qu'en état d'ébriété il capable de tout, mais de-là à faire ça, il y avait un gouffre.

- Pitié, dis-moi que tu me charries.

Relevant la tête, il croisa les iris moqueuses de son colocataire. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se retenant visiblement de partir dans un fou-rire. Accablé, Bill poussa un soupir exagérément désespéré. Cependant il reprit bien vite son sérieux et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il ramassa les objets qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, refusant désormais de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur :

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais.

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils, cherchant à voir où voulait en venir son ami. De ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'y avait rien de spécial à souligner. L'image de cette blonde accrochée à la bouche de l'androgyne lui traversa l'esprit mais il était hors de question qu'il lui remémore cet épisode :

- Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu as pu faire d'embarrassant.  
- Pas forcément embarrassant mais ... disons, surprenant ?  
- J'vois pas bien la différence.

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent. Tom ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Ou bien peut-être que tout ceci était bel et bien le fruit de son imagination, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le conduire à rêver d'une telle chose.

- Honey, si tu sais où tu veux en venir, n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

Le cœur du musicien s'était mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait désormais sur une pente glissante. Il avait espéré ne pas avoir cette conversation, mais visiblement il n'avait pas été aussi chanceux que la dernière fois. Il baissa la tête, trouvant un certain intérêt à ses chaussures. Sans lever les yeux, il se redressa et recommença a déblayer le sol. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son ami sur lui, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

De son côté, Bill ne savait plus s'il devait ou non se lancer. S'il avait simplement rêvé tout cela, le guitariste risquait de prendre peur en pensant qu'il fantasmait sur lui. Mais ne pas connaître la vérité finirait par le rendre fou. Il passerait les prochains mois à observer son colocataire, guettant le moindre geste, le moindre petit détail qui lui dirait que tout cela n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination. Il n'avait jamais manqué de courage mais parler à cœur ouvert était plus difficile que de se battre contre un adversaire deux fois plus imposant que lui. Il chercha le regard de Tom mais celui-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il inspira profondément puis se lança finalement, décidé à jouer carte sur table :

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi hier soir ?

Le ton était calme et posé, comme s'il s'était fait à cette idée. C'est du moins l'impression qu'avait le musicien. À l'entente de cette phrase, ses mains s'étaient crispées et tout son corps s'était tendu. Avec un peu de chance, l'androgyne n'aurait rien vu.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Il maudit sa voix qui trembla légèrement. Lui qui se voulait convaincant, il était plutôt mal parti. Bill soupira, partagé entre déception et agacement. Le comportement de son vis-à-vis était en contradiction avec ses paroles, signe qu'il lui mentait. Il sentait qu'il commençait doucement à s'énerver :

- Darling. La vérité, s'il te plaît.  
- Mais je te l'ai dis, il ne s'est rien passé.  
- Alors pourquoi j'ai ces putains d'images en tête ?!?

Le musicien osa enfin croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il rencontra deux prunelles presque furieuses alors que les siennes reflétaient probablement la peur. Si cette fois son ami se souvenait, il ne pourrait pas continuer à nier encore bien longtemps. Son esprit imaginait déjà les divers scénarios qui pourraient découler de cette conversation. Devant l'impatience de l'androgyne, il comprit que celui-ci attendait visiblement un signe de sa part.

- Et ... tu vois quoi, exactement ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Si jamais il n'avait fait que rêver tout ça, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il se voyait avoir ce genre de relation avec lui.

- Je nous vois, toi et moi. En train de faire quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas.

Tom eut l'impression que son cœur volait en éclat. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda si son colocataire ne l'avait pas entendu. Sous la douleur, il faillit porter la main à son torse mais se retint de justesse. Hors de question de laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Il détourna finalement le regard et reporta son attention sur son ménage. Cette simple phrase l'avait secoué bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Si l'on en croyait Bill, une quelconque relation entre eux était à exclure. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans ces propos mais le ton était catégorique. Et cela faisait mal. Bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Sa gorge se serra et sa vue devint floue. Il inspira calmement, tentant de retenir ces larmes qui ne demandaient plus qu'à s'enfuir.

- Tom.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, peu sûr de l'assurance de sa voix. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il se résignait doucement. Il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir et de ne pas perdre cette amitié s'il s'y prenait bien. Tout plutôt que ne plus rien représenter aux yeux de l'androgyne. Sans le regarder, il prit un air détaché et lança :

- J'aurais préféré ne pas en parler, mais oui il s'est bien passé quelque chose.

Le brun sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il ne savait plus si c'était par espoir ou par anxiété. Il attendit la suite, voulant savoir jusqu'où son rêve avait reflété la réalité. De son côté, Tom n'avait plus qu'un objectif : limiter les dégâts le plus possible. Avouer une partie de la réalité, mais cacher le plus dangereux. Le plus susceptible de le faire fuir. Ce ne serait même pas mentir. Lors de leur dernière soirée, il n'avait rien fait de déplacé. Ayant repris le contrôle sur ses émotions, il se tourna de nouveau vers son ami :

- C'était juste un baiser, d'accord ? On était totalement bourrés, on savait plus ce qu'on faisait et on a finit par s'embrasser. Fin de l'histoire.

Bill ne comprit pas la raison de cette déception qui avait prit possession de lui. A quoi s'attendait-il d'autre ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas aller plus loin le rassurait. Croisant les prunelles anxieuses de son ami, il réalisa que ce dernier attendait sont jugement.

- Je suis désolé. J'te l'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand je suis dans cet état.  
- C'est pas grave. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand chose.  
- Tu as raison. Mieux vaut oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. Excuse-moi d'avoir insisté à ce point mais ça me perturbait.  
- Je comprends.

Le musicien lui tourna de nouveau le dos. Il se remit à sa tâche sans grande conviction. Cette fois, malgré ses efforts, les larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bord de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues en silence. Il ne pensait pas que cela ferait si mal de simplement nier la vérité.

Le second propriétaire des lieux le fixait, hésitant encore. N'y avait-il vraiment eu qu'un simple baiser ? Malgré ces paroles, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Parce que si effectivement il n'y avait eu que ce petit écart entre eux, cela n'expliquait en rien le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il délaissa ses bouteilles vides et son rangement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il attrapa son portable posé sur sa table de chevet et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il appelle Sam.

- B & T -

Tom se sentait perdu. Depuis leur conversation, Bill n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il contemplait la porte de cette pièce où son ami s'était enfermé. Deux heures ? Peut-être plus ? Toute notion du temps et de l'espace semblaient l'avoir fuit. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ce morceau de bois qui détenait la personne à qui il tenait le plus. Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour nier les propos de l'androgyne. S'il avait su faire face, ils n'en seraient pas là, si proches et pourtant si loin. Cet étrange vide qui avait disparu avec l'apparition de Bill dans sa vie semblait être revenu. Il avait l'impression d'être incomplet, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait découvert le monde et les habitudes du brun, rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque homophobie, bien au contraire. Bill ne semblait pas s'arrêter à ces choses-là, cherchant toujours à voir au delà des apparences. Cette pensée le fit sourire tristement. S'il repensait à leur début, il ne pouvait pas dire que l'androgyne s'était montré très tolérant avec lui.

Chassant l'unique larme que laissèrent échapper ses yeux, il se leva finalement, renonçant à attendre que son colocataire sorte enfin. Il le savait suffisamment borné pour y passer plusieurs jours s'il le fallait. Il avait décidé de le fuir, alors Tom était certain de ne pas le croiser tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt à l'affronter. Il s'empara de sa veste, jeta un dernier regard vers la chambre de son ami puis franchit la porte d'entrée, le cœur lourd. Dans les couloirs de la résidence, il s'arrangea pour ne croiser personne. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ses yeux rougies d'avoir trop pleurer.

La nuit tombée l'enveloppa de son manteau sombre, le cachant aux regards des gens. La tête basse, il ne prêta pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il marchait lentement dans les rues de la ville, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Ses pas rencontraient le bitume couvert de neige, produisant un crissement à chaque fois. Le cœur serré, il songea que ces crissements étaient comme les hurlements qu'il ne pouvait laisser sortir lui-même. Ceux qui étaient enfouit au plus fond de lui et qu'il refusait de laisser sortir. Montrer que cette histoire le touchait n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait prouver à son colocataire que cette mésaventure le laissait indifférent. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, et prier. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, mais il était prêt à tout essayer si cela pouvait arranger la situation.

- B & T -

Malheureusement pour Tom, son cauchemar continua le lendemain. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, son ami avait déjà déserté l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il devait se rendre en cours sans avoir eu son habituel câlin du matin et cela l'affecta bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsque Gustav et Georg vinrent le chercher, il n'eut pas le courage de tout leur expliquer. Il ne voulait pas se replonger dans ses souvenirs et revivre cette scène encore une fois.

Il passa sa journée dans un état second. L'androgyne ne le regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas. Et pourtant il s'asseyait encore à ses côtés aux différents cours. Le musicien ne comprenait plus rien. Pas une seule fois il ne parvint à croiser les prunelles marrons de son ami. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa à quel point il était devenu dépendant de Bill Harkins. Il comprit également à quel point, avant que son Honey ne rentre dans vie, son existence était morne et triste. Il se contentait de vivre, voire de survivre. Il n'avait pas de but, il se demandait même parfois pourquoi il prenait la peine de se lever le matin. Il n'était qu'une machine bien réglée qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes mouvements. Et aujourd'hui tout recommençait. Afficher un faux sourire, donner le change, faire semblant que tout allait bien.

Inconscient à tous ces tourments, un certain brun était plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il cherchait à démêler le faux du vrai. Peut-être espérait-il débloquer sa mémoire et accéder aux souvenirs de cette soirée. Il savait que c'était là, quelque part dans sa tête. Il en était persuadé. Mais le chemin qu'il empruntait était toujours sans issue. Déconnecté de la réalité, il ne vit pas la journée passer. Le soir venu, il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Avoir passé la nuit avec Tom ou le fait de ne plus s'en souvenir ? Plus il réfléchissait et moins les choses lui paraissaient claires.

Une petite boule de poils le fit sursauter. D'abord surpris, il reconnu Mika qui semblait l'interroger du regard. Sa petite présence chaude le calma légèrement. Depuis hier, il s'enfermait dans sa solitude et il devait bien admettre qu'un peu de compagnie, même silencieuse, lui faisait du bien. Machinalement, il se mit à caresser l'animal sur le haut de son crâne, entraînant presque instantanément un concert de ronronnements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

- Pas grand chose, hein. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as.

Une note de musique vaguement hésitante attira son attention, chassant au loin ses tracas. Une autre suivit, puis encore une. Jusqu'à ce qu'une douce mélodie résonne dans l'appartement. Cela ne pouvait provenir que de son colocataire. Oubliant ses questions, il se concentra sur les sons. Il avait l'impression que le guitariste cherchait à faire passer un message. Il écouta, faisant abstraction du reste du monde. Son cœur se serra presque aussitôt tandis que sa gorge se noua. C'était comme s'il ressentait toutes les émotions que le musicien tentait d'exprimer à travers son instrument. La tristesse se mêlait au remord, et le désespoir se faisait de plus en plus grand. Peu à peu, ses sentiments se mêlèrent à ceux que la guitare lui transmettait.  
Les accords s'envolaient pour lui raconter une histoire. Celle d'un petit garçon noyé dans ce monde de grands qui a perdu l'une des rares personnes à qui il faisait confiance. La vue de l'androgyne se brouilla. Dans un geste désespéré, il cacha sa tête sous son oreiller. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette musique qui lui déchirait le cœur. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui rappelle la stupidité de son comportement. Mais plus les notes s'insinuaient en lui, plus son malaise grandissait et moins il comprenait la raison de ses actes. Il aurait dû avoir confiance en Tom. S'il lui disait qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser d'ébriété, il n'y avait pas à douter. Il n'aurait pas du laisser un simple rêve perturber ainsi son équilibre déjà précaire et détruire petit à petit cette amitié qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à construire.

Les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues, extériorisant ainsi toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé. La musique continuait de trouver un échos en lui, le torturant un peu plus. Il revoyait tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé depuis qu'il était à Malmedy. Il avait l'impression que Tom était responsable des trois quart de ses sourires. Et lui, pour le remercier, ne trouvait rien de mieux que de douter de sa parole.

Il se redressa brusquement, faisant peur au chaton sans le vouloir. Il ne s'en soucia pas et sorti en trombe de sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans celle de son colocataire. Son regard se posa sur le lit, vide. Il fit le tour de la pièce mais ne rencontra que le néant. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée, laissant place au silence. Il laissa échapper un soupir lasse puis essuya les perles salées qui s'échappaient encore de ses yeux.

- B & T -

Il l'avait attendu toute la nuit posté sur le sofa, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le musicien lui échappe. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir fuir vu la façon dont lui-même s'était comporté depuis dimanche matin. Mais Tom n'était pas rentré.

Bill s'était préparé sans grande conviction mais était bien décidé à se rendre en cours. Avec un peu de chance, son ami y serait. Il courrait presque lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de classe du deuxième étage. Il ne prêta pas attention aux autres élèves, cherchant désespérément une tête parée d'une casquette d'où s'échappaient de longues dreads. Il tournait sur lui-même, ne voulant manquer aucun mouvement. Mais plus ses yeux scrutaient la foule et moins il y croyait. Deux mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules et l'empêchèrent de regarder derrière lui. Il tomba alors sur deux yeux bleus interrogateurs. Gustav. Le brun se dégagea un peu trop violemment et recommença à chercher. Georg lui attrapa le poignet droit et l'obligea à le regarder. Le comportement de l'androgyne n'était pas normal. Il le traîna un peu plus loin, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible des oreilles indiscrètes. Le batteur le suivit, lui aussi en quête de réponses :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ?  
- Qui te dis qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit ?

Bill n'écouta pas la suite de leur question. Il se résigna lorsque leur professeur d'allemand passa devant eux. Visiblement, Tom n'était pas décidé à se montrer. Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il se défit de l'emprise que le bassiste avait sur lui. La tête basse, il suivit le restant des élèves et entra dans la salle. Il rejoignit sa place habituelle, veillant à ce que personne ne prenne celle de son colocataire. Mr Gunter débuta son cours mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait par la fenêtre, des questions plein la tête. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction, alors comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner ? Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la cour du lycée. Il ne voyait que des visages joyeux et insouciant. Il poursuivit son observation, suivant le chemin menant aux grilles de l'école. C'est là qu'il le vit. Fixant le sol, les mains dans les poches, Tom parcourait l'allée centrale. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la vue de l'androgyne se brouilla. Il continua de le suivre du regard tandis que le guitariste tournait à gauche, se retrouvant désormais au milieu de la dizaine d'arbres qui peuplaient cette partie de la cour.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Bill se leva rapidement, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le carrelage. Il récupéra son sac qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert et traversa la salle à grandes enjambées. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu dire quoi ce soit, il franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui avec détermination.

Il courrait lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. Maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait Tom, il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse filer. Sans se soucier des regards étonnés posés sur lui, il traversa la cour et se rendit à l'endroit même où le musicien s'était réfugié. Lui-même s'y était rendu à chacune de leur dispute. Cette forêt miniature avait vu la plupart de leur mésaventures, témoin silencieux de leur étrange amitié. Son ami se trouvait bien là, adossé au tronc d'un arbre, les jambes repliées contre son torse. La neige sur laquelle il se trouvait ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. L'androgyne s'approcha sans bruit, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le faire fuir. Une branche craqua sous ses pas, faisant sursauter le jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même. La surprise disparut bien vite de ses traits.

- Ça y est, tu ne me fuis plus ?

Bill baissa la tête face aux reproches clairement visibles dans cette voix. Inconsciemment il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts tout en se balançant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Malgré la situation, le guitariste ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. C'était dans des cas comme celui-là qu'il se trouvait pathétique. Il était censé lui en vouloir mais ne pouvait se retenir de fondre devant cette mine adorable. Il garda néanmoins un regard dur, refusant de céder si facilement.

- Je ... je suis désolé Darling.

- Je sais que j'ai déconné. Mais tu comprends tu es ... important pour moi. Très important. Et quand j'ai rêvé de nous en train de ... euhm. J'ai ... je ...

L'androgyne ne savait pas lui-même où il voulait en venir. Il avait juste l'impression de s'enfoncer chaque fois un peu plus. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son vis-à-vis et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit mais aucune ne paraissait assez claire pour être exprimée. Plutôt que de chercher à les coordonner, il préféra les laisser sortir comme elles venaient :

- Je voulais pas risquer de te perdre. Tu vois, on a déjà mis pas mal de temps à en arriver là. Et j'crois bien que j'ai eu peur que ce putain de rêve ne devienne réel. J'veux pas que notre amitié parte en vrille parce que l'un de nous deux veut plus que ça. J'suis pas prêt pour ça. J'ai rien contre les gays. Y a qu'à voir certaines de mes fréquentations. Mais je suis pas prêt à aimer. Si jamais ça me tombait dessus, je crois que je partirai en courant. Tu mérites plus que ça Tom. Et je te demande pardon. J'aurais pas dû te laisser en dehors de tout ça mais je ... je voulais juste comprendre. C'est vrai, comment j'ai pu rêver de nous deux ? Y a jamais eu aucune ambiguïté ni rien. J'suis juste perdu Darling.

Sa voix mourut sous les larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il savait que si Tom le lâchait, si jamais Tom décidait de tout arrêter, il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il avait choisit de cesser de se poser des questions et de continuer à profiter de la vie. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

- J'voulais pas te faire de peine.

Le musicien ne saisissait pas tout. Il restait certaines zones d'ombre que son ami n'avait apparemment pas envie d'éclaircir pour le moment. Alors il s'en contenterait. Cependant il hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Il était heureux de savoir que Bill ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne soupçonnait même pas ses sentiments. Mais le fait de savoir que l'androgyne n'était pas apte à l'aimer le rappela à la dure réalité. Ses rêves ne seront probablement jamais rien d'autres. Et son cœur avait bien plus de mal à l'admettre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et pourtant, il restait toujours cette petite flamme, cette toute petite étincelle d'espoir qui se refusait à mourir. Parce que même si aujourd'hui son Honey n'était pas enclin à l'aimer, il n'avait rien laissé entendre quant à l'avenir. L'espérance était sans doute le pire des poisons. Mais il voulait s'y accrocher.

Voyant toute la détresse que dégageait le brun, il se décida à agir. Il se rapprocha silencieusement de lui, jusqu'à toucher son corps. Sans lui demander son avis, il l'attrapa par les hanches et le pris dans ses bras. D'abord hésitant, l'androgyne se laissa finalement aller contre son torse et s'agrippa à ses vêtements, faisant sourire le guitariste. Celui-ci commença à doucement caresser le dos de son ami pour calmer ses pleurs.

- B & T -

Ils venaient probablement de vivre les deux heures les plus longues de leur vie. Sitôt que la sonnerie avait retentit, Georg et Gustav s'étaient précipités en dehors de la classe. Depuis leur fenêtre, ils avaient suivit l'androgyne jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, remerciant Tom de faire chaque fois tout un plat pour se retrouver de ce côté de la salle de cours. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils auraient pu les retrouver autrement. Ne voulant pas attirer les regards, ils ralentirent leur marche une fois qu'ils eurent quitter le bâtiment. Ils longèrent l'allée en silence, inquiets de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver au bout de leur chemin. A mi parcourt ils stoppèrent leur avancée. Des rires leur parvenaient, entraînant encore plus de questions. Les deux G échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à courir. La stupéfaction les gagna lorsqu'ils virent Bill assit à califourchon sur Tom, tentant de lui tenir les mains au dessus de la tête. D'un mouvement de hanche le guitariste se libéra et s'écarta de son assaillant. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, il ramassa de la neige tout autour de lui et forma une boule qu'il lança à son adversaire. Celui-ci ne pu l'esquiver mais riposta bien vite entre deux éclats de rire.

Les deux musiciens les observèrent en silence, surpris au plus au point. Il y avait encore quelques heures de ça, leurs deux amis étaient visiblement encore une fois en conflit et là ils se chamaillaient comme deux gamins. Ils se sentaient perdus. Le batteur fut le premier a exprimer verbalement son incompréhension :

- Nan mais j'hallucine !

Les deux grands enfants stoppèrent tout mouvement. Bill fut le premier à se relever, libérant ainsi Tom de son emprise. Il fixa le blond, cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa réaction. Le guitariste se hissa à leur hauteur et sembla se cacher derrière son colocataire. Il avait une vague idée de ce que pourraient leur reprocher Georg et Gustav.

- Vous vous faites encore la gueule, on s'inquiète bien comme il faut puisque vous disparaissez comme ça sans prévenir et on vous retrouve à rouler dans la neige ?!? Vous vous foutez de nous, c'est ça ?

Les concernés baissèrent les yeux sous les reproches, chacun fixant ses pieds. Préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes, ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils avaient bien malgré eux entraînér les deux G dans leur histoire. Voyant leur air coupable, Georg préféra intervenir pour calmer le jeu :

- C'est bon, on oublie tout et on en parle plus. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, c'est le principal.

Les deux accusés le remercièrent du regard, ce qui n'était pas le cas du quatrième garçon. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de Tom, mais à ce rythme là, leur ami allait finir par les tuer à l'usure. Il n'était pas certain de supporter encore longtemps tous ces retournements de situation.

- B & T -

Fixant l'écran de sa télévision sans vraiment le voir, Tom se posait beaucoup de questions. Bill avait déserté l'appartement pour se rendre à Thuringe, plongeant leur habita dans le silence le plus complet. La veille ils avaient eut une longue discussion, non pas sur leur dernière dispute mais sur les révélations qu'Ava avait fait à Noël. Son Honey l'encourageait à lancer des recherches. Rien ne garantissait qu'il trouverait quoi que ce soit, mais il aurait au moins essayé. Il n'arrêtait pas de peser le pour et le contre. Le seul argument allant à l'encontre de cette recherche était la possible déception que le résultat final apporterait. Et mine de rien, cela pesait lourd dans la balance.

Bien décidé, le guitariste se leva finalement et quitta à son tour les lieux. Il longea le couloir et passa devant trois portes dans s'arrêter. À la quatrième, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. Face à lui, Mood venait de s'écarter précipitamment de Georg. Tous deux affichaient une certaine rougeur au niveau des joues et semblaient fuir le regard de l'autre. Tom fronça les sourcils et examina silencieusement leurs comportements. Il était persuadé d'avoir interrompu quelque chose mais il était prêt à parié qu'aucun des deux ne l'admettrait. Il chassa ses pensées d'un geste de la main et demanda :

- Gus n'est pas là ?

Mood disparut dans la cuisine, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Le bassiste reprit contenance et répondit :

- Il est parti éplucher ses bouquins au CDI pour la prochaine disserte de philo.  
- Ok merci.

Le guitariste ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, gardant ses questions et ses sous-entendus salaces à l'égard de son ami pour plus tard. Il atteignit rapidement la bibliothèque scolaire et se mit à chercher un visage connu parmi tous les élèves répartis sur les diverses tables. Il trouva finalement son ami, caché derrière plusieurs livres de différents philosophes. Tom ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment on pouvait autant s'investir pour un simple devoir. Sans demander la permission, il s'installa en face de Gustav, attirant son attention par le bruit qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Il en prit néanmoins conscience lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son ami. Celui-ci soupira quand il comprit qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant de l'avoir écouté et surtout aidé.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi cette fois ?  
- Comment tu ferais si tu devais retrouver une personne disparue ?

Le batteur fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au plafond. Sa réponse était toute prête mais il se demandait qui est-ce queTom pourrait rechercher. Il ne jouait pas en toute franchise lorsqu'il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne t'adresses pas à la police ? C'est leur boulot, non ?  
- Oui je sais bien mais ...

Le guitariste joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, cherchant visiblement à savoir s'il devait oui ou non lui donner plus d'explications. Comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots, il mit plusieurs minutes à répondre :

- Disons que ... la police ne s'occupe pas des cas qui ont déjà plusieurs années.

Le batteur fixa son ami en silence, analysant toutes les possibilités qu'engendrait cette réponse. Il voulu poser plus de questions mais s'abstint finalement. Il savait pertinemment que le lui demander maintenant ne servirait à rien. Il renonça pour le moment et émit une autre idée :

- Le mieux, c'est d'engager un privé.  
- Tu veux dire un détective ?  
- Oui. Certains sont capables de te retrouver à l'autre bout du monde.  
- Tu as un nom à me donner ?  
- J'te conseille Müller. C'est lui qui a aidé mes parents quand Fransiska a fugué.

* * *

_Avouez que vous avez eut peur que je fasse tout partir en sucette :p Mais soyons honnête, j'peux pas tout gâcher maintenant vu comment je les ai fait ramer juste pour une histoire d'amitié xD_


	25. Entre doutes et soupçons

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. Une autre fête est organisée et Les 2G comptent bien établir un rapprochement entre leurs deux amis. Mais tout est loin de se dérouler comme prévu et Bill commence a avoir des flash de sa nuit passée avec Tom. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: Je flingue Mr et Mme Kaulitz, j'envoie David Jost et Universal en enfers et je m'approprie le groupe u_u

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, je viens vous apporter un peu d'occupation u_u J'avoue, j'ai peur que vous ne finissiez par vous ennuyer XD Et pour ceux qui, comme moi, doivent encore endurer les vieux débris de la fac, j'vous apporte un peu de réconfort u_u Bref XD

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 24 : Entre doutes et soupçons**

Sans aucune hésitation, Georg et Gustav se rendirent dans la chambre de Tom, certains d'y trouver leurs deux amis. L'appréhension finit tout de même par les gagner lorsque la dernière dispute des deux colocataires leur revint à l'esprit. Cette fois, ils avaient cru que le guitariste ne s'en remettrait pas. Lorsqu'il avait finit par leur raconter les raisons de cet accrochage, les deux G réalisèrent seulement que leurs projets ne seraient peut-être pas si facile à réaliser. Si Bill se mettait dans de tels états pour un simple baiser, ils n'osaient imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il apprenait le reste de cette histoire.

Comme d'habitude, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre et commencèrent par ouvrir les volets, provoquant deux grognements de mécontentement. Les deux musiciens ne purent retenir un sourire lorsqu'ils virent l'androgyne tenter de se fondre dans son voisin de lit pour se cacher de la lumière du jour. Le blond décida de prendre les choses en mains, peu désireux de vivre un énième matin catastrophe où tous s'engageaient dans une lutte contre la montre.

- Debout les marmottes ! Pas question d'arriver encore en retard ! On s'est fait assez remarquer depuis la rentrée !

Bill se décolle de son ami à contre cœur et s'assit sur le matelas, frottant ses yeux endormis. Il ne se rendit pas dans la salle de bain, encore trop fatigué pour envisager un si gros effort pour le moment. Il voyait déjà cette journée traîner en longueur mais il ne regrettait pas sa soirée pour autant. Tom et lui avaient passé une partie de la nuit à se câliner, souhaitant tous les deux retrouver leur bien être et leur complicité. Ils ne laisseraient pas une broutille remettre en cause leur amitié. Peu enclin à coopérer aux exigences de Gustav, Bill se laissa basculer en arrière puis revint se blottir contre son colocataire, fermant les yeux. Il posa ses mains froides sur les hanches du musicien, le faisant réagir aussitôt :

- Frgrbdro.  
- C'est ça, on lui dira.

Il n'avait strictement rien comprit mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Morphée lorsque son oreiller improvisé le bouscula :

- Putain Honey, t'as les mains gelées !

Ouvrant les paupières, le brun haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois que Tom rechignait à avoir un contact avec lui. Un sourire espiègle pris place sur son visage. Il se rapprocha du guitariste, les mains en avant. Le musicien réagit au quart de tour :

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ou garde tes mains dans tes poches !

Mais Bill ne l'écouta pas et fit mine de lui sauter dessus. Voulant fuir l'attaque, son vis-à-vis recula un peu plus, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, poussant une série de jurons. Lorsqu'il remonta sur le lit, il se retrouva face à un androgyne écroulé de rire, une main posée sur le ventre. Il lui balança un oreiller pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Tom s'assit en tailleur, croisa alors les bras et adopta un air boudeur. Son interlocuteur tenta de se calmer, mordant l'intérieur de ses joues. Mais le musicien ne décolérait visiblement pas.

- Tommy ?

- ...

- Tu boudes ?

- ...

Bill ne s'en offusqua pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire pour que son colocataire retrouve sa bonne humeur. Affichant un sourire que les deux spectateurs involontaires de cette scène qualifiaient de tendre, il s'avança vers son ami et pris place sur lui, entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il le prit finalement dans ses bras pour leur traditionnel câlin du matin. Peu à peu, il sentit Tom se détendre contre lui. Il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Tout doucement, il se détacha légèrement de leur étreinte et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du musicien. Ce dernier finit par abandonner et lui rendit son sourire. Conscient qu'il profitait de la situation, il annonça :

- Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Maintenant il me faut deux bisous pour pardonner.

L'androgyne laissa échapper un rire. Néanmoins, il se pencha à nouveau, faisant entrer leur front en contact. S'il hésitait, Bill n'en montra rien. Fermant les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il s'attarda plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Tom. Les cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le visage. Il se surprit à gémir de frustration lorsque les lèvres sucrées quittèrent les siennes.

Georg et Gustav finirent par rappeler leur présence, les joues légèrement rouges. Ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu de jouer les voyeurs, mais ils ne seraient pas parvenu à s'éclipser sans bruit, donc sans interrompre le moment de tendresse qu'avaient engagé leurs deux amis. Afin de dissiper leur gêne et leurs rougeurs, ils avaient traîné les deux fainéants hors de leur chambre, les pressant de se préparer en vitesse.

Bill était désormais devant le miroir de la salle de bain, une brosse à la main. Il hésitait encore sur la coiffure qu'il aborderait aujourd'hui. Un énième appel de son ami batteur le fit soupirer. Il n'avait visiblement pas le temps de vider sa bombe de laque ce matin. Deux mains frôlèrent ses hanches avant de se rejoindre et de se poser sur son ventre. L'androgyne n'eut pas besoin de regarder le reflet du miroir pour reconnaître le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux bruns avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son colocataire. Il inspira profondément, le faisant frissonner, semblant s'enivrer de son odeur. Bill se recula légèrement, de façon à être encore mieux calé contre ce torse offert. Gustav allait probablement hurler devant ce temps perdu mais l'androgyne ne se détacha pas pour autant. Il admirait leur reflet dans la glace lorsqu'un détail l'intrigua. Il s'écarta légèrement du guitariste et fit glisser ses doigts sur la vitre froide.

- Honey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Tu ne trouves pas ... qu'on se ressemble ?

Tom se colla contre son ami et observa à son tour leur reflet. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'androgyne avait raison. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même forme de visage, ... Il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer ce détail avant.

- Tu as raison.  
- C'est ... étrange.  
- Peut-être pas. Il paraît qu'on a tous un double quelque part.  
- Tu crois à ce genre chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais sur les milliards d'habitants qui peuplent cette planète, il serait logique que certains soient plus ou moins pareils.  
- A ce point ?  
- Est-ce que c'est si important ?

Bill observa de nouveau leur reflet avant de répondre. Finalement, Tom n'avait peut-être pas tort. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'ils se ressemblent ? Il lui adressa un sourire puis se sépara de lui et finit par quitter la salle de bain. S'il en jugeait par les cris que poussait Gustav, il devait avoir atteint son seuil limite de patience.

- B & T -

Pour une fois, les quatre amis pouvaient donc marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée. Bill et Tom ouvraient la marche, se chamaillant comme deux gamins. Les deux autres musiciens ne leur accordaient pas énormément d'attention et avaient renoncer à connaître la raison de leur nouvelle chicane. Ne regardant pas devant lui, le batteur bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Lorsqu'il voulu connaître l'identité de la personne qu'il avait percuté, il tomba sur le visage de l'androgyne, visiblement contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'crois bien que j'ai oublié ma disserte de philo.

Ne se souciant pas de gêner le flot d'étudiants circulant dans ce couloir, Bill commença à fouiller dans son sac. Il confia ses livres à son colocataire sans lui demander son avis, prenant bien soin de regarder partout. Lorsque son sac se retrouva complètement vide, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait bel et bien oublié son devoir.

- Et merde !  
- Zen, Honey. Le prof est presque toujours en retard, si tu cours tu peux atteindre l'appart et revenir avant qu'il ne soit là.  
- J'vais devoir battre un record de vitesse, là.  
- C'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais le choix. Je t'ai vu plancher comme un malade sur ce truc, va pas tout foutre en l'air. Au pire, t'arrives en retard.

Bill poussa un soupir, désespéré par la distance qu'il allait devoir couvrir en si peu de temps. Il laissa ses affaires à Tom et commença à rebrousser chemin. Voguant entre les élèves, il traversa tout le couloir, descendit les deux étages jusqu'à arriver dans la cour centrale. Il traversa celle-ci à toute allure jusqu'à atteindre le bâtiment consacré aux appartements. Sentant un point de côté se profiler, il se mit à regretter toutes les séances d'éducation physique qu'il avait pu sécher depuis le début de l'année. Il n'avait jamais été un grand sportif, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Cependant il commençait à entrevoir l'utilité de ces cours si futiles à première vue. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa porte d'entrée, il s'appuya contre un mur, cherchant désespérément à reprendre son souffle. Mais la voix de Tom résonna dans sa tête pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. D'un geste de la main, il chassa cette pensée et poussa un grognement. Voilà que son ami s'infiltrait dans son esprit sans son accord.

Il traversa le salon à grandes enjambées avant d'arriver enfin dans sa chambre. Sans être trop brusque, il chassa Mika qui avait trouvé refuge sur son bureau, et surtout sur ses devoirs. Il éparpilla ses feuilles un peu partout autour de lui avant de mettre enfin la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de triomphe puis refit le chemin en sens inverse. Arrivant au deuxième étage, il dû se retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas se laisser tomber dans les escaliers. Essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, il lança une série de jurons.

- Quel est l'abruti qui a collé autant d'étages à ce putain de lycée ?!?

Il se redressa finalement, le souffle toujours un peu court. Il plaça son devoir à l'intérieur de la doublure de sa veste pour éviter de la perdre. Il remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et s'engagea dans le couloir, la démarche lourde. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut son colocataire au bout du corridor. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste de leur classe mais ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu. Bill remercia silencieusement leur professeur de philosophie dont la ponctualité arrangeait plus d'un élève. L'androgyne ne prêtait pas intérêt aux conversations des adolescents présents tout autour de lui, mais un simple prénom attira son attention.

- Personne ne comprend l'attitude de Tom. Ça commence à devenir louche, tout ça.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait les voix. Trois filles s'étaient rassemblées et semblaient avoir lancé un débat plus qu'animé. Juchées sur des talons aiguilles, les trois commères ne semblaient pas très stable. Cela ne les empêchait pas de faire de grands gestes pour appuyer leur théorie. Le brun les observa un peu mieux et ne pu retenir une grimace, ce demandant si cet excès de maquillage et de connerie apparente pouvaient réellement plaire à quelqu'un. Est-ce que Tom sortait avec ce genre de filles, avant ?

Bill n'avait pas l'intention d'être indiscret, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que le reste de leur école pouvait bien penser de son colocataire en ce moment. Lui-même avait remarqué certains changements, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse alimenter les potins. Il se rapprocha discrètement des trois filles et se mêla à la classe de Terminal qui attendait elle aussi son professeur.

- Il n'a plus couché avec aucune fille depuis des mois.  
- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant Laura m'a assuré qu'elle avait bien passé la nuit avec Trümper.  
- Ce cagot ?!? Nan mais tu plaisantes ! Tom ne coucherait jamais avec ça !

L'androgyne leva les yeux au ciel, faussement désespéré. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à écouter cette conversation qui ne volait pas très haut, mais si les autres commençaient à se poser des questions sur l'attitude de Tom, il valait peut-être mieux que le principal concerné soit au courant. La discussion se poursuivit, et avec elle des théories plus ou moins douteuse. Il faillit révéler sa présence par un grand éclat de rire lorsque l'une des trois commères émis l'hypothèse d'une relation sérieuse entre Tom et une mystérieuse inconnue. Si son ami voyait quelqu'un en cachette, il l'aurait su depuis longtemps. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Tom était capable d'aimer. Il le lui avait démontré plus d'une fois. Tom prenait mais ne rendait jamais.

Le brun perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'Axel fit son apparition. Visiblement, il avait lui aussi suivit la conversation des trois adolescentes. Il s'interposa entre elles, un air suffisant collé au visage. Il se pencha légèrement en avant à la manière d'un conspirateur. Instinctivement, les trois filles l'imitèrent. Il s'agissait probablement d'une tentative de rendre cette discussion plus ou moins secrète mais Axel ne pris pas la peine de parler à voix basse, révélant indirectement qu'il avait bien l'intention que toutes les personnes présente aux alentour puisse l'entendre.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qui est vraiment arrivé à notre cher Trümper ?

Les filles se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus de lui, avides de connaître un nouveau scoop. Dans son coin, Bill fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Si Axel s'en mêlait, cela ne pouvait que dégénérer.

- Tom n'a pas touché une fille depuis près de trois mois. Si on y regarde bien, il a arrêter de coucher à droite à gauche depuis l'arrivée du punk.  
- Le « punk » ? Tu veux dire Bill Harkins ?  
- Exactement. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ? Au début, ils se frappent dessus toutes les deux minutes, et puis du jour au lendemain, plus rien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

Le ton était dur, méfiant. La tournure de cette révélation ne plaisait apparemment pas à la blonde. Et à Bill non plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'insinuation parvenait à ses oreilles. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lance diverses rumeurs à son sujet, mais dans cette histoire, Tom n'avait rien demandé.

- Je veux dire que Trümper se fait monter par le punk.

Trois cris d'horreur lui répondirent. Les filles commencèrent à avancer leurs arguments allant contre cette hypothèse mais rien n'enlevait le sourire qu'affichait Axel. Il avait lâché sa bombe et les réactions des trois greluches ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux, à son plus grand bonheur. De son côté, Bill serrait les poings et tentait de calmer sa colère. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir, mais il commençait à perdre le contrôle lui-même.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je refuse de croire que Tom ne soit qu'une vulgaire tante ! Est-ce que tu as seulement la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Axel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais Bill le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il avait déjà tout prévu. Son court silence n'était là que pour renforcer la tension que sa révélation avait entraîné.

- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous sortir, cette fois ?  
-Tout le monde connait son penchant pour la drogue. Il n'en a jamais parlé ouvertement, mais c'était devenu un secret de polichinel.  
- Et alors ?  
- Trümper ne se drogue plus.  
- Pardon ?!?

L'étonnement de l'adolescente surprenait Bill. Était-ce une mauvaise chose que Tom est cessé de jouer avec sa santé ? Il y avait visiblement encore des choses qu'il n'avait pas saisi dans le fonctionnement de ce lycée. À croire qu'il n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec ces gens-là.

- Mais Tom et la drogue c'est ... c'est comme ... c'est comme Tom et le sexe ! C'est indissociable !  
- Il faut croire que non.  
- Trümper ne couche plus et ne se drogue plus. Et ça, je peux le certifier, c'est moi qui lui fournissait une partie de sa came.

Axel continuait son analyse de la situation, les trois commères suspendues à ses lèvres. Mais Bill, lui, avait cessé d'écouter, bloquant sur les derniers mots. Il avait passé des semaines à supporter Tom et ses sautes d'humeur dû à la drogue. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'insultes que cela avait entraîné, ainsi que le nombre de bagarres. Il avait passé des heures à chercher le moindre sachet de poudre blanche caché dans leur appartement. Et pendant tout ce temps, Axel fournissait à Tom le moyen de se tuer à petit feu.

Ses poings se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il sentait ses ongles rentrer dans la chaires de ses paumes. Le reste du monde semblait avoir disparu. À ses yeux, il n'existait plus qu'Axel. Axel et son sourire suffisant. Axel et sa volonté de nuire encore et toujours aux autres. Axel et sa foutu héroïne. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour rejoindre cet être exécrable qu'il haïssait probablement plus que tout. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et, ne se décontenançant pas face à leur différence évidente de carrure, le frappa violemment au visage. Le châtain chancela sous le coup. Il se reprit rapidement et identifia son adversaire, peu surpris de se retrouver face à Bill Harkins. Il ne pensait pas que sa réaction serait si rapide. Il le frappa à son tour, les entraînant tous les deux dans un combat où chacun rendait coup pour coup. Les cris des trois filles finirent par attirer l'attention des autres étudiants, et bientôt un cercle se forma autour des deux adversaires, chacun encourageant son favori.

L'androgyne ne ressentait presque pas la douleur infligée par les poings d'Axel, aveuglé par sa rage. Il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses actes, comme si son propre corps voulait faire payer à son adversaire chaque dispute qu'il avait eut avec Tom à cause de la drogue, chaque larme verser par le musicien, chaque dose que cet enfoiré avait pu vendre à son colocataire. Malgré sa force physique apparente, Axel commençait à plier sous la force et l'intensité des coups. Encore quelques micro-minutes, et il perdrait. Il le sentait.

Bill ne voyait pas les gens autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas non plus les encouragements qui lui étaient adressés. Il restait concentré sur ce visage qu'il rêvait de voir disparaître. Et puis Axel tomba à terre. L'androgyne l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce. Le poing levé, il allait le frapper une dernière fois lorsqu'une main entoura son poignet, le bloquant dans son geste. Son regard ombrageux chercha l'opportun et tomba finalement sur deux prunelles noisettes partagées entre fierté et détresse. Tom. Une partie de sa colère s'envola, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu froisser son ami. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir dans cette histoire, mais il avait perdu son sang-froid. Une autre main glissa le long de son bras gauche. Des doigts tentèrent de décrisper les siens, l'incitant à libérer son adversaire.

- Lâche-le.  
- Non.

Se rappelant qui il tenait à sa merci, Bill sentit son corps se tendre à nouveau, prêt pour un nouvel affrontement. Mais les mains de Tom ne le lâchaient pas. Il tenta de se dégager de son emprise, sans grande violence, mais son ami était aussi buté que lui.

- Lâche-le.  
- Non.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- C'était lui ton fournisseur, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux du musicien s'ouvrirent plus grand, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Une douce chaleur s'empara de son estomac tandis qu'une dizaine de scénarios se profilaient déjà dans son esprit. Il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, mais son cœur était resté bloqué sur le fait que Bill se battait pour lui.

- Oui, c'était lui. Mais il ne l'est plus. Tu le sais.  
- C'est à cause de lui, tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Nos prises de tête, nos engueulades, ... Tout ça c'est de sa faute. A lui et sa putain de came !

Tom se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé son ami à entamer un combat en plein couloir, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour parler de tout ça. Et pourtant, lui-même n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux ni à relâcher sa prise sur les poignets de l'androgyne.

- Et ... C'est une mauvaise chose ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où le guitariste voulait en venir.

- Comment ça ?  
- Réfléchis. Sans cette drogue, tu n'aurais jamais cherché à me sauver. Donc on peut dire qu'on n'aurait jamais appris à se connaître.

Les yeux de l'androgyne se voilèrent légèrement tandis qu'il baissait la tête.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Qu'on s'apprécie juste parce que j'ai fourré mon nez dans tes affaires ? Tu crois vraiment que sans tout ça, je n'aurai pas cherché à savoir qui tu es ?  
- ... Non.

Les yeux toujours posés sur le sol, Bill relâcha finalement son adversaire, restant emprisonné des mains de Tom. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement, voyant déjà la fin de cette altercation se profiler. Il remonta ses mains le long des bras de l'androgyne avant de s'arrêter sur ses épaules. Il cherchait son regard, mais son ami s'obstinait à garder la tête basse, comme pris en faute. Il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite faussement désespéré par le comportement enfantin de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne son Honey dans ses bras. Peu lui importait que son geste alimente encore plus les ragots ou que leur proximité dérange. Bill avait répondu à son étreinte, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Comme il fallait s'en douter, un professeur avait finit par arriver, intrigué par l'attroupement d'élèves qui s'était formé en plein milieu du couloir. Les lycéens regagnaient leur classe respective, commentant avidement ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Tom profita du désordre pour entraîner son colocataire vers leur salle de cours, voulant lui éviter les ennuis que cette bagarre pourrait lui causer. Simples spectateurs, Georg et Gustav se demandaient quand est-ce que toute cette histoire prendrait fin. Plus les jours passaient et plus le comportement de leurs amis devenait ambigüe. Le nombre de rumeurs ne cessaient de croitre et rien ne leur assurait qu'elles conduiraient Bill sur le bon chemin. Comment être sûr qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas du guitariste par simple contradiction ? Ou pire encore, par peur. La seule certitude qu'avait Gustav, c'était que dans les deux cas, Tom serait le grand perdant.

- B & T -

Bill porta une main à son arcade sourcilière gauche, cherchant son pansement à tâtons. Suite à sa bagarre avec Axel, il n'était pas allé voir l'infirmière, Tom n'ayant pas voulu prendre le risque que leur altercation ne se poursuive entre les quatre murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Mais une fois le cours de philosophie terminé, le musicien l'avait entraîné jusqu'à leur appartement, séchant délibérément celui de mathématiques. L'androgyne n'allait pas s'en plaindre, mais son colocataire le couvait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il avait déjà connu bien pire qu'une arcade ouverte, des ecchymoses au visage et un poignet droit légèrement foulé.

- Arrête de le tripoter, tu vas finir par le décoller.

Le brun lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et se leva, quittant la chaleur de ces bras autour de son corps. Il se rendit à la cuisine, attrapa le premier paquet de céréales qui lui tomba sous la main et retourna dans le salon. Il revint repris sa place entre les bras de son colocataire et commença à manger négligemment ses boules de maïs soufflé. Il reporta ses yeux sur l'écran, sans vraiment trop y croire. Cette émission n'arriverait visiblement pas à le captiver. Il en allait de même pour son coussin improvisé si l'on en jugeait par son nombre de bâillements par minutes.

- Au fait Darling.  
- Hm ?  
- Je vais ressortir avec Sam.

Le musicien faillit sursauter à cette nouvelle mais se retint de justesse. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine envie mais n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir en connaître la raison. Il préféra jouer la carte de l'indifférence :

- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Je crois ... que je devrai lui redonner une chance.

Tom serra les poings, priant pour que son colocataire ne détourne pas ses yeux de l'écran. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer de façon rationnel son aversion pour cette fille.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Elle t'a quand même trompé.  
- Je sais mais ... ça m'emmerde d'être célibataire.  
- Alors tu te rabats sur le premier lot de consolation qui passe ?  
- C'est pas sympa pour elle.  
- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu l'ais été lorsque tu nous parlais d'elle, ces derniers temps.

Bill ne trouva rien à redire. Tous deux savaient que Tom avait raison. Le guitariste commença à pianoter nerveusement avec ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Il se retrouvait bloqué. S'il rappelait à l'androgyne l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé lorsqu'il avait appris les infidélités de Sam, il prenait le risque de lui remémorer aussi malencontreusement le reste de cette soirée. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Pas après le discours que Bill lui avait tenu sur ses craintes de l'amour. Il préférait encore se contenter de son amitié plutôt que de ne plus avoir de lien avec lui.

Il maudit silencieusement son manque de courage, mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien. Sa bonne humeur s'envola d'un coup. Il aurait beau faire n'importe quoi, Bill ne s'ouvrirait jamais à l'amour. Cette constatation le brisa un peu plus. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment son Honey pouvait faire pour ne pas entendre les pleurs de son âme.

Son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Bill à ses oreilles. L'émission qu'ils regardaient devaient valoir quelque chose, finalement. Mais il n'avait plus envie de s'y intéresser. Il retint une larme, songeant que décidément, la vie était bien cruelle avec lui. Le matin même, elle lui redonnait espoir, et seulement quelques heures plus tard, elle lui reprenait, tout l'entraînant un peu plus dans son désespoir.

- B & T -

La nuit commençait à tomber, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires. Il ignorait ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, mais il pouvait déjà prédire l'interrogatoire dont il ferait l'objet. Il avait relever la capuche de son pull sur sa tête, cachant le plus possible son visage. Il avait pris soin de se changer après les cours, et était parti le plus discrètement possible. Il avait mis du temps à se décider, mais cela lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une bonne chose. Il n'arriverait à rien par lui-même, par manque de temps et de moyen, et il doutait fortement que sa mère lui apporte une quelconque aide dans cette histoire. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle admette la réalité ...

Il sortie un plan de la ville de sa poche et le déplia encore une fois. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la ville, celle-ci n'ayant aucun attrait pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Aucune boutique de vêtements, aucun cinéma. Seulement des restaurant hors de prix et des tours plus hautes les unes que les autres, renfermant des centaines de bureaux. Il vérifia les coordonnées qu'il avait pris soin de noter et fut rassurer de voir qu'il avait finalement réussi à trouver la Grausberger strasse. Il remonta la rue puis s'arrêta finalement devant le numéro 221B. L'immeuble en face de lui ressemblait à tous les autres alentours. Il grimpa les trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée et hésita. La main sur la poignée, il n'était plus très sûr de lui. Sa volonté et sa détermination étaient parti en fumée, encore une fois. Et Bill n'était pas là pour l'encourager et le menacer de le frapper si jamais il ne se décidait pas. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister pour y aller seul. Il inspira profondément puis franchit enfin le seuil du bâtiment. Hors de question qu'il renonce maintenant. Il referma la cloison de bois derrière lui. Il découvrit enfin son visage et laissa s'échapper ses dreads. Il était désormais face à un long couloir uniforme dont seules quelques portes closes brisaient la continuité. Il avança, lisant les noms inscrit sur les diverses portes. Il commençait à croire que ses informations étaient inexactes lorsqu'il le vit enfin :

_Lothar Müller  
Détective privé_

Le musicien laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsque le propriétaire lui en donna l'autorisation. Tom s'attendait à trouver une pièce soigneusement rangée, dont chaque affaire élucidée et en cours se retrouverait triée et classée dans des classeurs sur des étagère. Au lieu de ça, des feuilles reposaient négligemment ça et là. Une paire de jumelles était accroché au porte-manteau, des tasses de café sales s'empilaient sur le bureau, entre plusieurs livres ouverts et divers journaux. Sur l'un d'eux, une boule de poiles brune était enroulée sur elle-même et ronronnait joyeusement. Le sol était jonché de papiers froissés. Seuls les trois diplômes accrochés au murs semblaient avoir échappé à l'ouragan qui était passé ici. On était bien loin des clichés diffusés dans les site-come sur les détectives privés.

- Bonjour ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Le guitariste sursauta et se retourna brusquement, une main posée sur son cœur. L'inconnu lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. S'il s'agissait du détective, il venait de prouver sa capacité de discrétion. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé une respiration normale, il demanda :

- Vous êtes Lothar Müller ?  
- Lui-même. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, gamin ?

Le nez de Tom se retroussa sous la contrariété. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Était-ce suffisant pour le traiter de « gamin » ? Il décida de ne pas répliquer et s'installa sur la chaise que le blond lui présentait. Le détective s'empara de la pile de documents qui monopolisait son propre siège et tourna sur lui-même, cherchant où déposer son fardeau. Il soupira puis les posa simplement sur le sol. Un peu plus ou un peu moins ...

Le détective pu enfin s'assoir. Il posa les pieds sur son bureau et poussa un soupir d'aise. Il croisa ses mains sous son menton, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, avant de commencer à fixer son hypothétique nouveau client. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse même pas sortit du lycée pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

- Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi ?  
- Je voudrai que vous retrouviez mon frère.

* * *

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue en décidant de mener mon histoire de cette façon. Bill aurait pu se souvenir maintenant, mais sa réaction n'aurait pas été positive. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois le moment de la grande révélation :)_

_J'voulais juste aussi signaler à Draya Felton que je n'ai pas pu répondre à sa review T.T J'ai recommencé trois fois mais à chaque fois le site m'envoie chier et m'efface tout é.è_


	26. De Trümper à Kaulitz

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. Une autre fête est organisée et Les 2G comptent bien établir un rapprochement entre leurs deux amis. Mais tout est loin de se dérouler comme prévu et Bill commence a avoir des flash de sa nuit passée avec Tom. Il décide néanmoins d'arrêter de se torturer avec ses questions et reprend sa vie normalement. Pendant ce temps Tom prend son avenir en main et se lance à la recherche de son frère jumeau. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: Vu le look de Bill en ce moment, j'ai même plus envie de le revendiquer comme ma propriété - .-" On ne me frappe pas merci XD

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour En retard comme d'hab', mais j'ai pas dépassé la limite que je me suis foxée u.u Bref. En parallèle, j'vous prépare un p'tit quelque chose pour le 25 décembre :) J'espère le boucler à temps !

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre ****2****5 : De Trümper à Kaulitz**

Allongé sur le canapé, Bill avait finit par perdre son combat contre Morphée. Le pop-corn qu'il tenait auparavant entre ses mains s'était joyeusement étalé sur le sol. Depuis que Tom avait quitté leur appartement, l'androgyne n'avait cessé de tourner en rond. Il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer sur ses devoirs et lire lui avait sembler impossible. Posé sur le sofa, il avait commencé à zapper de chaîne en chaîne, cherchant désespérément un quelconque programme capable de le distraire. Il s'était rapidement munis de son éternel saladier, incapable de s'empêcher de grignoter lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Et savoir que le détective puisse refuser de s'occuper du cas de son colocataire le contrariait énormément. Il lui avait fallut s'armer de patience pour convaincre le musicien de se lancer dans la recherche de son frère perdu. Alors imaginer l'idée que le dénommé Müller puisse tout gâcher lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Il avait vaguement regardé la télévision mais ses yeux étaient bien plus fixés sur les chiffres vert du lecteur DVD que sur l'écran. Il voyait les heures défiler, se demandant si cette longue absence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le sommeil avait finit par l'emporter sur les coups de vingt-et-une heure, mettant brièvement fin à cette attente devenue insoutenable.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre. Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta quelques minutes sur le seuil, contemplant l'androgyne endormi. Allongé sur le ventre, son bras gauche était négligemment soutenu par le sol de leur appartement tandis que son bras droit était replié sous sa tête. Mika avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour venir se rouler en boule sur lui, calé entre les reins du brun. Tom ne pu retenir un sourire attendri. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à sa propre réaction, convaincu que quoi que fasse son ami, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, se contentant du faible éclairage que produisait la télévision. Il s'approcha du sofa et s'accroupit en face de Bill. Doucement, il replaça une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Devant cette bouche légèrement entrouverte, le musicien sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les pensées déplacées qui avaient envahit son esprit. Il observait ce garçon qui avait réussi à s'emparer de son cœur sans même le savoir. Il regarda le visage de son compagnon d'appartement, ses traits fins et réguliers, son nez droit, ses lèvres un peu trop charnues pour être tout à fait celles d'un homme et ses joues lisses, blanches et parfaites – des joues qui semblaient ne pas connaître le frottement du rasoir. Il n'avait rien perdu des longs cils savamment recourbés, ni des sourcils élégants. Devait-il le réveiller ? Connaissant l'androgyne, il avait du l'attendre depuis son départ.

Se redressant, le guitariste s'empara délicatement du chaton avant de le déposer sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Un miaulement lui répondit, comme un reproche.

- Désolé boule de poils, mais je dois m'occuper de ton deuxième propriétaire. Si je le laisse passer la nuit ici, je suis bon pour une journée de ronchonnements.

Tom se rendit d'abord dans sa chambre. Il ferma les volets et défit ses couvertures avant de retourner dans le salon. Il ôta les chaussures de son colocataire avant de le porter le plus délicatement possible jusqu'à son lit. Il se déshabilla de façon à ne rester qu'en boxer puis observa son ami quelques secondes. Il dormirait bien mieux sans ses vêtements, mais s'était prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il renonça finalement puis s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas. Il replaça les couvertures sur leurs deux corps et se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers, n'aspirant plus qu'à trouver le sommeil. Il avait cependant le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il se tourna alors vers Bill. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient obstinément dirigés sur lui. Dans son sommeil, le brun se retourna de façon à être de nouveau sur le ventre. Sa main gauche avait remonté le long de son corps pour se poser finalement près de son visage. Le musicien observa cette main, hésitant à suivre cette envie qui avait émergée en lui quelque secondes plus tôt. Comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il leva doucement le bras, eut un mouvement de recul puis se saisit enfin des doigts de l'androgyne, les mêlant aux siens. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et, cette fois, plus rien ne semblait l'empêcher de rejoindre le royaume de Morphée.

- B & T -

Il adorait cette sensation que l'on ressentait lorsque l'esprit n'avait pas encore tout à faire regagner le corps. Il avait alors l'impression d'être dans une bulle de bonheur que rien ne pourrait éclater. Le poids de son corps lui semblait insignifiant tandis que son esprit planait au dessus de tous les problèmes. Quelque chose le tira cependant de cet état ô combien apprécié. Il se sentait observé et avait horreur de ça. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser dormir en toute tranquillité ? La journée était à peine commencée qu'il sentait déjà l'animosité l'envahir. Il se résigna à ouvrir enfin les yeux et tomba sur deux prunelles noisettes. Son début de mauvaise humeur s'envola tandis qu'un sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Honey.

- Bonjour Darling.

Son vis-à-vis lui rendit son sourire tout en continuant de le fixer. Comme la veille, le guitariste replaça une mèche brune qui l'empêchait d'admirer ce visage qui lui faisait face. Bill l'observa faire en silence avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, comme chaque matin. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre Tom, la tête posée sur son torse. Il voulu changer légèrement de position pour apaiser la douleur qui commençait à envahir ses hanches mais il se retrouva bloqué. Une fois de plus, ils avaient encore bougé dans leur sommeil et se retrouvaient agrippés l'un à l'autre. Le guitariste laissa échapper un petit rire avant de défaire son colocataire de son emprise. Ce dernier pu enfin changer de position mais ne se détacha pas pour autant de son colocataire. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots, les gestes, qui amèneraient Tom à se confier sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le lui demander. Il voulait savoir comment s'était passée son entrevue avec le détective privé, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de le questionner. Cela ne le concernait pas. Dessinant des arabesques sur cette parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible, il attendait de voir si son ami voudrait ou non lui en parler. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne vit pas le sourire amusé du musicien. Celui-ci était prêt à parier que son petit brun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il s'étonna de pouvoir déchiffrer aussi facilement son colocataire mais ne pu que remercier le ciel pour leur si grande complicité. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être important aux yeux de l'androgyne.

- Tu meurs d'envie de savoir, pas vrai ?

Son vis-à-vis se mit à rougir, ce qui contrastait avec ses vaines protestations :

- Mais pas du tout ! J'm'en contre fous de tout ça. Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était moi qui t'avais foutu mon quarante-et-un fillette au cul pour que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu ailles demander les services de ce Müller.

Tom se retint de rire avant de voler un nouveau baiser à son interlocuteur. Il le prit dans ses bras pour leur traditionnel câlin du matin avant d'accepter de satisfaire enfin sa curiosité :

- Tu sais, rien n'est encore fait. Il a bien voulu s'occuper de mon cas, mais vu le peu d'informations que j'ai pu lui fournir, ça ne sera pas évident pour lui de trouver quelque chose.

- Tu lui a parlé de tout ?

- Oui. Avec le plus de détails possible. Je lui ai aussi donné les photos de bébés qu'Ava avait réussit à dérober lorsqu'elle a tout découvert. On verra bien ce que ça donnera. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ...

- Que quoi ?

- C'est tellement … vague, tout ça ! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait retrouver un homme dont on ne sait rien parmi les milliards d'habitants de cette foutue planète ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore à Berlin ! Je ne sais même pas s'il a quitté l'Allemagne !

- Comment ça, un homme ? Je croyais que tu voulais retrouver ton frère ?

- Oui, mais d'après Müller, il faut commencer par chercher mon cher géniteur.

Bill fronça les sourcils face au mépris que laissait transparaitre la voix de Tom.

- Cette nouvelle n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

- C'est juste que … je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il m'a séparé de mon jumeau, de l'autre moitié de moi. Il est aussi responsable que ma mère. Nous on avait rien demandé à personne ...

L'androgyne resserra son emprise sur ce corps qui commençait à trembler. À la place de son ami, il aurait été heureux de retrouver son géniteur. Il avait juste oublié, l'espace de quelques instants, que leur situation n'était pas du tout comparable.

- D'accord Tommy. D'accord. On ne se préoccupe pas de ton père. Mais pour ce qui est de ton frère, il faut que tu garde espoir. Imagine que lui aussi te cherche ? Imagine que lui aussi remue ciel et terre pour avoir une chance de te revoir ? Il faut que tu y crois, Darling.

- B & T -

Lothar Müller détourna les yeux de son ordinateur et se massa les paupières. Fixer cet écran trop longtemps lui donnait toujours mal à la tête. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau qu'il trouve du premier coup. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simple si Jorg Trümper avait eut un casier judiciaire. Malheureusement pour lui, il fallait croire que c'était un citoyen modèle. À ce stade de son enquête, il aurait pourtant du déjà avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il avait un nom et une photo. C'était largement plus que certains de ses précédents contrats. Pourtant il ne trouvait rien. C'était à croire que cet homme s'était volatilisé. Mais personne ne disparaissait comme ça. Il y avait forcément des traces de son passage, de sa vie. Quelque chose.

- Foutu gamin. J'aurai jamais dû accepter ce contrat.

Alors qu'il passa une main sur son visage tout en poussant un énième soupir las, la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit. Une semaine déjà qu'il planchait sur ce cas sans jamais rien trouvé. Ses années d'expériences lui avaient enseigné que pour qu'un homme soit à ce point introuvable, c'était qu'il n'existait pas. Le privé râla contre lui-même, vexé de s'être laissé avoir si facilement. Il se leva brusquement de son siège, attrapa le dossier qu'il avait commencé à constituer et le jeta sans plus de cérémonie à la poubelle. Il devait tout reprendre à zéro. Il pesta à nouveau contre sa stupidité mais aussi contre son client qui lui avait fourni de faux renseignements. Il avait conscience d'être d'une mauvaise foi flagrante, mais il refusait de prendre toute les responsabilités. Son égo ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il fallait qu'il parle au gamin et cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps. Il chercha ses clés tout en multipliant les grognements. Elles étaient quelque part sur son bureau, il en était persuadé. Mais entre les vieux journaux, les post-it où étaient griffonnées des annotations que lui-même avait du mal à relire, et les feuilles volantes, il commençait doucement à perdre patience.

- Si t'étais pas aussi bordélique, aussi !?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'il recommençait à parler tout seul. Il poussa une exclamation de victoire lorsqu'il trouva enfin son trousseau, posé en évidence juste à côté de sa tasse de café. Dire qu'il l'avait laissé là pour être sur de les retrouver … Il songea une fois de plus qu'une femme de ménage ne serait peut-être pas superflu. C'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis deux ans déjà, mais les choses n'avaient toujours pas changé. L'idée qu'une étrangère puisse avoir un accès total à ses affaires lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne parvenait pas à avoir confiance en des inconnus.

Il verrouilla la porte après être sorti, longea le couloir de l'immeuble avant de se retrouver dehors. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le perron, inspirant profondément. Ce contact avec l'extérieur lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas quitté ses quatre murs depuis plusieurs jours, trop plongé dans son enquête. Il se reprit en mains puis recommença à marcher, prenant la direction du parking situé juste derrière le bâtiment. Il monta rapidement dans sa Chevrolet Impala noire. Un modèle de 1967. Les mains sur le volant, il ferma les yeux tandis qu'un sourire venait prendre place sur ses lèvres. Sa voiture était sans aucun doute la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Sa plus grande fierté. Après ces retrouvailles silencieuses avec celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie, il sortit un papier chiffonné de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Heureusement qu'il avait prit le temps de noter l'adresse de son client. Il observa le carré de feuille quelques secondes, s'interrogeant sur la méthode à adopter. Le gamin avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que la mère ne devait absolument rien savoir de cette histoire. Une fouille de son domicile, aussi discrète soit-elle, n'était peut-être pas la solution la plus sûre. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à entrer par effraction. Après tout, cela faisait parti de son métier. Mais il valait peut-être mieux commencer par se renseigner sur les horaires de travail de la propriétaire des lieux.

Il mis enfin le contact, ce qui entraîna aussitôt le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture. Il ne connaissait pas de son plus merveilleux. Il s'engagea dans la rue principale et parti en direction du lycée Malmedy. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait facilement le gamin une fois là-bas.

- B & T -

Une fois face aux bâtiments qui composaient l'établissement scolaire, Lothar croisa ses bras sur le volant de sa voiture avant d'y cacher son visage. Cette journée ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer. Ses précédentes enquêtes ne l'avaient encore jamais conduit à se rendre à Malmedy. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il trouverait là-bas, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur quelque chose d'aussi imposant.

- Sur tous les lycées de cette foutu ville, il a fallut qu'il choisisse le plus grand.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander si une quelconque malédiction n'avait pas été lancée sur lui, il se résigna à sortir de son Impala. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers les grilles de l'école. Une fois franchit, il s'arrêta, hésitant sur le chemin à prendre. Un bâtiment s'élevait de chaque côté, tandis qu'en face de lui se dressait ce qu'il supposait être le gymnase, s'il se fiait au grandes fenêtres disposées un peu partout le long des murs. Il avisa le poste d'accueil sur sa droite, mais faire demander un élève n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester discret. Il s'apprêtait à bifurquer à gauche lorsqu'un rire se fit brusquement entendre, attirant son attention. Provenant du gymnase, un élève courrait aussi vite que possible, semblant fuir quelque chose. Visiblement son sac à dos le gênait dans sa course, notamment lorsqu'il slalomait entre les arbres. La neige répandu sur le sol lui faisait perdre son équilibre chaque fois qu'il changeait de direction. Lothar fronça les sourcils face à cet étrange comportement. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions lorsqu'il vit un autre élève poursuivre le premier.

- Tu vas voir si j't'attrape !

Il aurait pu être pris au sérieux si son sourire ne semblait pas vouloir faire le tour de son visage. Un rire s'éleva à nouveau pour seule réponse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au détective pour mettre un nom sur l'identité du poursuiveur. Entre les dreads et les vêtements trop larges, il reconnu sans peine celui-là même qu'il était venu voir. Il observa son client rattraper finalement le brun qu'il coursait. Se jetant sur lui, son élan les fit tomber au sol puis rouler dans la neige. Allongé sur le dos, son camarade à moitié avachit sur lui, Tom paraissait incapable de retrouver son sérieux.

Le privé pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour analyser ce qu'il voyait sous un autre angle. Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. Allons bon. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental. Chassant ces étranges pensées de son esprit, il se dirigea vers les deux lycéens qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il lui fallut manifester sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Deux regards noisette le fusillèrent simultanément, leur propriétaire respectif n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être ainsi interrompu.

- Müller ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Le privé ne releva pas, se contentant de croiser les bras. L'adolescent sembla comprendre qu'il sollicitait un entretien avec lui. Le musicien se releva avant de tendre ses mains à l'androgyne pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'adulte, attendant les raisons de sa présence ici. Lothar glissa un regard vers le brun, attendant visiblement qu'il s'en aille. Mais au lieu de lui demander de les laisser seuls, Tom entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami, refusant de le laisser partir.

- Il est au courant de tout, vous pouvez parler devant lui.

Le détective n'appréciait que moyennement qu'une tierce personne prenne part à son enquête, mais il n'allait pas contredire celui qui signait les chèques. Avisant un banc à quelques pas, il s'y installa tout en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Le manque de nicotine commençait à se faire sentir. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent mais restèrent debout, sans pour autant vouloir se décoller l'un de l'autre. L'adulte se demanda brièvement quelle était la véritable nature des relations qu'entretenaient ces deux-là. Il haussa finalement les épaules. Le savoir ne lui apporterait rien.

- J'ai passé ces sept derniers jours à traquer le moindre indice sur ton père mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

Le guitariste attendait la suite, partagé entre impatience et doute. Müller ne pouvait pas être venu simplement pour lui dire ça.

- Le problème, gamin, c'est que quand je dis que je n'ai « absolument rien trouvé », c'est que je n'ai vraiment mais vraiment rien trouvé.

- Quoi, vous voulez que je vous explique comment faire votre job ?

Tom avait conscience de son ton railleur, mais il ne supportait pas le surnom que lui donnait le blond depuisleur première rencontre.

- Je ne peux pas faire du bon boulot si on me donne de faux renseignements.

- Comment ça ?

- A en croire les bases de données de la police et de l'administration, il n'existe aucun Jorg Trümper, que ce soit à Berlin ou ailleurs.

Devant la mine contrarié du musicien, il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible. Il commença à jouer inconsciemment avec son pierçing, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Stop gamin, à réfléchir autant, tu vas finir par te faire mal. Ça peut être dangereux quand on a pas l'habitude, tu sais ?

Tom laissa libre court à ses anciens réflexes et s'apprêtait à frapper le détective lorsque deux mains entourèrent son poing. Croisant le regard de reproche de Bill, il grogna avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Les anciennes habitudes avaient la vie dure, il n'y pouvait rien. Lothar se pinça l'arrête du nez, conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Le manque de sommeil avait toujours eut des effets néfastes sur lui. Ajouté au fait qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu son temps pendant une semaine, il se sentait d'une humeur massacrante. Il jeta son mégot et alluma une autre cigarette.

- J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et après sept longs jours de galère, j'en suis venu à la certitude que ta mère a repris son nom de jeune fille lorsque tes parents ont divorcé.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux du lycéen.

- Je pourrai entrer encore une fois dans la base de donnée de la ville, mais ça ira plus vite si je vais directement aux sources.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ta mère quitte son travail à quelle heure ?

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de savoir qu'un inconnu allait pénétrer sa maison à la recherche du moindre indice. Notamment d'un nom. Parce que c'était de ça dont il était question, il en était certain. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

- En général, elle fait 8h-19h du lundi au samedi. Elle ne vit que pour son job.

Le privé acquiesça tandis qu'un plan se dessinait déjà dans son esprit. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et constata qu'il ne pourrait rien entreprendre aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre sur le fait. Il se leva, adressa un vague signe de la main aux deux adolescents puis se dirigea vers les grilles du lycée dans le but d'aller rejoindre son Impala. Ne pouvant rien faire avant demain, il décida de s'accorder un peu de repos, histoire d'être opérationnel pour sa fouille et attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Et surtout un peu moins grognon. Lui-même avait du mal à se supporter lorsqu'il était dans cet état là.

Restés seuls, les deux amis ne bougèrent pas tout de suite. Tom commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Avait-il vraiment eut raison d'entreprendre ses recherches ? Cela risquait de s'avérer bien plus long que prévu, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir attendre patiemment qu'on lui apporte quelque réponses.

- Darling ?

- Hum ?

- Tu as choisi le privé le plus bizarre que tu as pu trouver, c'est ça ?

- Honnêtement, j'ai pris celui que me conseillait Gustav. Paraitrait que c'est le meilleur. Mais il aurait pu me mettre en garde contre de son foutu caractère, ça m'aurait évité les surprises.

- B & T -

Il était garé devant la demeure des Trümper depuis cinq heures du matin. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas rater le départ de la propriétaire des lieux. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'un changement, et il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur une mère de famille en robe de chambre qui avait soudainement décidé de prendre une journée de congé.

Il attrapa son gobelet et grimaça lorsqu'il avala une gorgé du breuvage. Il détestait lorsque son café était froid. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il devrait bientôt pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fouilla dans sa boite à gant et en ressorti un paquet de bonbons en forme de crocodiles qu'il commença à manger. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de cette foutue habitude de gosse.

Il délaissa ses sucreries et se ratatina sur son siège lorsqu'il aperçu une femme blonde sortir de la bâtisse qu'il surveillait depuis plus de deux heures. Sa mallette dans la main gauche, son téléphone portable dans la droite, elle tentait de verrouiller la porte d'entrée comme elle pouvait. Müller sentait l'excitation le gagner. Encore quelques toutes petites minutes …

Il se retint à temps de pousser un cri de joie tout en faisant le signe de la victoire. Simone Trümper désormais officiellement partie, il pouvait commencer à fouiller chaque placard que renfermait cette maison. Il sortit de sa voiture puis s'étira. Le plus naturellement du monde, il avança en direction de la propriété. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte d'entrée mais fit le tour du bâtiment. Il avait pris le temps, quelques heures auparavant, de faire un rapide repérage des lieux, découvrant ainsi une entrée située à l'arrière de la maison. Une fois face à la serrure, il eut une pensée pour son grand frère qui lui avait tout appris deseffractions lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il faudrait qu'il songe un jour à le remercier pour ça.

Agenouillé devant la serrure, il se débattit avec deux épingles à cheveux qu'il avait plus ou moins emprunté à son ex petite amie. Il répéta ses mouvements de poignet qu'il avait déjà effectué tant de fois jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis lui informe que le verrou avait finalement cédé face à ses avances. Actionnant la poignée, il pénétra dans ce qu'il identifia comme étant la cuisine. Certain de ne rien trouver d'intéressant entre ces quatre murs, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et s'engouffra dans la première pièce venue. Des meubles parfaitement assortis entre eux, une décoration digne d'une couverture d'un magazine de mobilier_, _pas une trace de poussière où que ce soit, … Cette maison lui donnait froid dans le dos. Malheureusement pour lui, le salon était agencé dans la même ambiance.

- C'est dingue, ça. On se croirait dans un musée.

Il se retrouva finalement au milieu d'un couloir, deux choix se présentant à lui. Devait-il poursuivre son inspection du rez-de-chaussée ou poursuivre son investigation à l'étage ? Ses précédentes enquêtes lui avaient appris que les gens avaient tendance à garder dans leur chambre les choses auquel ils tenaient le plus. Des documents compromettant, par exemple. Et comme la majorité des entrepreneurs disposait les chambres à l'étage, le détective s'engagea dans les escaliers. La première porte qu'il ouvrit renfermait une salle de bain. Il ne trouverait rien ici, il était prêt à le parier. La pièce suivante s'avéra être la chambre de son employeur. C'est du moins ce qu'il supposa. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait franchit le seuil de cette chambre, jetant de rapide coups d'œil autour de lui. Si Mme Trümper avait quelque chose à cacher, elle ne l'aurait pas fait dans le repaire de son fils. Alors que faisait-il là ? L'envie de connaitre un peu mieux son patron du moment ? Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner à son inspection. Bizarrement, c'était la première pièce qu'il appréciait dans cette grande maison. La première qui semblait avoir une vie, une histoire à raconter. Le lit était défait, les couvertures tombant à moitié sur le sol. Départ précipité ou fainéantise ? Il balaya les murs du regard, constatant d'infime traces sombres ça et là, comme des poster que l'on aurait décroché il y a peu de temps. Lothar fut surpris de ne pas trouver les habituelles représentations de filles à demi nues présentent dans les chambres des adolescents mâles bourrés d'hormones. Les quatre guitares accrochées au mur de gauche lui confirmèrent cette impression qu'il avait eut lors de leur première rencontre. Le gamin était bien un musicien. Le bureau semblait avoir hérité du même système de fonctionnement que les étagères qui consistait à tout entasser jusqu'à ce que la pile ne s'écroule. Les seules parfaitement rangées étaient celles où reposaient des séries de bouquins qui n'avaient probablement jamais été ouvert si l'on en jugeait par la poussière qui les recouvrait. Le regard du privé fut attiré par une photo dont le verre protecteur reflétait les rayons du soleil. Elle reposait sur la table de chevet, juste à côté du lit. Comme bien des gens, Tom devait garder près de lui une photo des personnes chères à son cœur. Son attention fut détournée par la présence d'un autre livre. Le marque-page coincé entre la couverture et la première page laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas encore été lu. Ou au contraire, qu'il était déjà terminé. Le détective fut intrigué par cet ouvrage qui avait visiblement retenu l'attention de son propriétaire, là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. _Comment te le dire_. Ce titre lui disait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi. Il se détourna finalement du livre. Il s'empara enfin du cadre, curieux. Il pensait trouver une photo de famille, comme toujours. Au lieu de ça il se retrouva face à quatre adolescents dont les sourires semblaient vouloir faire le tour de leur visage. Il reconnu son employeur actuel, ainsi que le brun qu'il coursait hier dans leur lycée. A leurs côtés, deux autres garçons. Un blond aux cheveux court, presque intimidé devant l'objectif et un châtain au cheveux déjà plus long dont les yeux semblaient vouloir charmer celui ou celle qui avait fait ce cliché.

Lothar reposa le cadre et fur surpris de voir que c'était le seul présent dans toute la pièce. Voilà donc à quoi se résumait la vie privée de Tom Trümper. Une existence bâtit uniquement en dehors du cocon familial. Il n'était plus tellement sûr qu'en savoir autant sur celui qui l'avait engagé soit une si bonne idée. Chacun à droit à son jardin secret. Et puis de toute façon, tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il quitta ces quatre murs et entra au hasard dans l'une des deux dernières pièces restante. Cette fois, il avait trouvé la chambre de la mère. Il aurait sans aucun doute plus de résultats ici. Un frisson le parcouru devant tant d'ordre et de propreté. Il ne supportait pas ces endroits tellement bien entretenus qu'ils en perdaient toute leur âme. Il fouilla rapidement dans les deux tables de chevet ainsi que dans le secrétaire, en vain. Il entreprit alors de poursuivre ses recherches dans les armoires. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement fouiner dans ses endroits là, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il commença à pester de ne rien trouver lorsqu'il remarqua, dissimulée derrière une pile de pulls, une boîte bleu pâle d'une quarantaine de centimètre de largeur. A côté était posé ce qui semblait être un album photo. Le privé s'empara des deux objets et n'y aucun scrupule à s'assoir au bord du lit. Il commença par l'album, découvrant au fil des pages les images d'une famille heureuse. Il mettait enfin un visage sur le père de Tom. Les souvenirs figés défilaient, s'attardant particulièrement sur deux bébés, avant de ne plus montrer qu'un seul enfant grandissant avec sa mère.

Lothar délaissa l'album pour se tourner vers la boîte. Il y trouva divers objets ayant très certainement une signification particulière pour leur propriétaire. Un petit écrin recouvert de velours vert foncé gardait précieusement une alliance déposée là il y a bien longtemps. Ne s'attardant pas sur les souvenirs, Müller s'empara des feuilles dactylographiées. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'une correspondance entre deux amants mais bel et bien de papiers officiels. Son regard s'illumina et un sourire de satisfaction pris place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

_Contrat de mariage entre_

_Mr Jorg Kaulitz & Mlle Simone Trümper_

_J'espère que les passages avec Müller ne vous barberont pas trop. Certes, ils n'apportent rien à la mise en place du couple Bill/Tom mais je les juge nécessaires pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. J'me vois pas vous dire un beau jour : "ah tiens au fait ça y est, il la retrouvé !" Nein, très peu pour moi u.u_

_Brefeuuuuuh :)_


	27. A deux doigts de la catastrophe

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. Une autre fête est organisée et Les 2G comptent bien établir un rapprochement entre leurs deux amis. Mais tout est loin de se dérouler comme prévu et Bill commence a avoir des flash de sa nuit passée avec Tom. Il décide néanmoins d'arrêter de se torturer avec ses questions et reprend sa vie normalement. Pendant ce temps Tom prend son avenir en main et se lance à la recherche de son frère jumeau. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: On commence à le savoir u.u

**Note de l'auteur **: Un tas de petits rien qui ont fini par faire une montagne de problèmes et qui m'ont empêché d'écrire depuis bientôt quatre mois. Je suis frustrée, désespérée et grave en manque d'écriture. Ma seule lumière au bout de ce foutu tunnel ce sont les vacances d'été … Vite une corde que je me pende, je tiendrai pas jusque là.

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 26 : A deux doigts de la catastrophe**

Hanovre. Voilà où ses recherches l'avaient mené. Il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur Jorg Kaulitz, ces derniers jours. Son lieu de naissance, son parcourt scolaire, l'université qu'il avait fréquenté, sa venue à Berlin, son mariage, ... ses enfants. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Il poussa un long soupir, déçu. Plus il avait trouvé de renseignements sur le disparu, plus il s'était senti près du but. L'excitation l'avait gagné au fil des jours, des heures, passées à traquer le moindre indice. Et il avait fallu d'un rien pour tout envoyer en l'air.

Son regard se posa sur la pierre tombale devant laquelle il se tenait. Il y avait cru, pourtant. Mais le hasard en avait décidé autrement. Il s'accroupit et déposa ses fleurs contre le marbre blanc. Il n'aurait pas supporté de venir les mains vides. Son éducation le lui interdisait. Devant lui se trouvait tout ce qu'il restait de Jorg Kaulitz, enterré le 2 Septembre 2001 en même temps que sa deuxième femme Olivia, après un tragique mais banal accident de la route.

Le détective se redressa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. Il tourna finalement les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Il était désolé pour Mr et Mme Kaulitz, mais l'enquête devait continuer. Alors qu'il remontait dans sa voiture, il se demanda s'il devait informer le gamin de ses dernières découvertes. Il n'avait jamais montré de signe d'inquiétude ou d'intérêt pour son père, mais aucun enfant ne pouvait rester totalement insensible au décès de l'un de ses parents. Cette situation était la partie la moins agréable de son métier pourtant si passionnant.

Il décida de ne pas penser à cela pour le moment. Mieux valait avoir plus de nouvelles à apporter à son patron avant de retourner le voir. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur Bill Kaulitz.

B & T

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi pitoyable. Ce qu'il avait à faire n'était quand même pas si compliqué ! Seulement voilà, dès qu'il s'apprêtait à poser sa question, il perdait tout ses moyens. Tom Trümper pouvait être fier. Il était le premier à déstabiliser à ce point Bill Harkins. L'androgyne maugréa une énième fois. Il se sentait stupide. Tout simplement stupide. Les vacances de février commençaient demain soir. S'il persistait à garder le silence, il pourrait faire une croix sur son projet.

S'il voulait être honnête, Bill devait bien avouer qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que Tom refuse. Il se trouvait ridicule. Il n'était jamais question que de passer quelques jours ensemble. Oui mais voilà, si _Darling_ refusait, le brun savait très bien qu'il s'en sentirait blessé, même si ce n'était pas le but du musicien. Il regrettait parfois d'avoir laissé le guitariste entrer ainsi dans sa vie. Tout aurait été moins compliqué s'ils étaient restés de simples colocataires. Plus simple, et sans aucun doute plus ennuyeux. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, désespéré par ses propres pensées. Mel lui disait toujours qu'il réfléchissait trop, et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

La sonnerie stridente et répétitive du micro-onde le sortit de ses réflexions. Son pop-corn était enfin prêt. Se munissant de son éternel saladier, l'androgyne attrapa un paquet de chamallow ainsi qu'une canette de Red Bull au passage, et se rendit dans sa chambre, paré pour affronter sa géo-politique. Rien que de savoir ce qui l'attendait lui donnait envie de partir en courant. Mais s'il voulait décrocher son bac, il devrait en passer par là. Il s'installa à même le sol, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Il ne tint pas plus de dix minutes avant de balancer son manuel scolaire à travers la pièce. Il se releva en commença à faire les cent pas. Il était furieux, mais n'arrivait pas très bien à définir quelle en était la raison. Le prof et ses exercices infaisables ? Sa nullité en mathématiques ? Son j'm'en foutisme chronique pour la politique ? Sans doute un peu des trois. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sous la frustration mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que de le décoiffer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fusilla son livre du regard, maudissant celui ou celle qui avait pu inventer une telle matière.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de connaître le PIB de tel ou tel pays ! C'est sûr, apprendre tous ces putains nombres, ça va changer ma vie ! Une vraie révolution ! »

Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras grand ouvert. Il fixait le plafond comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Il savait déjà comment cette histoire allait se finir. Comme à chaque fois, il attendrait que Tom rentre de son cours de musique. Il s'approcherait de lui le plus silencieusement possible et lui ferait sa tête de chiot battu pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs. Oui, Bill savait très bien comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais le jour de l'épreuve finale, Tom ne serait pas là. De plus, il imaginait déjà le regard triste de son ami lorsqu'il lui demanderait de lui passer ses exercices. Le guitariste lui répétait sans cesse qu'il faudrait bien qu'il y arrive seul un jour ou l'autre même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voler à son secours.

L'adolescent se redressa avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Un air de condamné collé au visage, il récupéra son bouquin et relut le sujet donné pour la vingtième fois au moins. Il s'empara de son mp3 et lança une chanson au hasard. Bizarrement, le silence l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Bill leva le nez de ses devoirs. Debout au beau milieu de sa chambre, il tenait fièrement une feuille devant lui lorsqu'il poussa un cri de victoire. Il était enfin venu à bout de ce maudit exercice, et il l'avait fait seul. Il jeta un œil à son réveil et constata que cela lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que lorsque Tom l'aidait. Mais au moins cette fois, le mérite lui en revenait à lui seul. Son colocataire devait d'ailleurs être revenu vu l'heure actuelle. Il fit un pas en direction de la porte lorsqu'il entendit comme un craquement. Il posa les yeux au sol et soupira longuement. Il avait légèrement oublié le nombre de feuilles qu'il avait utilisé pour venir à bout d'un unique exercice.

« - C'est pas possible d'être une brèle à ce point. »

De son pied, il bazarda toutes les boules de papiers froissés dans un coin. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon, sûr d'y trouver son ami. Sa certitude s'avéra exacte. Le musicien se trouvait bien avachit sur le sofa, les yeux absorbés par l'écran de la télévision. Ce que Bill n'avait pas prévu c'était la présence de Georg et Gustav à ses côtés. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs que le blond ne soit pas encore fourré à la bibliothèque. Sitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce, Tom détacha ses prunelles de l'écran pour plonger dans son regard.

« - Enfin sorti de ton antre, Honey ?

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Ben en fait, quand on est rentré, l'appart était désert. J'suis allé voir dans ta chambre et comme je t'ai vu à fond dans tes exos, j'ai pas voulu te déranger. D'ailleurs ça a donné quoi ? »

L'androgyne lui répondit aussitôt par un sourire. Il s'approcha du canapé et tendit ses exercices au guitariste. Il n'était pas persuadé que tout soit juste, mais pour une première fois en solitaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Tom se saisit de la feuille et commença à la parcourir des yeux. Piqué par la curiosité, le bassiste demanda :

« - C'est ta géo-politique ?

- Oui.

- Et tu y es arrivé tout seul ? Comme un grand ?

- Hey ! »

L'androgyne attrapa le premier coussin à sa portée et le balança sur le musicien. Parti dans un éclat de rire, Georg ne put éviter le projectile qu'il prit en pleine figure, provoquant les moqueries de Gustav. Le brun s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils et croisa les bras, le nez en l'air, faussement vexé. Le batteur lui renvoya un autre carré de plumes, si bien qu'une véritable bataille commença entre les trois amis, ponctuée de rires et de cris.

« - Honey ? »

Ce simple mot ramena les trois chahuteurs à la réalité, dont un en particulier. Bill sentit sa joie s'envoler en une fraction de seconde face au visage plus que sérieux qu'affichait Tom. Il redoutait son verdict bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait l'impression que le guitariste prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

« - C'est si mauvais que ça ?

- Et bien en fait c'est ... »

Le brun retint un grognement de frustration. Allait-il oui ou non finir par la lâcher, sa foutu phrase ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas avoir tout faux ! Pas avec le temps que ça lui avait pris ! Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, comme si cela pouvait amoindrir l'impact du verdict.

« - Bill Harkins, votre exercice de géo-politique est correcte du début à la fin. »

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et les écarquilla sous la surprise. Tom se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser libre court à son envie de rire survenue suite à l'expression d'incrédulité qu'affichait son colocataire.

« - Tu te fous de moi ?!?

- Non.

- Attends, attends, attends. Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas une seule erreur ?

- Non.

- Pas le moindre truc qui vient tout gâcher ?

- Non.

- ... »

L'androgyne se leva brusquement et poussa un cri de joie. Sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur le guitariste et le prit dans ses bras, les faisant tous les deux basculer sur le sofa. Le brun se redressa légèrement mais resta couché sur son ami. Les yeux pétillant de bonheur, il demanda :

« - Tu te rends compte Darling ? J'y suis enfin arrivé tout seul !

- Finalement, on va p't'être réussir à le décrocher, ce putain de bac ! En tout cas j'suis fier de toi. »

Son vis-à-vis ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Il se redressa finalement et prit place aux côtés du musicien. Il récupéra sa feuille et sembla relire ce qu'il avait écrit, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était trompé nulle part. La voix de son colocataire le fit redescendre de son nuage :

« - J'vous invite au resto ce soir pour fêter ça ! »

Georg et Gustav accueillir la proposition avec joie, mais Bill resta silencieux, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Le guitariste le vit rapidement et l'interrogea du regard, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait dit qui ait pu lui déplaire.

« - Tu vas quand même pas nous payer un resto juste parce que j'ai réussi un exo de merde ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ? Si ça me fait plaisir, j'en ai le droit, non ? »

L'androgyne allait répliquer mais le musicien fut plus rapide :

« - De toute façon on n'a plus rien dans le frigo. Et j'nous vois pas aller faire les courses ce soir alors qu'on est en vacances demain. Donc on s'fait une pizzeria, un chinois, ou ce que tu voudras, et ce sera parfait comme ça. »

Il pesa le pour et le contre, mais il savait déjà que de toute façon, il avait perdu ce débat. Tom tenait apparemment à ce qu'ils sortent ce soir, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il le vit croiser les bras et lui lancer un regard dur, Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si son ami tentait de l'intimider, il était plutôt loin du compte. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer sur un air fataliste :

« - C'est bon, puisque tu insistes. Qui suis-je pour discuter tes ordres ? »

Il quitta le canapé pour se rendre dans sa chambre mais un coussin le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Il se tourna vers son colocataire, des questions plein les prunelles.

« - Dis tout de suite que c'est une torture que de passer du temps avec moi ! »

L'androgyne se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je songe sérieusement à me débarrasser de tous les coussins et oreillers de ce foutu appartement. J'commence à avoir marre de m'en prendre un pour un rien ! »

B & T

Finalement, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Bill et Tom n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ils avaient bel et bien dîné tous ensemble, mais une fois leur repas consommé, Georg avait prétexté un rendez-vous galant tandis que Gustav s'était subitement souvenu d'un devoir à finir. S'il n'était pas habitué à leurs comportements parfois étranges, Bill aurait pu croire en une manigance mal déguisée pour le laisser seul avec le guitariste. Une fois remit de ces deux départs précipités successifs, le brun avait secoué la tête, désespéré.

Il était sur le chemin du retour, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de son colocataire. Une légère brise le fit frissonner et il remercia silencieusement Tom de l'avoir forcé à s'habiller plus chaudement. Ses pensées de nouveau revenues à son ami, il glissa un regard dans sa direction. Le musicien ne semblait se soucier de rien, l'esprit totalement libre. Et Bill ne pouvait qu'en être heureux.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Comment en l'espace de quelques semaines, deux personnes peuvent-elles se rapprocher à ce point ? Il ne dirait pas que leur relation lui faisait peur, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se dire que tout cela n'était pas normal. On ne pouvait pas s'attacher à une personne en si peu de temps. Et pourtant ... Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même. Sa main avait trouvé celle du guitariste sitôt qu'ils avaient franchit la porte du restaurent, comme un automatisme. Comme si les choses _devaient_ se passer comme ça.

« - A ton avis, avec qui est-ce que Georg avait rencart ? »

L'androgyne fut aussitôt sorti de ses pensées et porta son attention sur son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à la question, trop surpris par ce départ plus que précipité.

« - J'en sais trop rien. Il change de fille toutes les semaines, je fais même plus attention, en fait.

- J'me demande si ce ne serait pas Mood ...

- Pardon ?!? »

Le musicien haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette réaction. Si lui-même avait des doutes, c'était qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour son grand sens de l'observation.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué !

- Remarqué quoi ?

- Leur comportement ! Il y a quelque chose de louche entre ces deux-le, je suis prêt à parier tout ce que tu voudras ! »

- Mood et ... Georg ? ... Naaaan, c'pas possible. Je refuse de croire ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que notre Georgeounet est un vrai coureur de jupons. J'peux pas croire qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme Mood. Elle est tellement ... pas pour lui ! »

La respiration de Tom s'accéléra soudainement. La réaction de son ami ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Pourquoi réagir avec autant de force ? Est-ce que par hasard il serait ... Le musicien tenta de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de lui-même, il demanda, l'air de rien :

« - Pourquoi est-ce que les voir ensemble te dérange à ce point ? Elle t'intéresse ? »

Un rire franc et spontané lui répondit. Il retint de justesse un énorme soupir de soulagement avant de se mettre à bouder légèrement. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle !

« - Mood est un peu comme une deuxième Mel pour moi. Bon, en moins proche, évidemment. On ne se connait pas encore assez pour ça. Mais Mood c'est comme ... une petite sœur, tu vois ? Et en tant que grand frère, je veux la protéger des gros pervers comme Georg qui ne pensent qu'à une seule chose. »

Le guitariste avait l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer librement. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur les sentiments de son ami envers d'autres personnes, mais le voir en couple ne pourrait pas le laisser indifférent. Tout comme le savoir amoureux d'une autre personne que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tant que le cœur de l'androgyne resterait libre, il avait une chance de le séduire. Il avait bien le droit d'espérer. Après tout, il n'avait plus que ça. L'espoir.

« - Darling ? »

Tom tourna la tête en direction de son interlocuteur et fut étonné par son comportement. Il mordillait une fois de plus sa lèvre inférieure et contemplait le bout de ses chaussures avec une certaine dévotion. Dans ce genre de moments, le brun lui faisait toujours penser à un petit enfant qui n'osait pas avouer une bêtise commise un peu plus tôt. Le musicien se reprit au moment où il s'était senti afficher un sourire niais et se gifla mentalement. S'il ne prenant pas plus de précautions, l'androgyne finirait par avoir des soupçons. Ce dernier avait relevé les yeux et fixait désormais la route devant lui, semblant vouloir à tout prix éviter son regard. Le guitariste l'encouragea d'une légère pression sur sa main avant de demander :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- En fait je ... je ... Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense et ... et ma mère est ok, donc à priori y a rien qui nous en empêcherait, mais d'un autre côté tu as peut-être déjà prévu quelque chose, c'est vrai, j'me rends compte que je m'y prends au dernier moment, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, donc j'ai pas mal hésité mais si je ne te demande jamais je ne pourrai jamais savoir donc en fait ...

- Stop, stop, stop ! »

Il arrêta leur marche et fit face à son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas voulu le couper, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus le brun semblait s'enfoncer dans ses détours et ses semblants d'explications. Il avait d'ailleurs enfouis le bas de son visage dans son écharpe, comme si elle pouvait le protéger. Mais le protéger de quoi, ça le musicien l'ignorait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi timide. Que pouvait-il donc avoir à lui demander ? La situation ne s'y prêtait pas, mais Tom ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, encore une fois. Il se rapprocha de ce corps qui n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu n'oses pas me demander ?

- Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu ... veux venir passer quelques jours chez moi ? »

Bill ferma très fort les paupières tandis que celle du guitariste s'ouvrirent en grand. Sitôt qu'il avait laissé échapper cette phrase, le brun s'en voulut. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit. Il doutait même que ce soit la bonne personne. Il lui semblait ne jamais s'être sentit aussi vulnérable. Aussi pathétique. Il refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tom ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, semblant chercher ses mots.

« - C'est pas ... Je ... Euh ... On n'est pas ... un peu vieux pour ces trucs-la ? »

Sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, la respiration de l'androgyne se coupa. Voilà. Il avait sa réponse. Un non déguisé, mais un non quand même. Il savait que son idée était stupide. Mais il y avait cru. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ça faisait si mal. Se forçant à respirer de nouveau normalement, il ouvrit finalement les yeux :

« - Je ... J'avais pensé ... que ça te plairai. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement rentrer chez toi donc je m'étais dit que peut-être ... Mais j'ai dû me tromper. C'est pas grave. »

Il afficha un pauvre sourire pour donner le change et reprit sa route, sans même attendre Tom. De son côté, le musicien se maudissait et se traitait de tous les noms. Celui qui détenait son cœur lui ouvrait en grand les portes de sa vie le temps de quelques jours, et lui n'avait su que les refermer dans un bruit monstre.

« - Nan mais quel con ! »

Il n'eut à courir que quelques mètres pour rattraper son colocataire. Il le retint par la manche de sa veste et l'obligea à lui faire face. Bill se contenta de le fixer en silence, attendant visiblement qu'il explique son geste. Face à ce regard interrogateur, le guitariste se sentit rougir.

« - Tu … le veux vraiment ?

- A ton avis idiot ! C'est bien connu que je propose à tous les gens du lycée de venir squatter chez moi. »

Le brun perçut comme une douce chaleur partant de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'à son cœur. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il devait bien avouer que cette situation lui paraissait particulièrement niaise. Mais bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Son ami acceptait de passer quelques jours en sa compagnie, il n'allait pas chipoter sur les détails.

« - T'es sûr que t'en a envie, hein ? Tu n'acceptes pas juste pour me faire plaisir ?

- "faire plaisir" ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Nan nan nan, moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu m'offres une échappatoire qui m'empêchera de rester tout seul comme un pauvre couillon dans ma grande maison si vide et si froide où mes seuls interlocuteurs se résument aux murs et aux meubles.

- Idiot. »

L'androgyne le frappa à l'épaule sans pour autant vouloir lui faire mal et reprit son chemin en direction du lycée. Comme presque toujours, il sentit rapidement qu'une main se saisissait timidement de la sienne avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer que décidément, leur amitié n'était vraiment pas commune. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Tous deux trouvaient leur compte dans cette histoire, c'était l'essentiel.

B & T

Sitôt leur dernière heure de cours achevée, la plupart des lycéens s'étaient précipités dans leurs appartements afin de préparer leur départ. Bill ne faisant pas exception, il était enfermé dans sa chambre, probablement en train de faire ses bagages. Tom faisait de même de son côté. Il allait déposer quelques vêtements dans l'un de ses nombreux sacs lorsqu'un détail l'en empêcha. Mika avait visiblement décidé que les baggy de son maître déjà rangés dans la valise étaient un endroit parfait pour dormir. Il allait le chasser gentiment lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ses deux meilleurs amis. Il délaissa ses affaires et se rendit dans le salon que les deux G avaient déjà investi.

« - J'pensais pas vous voir si tôt. »

Georg s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, commençant à zapper de chaîne en chaîne. Sans quitter l'cran des yeux, il répondit :

« - On a fini de préparer nos bagages et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer nos dernières heures avec vous. Au fait, on part toujours ensemble demain matin ?

- Bien sûr. C'est pas comme si pour une fois ma mère venait me chercher. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle sache que je suis en vacance. »

Il n'y avait aucune rancœur ni aucun reproche dans ces mots. Tom s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais de famille heureuse et unie, comme dans les séries TV. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il s'empara de trois canettes de Red Bull, derniers vestiges de leur frigo. Il en donna une à chacun de ses deux amis avant de se laisser choir sur un fauteuil.

« - Au fait, les gars, c'était quoi cette façon de nous abandonner lâchement hier soir, Honey et moi ? »

Installé aux côtés du bassiste, Gustav haussa un sourcil, surprit :

« - J'pensais pourtant que c'était évident. On voulait vous laisser tous les deux. Une fois sortit du resto on a croisé les doigts pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose.

- Tu parles, c'était tellement discret que Bill a forcément trouvé ça louche ! Apprenez à jouer la comédie, ça vous fera pas de mal. »

Dans un même mouvement, les deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel devant si peu de reconnaissance.

« - On s'arrange pour te laisser le champ libre et tu trouves encore le moyen de râler ?

- Naaaan, j'ai apprécié le geste, hein. Mais la prochaine fois trouvez autre chose. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Chacun se concentrait sur l'émission sans vraiment être intéresser tout en s'abreuvant. De temps en temps, le blond jetait des regards en coin au guitariste, semblant attendre quelque chose. Un geste, une confession. Agacé de sentir ce regard sur lui, Tom finit par lui demander :

« - J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, ou quoi ?

- Crétin.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Tu ne vas vraiment rien nous dire ? Après tout ce qu'on fait pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Roooh, fais pas chier Tom, et dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. »

Les deux G ne semblaient plus vouloir le lâcher du regard, un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres. Le guitariste ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant leur empressement et leur curiosité. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait tout leur raconter. Il tourna la tête, trouvant un certain intérêt à l'unique plante verte de l'appartement. Il espérait bien leur faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, mais visiblement, ses deux amis étaient toujours aussi têtus :

« - Alleeez Tom, te fait pas prier ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Dis-nous ce que tu as fait ! »

Le musicien s'apprêtait à les envoyer promener sans beaucoup de délicatesse lorsqu'une voix le devança :

« - Faire quoi avec qui ? »

Le sujet principal de leur semblant de conversation venait de faire son entrée dans le salon. Georg avait rapidement reporté son attention sur le téléviseur tandis que le guitariste se replongeait dans sa soudaine passion pour leur ficus et que Gustav lui souriait de son air le plus innocent. Le nez de l'androgyne se retroussa légèrement. Il était persuadé qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Malheureusement pour les trois musiciens, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement :

« - Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous me raconte toute l'histoire ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, voyons. Il n'y a rien à raconter.

- C'est ça Gus. Et mois l'empereur de Chine.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre altesse. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en Allemagne ? »

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Tom se voyait déjà sauvé, mais c'était mal connaître son colocataire. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, affichant un visage triste :

« - Tu me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? J'suis pas assez bien pour être dans la confidence ?

- Que ... Mais … mais non pas du tout ! »

Le batteur et le bassiste voyait déjà se profiler la catastrophe. Si Bill sortait les yeux de chiot battu, leur ami ne résisterait pas bien longtemps. Le blond ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour les révélations. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il cherchait désespérément un mensonge qui soit suffisamment crédible aux yeux du brun.

« - Tom est amoureux. »

Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche, se maudissant d'avoir lâché une telle information. Il voulait sauver son ami mais se demandait si en cet instant maudit, il ne venait pas de l'envoyer droit dans les problèmes. Les trois autres garçons affichaient des visages surpris, mais pour des raisons différentes. Gustav était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre les murs, furieux d'avoir ainsi vendu Tom. La surprise passée, le guitariste commença à glisser le long de son fauteuil, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans les coussins. Le regard de Bill posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien entre son comportement parfois ambigu et cette révélation, mais ne parvenait pas à expliquer cet étrange sentiment qu'il percevait dans ces prunelles noisette. Était-ce la déception de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence ? Il ne savait pas.

« - Je … Tu …

- Écoute Honey je … Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Toi ? Amoureux ? Mais c'est … c'est pas possible ! »

L'androgyne se laissa tomber sur la place du sofa restée vide. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, il ne semblait pas se remettre de la nouvelle. De son côté, Tom examinait la phrase de son colocataire sous tous les angles.

« - J'dois le prendre comment ?

- De quoi ?

- Ton "c'est pas possible", j'dois le prendre comment ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun d'être embarrassé. Oubliant sa surprise, il trouva un certain intérêt au mur en face de lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire part de ses théories concernant son manque évident de sentiments amoureux à l'encontre d'autrui.

« - Bill.

- Roooh, ça va, hein. C'est juste que … je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est vrai, tu changes de fille tous les trois quatre matins, ça veut donc dire que tu n'es pas vraiment un grand romantique.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que tu me penses incapable d'aimer ? »

Il s'apprêtait à nier, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé du guitariste, les mots refusèrent de sortir. Et d'un coup, juste à cet instant, sa stupidité le frappa de plein fouet. Non, Tom n'était pas incapable d'aimer, puisqu'il aimait déjà. Il n'aimait pas d'amour, mais il aimait d'amitié. D'une certaine façon, les deux se ressemblaient. L'androgyne baissa la tête, honteux. Il était pourtant sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il y avait encore quelques secondes. Il y avait juste un détail qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. Ou plutôt trois. Georg. Gustav. Et lui-même.

« - Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

- ...

- Tu n'es pas incapable d'aimer. Bien au contraire. Tu aimes déjà comme un dingue. Parce qu'il n'y a rien que tu ne ferais pas pour tes deux meilleurs amis. Ou même pour moi. J'te demande pardon. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Les deux G auraient donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître et laisser ces deux-là régler leur mésentente. Le brun se replia sur lui-même et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux, refusant toujours de lever les yeux. Et face à cet état misérable qu'affichait l'androgyne, il ressentit comme des centaines de papillons voletant dans son ventre. Il s'était senti offensé par les propos tenus par son colocataire mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

Bill était encore plongé dans ses réflexions et son auto-flagellation mentale lorsqu'une main apparue dans son champ de vision. Une main calleuse, rendue plus rude par le temps et les cordes de guitare. Il observa cette main tendue dans sa direction avant que son regard ne remonte le long d'un bras jusqu'à un torse, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur un visage souriant.

« - Allez viens. »

L'androgyne ne se fit pas prier et se jeta presque sur le musicien, se blottissant contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, le chatouillant involontairement à chaque respiration. Deux bras vinrent prendre place de par et d'autre de son corps, le plongeant dans une étreinte rassurante.

« - Je suis désolé.

- C'est oublié, d'accord ? Et puis … on va dire que je te comprends. Tu sais, avant cette histoire, moi-même je ne me savais pas capable d'aimer. Du moins pas de cette façon.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- J'te jure que non.

- Alors … tu veux bien me dire qui c'est ? »

Le guitariste se figea tandis que l'androgyne lui lançait un autre de ses regards auquel il avait du mal à résister. Mais cette fois, pas question de craquer. Il reprit contenance et retrouva sa bonne humeur :

« - Alors là, même pas en rêve ! C'est un secret entre moi et moi !

- Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste ! »

Perdant totalement son air coupable, le brun se détacha du musicien et lui adressa un regard noir tout en croisant les bras. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

« - Tu apprendras mon cher Honey, que la vie est injuste. C'est une réalité, on y peut rien ! »

Bill grogna avant de se renfrogner d'avantage. Son geste n'eut pour seul réaction que de faire rire son colocataire. Il ne put cependant afficher encore bien longtemps sa fausse mauvaise humeur. Tom ne lui en voulait pas, et cela le soulageait énormément.

Georg et Gustav les regardaient se chamailler encore une fois. Tous deux laissèrent échapper un discret soupir de soulagement. Une fois de plus, ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Le batteur commençait à se dire que ce secret n'en serait plus un encore très longtemps. Il en allait de leur santé. Son cœur ne pouvait pas continuer à manquer un battement chaque fois que l'androgyne frôlait d'un peu trop près la vérité. Le problème était que Tom ne semblait pas encore prêt à tout lui révéler. Le serait-il seulement un jour ? Ca, lui seul le savait.

* * *

_Il y a deux énormes répétitions dans ce chapitre (les verbes "soulager" et "ouvrir") mais j'trouve pas de synonymes qui colleraient et mein gott, ça me défrise grave O.O Mea culpa pour ces deux horreurs ..._

_Sinon, qui va au concert de Paris Bercy ? _


	28. Vacances entre amis

**Catégorie**: Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre**: Friend-ship, romance, humour, univers alternatif

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé**: « Bill, un jeune homme comme tant d'autres, se retrouve propulsé au coeur de Malmedy, le lycée "riche" du quartier. Il fait la connaissance de son colocataire, Tom, avec qui les débuts sont plutôt difficile. A force d'effort, les deux garçons finissent par trouver une certaine stabilité, mais tout se bouscule lorsque Tom devient un peu trop curieux. Bill s'enfuit sans un mot tandis que Tom décide de le suivre. Les deux colocataires se réconcilient finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de leurs amis respectifs. Mais tout le monde n'apprécie pas cette étrange amitié qui semble se renforcer de jour en jour entre Bill et Tom. Tout se complique quand Tom sans que la situation lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que, profitant de l'ébriété de Bill, ils passent la nuit ensemble. Perdu et totalement déboussolé, Tom s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne, provoquant de nombreux doutes et suscitant diverses questions où chacun se remet en cause. Georg et Gustav finissent par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, mais les problèmes ne font que commencer pour le guitariste qui s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Sans nouvelle de son ami, Bill s'inquiète puis finit par lui en vouloir pour ce long silence inexpliqué. Ne voulant pas perdre son ami, Tom lui présente finalement ses excuses le soir de Noël mais refuse toujours de lui avouer ses sentiments. A leur retour à Malmedy, Bill offre un chaton à son colocataire, scellant par la même occasion une nouvelle promesse. Une autre fête est organisée et Les 2G comptent bien établir un rapprochement entre leurs deux amis. Mais tout est loin de se dérouler comme prévu et Bill commence a avoir des flash de sa nuit passée avec Tom. Il décide néanmoins d'arrêter de se torturer avec ses questions et reprend sa vie normalement. Pendant ce temps Tom prend son avenir en mains et se lance à la recherche de son frère jumeau, même si cela semble perdu d'avance. Pour lui changer les idées, Bill décide de l'inviter à passer les vacances chez lui. »

**Mise en garde **: En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Disclaimer **: On commence à le savoir u.u

**Note de l'auteur **: Ben voilà, Tomie est un boulet, mais ça on le savait déjà. J'ai posté ce chapitre sur mon blog, mais j'ai totalement oublié de le poster ici. Oh la honte -.-" (pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse xD). Brefouille. J'espère qu'il vous plaira …

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 27 : Vacances entre amis**

Dire qu'il était anxieux était un euphémisme. Un bus l'avait déposé là, à seulement deux maisons de la famille Harkins, s'il en croyait le plan que lui avait fourni son ami. Et depuis, Tom n'avait pas bougé. Cela faisait donc dix minutes maintenant qu'il restait planté là, ses bagages et la cage de Mika en main, sa guitare sur le dos. Bill lui avait dit qu'il voulait le voir apporter son instrument. Le musicien avait accepté, comme chaque fois que cela concernait son Honey. Passer quelques jours ensemble ne pouvait que l'enchanter, mais cela voulait dire aussi rencontrer la famille et surtout, affronter Mel et son hostilité. Le guitariste ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était certain que l'androgyne irait forcément voir sa petite sœur de cœur à un moment ou à un autre. Et bien entendu, lui le suivrait.

Mais pour le moment, la première étape consistait à faire la connaissance des deux personnes qui avaient accueillit Bill au sein de leur foyer il y avait plus de douze ans maintenant. Il savait très bien qu'il stressait pour rien mais il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Après tout, il n'avait rien à leur prouver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il prétendait à faire partie de la famille_. _n'était pas comme s'il rencontrait ses futurs beaux parents. Et pourtant ... pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. La peur de ne pas plaire, l'angoisse d'une parole déplacée, l'inquiétude à l'idée de ne pas faire bonne impression, ...

Il poussa un soupir résignation puis se décida enfin à avancer. Il ne se voyait pas passer les six prochains jours sur ce trottoir. Il longea les propriétés avant de s'arrêter devant le numéro 21. Le portail n'était pas fermé, si bien qu'il laissa son regard longer l'avenue centrale faite de gravier, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux arrivent à hauteur de la maison. Elle ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres avec son étage et ses tuiles presque noires. Mais aux yeux de Tom, elle était unique. Son regard fut attiré par toutes sortes de couleurs réparties un peu partout dans le jardin. Les chrysanthèmes et les primevères semblaient avoir envahit les lieux, gagnant leur combat contre les dernières neiges.

Le guitariste sorti de sa contemplation. Inspirant profondément pour se donner confiance, il franchit le portail et suivit le chemin depierres conduisant à l'entrée principale. Chacunde ses pas faisaient crisser les petits cailloux et produisait à ses oreilles un son épouvantable. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier l'entendait arriver. Une fois é au bout de l'allée, il inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains toqua. Des bruits arrivèrent'à lui. Il lui sembla entendre des voix étouffées mais ne parvenaità comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il vit la poignée s'abaisser lentement, comme s'il visionnait la scène au ralenti. La porte s'ouvrit , lui dévoilant une femme blonde au sourire chaleureux et communicatif dont les grands yeux bleus semblaient pétiller de vie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire tandis qu'il sentait ses joues se colorer légèrement. La timidité n'avait jamais fait parti de lui, mais bizarrement, devant cette inconnue, il perdait toute son assurance. D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait l'emprise qu'avait Bill sur lui.

- Bonjour ! Tu dois être Tom ? Je suis Lucie, la maman de Bill. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer !  
- Moi de même.

Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, lâchant l'un de ses bagages. Bien que plus grand, le musicien se sentait petit sous ce regard qui n'avait pourtant rien d'hostile. Mise à part peut-être, cette petite lueur qui avait des airs d'avertissement, comme un "prends garde si tu fais du mal à mon fils" qu'affichaient toutes les mères sans même le savoir. Lucie s'empara du sac qu'il avait délaissé pour la saluer et l'invita à entrer.

- Petit prince, ton invité est arrivé !

A l'étage, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La maîtresse de maison soupira avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, comme désespérée. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur du musicien, ce qui l'incita à développer :

- Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne tient plus en place.

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à répondre pour éviter le silence mais un homme vint à leur rencontre. Souriant au nouvel arrivant, Julien remonta une énième fois ses fines lunettes sur son nez et lui tendit une main amicale. Tom s'en empara puis déposa finalement tous ses bagages dont le poids commençait à se faire sentir.

- Je suis heureux de voir que Bill a finit par s'intégrer totalement à Malmedy.  
- Au début, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Mais une fois qu'on le connait ... tout apparait comme une évidence.

Lucie s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, mais une tornade brune passa devant elle pour se jeter dans les bras de leur invité. Celui ci perdit l'équilibre et manqua de trébucher sous le poids de son assaillant. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la commode située juste à côté de lui. Deux jambes entourèrent sa taille tandis que son cou était enserré par deux bras. Il répondit finalement à cette étreinte, essayant de manger le moins de cheveux possible.

- Bill, laisse le respirer, voyons !

L'interpellé releva la tête et tira la langue pour seule réponse. Il descendit pourtant de son perchoir improvisé lorsqu'il se sentit doucement glissé. Il se tourna vers la blonde et demanda, un brin provoquant :

- Heureuse ?

Elle lui tira la langue à son tour sous le regard faussement désespéré de l'homme de la famille. La mère et le fils commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment, ce qui fit sourire Tom. Il commençait à voir d'où son ami tenait son caractère. Une nette complicité se ressentait néanmoins entre eux, ce qui lui provoqua immanquablement un pincement au cœur. même ne connaissait plus ce genre de scène depuis bien longtemps. Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand l'androgyne s'intéressa de nouveau à lui :

- Tu as pensé à Mika ?

Une lueur d'espoir semblait briller dans ses yeux noisette. Le musicien afficha un air outré et posa une main sur son torse dans un geste théâtral :

- Comment ? Tu demandes après cette boule de poils alors que tu m'as moi ? Je savais bien que tout ça n'était que comédie ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était trouvé un moyen de passer tes vacances avec ce sac à puces !

Le brun haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il ne croyait pas du tout à cette prestation d'acteur mais joua le jeu :

- Fichtre, on dirait que je suis démasqué ! Maintenant que Mika est ici, tu peux repartir, je ne te retiens pas.

Tom ouvrit exagérément les yeux avant de faire trembloter sa lèvre inférieure. Il tourna brusquement la tête, semblant bouder, et esquissa un geste en direction de la porte. Bill leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de la main de son invité.

- Idiot.

Un simple sourire lui répondit. L'androgyne s'accroupit finalement devant la cage en plastique et libéra le chaton qu'il présenta à ses parents. Lucie le prit contre elle, déclenchant une série de ronronnements.

- Bonjour toi. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le musicien interrogea son colocataire du regard, intrigué par cette phrase.

- En fait, une fois que j'ai eu l'idée de t'offrir c'te bestiole, j'ai commencé à chercher partout autours de moi s'il n'y avait pas une chatte qui avait fait des petits, dans le coin. Le problème, c'est qu'en hiver c'est pas facile à trouver. Et puis je suis tombé sur lui. Il était tout seul, perdu, mort de faim. Je l'ai recueillit mais je ne savais pas s'il serait viable. Maman m'a aidé à le nourrir. Nous sommes un peu sa mère de substitution.

Le guitariste acquiesça, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Lucie ajouta :

- Tu aurais du voir ça. Je n'avais jamais vu mon petit prince se battre autant pour quelque chose. Il n'est pas du tout patient, ce qui fait que ses nouvelles lubies finissent toutes par atterrir dans un placard ! Mais pas cette fois. Il n'a pas abandonné. Et tu vois que tu as bien fait !

Elle adressa sa dernière phrase à son fils. Celui ci se contenta de retrousser son nez, exprimant ainsi son désaccord, puis récupéra le chaton. Il prit le premier sac à porté de main et se tourna vers son invité :

- Tu viens ? J'vais t'montrer ma chambre.

Tom s'empara du reste de ses bagages et suivit son hôte dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage après un dernier regard aux deux adultes. Ils longèrent un couloir, passant devant plusieurs pièces, jusqu'à ce que Bill n'ouvre l'une d'entre elles. Il alla s'assoir au milieu du lit, les jambes croisées, puis laissa Mika explorer ce territoire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le musicien se délesta de sa guitare et de ses sacs avant de regarder autour de lui. Les murs étaient couvert de photos, de dessins et de posters. lui rappelait leur appartement à Malmedy, mais en plus grand. Cette chambre lui plaisait, indéniablement. L'androgyne semblait s'être totalement approprié l'endroit. Même le bazar présent sur le bureau lui était familier. Tout comme au lycée, les dizaines de livres trainaient à même le sol, allégeant le poids des étagères déjà bien chargées.

- Mais c'est pas possible, t'es un accro du bouquin, toi !

Bill l'interrogea du regard. Le guitariste lui désigna l'ensemble de la pièce d'un geste vague. Pour le brun, il n'y avait rien d'anormal là-dedans. Les livres avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Tu sais, quand tu es dans un orphelinat, tu n'as pas grand chose à faire pour passer le temps. Encore moins lorsque tu n'as pas de souvenirs à revisiter. Je passais mon temps entre les pages des livres de la bibliothèque. Je m'évadais, je m'inventais un passé. Et un avenir aussi, parfois. Lorsque les Harkins m'ont adopté, je ne suis pas parvenu à me défaire de cette habitude. Je ne passais plus autant de temps dans le monde de l'imaginaire mais ... disons que si je n'ai pas ma dose de lecture, je deviens vite taciturne.  
- Tsss. Quand je pense au courage qu'il me faut ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir la couverture !

L'androgyne haussa les épaules. Encore un point qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Son invité vint s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, comme s'il n'osait pas s'approcher plus. Mika le rejoignit, réclament un peu d'attention. Tout en caressant le chaton, il demanda :

- Et où est-ce que tu vas me caser pendant les six prochains jours ?  
- En fait, ça va dépendre de toi. On n'a pas de chambre d'ami, mais M'man a un matelas qu'on peut t'installer sur le sol. Un vrai matelas, hein, pas un truc pneumatique. Ou alors tu dors avec moi. Je me suis dit que vu nos précédentes nuits, la deuxième solution ne te poserait pas de problème, mais comme je ne voulais rien t'imposer, je te laisse le choix.  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir ... passer mes nuits tout seul dans mon coin, ou bien dormir avec mon nounours attitré ... Cruel dilemme !

Il reçut un oreiller en plein visage pour unique réponse.

- Ah non, hein ! Ça va pas recommencer !

Déposant rapidement le chaton sur le sol, Tom renvoya le projectile à son assaillant, déclenchant une autre de leur bataille de polochons ponctuée de rires et de cris.

- Les garçons, le dîner est prêt !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant de soupirer en chœur. L'un comme l'autre regrettait cette interruption, mais Bill connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'il y avait des choses avec lesquelles on ne rigolait pas. Il envoya son carré de plumes sur le lit et s'empara de Mika, le sortant de son sommeil léger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ?  
- Il est encore trop petit pour monter ou descendre les marches. Il va falloir qu'il passe la nuit en bas si je ne veux pas trouver de jolies surprises sur ma moquette à notre réveil.

Le guitariste s'autorisa un sourire avant de rejoindre son ami au bas des escaliers. Il le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, escorté par un chaton qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter ses deux maîtres. L'androgyne commença aussitôt à dresser la table, aidé de son père tandis que Lucie s'afférait aux fourneaux. Tom resta figé dans l'embrasure de la porte à observer silence. Il ne voulait pas gêner ou s'imposer, si bien qu'il resta planté là. Les trois membres de la famille Harkins interagissaient de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, chacun semblant savoir exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, comme si, à force d'avoir exécuté les mêmes gestes depuis des années, tout se faisait presque inconsciemment. Le musicien plongea dans ses souvenirs, cherchant la dernière fois où lui-même avait vécu une scène semblable. Mais aussi remontait sa mémoire, il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à ce qu'il voyait. Sous ses yeux se déroulait un tableau qu'il n'avait vu qu'à travers un écran de télévision.

- Darling, tu veux bien me passer les verres, s'te plait ?

L'interpellé sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui. Lorsque l'information fit son chemin jusqu'à son esprit, il regarda des deux côtés pour finalement tomber sur une série de placards fixés au mur. Il ouvrit le premier, à tout hasard, et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'empara de quatre verres qu'il confia aux mains tendus face à lui. Et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Bill, Tom se sentit bêtement heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être utile, mais surtout de faire parti de leur monde. Lui qui n'avait pas connu un vrai repas de famille depuis des années. Lui qui, depuis cinq ans maintenant, vivait presque seul dans sa grande maison. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais il était persuadé que son Honey l'avait compris.

D'un discret geste de la main, Tom chassa ces pensées de son esprit et prit autour de la tablecomme l'avait fait ses hôtes quelques secondes avant lui. Lucie déposa un énorme plat au centre porta son attention sur son invité, souriant toujours :

- Notre petit prince m'a dit que tu adorais les pâtes, donc je t'ai fait mes spaghettis bolognaise spéciales grandes occasions. J'espère que tu as faim !

Le guitariste s'apprêtait à répondre de manière positive mais un grognement le devança :

- M'man ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer de l'assiette de Tom pour commencer à la remplir :

- Un jour, peut-être. Tu as le droit de rêver en tout cas.

Tout le monde fut rapidement servit et Julien n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire honneur à la cuisine de sa femme. Le musicien lui-même allait commencer à manger lorsque le brun s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

- Au fait Darling, mes parents n'ont jamais mordu personne, ok ? Tu veux un truc, il suffit de le demander. Et si tu as soif, par pitié n'attend pas que quelqu'un te le propose, sers-toi. Y en a qui se sont desséchés comme ça, tu sais ? En clair, tu fais comme chez toi.

Tom acquiesça, un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres. Tout de même étonné par cette étrange tirade, il posa ses yeux interrogateurs sur son ami, mais ce fut Lucie qui lui apporta la réponse :

- La première fois que Matt est venu ici, il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. C'était tout juste s'il ne demandait pas notre permission pour respirer. Aujourd'hui on en rit, mais je peux t'assurer que sur le moment, ça nous a tous inquiété. On était persuadé que quelque chose le dérangeait mais qu'il n'osait pas en parler. Et quand Bill a réussi à lui arracher des explications, il s'est avéré que tout ça n'était qu'une histoire de timidité. Heureusement que depuis, les choses se sont améliorés.  
- Peut-être même un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis. rétorqua Julien. C'est tout juste si ces gamins ne font pas comme chez eux. C'est bien simple, quand ils sont tous là j'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'une colonie de vacances.

Son air sérieux aurait pu paraitre convaincant si son sourire ne l'avait pas trahit. L'androgyne lui tira la langue pour montrer son désaccord avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette, semblant vouloir snober son père. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et commença à compter silencieusement les secondes. Au bout de cinq, Bill releva la tête, sa bonne humeur de nouveau présente. L'homme ne pu retenir un léger rire qui attira le regard des trois autres mais les ignora délibérément. Le comportement de son fils le ferait toujours rire. C'était à croire que rien ne pouvait entacher sa jovialité. Rien sauf peut-être un certain musicien. Julien glissa un regard vers Tom, apparemment en grande discussion avec Lucie. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des jours qui avaient précédé Noël. Il n'avait pas eut le fin mot de cette histoire, mais il restait persuadé que le dreadé était lié à la soudaine tristesse qui s'était abattu sur celui qu'il considérait comme son propre enfant.

- Alors dis-nous tout. Comment se comporte Bill à Malmedy ? Il s'intègre bien ?  
- M'man !  
- Quoi ? Tu ne nous dis jamais rien, donc je prends mes informations ailleurs.

Le musicien observa son ami qui lui-même semblait trouvé un certain intérêt aux motifs de la nappe. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça, mais il savait que l'androgyne n'avait pas vraiment tenu à venir étudier dans leur lycée. Voyant que les deux adultes attendaient une réponse, il se lança sans réellement savoir où il voulait en venir. La vérité ne leur ferait sans doute pas plaisir.

- Eh bien ... Disons que les avis sont partagés.  
- Il ne se bagarre plus au moins ?  
- Si. Non ! J'voulais dire non.  
- Tom.

Un prénom courant, trois simples lettres. Et pourtant cela sonnait comme un avertissement. Il songea le temps d'une seconde que c'était sans doute de là que venait l'honnêteté de Bill. Il était tout simplement impossible de mentir face à un tel regard.

- Les seules fois où je l'ai vu se battre c'était ... pour moi. Ou avec moi.  
- Avec toi ?  
- Oui. On ne peut pas dire qu'on se soit entendu dès la première rencontre. Mais on a finit par s'apprécier, c'est l'essentiel !

Lucie pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de le forcer à lui donner plus d'explications. Elle savait que tout cela ne la regardait pas. Tom avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit tandis que Bill semblait maintenant occupé à compter les carreaux du carrelage. Julien préféra intervenir pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Que veux-tu chérie, tu sais bien que ton fils à un tempérament de feu.

Le musicien laissa échapper un rire face au regard outré de son ami. Ce dernier tourna ostensiblement la tête, apparemment vexé. Mais le guitariste le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son sourire se fit plus tendre. Il reporta son attention sur la maîtresse de maison :

- En fait, le problème avec Honey, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Soit on l'aime, soit on le déteste. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Au début je l'ai détesté, puis j'ai fini par l'aimer. Tout simplement.

Les deux adultes le fixaient, intrigués par cette étrange formulation. Lucie ne releva pas leur échange de surnoms affectueux mais se promit d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Ne voulant pas laisser le silence s'installer, Julien demanda :

- Ça c'est une déclaration ! Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça, fils indigne ?

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent lui tira la langue. Il se concentra sur son invité auquel il demanda, le plus sérieusement possible :

- Dans ce cas Trümper, puisque tu m'aimes, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Tom sentit son cœur s'arrêter brusquement. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, il le savait bien. Mais son corps ne semblait pas savoir faire la différence entre la réalité et un simple jeu d'acteur. Ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble, il retrouva son assurance et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tant pour cacher son début de sourire que pour maîtriser sa nervosité. Il regarda le brun droit dans les yeux et lâcha un simple :

- Ouais.

L'androgyne lui rendait son sourire tandis que les deux adultes commençaient à se sentir perdu. Le musicien refoula sa tristesse et suivit son ami sur sa lancée :

- D'ailleurs amour de ma vie, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Même si cette phrase venait de lui, le guitariste sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer.

- Oh oui mon Tommy ! J'en serai tellement heureux ! Combien tu veux d'enfants ?  
- Au moins trois si c'est avec toi !

Bill posa une main sur son cœur et papillonna des yeux avant de lui envoyer un bisou. Tom fit semblant de l'attraper, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, ils finirent par éclater de rire. Lucie soupira face à la bêtise des adolescents d'aujourd'hui tandis que Julien les rejoignait dans leur hilarité. Quelque chose lui disait que ces deux-là ensemble presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans un appartement, ça ne devait pas être triste.

- B & T -

La soirée se prolongeant, les deux adultes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre devant le téléviseur du salon tandis que les deux adolescents avaient regagné la chambre du brun. Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes, laissant l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles éclairer la pièce à travers les fenêtres. Le confort du lit avait été délaissé au profit du sol. Tête contre tête, ils fixaient le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ils avaient commencé à se livrer l'un à l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, tout en ayant la certitude que quelque soit les révélations faites entre ses quatre murs, elles ne les franchiraient jamais.

Tom se remettait encore de leur dernier fou-rire. Caché part l'obscurité, l'androgyne mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur moment en amenant un sujet délicat, mais il voulait savoir. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il y pensait. Depuis que la nouvelle avait été lâchée. Au premier abord cela ne le concernait pas, mais il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi il avait été écarté de la confidence. Il avait conscience que son comportement était stupide, mais il était jaloux. Jaloux que Georg et Gustav aient eut droit à cette révélation mais pas lui.

- Honey ? Tu dis plus rien. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non, t'inquiètes. Ça va.  
- Bill.

Le brun soupira puis ferma les yeux avant de poser un bras en travers de son visage. Non, ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, et maintenant que Tom avait des doutes, il ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir eut sa réponse.

- C'est juste que ... j'comprends pas.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on en parlait plus mais ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'aspas dit ? T'avais peur que je me foute de toi ? Que j'en profite pour te faire du chantage ? Pour ... j'en sais rien, n'importe quoi !  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il réalisa sur quel terrain Bill les avait conduits. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à y revenir. En reparler signifiait mentir encore un peu plus. Il soupira avant de tourner la tête, fuyant le regard de l'androgyne même si la faible lumière de la lune ne lui permettait pas vraiment de le voir.

- C'est pas important, d'accord ?  
- Pour moi si. Parce que ça veut dire que j'ai pas ta confiance.

Il se releva brusquement et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression de faire une montagne d'un rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir. De son côté, Tom se redressa aussi mais resta assis à même le sol. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, il les entoura de ses bras avant d'y cacher son visage.

- Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance. Oublie pas que j'ai remis mon avenir entre tes mains. C'est à toi que j'ai confié toutes mes drogues. C'est à toi que j'ai confié les trois quart de mon passé alors que même Georg et Gustav ne sont au courant de rien. Tu sais presque tout de moi, alors tu crois vraiment que je ne te fais pas confiance ?

- Ce que tu me demandes, c'est de te confier la dernière part de moi que tu ne connais pas. Tu me demande de t'ouvrir le dernier tiroir du meuble de ma vie dont tu connais déjà presque tous les recoins. N'as-tu pas toi aussi un jardin secret ? Quelque chose dont personne n'est au courant. Quelque chose que tu gardes pour toi, comme un trésor.  
- Bien sûr que si. Comme tout le monde. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas Tommy, c'est pourquoi est-ce que j'étais le seul à être en dehors de ce secret. Je ne te demande pas de me dire de qui il s'agit ou bien de quelle façon elle est parvenue à s'emparer de ton cœur là où tant d'autres ont échoué.

L'androgyne prit sur lui et se tourna face à son invité. Il ne distinguait que sa silhouette, et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il tenta de prendre un air réjouit et lança :

- On a six jours à passer ensemble, donc onva oublier tout ça et profiter de nos vacances, ça marche ?

- Tom ?

Un soupir lui répondit, ce qui fit s'envoler son sourire déjà bien faible. Si seulement il n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche, l'ambiance ne serait pas devenue aussi tendue.

- J'ai simplement eut peur que tu me juges.

La phrase n'était qu'un murmure, si bien que l'androgyne crut l'avoir rêvé. Le musicien ne semblait plus vouloir faire le moindre geste, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Une réaction. Un verdict.

- Que je te juge ? Tu sais pourtant que ce n'est pas mon genre. On a passé les douze premières années de ma vie à me juger et je me suis juré que je ne deviendrai jamais comme toutes ces langues de vipères.  
- Tu ne juges pas les gens ? Même s'ils sont ... différents ?  
- Tu te trouves différent ? Mais on l'est tous, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Pas différent ... dans ce sens là. Tu vois ... depuis plusieurs mois déjà, on ne peut pas nier qu'on s'est considérablement rapproché. On dort ensemble, on se fait des câlins, ... et j'ai besoin de ça. Je sais que si tu me les enlèves ... j'y arriverais pas.

Bill fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu. Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre un terme à leurs habitudes et n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eut un geste ou une parole allant dans ce sens. A moins que ... La lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit, faisant s'envoler le poids qui avait pris place sur son cœur. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour retenir son fou-rire, conscient que cela n'aiderait pas son ami. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à contrôler le léger tremblement de sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

- Tom, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es gay ?

Son rire retenu était clairement audible. Mais toute joie s'envola lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement du musicien, mélange étrange entre appréhension et peur. L'androgyne regretta aussitôt son comportement. Gêné par le malaise qui pesait désormais sur eux, il tenta de s'en sortir avec humour :

- Quoi, tu crois que je suis homophobe ? Mais regarde-moi ! On me croit gay neuf fois sur dix. Si j'étais homophobe, je me saperais autrement !

Mais sa tentative n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Les épaules du guitariste se mirent à trembler. Bien qu'il soit de dos, Bill était persuadé que Tom se mordait violemment la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un sanglot. Cette tristesse apparentetrouva un écho dans le cœur de l'androgyne. En trois enjambées, il se rapprocha de son ami et le pris fermement dans ses bras. Le musicien se laissa faire et s'accrocha au pull du brun. Son hôte commença à lui caresser doucement le visage pour l'apaiser tout en lui chuchotant des excuses.

- J'te demande pardon Tommy. J'voulais tellement savoir que j'ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentais. J'suis un putain d'égoïste. J'suis tellement désolé, Tom. T'es un hétéro pur et dur puis tu découvres qu'un mec ne te laisse pas indifférent. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi et moi j'me ramène avec mes questions et ma connerie. Putain, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, ...

Il répéta ce mot peut-être une centaine de fois, encore et encore. Son étreinte se resserra autour de ce corps tremblant entre ses bras. Bien vite ses larmes se joignirent à celle de son colocataire. Lorsque l'une de ces perles salées rencontra la joue du guitariste, ce dernier sembla sortir de sa léthargie, presque choqué.

- Pleures pas Honey, s'il te plait.  
- Mais j't'ai encore blessé. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça.  
- Tu m'apportes un soutien pas croyable quoi que je fasse, tu m'épaules dans les épreuves, tu me fais rire quand ça va pas, ... Ce ne sont pas quelques larmes qui vont changer tout ça.

- Ne t'en veux pas d'accord ?

Tom s'écarta légèrement de son ami et capta son regard. L'androgyne se gifla mentalement avant de baisser la tête. Il aurait caché son visage entre ses mains si le musicien n'avait pas intercepté son geste.

- Putain Darling j'suis qu'un abruti. C'est toi qui va pas bien et c'est toi qui me console.  
- On n'a jamais rien fait comme tout le monde, on ne va pas commencer maintenant, tu crois pas ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire. Il passa sa manche sur son visage pour effacer toute trace de son chagrin avant de demander :

- Donc c'était juste ça ? Simplement parce que ... ce n'est pas d'une fille dont tu es amoureux ?  
- ... Je ne pouvais pas savoir comment tu allais réagir. J'te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si, une fois au courant de la vérité, tu n'allais pas me virer de ton lit.  
- Techniquement, on dort dans le tien, donc je n'aurai pas pu te virer.

Sa tentative d'humour les fit légèrement sourire tous les deux. La tension semblait s'être envolée, à leur plus grand soulagement. Pourtant le cœur de Tom se serra lorsque Bill plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils avaient commencé à écrire une nouvelle page de leur histoire, mais le guitariste était conscient qu'il avait omis une partie de la vérité, encore une fois. Combien de temps pourrait-il le faire ? Il préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit et demanda, presque timidement :

- Donc ... j'peux continuer à dormir avec toi ?

Son air de petit garçon fit rire l'androgyne. Avec tendresse, il passa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- Hey, c'pas grave si aimes un garçon. Moi j'm'en fous mais d'une force ! C'est pas pour ça que tu vas me sauter dessus et me violer, hein. Tu ne t'es pas découvert gay du jour au lendemain et tu ne m'as jamais rien fait toutes ces nuits. Donc j'ai rien à craindre. Et puis ... j'vais quand même pas renoncer à mon nounours !  
- Idiot.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	29. Entrer dans son monde

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour (ouais, y paraît XD)

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le proteger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : Oui je sais, je saiiiiiis ... Je suis impardonnable T.T Tout unt as de raisons ont fait que j'ai pas pu poster avant. Les deux plus importantes sont que chez mes parents (donc dans le trou du cul du monde u.u) la connection internet est plus que précaire T.T L'autre raison c'est que j'ai cherché désespérément une fac qui veuille bien de moi pour mon Master, et le pire c'est que j'ai toujours pas trouvé T_T (ne remettez jamais à demain ce que vous pouvez faire le jour-même où vous finirez SFF (sans fac fixe xD) comme moi -.-"

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 28 : Entrer dans son monde**

Ils avançaient dans une rue étroite, décorée par plusieurs graffitis. Tom ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans cette ruelle aux allures de coupe-gorge. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de son ami, s'empêchant de toute ses forces de trembler trop violemment. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à faire passer ses frissons pour une réaction dû au froid. Il ne manquerait plus que Bill le prenne pour un trouillard. Mais il fallait bien dire ce qui était, le quartier de Thuringe n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui.

Comme Tom l'avait supposé au début des vacances, l'androgyne était incapable de passer une semaine sans voir Mel , Jezz et Matt. Et exactement comme il l'avait prédit, le brun avait réussi à l'entraîner dans cette histoire, lui faisant traverser ce qui semblait être la moitié de la ville. Le musicien tentait de faire bonne figure mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son élément.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnut l'immeuble où il avait passé la nuit lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de Bill. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire moqueur mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Apparemment, son soupir n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le guitariste se maudissait intérieurement tandis que son acolyte l'entraînait déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Comme a chaque fois, l'androgyne utilisa la clé dont il ne se séparait jamais, bien cachée sous ses vêtements, comme une chose précieuse. A cette constatation, le regard du musicien se voila. C'était probablement déplacé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que jamais Bill ne tiendrait à lui comme il tenait à ses trois amis. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir eut cette réflexion, mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler sa jalousie. Le brun avait prit tellement de place dans sa vie que cela lui faisait peur. Et il suffisait d'un simple geste ou d'une toute petite phrase, pour lui rappeler que cette situation n'était pas partagée.

Le bruit que provoqua l'ouverture du verrou le ramena à la réalité. La porte s'ouvrit sur un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien mais qu'il appréciait. Le fait que la présence de l'androgyne se ressente dans chaque mètre carré devait y être pour beaucoup. Leurs mains se lâchèrent finalement, à son plus grand regret. Son colocataire embrassa la pièce d'un regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais bien que je suis pas le mieux placé pour critiquer, mais ils pourraient faire un brin de ménage de temps en temps.

Tom ne put retenir un rire, approuvant aussi bien le fait que le salon ne ressemblait plus vraiment à grand chose, mais aussi le fait que Bill était loin d'être un maniaque du rangement.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je galère toujours pour que tu laves trois malheureuses assiettes !  
- C'est pas pareil. Faire les poussières ou passer l'aspirateur ça me bousille pas les ongles. Faire la vaisselle, si. Donc pas de vaisselle pour moi. Et puis faut bien que ton lave-vaiselle serve à quelque chose.

Le musicien haussa un sourcil, loin d'être convaincu, mais souriant tout de même. Il connaissait bien la mauvaise foi de son ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendrit lorsqu'il en faisait usage. Le brun ramassa tous les vêtements qu'il avait à porté de main au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le salon. Une fois qu'il en eut fait le tour, il jeta pèle mêle son tas de tee-shirt et autres tissus froissés dans la salle de bain, pestant contre la non organisation de Jezz malgré les années.

- J'sais pas comment ils font.  
- Tant qu'ils ne touchent pas à ta chambre, laisse les faire. C'est pas toi qui vis sept jours sur sept dans ce capharnaüm. Même si parfois notre appart ne ressemble pas à grand chose non plus.

Tom ne se voyait pas passer son après midi à ranger, mais Bill semblait déterminer à remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'il comptait profiter de ses vacances :

- Rassure-moi, tu comptes pas jouer les fées du logis ?  
- Non, t'inquiètes.

Il appuya sa réponse en repoussant simplement un carton de pizza vide plutôt que d'aller le jeter. En prêtant plus attention à ses gestes, le guitariste réalisa que l'androgyne ne tentait pas de redonner un bon aspect à cette pièce, mais plutôt qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Sa supposition se confirma lorsque le brun brandit un skateboard qu'il sortit de sous le canapé en poussant un cri de joie.

Il appuya sa réponse en repoussant simplement un carton de pizza vide plutôt que d'aller le jeter. En prêtant plus attention à ses gestes, le guitariste réalisa que l'androgyne ne tentait pas de redonner un bon aspect à cette pièce, mais plutôt qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Sa supposition se confirma lorsque le brun brandit un skateboard qu'il sortit de sous le canapé en poussant un cri de joie.

- Trouvé !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?  
- C'est simple, personne n'est ici et leurs propres planches ne sont plus là. Ils sont donc forcément au skatepark ! On y va ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une main l'agrippait déjà et le tirait hors de l'appartement. A chacun des pas de leur course folle, Tom sentait que son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Une chance sur deux que Bill se moque de lui. Devant Mel, en plus. Il n'avait rien contre la jeune fille, mais il refusait de lui dévoiler le moindre de ses points faibles.

Là où se multipliaient les maisons, le paysage changea soudainement. Le musicien s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, obligeant son ami à faire de même. Il avait pensé se retrouver face à un petit skatepark de quartier mais devant lui s'étendant des dizaines de mètres de béton parfaitement lisse où différents modules semblaient sortir de terre tout en formant une certaine harmonie.

- Darling, bienvenu à Schlachhof, le meilleur skatepark de la région !

- T'en penses quoi ?  
- C'est ... pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé !

Un rire s'envola tandis que le guitariste essayait de redonner une taille normale à ses yeux. Il se faisait l'effet d'un découvreur de nouvelles terres, posant son regard sur chaque recoin. Il sentit qu'on lui tirait sur le bras, attirant du coup son attention :

- J'te fais visiter ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu ne m'as trainé pas ici pour rien, j'espère !  
- Tu y connais quelque chose ou faut que je t'explique tout ?

Une légère rougeur s'empara de ses joues, lui évitant de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule. Il cultivait un look de rappeur hip-hop depuis des années mais n'était jamais monté sur une planche. La main de Bill se resserra sur la sienne et l'entraîna à l'intérieur même de l'espace aménagé. Quelques adolescents étaient là mais ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention.

- Déjà faut savoir qu'un skatepark peut être plus ou moins grand. Il y a d'un côté ceux des villages de petite taille, et de l'autre ceux des grandes villes où se tiennent régulièrement des compétitions. Mais le notre est un peu une exception. Vu la taille de la ville on devrait pas en avoir un aussi grand, mais le maire qui l'a fait construire se souciait pas mal des jeunes. Il préférait nous voir traîner ici plutôt que d'écumer les bars. Y a même une compète annuelle, ici. Bon, y a pas de vrai prix à gagner, mais y a toujours un nombre impressionnant de participants. En général, le skatepark est inspiré du mobilier urbain, si j'peux dire ça comme ça, ce qui fait qu'il en existe un nombre impressionnant ! Tous se distinguent par leur matière, leur forme, le type de figure qu'on peut y effectuer, ... Mais les plus courants sont le curb, le rail, la funbox, le half-pipe et le quarter-pipe.

Tom ne disait rien, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Bill enchaînait les explications avec une telle frénésie qu'il n'osait pas l'interrompre lorsqu'une question lui venait à l'esprit. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son ami, et cela lui plaisait. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cette passion ? L'androgyne ne lui en avait jamais parlé et le musicien se demandait comment il avait fait pour garder tout ça pour lui pendant si longtemps. Les yeux du brun paraissaient s'illuminer un peu plus à chaque phrase.

- Tu vois, c'est simple !  
- On va dire ça comme ça. Mais j'ai compris l'essentiel, donc ça va.

Il se laissa entraîner vers ce que Bill lui avait présenté comme un half-pipe, si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas. Pour lui, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une rampe de béton en forme de U, sur laquelle un skateur effectuait des va-et-vient, prenant de la vitesse à chaque passage, et effectuait des figures plus ou moins compliquées à chaque extrémité. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus cette chevelure blonde aux reflets bleus lui rappelait quelque chose. La jeune fille s'arrêta à l'une des deux extrémités, planche en mains, et fit une révérence à son public resté quelques mètres plus bas sur la terre ferme. Des rires et des applaudissements se firent alors entendre, dévoilant la présence de deux autres personnes. Pour Tom, le doute n'était plus permis. Bill avait bel et bien retrouvé Jezz, Matt et Mel. L'androgyne lâcha finalement la main du guitariste et se dirigea vers les deux garçons. La jeune fille dévala rapidement la chute libre qui se présentait à elle et s'arrêta au centre de la piste, dans un parfait freinage. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois.

Ce fut le plus âgé des quatre qui remarqua en premier la présence de Tom. D'un signe de la main il l'invita à se joindre à eux, et si le musicien avait d'abord hésité, un seul regard de la part de son colocataire avait finit par le convaincre. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, les deux garçons le saluèrent chaleureusement mais Mel se renfrogna, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de le voir. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Il savait qu'elle se méfiait de lui et qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait vraiment à Bill, mais il y arriverait. Il ne comptait pas cesser de voir le brun après le lycée et ne se voyait pas passer ses prochaines années à se battre avec la petite blonde.

La discussion allait bon train, même si Tom n'y participait pas vraiment. Il remarqua néanmoins que plus le temps passait et plus l'androgyne semblait gagné par l'impatience. Ses doigts se jouaient nerveusement avec son skateboard et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Conscient d'interrompre brusquement la conversation, il lança :

- Dis donc Honey, tu m'as traîné ici uniquement pour parler ? J'pensais que tu prendrais le temps de faire quelques figures !

Le brun mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, semblant peser le pour et le contre. En un signe de tête, Jezz lui désigna le haut du half-pipe, souriant d'un air entendu. Bill se leva aussitôt et couru presque pour monter sur le plateau de gauche. Les quatre adolescents quittèrent le module pour lui laisser la place. D'en bas, Tom le regarda sortir son mp3, choisir une chanson, avant de mettre les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, surpris, avant de lever les yeux au ciel tout en retenant un soupir lorsqu'il comprit. C'était à croire que son ami ne faisait rien sans musique.

Tout en haut de la rampe, l'androgyne fixait le vide devant lui, un pied sur sa planche à roulettes. Le guitariste sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir légèrement peur malgré le visage serein qu'affichait le brun. Celui ci s'élança finalement, gagnant plus de vitesse à chaque seconde. Les yeux résolument fixés sur lui, Tom découvrait un nouveau Bill. C'est en voyant son sourire rayonnant qu'il réalisa vraiment ce que cette activité représentait pour son ami. Lui avait sa guitare et l'androgyne avait son skate-board. C'était un moyen de s'évader, de se sentir libre, de s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Un moyen de se couper du reste du monde l'espace d'un instant.

Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais la fierté le gagna lorsqu'il remarqua que plusieurs jeunes s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs activités pour observer son ami. Quelque part, le skate était comme la musique, un moyen d'expression. Les mouvements, les figures, étaient plus amples, et dans un sens plus simples, si l'on était dans un état d'esprit joyeux. Au contraire, la tristesse ou l'énervement s'exprimait à travers des figures plus vives, plus compliquées. Plus rageuses.

Pour le skateur, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les chansons s'enchaînaient au même rythme que ses figures. Il se sentait léger, comme prêt à s'envoler. Mais le rêve devait prendre fin alors il termina sa performance sur une réception digne de ce nom. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il reprit son souffle et redescendit doucement de son nuage. En bas, ses amis l'applaudissaient et poussaient divers cris enthousiastes. Il éclata de rire et pesta vaguement contre le manque de discrétion de ces trois-là. A leurs côtés Tom ne disait rien mais son regard parlait pour lui.

Il dévala la pente et rejoignit rapidement le petit groupe. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, toujours envahi par ce sentiment de liberté absolue. Presque aussitôt Matt s'empara de sa propre planche et grimpa sur la rampe. A l'autre extrémité Mel avait fait de même. Dans un mouvement presque synchrone, les deux amis s'élancèrent à la conquête de leur bonheur éphémère. Jezz se rapprocha d'eux et commença à leur donner quelques conseils, criant presque pour se faire entendre.

Tom aurait voulu dire quelque chose, faire un compliment, ou n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se contenta d'observer son colocataire qui, petit à petit, redescendait sur Terre. Son regard croisa finalement celui du musicien et il demanda :

- Ça te tente ?

Le guitariste fronça les sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Une idée commença néanmoins à germer dans ses pensées et la peur le gagna en moins de deux secondes :

- Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer ce que je crois que tu insinues ?  
- Ça dépend. D'après toi, j'insinue quoi ?  
- Que tu veux me faire monter sur cet engin de malheur !  
- Félicitation, nous avons un gagnant !  
- Même pas en rêve !  
- Oh allez Darling, s'il te plaît !  
- Pas question !  
- Mais pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison, au moins !  
- Tu vas te foutre de moi.

La bonne humeur de Tom s'était envolée et Bill le regretta aussitôt. Il ne comprenait pas ce refus catégorique ni le froid qui s'était soudainement installé dans l'air. Les iris résolument rivées sur le musicien qui refusait de croiser son regard, il essayait de comprendre. Et puis semblant venir de nulle par, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

- Tu ... tu ne sais pas en faire, c'est ça ?

Le visage du guitariste se renfrogna un peu plus et le brun comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Tom attendait. Un rire, une mauvaise blague, une remarque vaseuse. Mais rien ne vint. Piqué par la curiosité, il laissa son regard dériver jusqu'aux prunelles de son ami. Là où il pensait trouver de l'amusement il ne trouva que de la tendresse.

- J'peux t'apprendre, si tu veux.

Cette simple phrase avait été dite avec tellement de douceur, avec tellement de bonne volonté que le musicien ne sut pas refuser. Tous deux se relevèrent et l'androgyne les entraîna un peu à l'écart, là où personne ne les dérangerait. A côté d'eux trônait fièrement un quarter-pipe et Tom commença à paniquer. D'accord c'était l'un des modules les moins impressionnants, mais il n'était pas prêt à ça. Sa peur s'envola néanmoins lorsqu'il comprit que son ami ne comptait pas lui faire quitter le plancher des vaches pour le moment. Posant son skate sur le sol, Bill se tourna vers lui, visiblement décidé à lui enseigner l'art du skateboard.

- Bon. La première étape : monter sur la planche et tenir debout.

Le premier réflexe de Tom fut de reculer d'un pas. Ce geste amusa l'androgyne mais il lui agrippa fermement la main et l'incita à poser un pied sur ce qu'il devait probablement voir en ce moment comme son pire cauchemar. Pas du tout rassuré, le musicien s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et pesta quand le skate avança de quelques centimètres, manquant de le faire tomber.

- Putain, tu peux pas m'obliger à monter sur ce truc !  
- S'il te plaît Tommy.

Il releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Il était habitué aux éternels « Darling » mais ce surnom là ne lui faisait définitivement pas le même effet. Il était plus tendre. Peut-être même plus intime. Plus rare aussi, alors chaque utilisation le rendait magique.

- J'veux juste te faire partager mon monde. Tu m'as fait découvrir ta musique, j'veux te faire découvrir mon moyen d'évasion. J'te promets qu'en cas de problème je serais là.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et maudit son manque de volonté flagrant. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'une phrase, pour qu'il parvienne à le faire changer d'avis. Bill le menait par le bout du nez et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il reposa un pied sur la planche, plus fermement cette fois. Sentant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir, il fit de même avec son pied gauche. Perché sur ce simple morceau de bois, il commençait à prendre confiance en lui. Bill du le sentir puisqu'il démêla leurs doigts et lui rendit sa liberté. Mais les roues bougèrent de quelques millimètres et il n'en fallut pas plus pour le déstabiliser. Il battit des bras dans une recherche vaine d'équilibre et se sentit tomber en arrière quand son dos rencontra un torse rassurant et protecteur. Une tête vint s'enfouir dans son cou et des cheveux noirs au parfum de vanille le chatouillèrent un peu.

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit. J'lui là. J'te lâche pas. Jamais.

Le dernier mot n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Tom l'entendit parfaitement. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine et un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres. Il devait probablement avoir l'air ridicule dans cette position, ne tenant sur ses jambes que grâce à l'androgyne, mais sur le moment il n'en avait que faire. Il se sentait heureux et Bill était à ses côtés. Le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance.

- B & T -

Avalant les toutes dernières gouttes de café, Müller balança le gobelet en plastique par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant rejoindre la dizaine d'autres qui traînait déjà sur le plancher de sa Chevrolet Impala. Jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu comme ça il descendit enfin de son véhicule. Par réflexe ou peut-être à cause du froid, il referma un peu plus son blouson sur son corps. Le faible éclairage des lampadaires disposés le long de la route lui permit d'atteindre les grilles de l'orphelinat Saarbrücken malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Il remercia le ciel que le portail ne soit pas fermé à clé, mais il changea rapidement d'état d'esprit et pesta intérieurement lorsqu'un crissement strident se fit entendre.

- Entretient de merde !

Il avançait à découvert et avait horreur de ça. Et comme à chaque fois, sa peur se manifestait par une mauvaise humeur constante. Malheureusement pour lui, le bâtiment était protégé par de haut mur de briques que rien ne permettait de franchir. Il soupçonna même la directrice de cet établissement d'avoir fait retirer tous les arbres alentours qui auraient pu servir de point d'appuis pour passer par-dessus le mur. Les gens étaient bien trop méfiants de nos jours. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il contourna la bâtisse à la recherche d'une porte de secours. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il stoppa sa recherche brusquement, pesant le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais pourquoi ? La facilité lui ouvrait les bras, il n'allait certainement pas dire non. Sans remord, il se rapprocha d'une fenêtre laissée entrouverte qu'on avait oublié de fermer. Il enjamba le rebord et atterrit sur le sol en silence, presque félinement. Si le plan des lieux qu'il avait dégotté et longuement étudié était encore valable, le bureau qu'il cherchait ne devait pas être loin.

Cette histoire commençait doucement mais sûrement à l'énerver. Jamais une enquête ne lui avait demandé tant de temps jusque là. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un gamin qui voulait retrouver un frère dont il ne savait rien. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il songeait à changer de carrière. Et il ne lui fallait généralement pas plus de trois minutes pour se rappeler qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre.

Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait là. Mais depuis que ses recherches l'avaient mené au cimetière de Hanovre, il se sentait tourner en rond. Il avait alors cherché la moindre petite trace lui indiquant que Jorg Kaulitz avait bien la garde de son fils avant d'être tué. Le corps de l'enfant n'avait pas été retrouvé dans les débris de l'accident, ce qui lui laissait encore une possibilité qu'il soit vivant. Mais personne ne savait où était passé le gamin. Le reste de la famille n'en avait plus entendu parlé, et si les voisins avaient confirmé que le jeune Bill vivait bien avec son père, aucun ne l'avait vu depuis le jour du carambolage. Müller avait couché sur papier toutes les idées qui lui étaient alors passées par la tête, même les plus farfelues. Et ce soir, le détective jouait sa dernière carte. Si cette effraction ne donnait rien, il devrait annoncer à son client qu'il renonçait à l'enquête. Ce serait la première fois que le détective devrait déclarer forfait.

Chassant ces pensées négatives de son esprit, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva enfin le bureau de la directrice. Sans faire le moindre bruit il actionna la poignée de la porte qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas fermée à clé. Il referma derrière lui scanna la pièce d'un regard. Il sortit une lampe de torche de sa poche et se dirigea directement vers les armoires métalliques qui cachaient presque entièrement le mur du fond. Il ouvrit la première, essayant de poursuivre ses recherches avec méthode. Parmi tous les dossiers, il chercha directement à la lettre K et pesta quand il réalisa que le nom de Kaulitz n'y figurait pas. Dans cette histoire, les choses ne semblaient décidément pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Le privé se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Avait-il dénoncé trop de femmes infidèles ? Qui pouvait-il lui, si les maris l'engageaient pour ça ?

Se giflant mentalement, il reporta son attention sur les dossiers. Sa nuit allait être longue, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces stupidités. Il délaissa les dossiers des orphelins possédant un nom de famille à leur entrée dans l'établissement et se concentra sur les anonymes. Bien souvent, les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient qu'un prénom comme vestige de leur vie passée. Et malheureusement pour lui, ses enfants là étaient les plus nombreux. Prenant une vingtaine de dossiers, il s'installa au bureau de la directrice et entreprit de tous les lire en diagonale. Ses yeux voyageaient d'une fiche d'inscription à une autre, portant une attention particulière aux enfants qui n'avaient pas été déposés volontairement ici. Il écarta également toutes les filles.

Les jours précédents, il avait réussi à obtenir une photographie du garçon qu'il cherchait grâce à une ancienne voisine qui adorait l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle lui avait remis le morceau de papier glacé, le privé cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il avait enfin autre chose qu'un nom ! Mais c'était néanmoins bien loin de suffire.

Écartant ce qui lui semblait être le soixante-septième dossier, Müller jeta un œil au travail qu'il lui restait encore à accomplir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste las lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était qu'au tiers de sa tâche. L'horloge murale fixée en face de lui lui indiquait quatre heures vingt-trois du matin. Il devrait bientôt partir. Cela signifiait revenir la nuit suivante, et peut-être même celle encore d'après. Il reporta son attention sur les renseignements recueillit sur un certain Charly mais passa bien vite au candidat suivant. La photo qui avait été joint au dossier lui avait suffit à comprendre qu'il n'était pas Bill Kaulitz. Les photographies accompagnaient généralement les dossiers d'enfants qui avaient trouvé un nouveau foyer. Mais malheureusement pour Lothar, ceux là étaient les moins nombreux.

L'espoir envolé au loin, le privé s'empara du dossier suivant qu'il ouvrit sans grande conviction. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. Les premiers mots qu'il lut attirèrent brusquement son attention. Son instinct de détective s'était soudainement réveillé. S'il en croyait ce qu'avait écrit la directrice, ce Bill dont le nom de famille était inconnu avait été déposé à l'orphelinat après avoir été retrouvé évanouie sur le bord d'une route. Son arrivée avait eut lieu peu de temps après l'accident de voiture de Jorg Kaulitz, et il sentit l'espoir se répandre dans chacune de ses veines. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort au fur et à mesure que les mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Arrivé en bas de la page, il passa à la suivante et il cessa tout mouvement. Ses prunelles étaient fixées sur l'image d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'année au visage triste, à l'air presque perdu. Malgré ses gestes fébriles, il sortit de sa poche la photo que lui avait gentiment donnée la vieille dame et le doute ne fut plus permis. Il avait pris quelques années et ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur, passant du châtain au brun, mais c'était bien lui.

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il leva le poing en signe de victoire et retint de justesse le cri qui de joie qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche. Il parcourut rapidement le reste des informations et petit à petit, les pièces de ce puzzle apparemment insoluble se mettaient doucement en place. Il observa les traits de ce gamin au mal être évident et quelque chose le perturba. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Un regard un peu plus marqué et quelques anniversaires de plus. Il savait qu'il le connaissait. Il le sentait. Oui mais où l'avait-il vu ?

Un bruit provenant de la pièce au-dessus de lui fit revenir tous ces réflexes de détective et chassèrent au loin toutes ses réflexions. L'horloge lui indiquait maintenant plus de cinq heures du matin.

- Merde !

Malgré le léger tremblement de ses mains, il replaça chaque dossier à sa place initiale. Il hésita quelques secondes sur celui de Bill. Si quelqu'un remarquait son absence, cela risquait d'être problématique. Considérant avoir appris l'essentiel, il se dépêcha de noter l'adresse des parents adoptifs et rangea le dossier dans l'armoire, avec tous les autres.  
Il se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir, priant pour ne pas tomber sur celui ou celle qui était si matinal. Il repéra la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré et l'enjamba. Accroupi contre le mur, il longea le bâtiment, essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Le plus gros problème serait de traverser toute la cour menant au portail d'entrée. Devait-il courir en espérant ne pas être vu ou faire comme si de rien n'était et avancer tranquillement en direction de sa voiture ? Il devenait trop vieux pour ces choses là.

- B & T -

Il était finalement rentré chez lui et avait profité de quelques heures de sommeil qu'il jugeait bien méritées. Il avait plus avancé en une nuit qu'en une semaine, ce qui l'avait conforté dans son idée de prendre le temps de dormir un peu. Lorsque l'après midi commença, il reprit les rennes de son enquêtes et se rendit devant la demeure de la famille ayant normalement adopté Bill Kaulitz. Les bras résolument posés sur le volant, Lothar essayait d'analyser la situation. Visiblement, la maison n'était pas déserte. Il avait vu le père partir il y avait un peu moins d'une heure mais il pouvait voir certaines ombres passer parfois devant les fenêtres. Il ne se voyait pas aller sonner et demander comme ça, de but en blanc, à voir celui qui devait maintenant être un adolescent. Il ne s'imaginait pas non plus camper dans sa voiture et attendre bien sagement que tous les membres de cette famille ne se décident à se montrer au grand jour. Il l'aimait son Impala, mais il lui semblait qu'en ce moment il la voyait un peu trop souvent.

Il poussa un soupir et plongea sa tête dans ses bras. Vivement que cette histoire se termine. Il était blasé de tout ça, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à annoncer au gamin que finalement, il renonçait à cette enquête. Lothar Müller ne s'était jamais montré vaincu jusque là, il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui. Et puis il devait bien avouer que sa curiosité avait été piquée. Maintenant qu'il était plongé dedans, il voulait le fin mot de cette histoire.

La musique qui jusque là faisait trembler tout le quartier s'arrêta brusquement à la fin d'une chanson. Le silence reprit ses droits, ce qui attira l'attention du détective. Il avait clairement établit que l'enchevêtrement de guitare, de basse et de batterie venait de la maison qu'il surveillait. Avec un peu de chance, l'un de ses habitants avait une course à faire - ou n'importe quoi d'autre, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire - du moment que ça l'obligerait à sortir.

Il remercia sa bonne étoile lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ravala son sourire aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que l'incompréhension le gagnait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il réprima un juron tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant. Mais que faisait donc son employeur du moment ici ? Avait-il lancé sa propre enquête ? Avait-il engagé un autre privé ?

La stupeur le gagna lorsque le gamin qui signait ses chèques fut rejoint par un autre adolescent. Tremblant légèrement, il sortit une photo de sa poche et l'observa, tout en jetant un œil sur le nouvel arrivant toutes les trente secondes. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! C'était ... tellement absurde ! Et pourtant, son esprit se chargea de relier les éléments entre eux. La photo qu'il avait découvert à Saarbrücken lui revint en mémoire et ce fut comme un déclic. Il savait bien qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. C'était il y avait quelques temps maintenant, dans un certain lycée. Il était passé voir Trümper et l'avait trouvé en compagnie d'un ami. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur les photos, mais il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Dans sa tête défila le reste de sa mission. Il lui faudrait juste vérifier que Bill Kaulitz n'avait pas été finalement placé dans une autre famille et il pourrait annoncer à son patron qu'il avait parfaitement rempli sa part du contrat et retrouvé son frère perdu. Après tout, Lothar Müller ne faillait jamais. Et pourtant, il n'était pas pleinement satisfait.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les deux adolescents longer calmement la rue, pendus au bras l'un de l'autre, insouciants du monde qui les entourait. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux ou non. Il fallait qu'il fasse part de ses trouvailles au gamin mais n'en avait plus tellement envie. Les deux frères semblaient s'être retrouvés sans même le savoir et il avait le sentiment qu'il allait briser quelque chose s'il ne gardait pas ses découvertes pour lui. Mais avait-il seulement le droit de ne rien dire ?

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était attaché au gamin, même s'il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Qui ne le pourrait pas ? Il ressemblait à un chiot perdu qui tentait vainement de retrouver une part de lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance mais il ne voulait pas non plus briser ce fragile équilibre qu'était sa vie. Il avait visité sa demeure, il pouvait donc dire qu'il le connaissait bien. Son monde semblait plus ou moins tourner autour de cette étrange amitié qu'il entretenait avec son ami androgyne et il ne se sentait pas le cœur de tout chambouler.

Parce que ce n'était pas un amour fraternel qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du gamin lorsqu'il regardait son ami. Non. C'était tellement _tellement_ plus que ça.

* * *

_Encore pardon pour ce long silence. Point positif, j'ai pu écrire pas mal de choses en trois mois :) Il faut que je relise tout ça, que j'envois en bêta, et jvous le poste !_

_Merci à celles qui sont toujours là 3_


	30. Emotions fortes

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour (ouais, y paraît XD)

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le protéger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : Un chapitre un peu spécial. Je le dédis tout particulièrement à Elly et à Kit, qui, je l'espère, se retrouveront dans les folles-dingues qui croient qu'elles peuvent voler (lisez le chapitre pour comprendre xD). Au fait Darling, encore désolée pour tes doigts ! Je persiste à dire que je ne pensais pas les serrer aussi fort x)

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Ce chapitre aurait du être posté avant les vacances de la toussaint, mais je me suis comme qui dirait faite kidnapper pour un séjour hors de la France. Limite j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mes fringues, alors poster un chapitre … Brefouille. Je vous propose un peu de douceur dans ce monde qui part de plus en plus en live. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre ****29**** : Emotions fortes**

Tom était en cours de musique et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il s'ennuyait ferme. A sa gauche Gustav avait carrément abandonné l'idée de prétendre écouter et remplissait discrètement une grille de mots croisés. A sa droite Georg marquait son territoire à coup de graffitis et de tags sur sa table. Tous trois adoraient cette matière, mais avec Mr Grüger, ils avaient plutôt envie de partir en courant tant le côté théorique était soporifique. Et entendre quelqu'un parler d'une voix morne pendant plus d'une heure avait le désagréable effet d'assoupir les élèves. Les deux G avaient hâte de passer à la pratique, mais le guitariste visait bien plus loin. Bill lui manquait déjà, et bien qu'il adore la musique, il était impatient de retrouver son colocataire préféré. Ils avaient décidé que leur sortie à la fête foraine se ferait le soir même et l'excitation le gagnait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il fixait désespérément l'aiguille de l'horloge murale et déprimait de la voir filer si lentement. Il étouffa un bâillement et regarda l'heure pour ce qu'il lui semblait être la millième fois. La partie théorique débordait largement sur la pratique. A tous les coups, leur professeur ne leur permettrait pas de toucher à leurs instruments cette fois-ci.

Quant au reste de la classe, cela n'était pas mieux puisque la majorité des élèves, hormis évidemment les intellectuels de service, arborait une expression d'ennui intense et consultait régulièrement sa montre. Le musicien laissa échapper un énième soupir et essaya vainement de s'intéresser au sujet, mais sans résultat puisqu'il décrocha à nouveau au bout de deux minutes.

Lassé d'entendre parler de choses qu'il connaissait déjà, il remballa rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et se leva. Il ne chercha pas particulièrement à être discret mais il se demandait si l'enseignant avait réellement conscience qu'un de ses élèves s'était levé et approché de la porte. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Tom haussa les épaules et quitta la salle sous les regards estomaqués des autres élèves. Il vit néanmoins Georg et Gustav lui adresser un sourire amusé et lui souhaiter silencieusement une bonne soirée.

Les couloirs vides semblaient l'appeler et il ne pu résister plus longtemps. Remontant son pantalon pour facilité son avancé, il commença à courir, se moquant d'avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule dans cette position. Il traversa la cour et gravit les deux étages sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement 121, le souffle court, et tomba aussitôt sur le regard surprit de son colocataire. Bien que cherchant sa respiration, les joues rouges et l'air probablement stupide, Tom se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il balança son sac dans un coin du salon et sauta presque sur l'androgyne, l'attirant dans un câlin improvisé.

- Ben alors Darling, j't'ai manqué à ce point là ? On s'est pourtant quitté y a à peine deux heures !  
- Oui mais c'était trop long sans toi.

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure mais était pourtant parfaitement audible. Et cette réponse instantanée et sincère réchauffa le cœur du brun sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Alors à son tour il s'accrocha fermement à son ami et profita de leur étreinte, au plus grand bonheur du musicien. Il finit néanmoins par se détacher de lui et lança, tout sourire :

- Prêt pour une virée d'enfer ?  
- Et comment !

Rapidement, Tom fourra son téléphone et son portefeuille dans ses poches. Il n'avait aucune envie d'emporter un sac qu'il devrait forcément laisser à un forains quelconque le temps que durait l'attraction. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens du voyage, mais il éprouvait toujours une certaine réticence à confier ses affaires à un inconnu. Du coup de l'œil, il vit son colocataire suivre son exemple. Fin prêt, le musicien s'empara des clés et d'un signe de tête, invita le brun à sortir.

- B & T -

Un bus de ville les avait menés à quelques pas seulement des premiers manèges. Bill se retenait à grand peine de sautiller sur place et laissait ses yeux vagabonder un peu partout, comme émerveillé par tant de couleurs. Une odeur de friture avait envahit l'air, signalant aussitôt la présence de stands adeptes de croustillons et de churros. Planait aussi un parfum de barbe à papa qui titilla aussitôt leur estomac. Partout autour d'eux les gens parlaient et riaient, commentant ce qu'ils voyaient ou la dernière attraction qu'ils avaient testé, tentant de couvrir la musique de fond qui résonnait un peu partout. Tout cela contribuait à créer ce que appelait une "ambiance fête foraine" qui le rendait particulièrement joyeux et impatient.

Tom n'avait jamais été un adepte du silence et pourtant il se surprenait à maudire celui qui avait décidé de mettre la musique aussi forte. De plus les forains ne semblaient pas s'être mis d'accord sur les choix des programmes, si bien que Beyonce était à moitié étouffée par Scorpions. Mais son ami ne semblait nullement dérangé par cette cacophonie, alors le guitariste décida que cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Une main s'agrippa à la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts, le sortant aussitôt de ses pensées.

- Faut absolument qu'on face celui-là !

L'androgyne affichait un grand sourire et un regard émerveillé. Tom regarda alors dans la direction que lui indiquait le brun, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Son visage perdit ses couleurs en moins de deux secondes et un furieux tremblement lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Devant lui, un bras de 15 mètres se balançait de plus en plus vite, emportant avec lui une vingtaine de personnes partagées entre hurlements et rires. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais le bras de métal pris encore plus d'élan, jusqu'à emporter ses passager dans un parfait 180° avant de s'arrêter, les laissant profiter du paysage la tête en bas. A une vitesse vertigineuse, les passagers terminèrent leur rotation, avant de se balancer à nouveau de gauche à droite. Tom pensait que son enfer ne durerait que quelques secondes, deux minutes tout au plus, mais le manège augmenta à nouveau sa vitesse, emportant avec lui les quelques courageux qui avaient osé monter. De nouveaux la tête en bas, ils les voyaient agiter leurs bras et leurs jambes pour une raison qui lui échappait, poussant des cris strident qui lui firent dresser les quelques cheveux qu'il avait sur la nuque.

- Ca va être trop bien !

Le guitariste déglutit le plus discrètement possible. Presque inconsciemment, il fit un pas en arrière, tirant sur son bras, faisant aussitôt réagir Bill, qui le tenait toujours. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son Honey, sincèrement. Mais là ... ça ! Il ne pouvait pas.

- Ca va pas Darling ?

L'inquiétude qu'il perçu dans la voix de son colocataire le ramena sur terre. Il croisa son regard soucieux et détourna rapidement les yeux. Hors de question que Bill puisse lire en lui toute la peur que ce manège lui prodiguait.

- Ouais, ouais. Ca va ... bien.

Le nez de l'androgyne se retroussa et Tom sut aussitôt qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il ferma les paupières et poussa un discret soupir avant de bloquer sa respiration, comme pour mieux anticiper. Il se mit à attendre. Un rire, une remarque désobligeante, un ton moqueur, ... Mais rien ne vint. Rien mise à part deux lèvres qui se posèrent furtivement à la commissure de les siennes dans un geste de réconfort. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, tombant sur un sourire presque gêné, avant d'être entraîné un peu plus loin. Il suivit son ami sans rien dire, honteux de s'être montré si faible. Il se demandait brusquement ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'accompagner Bill ici. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte des manèges à sensations et réalisait qu'il allait forcément décevoir son Honey, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Sa bonne humeur s'envola en un rien de temps. Il ne connaissait rien de plus horrible que la déception dans ces yeux noisettes qu'il adorait par dessus tout.

Il s'arrêta lorsque son colocataire stoppa sa marche mais n'osa pas relever la tête. Qu'allait-il découvrir cette fois ? Un autre monstre provocateur de frissons qui allait le terrifier à sa simple vue ? Une autre occasion de faire regretter à son petit brun d'être venu avec lui ? Une autre raison de chagriner cet être qui le faisait chavirer ?

- Et celui-là t'en penses quoi ?

Il inspira pour se donner du courage, se redressa et ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il observait l'attraction en face de lui, cherchant ses mots. Pour dire quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Ses prunelles restaient scotché sur ces sièges de fer suspendus depuis le haut du manège au bout de chaînes métalliques. Ils tournoyaient tous ensemble, s'élevant toujours plus loin du sol, inclinés vers l'extérieur par la force centrifuge. Devant lui, il ne distinguait pas un seul visage effrayé. Juste du bonheur, accompagné de cris de joie.

- C'est pas pour les gosses ça, normalement ?  
- Ca c'est la version adulte. Ca te tente ?

Il posa son regard sur interlocuteur. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Bill semblait presque le supplier des yeux. Tom pesa le pour et le contre, réalisant qu'il lui faudrait bien faire quelques efforts s'il ne voulait pas attrister son ami. Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts de l'androgyne et acquiesça timidement. Il reçu en réponse un sourire si lumineux qu'il se félicita d'avoir d'accepter. Parce que ce sourire là valait bien la peine qu'il affole un peu son rythme cardiaque le temps de quelques minutes. Il se sentit entraîné en direction de la caisse et se retrouva assis sur l'une des chaises de métal avant même d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il imita son voisin de siège et s'attacha le plus solidement possible, vérifiant discrètement que le matériel ne risquait pas de le lâcher une fois lancé à pleine vitesse. Agrippé fermement aux chaînes, il vit l'androgyne se balancer doucement avec son pied, attendant patiemment que les autres prennent place. Il inspirait profondément pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Comment pouvait-on à ce point être effrayé par des attractions sensées apporter de la joie ? Il ne se souvenait plus d'où lui venait sa peur. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. Il n'avait pas confiance, il n'y pouvait rien.

Doucement, il sentit qu'on tentait de s'emparer de sa main droite. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur de Bill, il lâcha aussitôt la chaîne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Lentement, il sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme plus normal. Le monde autour de lui semblait avoir disparu. Il n'entendait plus les remarques impatientes des autres passagers, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention aux paroles du forains annonçant le départ. Une première secousse lui indiqua que l'attraction se mettait en mouvement. Doucement, il commença à tournoyer. La force centrifuge entra bientôt en action et il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Une main crispée sur à la chaîne, l'autre tenant fermement celle de Bill, il laissa la magie opérer. Le vent lui fouetta le visage et lorsque le manège fut pousser à sa vitesse maximum, il se sentit presque voler. Il ferma les yeux, laissa un sourire gagner ses lèvres et profita pleinement de toutes ces sensations qui l'envahissaient. Défiant les lois de la gravité, il avait l'impression d'être libre, comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, comme s'il était capable de tout réaliser. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine tandis que de petits frissons de bonheur le parcourait des pieds à la tête. Un mouvement d'inclinaison le fit descendre légèrement puis remonter tout aussi rapidement. Un rire le sortit alors de ses pensées et il rouvrit les yeux. A moins d'un mètre de lui, Bill avait écarté les bras, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main, et se laissait totalement emporter dans son tourbillon de sensations. Seule la chaîne de sécurité qu'il avait autour de la taille l'empêchait de réellement prendre son envol. Doucement, Tom se décrispa et osa même lâcher la chaine qu'il avait pourtant serrée si fort jusque là. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard plus qu'heureux de l'androgyne. Et là, juste là, il se sentit fier d'avoir trouvé le courage de mettre sa peur de côté pour monter sur ces chaises volantes. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, lorsque quelqu'un le devança, recouvrant presque la totalité des cris poussés par tous ceux qui se laissait emporter par le manège :

- I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYY ! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYY !

A quelques sièges devant eux, trois jeunes filles d'une vingtaine d'année se laissaient totalement entraîner par la force centrifuge, les bras bien écartés, reprenant en cœur cette chanson de R Kelly entrecoupée de fou-rire. D'autres voix se joignirent bientôt aux trois premières, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Tom. Il échangea un regard avec son plus proche voisin et tous deux explosèrent de rire, avant que Bill ne se décide finalement à rejoindre cette chorale improvisée. Parcouru de spasmes, le musicien ne parvenait pas à se calmer suffisamment longtemps pour entonner les paroles à son tour.

Le manège commença à perdre de sa vitesse, et Tom se surprit à le regretter. Lorsque les chaises volantes s'immobilisèrent enfin, il relâcha la main de l'androgyne et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il se leva et chancela légèrement lorsqu'il voulu faire un pas en avant. Visiblement, il avait minimiser les effets que pouvait avoir un tel nombre de rotations sur l'être humain. Il patienta quelques instants puis retrouva ses esprits. Un bras s'agrippa au sien et il se retrouva entraîné vers la sortie. Ne relâchant absolument pas la prise qu'il avait sur lui, son colocataire lui demanda :

- Verdict ?

Le guitariste ne lui répondit que par un sourire, incapable de trouver les mots. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant, ça c'était certain. Le brun ne lui en demanda pas d'avantage et l'entraîna en direction de l'attraction suivante. Il prenait un risque, il le savait, mais maintenant que Tom était lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il fendit la foule comme il put, pestant contre ceux qui les bousculaient intentionnellement. Il prit sur lui et garda son calme. Hors de question que quelques malheureux idiots lui gâche cette sortie. Il passa devant le train fantôme sans y accorder la moindre attention et s'arrêta finalement devant ce qui devait être leur prochaine aventure. Il attendit patiemment que Tom cesse de regarder partout autour de lui et pose enfin les yeux sur le Grand Huit qui leur faisait face. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il le sentit se tendre aussitôt.

- Euh, Bill ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant ... ce truc ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- Pas question !  
- Oh allez, Tom ! Tu m'as fait confiance pour les chaises volantes et tu ne l'as pas regretté, par vrai ?  
- C'est pas pareil.

Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, ne se souciant absolument pas de blesser ou non malencontreusement son vis-à-vis. La peur avait pris le contrôle de ses actes et le poussa à reculer de deux pas.

- Je refuse de monter là-dedans.  
- S'il te plaît.

Il connaissait bien son ami et savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lever les yeux sur lui. C'est ce qu'il fit malheureusement et il se sentit aussitôt flancher. Il n'avait jamais su dire non à ces prunelles-là et aujourd'hui ne semblait pas déroger à la règle. Il essaya de tenir bon, mais Bill maîtrisait parfaitement le regard de chiot battu. Cependant sa peur était toujours là, bien tapi au fond de lui. Une peur irrationnelle, mais bien fondée. Il n'avait pas confiance dans ces immenses constructions de métal assemblées par l'homme. Il suffisait d'une vis mal posée, d'une pièce qui n'était pas à sa place. Il suffisait d'un trois fois rien pour que tout bascule. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million que cela arrive, mais c'était une chance de trop. Il refusait de jouer sa vie à la loterie. Et pourtant, lorsque l'androgyne l'entraîna doucement en direction de la cabine de verre abritant la caisse, il n'opposa pas de résistance. Dans un état second, il le fit acheter deux billets avant de le laisser le conduire jusqu'à leurs places, tout à la fin du manège. D'un air absent, il boucla toutes les barrières de sécurité et se laissa glisser au fond de son siège. Il agrippa fermement les poignées en acier accrochées aux barres de fer recouvertes de mousse qui lui tombait devant le torse et l'empêcherait de tomber dans les virages. Une chance sur un million de mourir dans cette attraction. Oui, mais une chance sur un million de mourir avec Bill. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça le rendait presque heureux.

- Hey Darling ...  
- Hum ?  
- Je ... je suis désolé. Tu peux descendre si tu veux. Y a pas de soucis.

Il osa enfin croiser son regard et pu y voir une dose énorme de culpabilité. C'était sans doute un peu tard, mais il su l'apprécier. Il lui sourit faiblement et tenta de ne pas trembler trop violemment. Mordant sa lèvre inférieur, l'androgyne observait son voisin en silence, cherchant un moyen de le rassurer. Il laissa finalement son regard vagabonder sur ce qui allait être leur futur parcours et se sentit ronger par le remord. Il avait voulu pousser Tom à surmonter sa peur pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de leur sortie, mais il doutait de plus en plus que ce soit une bonne idée. Et têtu comme il l'était, le musicien ne descendrait pas. Il poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur son ami. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était ...

Relâchant l'une de ses poignées, il tendit doucement le bras en direction du guitariste et s'empara timidement de sa main. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et serra aussi fort qu'il put, tenant à lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

- Si tu as peur, je veux que tu t'agrippes aussi fort que tu le peux, d'accord ?  
- J'vais te faire mal.  
- On s'en fout, Tommy. C'est à cause de moi si tu es là, alors on s'en fout.

Une première secousse et le wagon démarra. Tom se crispa aussitôt et se colla contre le dossier de son siège, déterminé à ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses deux mains et s'accrocher aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché Bill. Tandis qu'ils remontaient doucement la première pente, celle destinée à leur donner le plus d'élan possible, il essaya de calmer sa respiration et de ne plus penser à rien. Le sommet arriva bien trop rapidement à son coup, et lorsque leur wagon dévala la descente à toute vitesse, il eut l'impression que son cœur était brusquement remonter au bord de ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et essaya d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'agrippait le plus fort possible, se souciant peu de broyer la main de l'androgyne, bien trop occupé à tenter de ne pas mourir de peur. Une descente un peu plus raide que les autres provoqua une drôle de réaction en lui, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il s'entendit crier de toute ses forces. Bizarrement, extérioriser sa peur de cette façon le soulageait un tant soi peu, aussi chaque virage un peu trop brusque, chaque dégringolade dans le vide fut accompagné d'un cri de délivrance. Il crut que son cœur allait brusquement le lâcher lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête en bas, maintenu en place uniquement par des barrières de sécurité qui lui semblaient prête à céder à tout moment. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu et n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui, et pourtant il se surprit à prier tout et n'importe quoi dans le but de s'en sortir vivant.

Tremblant sur son siège, c'est à peine s'il sentit que leur wagon s'arrêtait. Autour de lui, il entendait les rires des autres personnes présentes et leurs commentaires enthousiastes. Il sentit que la main de Bill lui échappait et bien que le manège soit arrêté, il se sentit tomber dans un puits sans fond. Quelqu'un l'obligea à lâcher prise et la sécurité qui lui tombait sur les épaules et le torse disparue rapidement. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il se retrouva debout sur ses jambes, hors de cette machine infernale, deux bras l'enserra avec force dans une étreinte désespérée. Il s'agrippa à la veste qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts et se concentra sur ce battement régulier qu'il pouvait sentir contre son torse. Il essaya de calquer son propre rythme cardiaque sur celui qui lui parvenait, voulant retrouver son calme. Son corps était toujours pris de tremblements et il se maudit lorsqu'une unique larme lui échappa.

- Ca va allez Tommy. T'inquiètes pas, c'est finit. Plus jamais j'te fait monter dans ce genre de truc, j'te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

- Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon.

Ce mot résonnait à ses oreilles encore et encore, si bien qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas un effet produit par son esprit encore embrouillé. Avec précaution, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir, il ouvrit timidement les yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il était bien sur la terre ferme, du moins sur les estrades de métal mise en place par les forains. Reprenant totalement contact avec la réalité, il constata alors que la litanie de « pardon » était bien réelle. Il se décolla tout doucement de son ami, laissant tout de même un contact physique entre leurs corps, et posa deux doigts sur ces lèvres si tentatrices pour l'inviter à se taire. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant puis entremêla leurs doigts pour finalement l'entraîner un peu à l'écart, loin de ce Grand Huit qu'il n'était pas prêt de tester à nouveau. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la foule et reporta son attention sur le brun qui semblait ronger par la culpabilité. Il voulu s'emparer de son autre main aussi mais à peine l'eut-il frôler qu'un gémissement de douleur lui parvint. Aussitôt toute trace de peur disparu, remplacer par une montagne d'inquiétude

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il vit Bill tenter de cacher sa main derrière son dos et afficher un sourire contrit.

- Tout va bien, t'en fais pas.  
- Honey ...

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir et consenti à lui montrer l'étendu des dégâts. Inconsciemment, Tom s'était accroché à lui de manière désespéré, n'hésitant pas à lui broyer littéralement les doigts.

- Disons juste que t'as pas fait semblant.  
- Je suis désolé, je ...

Un regard noir l'arrêta dans sa tentative d'excuse. L'androgyne jeta un œil à sa main meurtrie et la secoua légèrement pour tenter de faire disparaître cette sensation de paralysie. En tout cas, il ne douterai plus jamais de la force de Tom, ça c'était certain. Retrouvant son sourire, il préféra enchaîner sur autre chose, lui faisant bien comprendre que le sujet était clôt :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Le musicien pinça les lèvres, retenant un nouveau flot d'excuses. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis commença à regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de leur prochain périple. Il haussa finalement les épaules, peu attiré par le carrousel, les auto-tamponneuses ou ces voitures suivant désespérément le même trajet et réservées aux plus petits.

- J'sais pas. On va voir plus loin ?  
- Ca marche.

Ils reprirent leur avancer, laissant leurs regards vagabonder un peu partout. Les prunelles du brun s'accrochèrent à un manège qui l'attirait fortement mais risquait très certainement de ne pas plaire à son colocataire. Le _Crazy Jump_, si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Bien moins violente que le Grand Huit, cette attraction tournait sur elle-même, à la manière des chaises volantes, mais secouait ses passagers dans tous les sens. Les sièges étant retenus par le haut, il était près à parier que les sensations devant être incroyable. Comme un sentiment de liberté totale. Les pieds dans le vide, les bras libres, ... presque prêt à s'envoler.  
Il détourna finalement le regard et secoua la tête pour chasser cette envie de son esprit. Tom avait assez eut d'émotions fortes pour ce soir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir quasiment fait un caprice pour un stupide manège que son ami n'avait pas apprécier et n'était pas prêt de recommencer.

Autour d'eux, l'agitation n'avait pas faiblit. Les gens allaient et venaient, se laissant guider par leur envie et l'ambiance générale. La nuit commençait à tomber et la fête foraine se montrait sous un nouveau jour. Les illuminations qui décoraient chaque attraction remplaçaient peu à peu la lumière du soleil et apportaient avec elles une atmosphère plus féérique, plus magique.

- Ca te dit de manger un truc ?

Il acquiesça en souriant et se laissa entraîner. Tom le conduisit devant un stand proposant toutes sortes de chose, allant des simples confiseries classiques à la célèbre pomme d'amour introuvable en dehors de cette saison. Il observait l'étalage d'un bout à l'autre, lorgnant sur les nougats et les sucettes géantes.

- Tu veux quoi ?  
- Franchement ? Tout. T'es cruel de me montrer tant de sucreries ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas y résister !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de reporter son attention sur cet étalage de gourmandises. Il sentit la main du musicien lui échapper tandis qu'un léger bisou survola sa joue. Mais même cette marque d'affection ne parvint pas à le décoller de cette vision paradisiaque. Sa plus grande faiblesse se trouvait devant lui, à portée de main. Il lui suffirait juste de se décider, de faire un choix. Mais comment laisser quoique ce soit de côté ?

- Tu veux bien me tenir ça ? J'pourrai pas tout porter à moi tout seul.

Son esprit occulta aussitôt toute idée sucrée et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui lui tendait un sac en plastique apparemment bien rempli. Fronçant les sourcils, l'androgyne s'en empara, intrigué, et fut surprit par son poids.

- C'est quoi, ça ?  
- Ta réserve de sucrerie pour le prochain mois. Quoique ... te connaissant, ça va faire deux semaines à tout casser.

Bill écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit brusquement le sac, découvrant avec émerveillement un regroupement de bonbons en tout genre, de pomme d'amour, de sucettes géantes, et tout ce dont il avait eut envie depuis les cinq bonnes dernière minutes. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir un cri de joie et se rua sur le guitariste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son élan les fit légèrement vaciller et Tom ne pu récupérer la monnaie que lui tendait le forain. L'homme laissa libre court à son rire, à la fois amusé et attendrit par cet étrange duo.

- T'es complètement fou, Darling !  
- Que veux-tu. Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ?

Les joues de l'androgyne s'empourprèrent tandis qu'un sourire gêné prenait place sur ses lèvres. Cette simple vision emballa bien vite le cœur de Tom qui préféra détourner les yeux, reportant son attention sur le forain qui lui tendait toujours ses quelques pièces. Il intercepta sans problème son regard légèrement moqueur mais pas méchant. L'adolescent grogna pour la forme, récupéra son argent puis s'empara finalement de l'immense barbe-à-papa qu'il avait commandé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il récupéra le sac en plastique, refusant de laisser Bill le porter, puis l'entraîna sur le chemin, cherchant à nouveau une future étape.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour manger ?

Le brun piochait sans ménagement dans ce qui ressemblait à une grosse boule de coton, amenant les filaments roses jusqu'à sa bouche. Le musicien se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait acheter. Levant les yeux au ciel, son colocataire s'empara du bâtonnait, lui libérant ainsi une main. Pourtant, c'est avec surprise qu'il vit Bill lui proposer un peu de la sucrerie. Il n'eut qu'à entrouvrir les lèvres pour s'en emparer et il ne put résister à l'envie d'attraper ses doigts en même temps. Il jouait avec le feu, il en avait conscience, mais l'androgyne ne vit rien de suspect dans ce geste et se contenta d'en rire avant de finalement récupérer ses doigts. Il arrêta brusquement d'avancer, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose situé un peu plus loin, souriant. Tom suivit alors son regard et se retrouva face à face avec la Grande Roue.

- Et ça, t'aime bien ?

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans cette voix qu'il était prêt à parier qu'une réponse négative lui aurait brisé le cœur. Il acquiesça et reçu en retour un sourire éclatant. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et il demanda, l'espace de quelques secondes, si Bill n'avait pas pour projet de le tuer à coup de sourires éclatant. Il se laissa entraîner vers la file d'attente et prit son mal en patience. Il jeta un coup d'œil devant lui et grogna lorsqu'il constata que tout Leipzig semblait s'être donné rendez-vous ici. Il allait faire part de son mécontentement à son compagnon de galère lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci fixait obstinément quelque chose. Regardant dans la même direction, il tomba sur un stand de tir à la carabine où d'énormes peluches étaient exposées pour attirer les clients. Et visiblement, ça marchait plutôt bien. Qui aurait cru que Bill Harkins aimait les peluches ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Il le savait adepte des câlins, mais ce n'était pas vraiment significatif.

- Honey ?

L'interpellé décrocha finalement du gros nounours brun qui le fascinait depuis trois bonnes minutes et accorda son attention à son vis-à-vis.

- Oui ?  
- J'peux te laisser tout ça trente secondes ? J'ai oublié un truc mais ça m'ennuierait qu'on perde notre place dans la file. J'me dépêche, c'est promis.  
- Pas de soucis.

Il appuya sa réponse d'un sourire et prit le sac que lui tendait Tom pour le déposer à ses pieds, veillant bien à ce que personne ne le lui prenne.

- J'bouge pas d'ici.  
- Génial.

Un baiser papillon se posa sur sa tempe puis le musicien disparu presque en courant. Il le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants puis posa ses yeux sur la Grande Roue. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que son colocataire ne tarde pas trop à revenir. Sans la moindre petite once de remord, il termina la barbe-à-papa en une bouchée et envoya le bâton dans la poubelle située à moins de trois mètres de lui. Heureusement pour lui, il atteint son but du premier coup, ce qui lui évita de devoir sortir de la file. Pas question de risquer de perdre sa place parce qu'il voulait jouer les écologistes.

Le manège se stoppa et libéra la cinquantaine de personnes réparties dans les différentes cabines. Les clients suivant prirent alors leur place tour à tour, faisant bouger la file d'attente. L'androgyne fronça les sourcils mais poussa finalement un soupir de soulagement lorsque le forain leur indiqua qu'ils devraient attendre le prochain tour, celui-ci étant complet. Il consulta alors sa montre et constata que Tom était parti depuis un peu plus de sept minutes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre tant de temps ? Il réprima un grognement et commença à maugréer dans son coin. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit obliger de monter seul dans la Grande Roue. L'attraction perdrait incontestablement de son charme. Il n'allait pas tarder à affubler son colocataire de charmants noms d'oiseaux lorsqu'une respiration saccadée se fit soudainement entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un Tom à bout de souffle qui lui tendait un ourson noir d'une cinquantaine de centimètres tenant entre ses pattes avant un gros cœur violet sur lequel était brodé en blanc le traditionnel "I love you". Bill chercha son regard mais le guitariste tournait obstinément la tête. Ses joues étaient particulièrement rougies mais ne devaient pas être dû uniquement à sa récente course à pieds. Les mots désespérément coincés dans la gorge, le brun tendit une main en direction de la peluche et s'en empara timidement, comme s'il doutait qu'elle soit vraiment pour lui. Voyant que Tom ne l'arrêtait pas, il s'en empara finalement et la serra contre lui et commença à la fixer. Tout un tas d'idées lui traversèrent l'esprit à une telle vitesse que lui-même ne les comprenait pas toutes. Il finit par relever la tête mais ne croisa toujours pas ce regard chocolat qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il aurait voulu le remercier, lui dire combien il se sentait touché, mais ce ne furent pas ces mots-là qui franchirent ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi ?

Le musicien s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il s'était même préparé à ce que son colocataire se moque de lui, mais pas à ça. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et tenta de prendre un air détaché.

- C'est juste que ... tu les fixais et t'avais l'air ... d'en vouloir un.  
- Je ...  
- Mais si j'me suis trompé c'est pas grave, hein ! Tu peux le rapporter et l'échanger contre autre chose ! Ou si tu veux rien du tout, on pourra le refiler à une fillette qu'on croisera par hasard, j'suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir !

Il allait ajouter autre chose, proposant une nouvelle alternative à cet acte plus que foireux, s'embrouillant tout seul un peu plus, lorsqu'un poing s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule. Il ne put retenir un cri de protestation et frotta sa peau faiblement endolorie, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

- Ca va pas, nan ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais le refiler à la première gamine qui passe ? Je l'ai, j'le garde !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il serra l'ourson très fort contre lui et le défia du regard de venir le lui reprendre. Tom sentit un poids énorme le quitter et il lui sembla que son cœur recommençait seulement à battre. La chaleur qu'il sentait sur ses joues l'informa qu'il devait toujours être aussi rouge et il pesta intérieurement contre les réactions de son corps. Il fut soulagé que Bill ne lui pose pas plus de questions. Il n'aurait pas eut le courage de lui expliquer qu'il avait batailler contre ces foutus ballons gonflés à l'hélium qui ne voulaient pas se laisser crever. Il pria le ciel pour que l'androgyne ne prête pas tellement attention à l'inscription présente sur le cœur violet. D'un autre côté, une toute petite part de lui espérait secrètement que ces quelques mots brodés feraient réfléchir le brun. Il n'y croyait pas tellement, mais à part l'espoir, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

- Hey les jeunes, vous montez ou pas ?

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se tournèrent en même temps vers le forain qui les avait interpelé. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant eux et qu'une cabine attendait sagement qu'ils prennent place à l'intérieur. Bafouillant des excuses sans queue ni tête, ils récupérèrent leur sac de sucreries et s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle. L'homme referma derrière eux non sans pester contre cette jeunesse qui allait finir par lui faire perdre la tête et démarra enfin sa Grande Roue, proposant à ses clients une vue imprenable sur les alentours pour les huit prochaines minutes.

Dans la cabine, Bill était presque le visage collé contre la vitre, ne voulant pas rater une seule seconde de ce qu'une telle hauteur offrait. Il avait toujours adoré cette attraction malgré sa grande simplicité. Elle prenait tout son sens la nuit, lorsque seules les illuminations de la fête foraine éclairait la ville. A ses yeux, c'était tout simplement un moment magique. Pourtant son esprit était à des kilomètres de là, insouciant face à ce spectacle de lumière qui l'enchantait tellement habituellement. A plusieurs kilomètres, ou peut-être juste à côté, à tout juste un mètre de lui, sur le banc voisin au sien. Dans le reflet de la vitre il observa le visage de Tom et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur et une sensation de bien-être se répandirent en lui tandis qu'il sentait ses joues se colorer à nouveau. Il resserra sa prise sur sa toute nouvelle peluche et un sourire qu'il pourrait qualifier de tendre éclaira son visage. Juste un moment magique.


	31. Voir les choses différemment

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour (ouais, y paraît XD)

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le protéger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : Encore une attente beaucoup trop longue entre deux ahpitres *soupire* Je me demande si j'y arriverai un jour, mais c'était à croire qu'une force obscure ne voulait pas me laisser poster ce chapitre u.u J'ai d'abord vaincu le syndrome de la page blanche (je ne peux plus nier qu'on se rapproche dangeureusement du mot "fin" et ça me terrifie malgré moi et me bloque horriblement é.è) et après ma beta et moi avons du affronter la révolte de la techonologie qui s'est honteusement liguée contre nous u.u

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre ****30 : Voir les choses différemment**

Cachant sa bouche derrière sa main, Bill ne parvint pas à retenir ce qui devait être son dixième bâillement en moins d'une demi-heure. Il appréciait les rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffaient la peau malgré la barrière de verre que formait la fenêtre, mais cette douce chaleur ne faisait que l'assoupir un peu plus. Il entamait sa troisième journée de cours depuis la rentrée, mais il ne parvenait pas à reprendre ce rythme bien particulier que demandait toute scolarité. Il n'aspirait encore qu'à se coucher alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever mais sa conscience l'avait rapidement rappelé à l'ordre. Pas question de décevoir Lucie en redoublant sa dernière année de lycée. Mais son corps n'avait pas encore saisit que les choses avaient changé et le sommeil avait tendance à le fuir aux heures où il aurait du l'emporter entre les bras de Morphée. Et puis il fallait bien admettre que ses conversations nocturnes avec son colocataire ne l'incitaient pas à vouloir dormir. Il s'étonnait parfois de la facilité avec laquelle ils pouvaient tenir une discussion pendant des heures et des heures alors qu'ils avaient l'impression de s'être déjà tout dit depuis bien longtemps.

L'androgyne accorda son attention à leur professeur d'allemand mais ne tint pas plus de trois minutes. Il n'était bon à rien aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la peine de lutter contre ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et remarqua que son voisin de table n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Son visage soutenue par sa main, Tom faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le brun retint un rire devant tête d'endormi puis reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait deux étages plus bas, dans la cour de l'école. Lui-même luttait contre ses paupières qui n'aspiraient qu'à rester closes.

Sans prévenir, une main se posa sur sa nuque et commença doucement à le masser. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé puis interrogea son colocataire d'un simple regard. Le musicien continua ses mouvements de doigts tout en décalant discrètement sa chaise vers celle de son voisin, l'air de rien. Les deux sièges finirent par se rencontrer, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il savait que n'importe qui pourrait surprendre leur manège mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il avait besoin de sentir son ami plus proche de lui alors il n'avait pas hésité. Chuchotant pour ne se faire entendre que de l'androgyne, il demanda :

- Fatigué ?

- A ton avis ?

- Désolé. J'te promets que cette nuit on ne fera rien d'autre que dormir.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que ça me dérangeait ?

Le guitariste esquissa un sourire, heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier la façon dont ils passaient leurs soirées. Il continua son massage improvisé, en profitant parfois pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à moitié, profitant pleinement des caresses que lui prodiguaient ces doigts sans doute expert en la matière. Combien de filles avaient eut droit à cette faveur avant lui ? Il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit, refusant de penser à quelque chose susceptible de le mettre de mauvaise humeur et se contenta d'apprécier pleinement le moment.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la dernière heure de cours, Bill se redressa et s'étira longuement sous le regard assassin de son professeur. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il avait fini par s'endormir. Le remord le gagna l'espace de trois secondes mais la satisfaction l'emporta lorsqu'il réalisa que ces quelques heures de sommeil volées lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Tout en rassemblant ses affaires, il remarqua que les gestes de Tom étaient moins lents et en conclue que lui aussi avait du s'accorder une sieste improvisée. Il songea à le réprimander pour l'avoir laisser s'assoupir mais se ravisa. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac avant de rejoindre Georg et Gustav qui attendaient patiemment dans le couloir que leurs deux amis daignent les rejoindre. Le guitariste se joignit à eux, essuyant un énième regard noir de la part de l'enseignant. Il réprima l'envie d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de l'androgyne et se contenta d'avancer à ses côtés.

Ils descendirent les deux étages, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves pressés de sortir. Ils gagnèrent enfin l'extérieur, frissonnant sous le vent de l'hiver, mais appréciant cet air frais qui les revigorait après plus de quatre heures enfermés dans une salle de classe. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment réservé aux appartements lorsque Georg demanda :

- Alors, vous avez prévu de faire quoi cet après-midi ?

- Ola, si tu savais !

Tom reçu un coup de poing dans l'épaule accompagné d'un regard furibond. Il ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps face aux prunelles indignées de son colocataire. Ce dernier tourna ostensiblement la tête, montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Il pressa le pas et continua d'avancer sans attendre les trois autres. Face aux regards interrogateurs des deux G, le guitariste leur expliqua :

- C'est juste que je me retrouve embarqué dans une séance shopping dont je ne suis pas sûr de revenir vivant.

- Hey !

Par cette simple protestation, Bill se trahit et démontra qu'il n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'androgyne affichait maintenant un air boudeur, vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Tom lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de lui prendre la main. Tant pis pour les rumeurs que ce simple geste déclencherait.

- J't'ai pas obligé à venir, hein. J'peux y aller tout seul, ce sera pas un problème.

Le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres musiciens échangeaient un regard entendu. Comme si le dreadé pouvait refuser de passer un peu de temps avec son Honey. Ils craignirent un instant que l'un des deux ne leur propose de se joindre à eux. Ils commençaient à être à court d'excuse valable pour décliner l'invitation et Bill allait bien finir par se douter de quelque chose. Heureusement pour eux, aucun des deux ne leur posa la question et ils laissèrent les deux amis devant leur appartement, se chamaillant encore. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'ils aient remarqué leur absence et réprimèrent une remarque moqueuse sur leur capacité à oublier le monde extérieur lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil de leur foyer, Bill s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour quitter cet uniforme qu'il ne supportait toujours pas. Tom délaissa son sac dans le salon et se rendit dans la cuisine. Du congélateur, il sortit une simple pizza qu'il mit au four. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il voudrait se lancer dans son après-midi de folie le plus rapidement possible, avalant le premier truc qui lui tombera sous la main pour calmer son estomac. Et si le brun ne mangeait pas assez, le musicien était certain de devoir écouter ses jérémiades entre deux essayages parce que sa simple pomme avalée en vitesse ne lui suffisait pas finalement.

Il se dirigea enfin dans sa propre chambre pour passer ses larges vêtements, souriant à chaque fois qu'il entendait son colocataire pester ou grogner contre quelque chose qui n'allait pas comme il le voulait ou qui ne daignait pas rester en place. Lorsqu'il quitta ses quatre murs pour retourner dans la pièce principale, il trouva son ami en train de mettre la table. Il qualifia cette idée de stupide dès qu'elle lui apparue à l'esprit mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce simple moment. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, mais l'un avait poursuivit l'initiative de l'autre, et cela lui procurait une joie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Avec Bill, vivre à deux lui semblait moins contraignant, moins problématique. Avec Bill, vivre à deux lui semblait être une chose qu'il accepterait bien toute une vie.

- B & T -

Toute fatigue avait apparemment quitté le brun qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens et de multiplier les commentaires sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Un bus les avait rapidement déposé dans le centre-ville et Tom sentait la panique le gagner doucement. Il avait déjà eu droit à une journée shopping en compagnie de Bill Harkins et se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir finit sur les rotules, incapable de tenir le rythme effréné de son colocataire. Celui qui trouvait ce genre de sortie distrayante ou amusante n'avait visiblement jamais passé une après midi complète en compagnie d'un fana de vêtements prêt à essayer tout et n'importe quoi du moment que cela lui plaisait.

Agrippé à son bras, l'androgyne ne cessait de lui montrer diverses enseignes, se souciant peu de se faire entendre de la rue entière, débitant un nombre incroyable de paroles en si peu de temps :

- Et faudra qu'on aille là aussi ! Et ça c'est quoi ? Tu connais ? On ira jeter un œil, histoire de voir. Oh et celle là ! J'adore ce qu'ils font !

Tom n'avait pas le temps de répondre à la moindre question que Bill était déjà parti sur autre chose. Il tenait vraiment à son Honey, ça il pouvait le jurer sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et il n'existait pas grand chose qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui. Mais la peur, l'angoisse et le désespoir s'emparaient peu à peu de lui au fur et à mesure que la liste des magasins à visiter s'agrandissait. Ce fut presque à reculons qu'il pénétra finalement dans la première boutique. Aussitôt le brun l'abandonna à son triste sort et se rua dans les allées, déplaçant, inspectant, jugeant, balançant le moindre bout de tissu, sous le regard effaré du musicien.

- Pitié, faite que je m'en sorte vivant.

Une femme passa à côté de lui, réprimant un sourire amusé face à ce comportement peu orthodoxe pour un client. La remarquant, le guitariste s'apprêtait à lui demander si un peu de compassion serait trop demander lorsque quelque chose de mou et de léger lui tomba sur la tête, détournant son attention et l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Partagé entre curiosité et indignation, il agrippa le bout de tissu et lui jeta un regard noir. Tenant le vêtement à deux mains, il se retrouva devant un pantalon gris foncé aux nombreuse poches qui aurait pu lui rappeler l'un de ses baggy s'il n'avait pas été si normalement taillé. Il commençait à se demander qui avait bien pu lui balancer ce vêtement et pour quelle raison lorsqu'une tête brune sorti du rayonnage juste à côté de lui, laissant bientôt apparaître un corps entier.

- Essaye-le ! J'suis sûr qu'il va parfaitement t'aller !

Il posa sur son colocataire un regard incrédule, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle la plus improbable de l'année.

- Tu veux que _moi _je mette un truc pareil ?

- Ben quoi ? Il est beau, non ?

- Il est surtout un peu trop normal, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ça ?

- Oh allez, s'il te plaît ! Ça va pas te tuer de quitter tes trucs trois fois trop larges pendant cinq petites minutes !

- Hey ! Fous la paix à mes fringues ! Est-ce que je critique les tiens, moi ?

- Tout le temps.

Le guitariste allait répliquer lorsqu'il réalisa que l'androgyne avait parfaitement raison. Mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si son ami n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne portait que des choses beaucoup trop serrées à son goût ! Quel être humain normalement constitué prendrait plaisir à se battre tous les matins pour rentrer dans un tee-shirt plus que moulant ? Certainement pas lui !

- Allez Tommy ! Ça ne te coute rien de l'essayer !

Et comme à chaque fois, il ne put dire non à ces yeux de chiot battu et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers les cabines d'essayage, grommelant contre " ces-foutus-bruns-au-regard-noisette-qui-n-était -pas-foutus-de -rester-tranquilles-au-lieu-de-se-mêler-de-ce-qui-ne-les-regardait-foutrement-pas." Bill laissa échapper un petit rire et le suivit, emportant lui aussi quelques vêtements avec lui.

Caché derrière son rideau, Tom changeait d'habit avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il était capable. Il terminait de remonter la fermeture éclair lorsqu'un bras apparu près de lui, tenant un pull orange à l'allure parfaitement normale. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il comprit ce que son ami attendait de lui. Passant une main sur son visage, il poussa un soupir de découragement avant de s'emparer du pull.

Il quitta finalement sa cabine, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, tirant désespérément sur son pantalon avec l'espoir de l'élargir un minimum. Mais le tissu ne bougea pas d'un iota et une main vint s'abattre brusquement sur les siennes :

- Arrête de tirer dessus, tu vas le déformer !

- C'est le but.

- Idiot.

Tom ne releva pas et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à montrer qu'il entamait une séance de bouderies. Il fut néanmoins déstabilisé lorsque le brun commença à tourner autour de lui, l'observant sous tous les angles avec un air conspirateur. Il fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à rougir et ainsi déclencher une série de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucunement envie de répondre.

- Le pantalon te va parfaitement, mais pour ce qui est du haut … J'crois que le orange, c'est vraiment pas ta couleur. Retire-le, j'vais te chercher autre chose.

Le musicien n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que son relookeur attitré avait déjà disparu entre les rayonnages. Il retint comme il put un gémissement plaintif et se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'il faisait là. Comment avait-il pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire si facilement ? Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Bill pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance.

- J'suis pas dans la merde …

Il s'abstint d'ajouter tout commentaire lorsqu'il vit son tortionnaire revenir vers lui, amenant avec lui un autre pull désespérément normal, mais vert cette fois-ci. Résigné, il le lui arracha presque des mains et s'engouffra dans la cabine, ne manquant pas de pester suffisamment fort pour que son ami comprenne à quel point cette situation lui déplaisait. Une fois le vêtement passé, il sortit encore une fois, la mine renfrognée. Il croisa de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit le verdict, pas vraiment certain de vouloir le connaître.

De son côté, Bill admirait son œuvre en silence, se félicitant une fois de plus pour avoir su choisir les bonnes tailles. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de montrer son colocataire sous son meilleur jour, loin de ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands qui cachaient toutes ses formes. Non pas qu'il ait un jour pensé que le guitariste était repoussant, non, loin de lui cette idée. Mais là, paré de ces habits presque à l'opposé de ceux qu'il portait habituellement, il perdait son air de gros dur au cœur froid pour une allure plus touchante, presque plus innocente. Et si jusque là il lui avait semblé banal, comme tous ces adolescents qu'il croisait à longueur de temps, là, dans cet ensemble, sous cette lumière légèrement tamisée, Bill réalisait à quel point Tom pouvait être beau.

- B & T -

Ils sortirent finalement du dernier magasin, emportant leurs nombreux sacs avec eux. Le calvaire de Tom prenait fin, à son plus grand bonheur. Mais s'il devait être honnête, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait détesté chaque seconde de cet après-midi de folie. Il ne repartait pas les mains vides et puis surtout, ces quelques heures volées au reste du monde se transformeraient en merveilleux souvenirs qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier. Il avait perdu le compte de leur fou-rire au bout du dixième, peut-être.

Autour d'eux, les enseignes s'éteignaient les une après les autres, jetant gentiment les derniers clients dehors. Bill ne disait plus rien, probablement autant fatigué que lui par cette journée de folie. L'inquiétude le gagna néanmoins lorsqu'il le fit s'arrêter une nouvelle fois :

- Oh non pitié, pas encore une !

Le musicien n'avait pu retenir cette phrase et le regrettait amèrement. Il chercha aussitôt les yeux noisette de son ami et tenta de montrer à quel point les mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Contre toute attente, l'androgyne ne mit pas en colère et éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète Darling, ton calvaire est fini. Mais pour te remercier, j'voudrai t'offrir un café. Ou c'que tu voudras.

Remis de ses émotions, le guitariste releva la tête et son regard se posa sur la devanture faiblement éclairé du Clover. Il ne connaissait cet endroit que de vue mais il devait reconnaître qu'il l'avait toujours attiré. Il acquiesça finalement et suivit le brun qui le précéda dans l'établissement. Son corps se réchauffa presque aussitôt et ses membres s'engourdirent légèrement, dérangés par le brusque changement de température. Il rejoignit rapidement son colocataire, installé à l'une des tables du fond, loin des autres clients. Il se débarrassa de ses sacs et se laissa choir sur la banquette rouge, appréciant le fait de pouvoir enfin s'assoir après avoir tant marché.

- Mes pieds demandent grâce. Et le reste aussi, d'ailleurs.

- P'tit joueur.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être un pro du shopping intensif.

Un sourire d'excuses lui répondit et son cœur se sentit tout de suite plus léger. Il se désespéra lui-même, incapable d'en vouloir à son colocataire plus de cinq secondes. Il ferma les paupières et profita de ce moment bien-être. La légère musique d'ambiance le berçait, la présence de Bill le faisait se sentir bien. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir. Un bruit de talon claquant contre le sol le tira de sa quiétude et il rouvrit les yeux juste au moment où la serveuse s'arrêtait à leurs côtés :

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Une jolie rousse qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgée qu'eux attendait sagement leur réponse, sans la moindre arrière pensée au fond des yeux. Elle ne semblait pas les juger sur leurs apparences, et bizarrement le guitariste se sentit soulagé. Pris au dépourvu, Tom adressa un signe de tête à son vis-à-vis assis juste en face de lui pour l'inciter à passer commande en premier :

- Un chocolat liégeois, s'il vous plaît.

- Deux.

- C'est noté ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Elle s'éclipsa après un dernier sourire auquel le musicien ne répondit que par simple politesse et non pas en vue d'une future séance de drague comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois. Le coude sur la table, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main, il jetait des regards un peu partout autour de lui, observant les alentours. L'endroit était simple et pourtant il s'y sentait bien. La couleur bordeaux des murs et le calme des lieux l'apaisaient, lui ôtant tout sentiment négatif sans qu'il ne puisse réellement l'expliquer. C'était tout simplement le genre de café où il aurait pu passer des heures entières entouré d'amis, à refaire le monde.

La serveuse revint vers eux, plateau en main, le sortant de sa contemplation. Elle déposa devant chacun d'eux une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud surmonté d'une bonne dose de chantilly, le tout agrémenté d'un chamalow.

- Et voilà !

Deux remerciements plus tard, elle s'éloignait pour débarrasser une autre table. Le brun porta aussitôt la tasse à ses lèvres, ce mettant immanquablement de la chantilly tout autour de la bouche. Tom ne chercha pas à retenir son rire mais Bill n'y prêta pas attention. Il lécha consciencieusement la moindre petite trace de mousse et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Presque inconsciemment, les yeux du guitariste suivirent ce petit bout de chair rose qui lui semblait soudainement atrocement attirant. Il secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces idées déplacées de son esprit

- N'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à me faire acheter ces foutus fringues.

L'androgyne leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre amusement et agacement.

- Tu vas t'en remettre un jour ? Et puis … tu me remercieras plus tard lorsqu'un troupeau de filles fera le pied de grue devant la porte de notre appart' pour obtenir un rencard avec toi, une fois qu'elle t'auront vu sapé comme ça.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin d'éviter de lui crier dessus pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de toute ces filles. L'unique personne qu'il voulait était probablement la seule qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ce n'était pas pour elles qu'il avait accepté d'acheter ces vêtements ô combien beaucoup trop normaux pour lui. Mais lorsque Bill l'avait regardé, dans ce magasin, il avait décelé quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais il était certain de l'avoir vu. Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à changer de style vestimentaire par amour pour son Honey ? Pas sûr. Peut-être, qui sait.

- B & T -

A cette heure relativement tardive, les corridors du lycée étaient déjà presque déserts mais les rares personnes présentes ne purent retenir un sourire face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Dans le couloir du premier étage, Tom Trümper traînait littéralement son colocataire derrière lui, le tenant fermement par le poignet.

- S'te plaîiiit ! J'suis pas motivé du tout, là !

- Ranafoutre ! Ça fait trois jours qu'on fait rien d'autre que profiter des plaisirs de la vie, là faut qu'on pense à bosser.

- _Mein Gott_, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Darling ?

- Idiot.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, pestant contre ce fichu brun qui s'obstinait à lutter contre quelque chose de bien plus fort que lui. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que toute cette situation était due à Gustav. Gustav et sa foutu obsession de la réussite scolaire. Gustav et son refus d'être recalé au moindre examen. Gustav qui, dans sa grande générosité, emmenait ses amis avec lui sur le chemin du succès, donc forcément sur la route des révisions. Depuis le temps, Tom avait pu constater les effets positifs qu'avaient eus les méthodes parfois drastiques de son ami blond sur sa moyenne scolaire, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas de l'androgyne.

Lui non plus ne ressentait pas la moindre once de motivation face au programme très certainement chargé que le batteur leur avait prévu pour les prochains jours. Le guitariste frissonna rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer ce qui les attendait lorsque la fameuse « opération baccalauréat » serait lancée. Il préféra se concentrer sur le présent et maudire une fois de plus leur professeur de philosophie qui avait décrété qu'une épreuve de bac blanc ne leur ferait pas de mal. Tom était loin d'être d'accord avec lui, mais malheureusement il devrait bien s'y plier. Il préférait encore affronter bravement les révisions intensives qui l'attendaient sagement plutôt que de faire face à la fureur de Gustav si l'un deux avait le malheur de ne pas réussir ce devoir de quatre longues heures. Il songea un instant à mettre Bill au courant de ce qui l'attendait en cas d'échec mais jugea finalement préférable de ne pas rajouter davantage de pression sur ses frêles épaules. Le brun avait tempêté et pesté aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais Tom avait compris depuis longtemps que le comportement de l'androgyne était dû à la peur, tout simplement. Peur de ne pas réussir un examen blanc, donc de ne pas réussir non plus celui qu'ils passeraient au mois de juin. Peur de décevoir Lucie. Et ça, il savait que son colocataire ne le supporterait pas.

N'écoutant pas le moins du monde les jérémiades de ce fardeau qu'il avait traîné sur plusieurs mètres, il toqua à la porte de l'appartement 109. Il attendit à peine une minute avant de se retrouver face au visage souriant de Georg :

- Alors mec, toujours vivant ?

- Ha ha, très amusant.

Sans attendre d'y être invité, il bouscula légèrement le bassiste et entra. Il relâcha enfin le poignet de Bill, qui se résigna à accepter son sort. L'androgyne préféra ignorer la pique concernant leur séance shopping qui eut lieu quelques heures plus tôt et se laissa choir au pied du canapé et s'y adossa. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler ce soir, bien que cela fasse partie de leur accord : une après midi à dévaliser les boutiques de vêtements en échange d'une soirée intensive de révision. Sans grande conviction, il tendit la main vers le guitariste qui lui rendit son sac de cours. Il en sortit le classeur où il rangeait toutes ses prises de note sur la philosophie et le jeta négligemment à côté de lui.

Gustav les rejoignit, quittant sa cuisine, les bras chargés de paquets de chips, de gâteaux en tout genre et de plusieurs sodas. Il salua brièvement les nouveaux arrivés et déposa son fardeau sur la table basse, installant ces provisions censées les soutenir dans leur combat contre la cinquantaine de pages de révisions qui les attendaient. Tom s'installa sur le sofa, juste à côté de son colocataire, tandis que leurs hôtes prirent place sur les deux fauteuils. Chacun sortit ses propres cours et se plongea dans ses notes, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Il s'écoula une heure, ou peut-être plus, avant que le silence qui entourait les quatre étudiants ne soit brisé. Dans son coin, Georg marmonnait tout seul, tournant furieusement ses pages, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose. Légèrement irrité par tant de bruit, le batteur finit par demander :

- Tu as un problème ?

- Ouais. J'ai noté un truc mais j'arrive pas à retrouver de qui ça vient.

- Et c'est quoi ? s'empressa de demander Tom.

La philosophie n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée et il sentait que les rouages de son cerveau commençaient doucement à saturer, aussi avait-il saisit l'occasion de penser à autre chose l'espace de quelques secondes. Georg revint sur ces précédentes prises de notes avant de reprendre :

- Le prof nous a dit que "l'art est moins le miroir de la nature que celui de l'esprit." Quel est le philosophe qui a dit ça ? Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Euh ... Attends, faut que je retrouve ce passage.

Tom chercha dans son propre classeur, lisant en diagonal tout ce qu'il avait accumulé au fil des mois. Gustav était en pleine réflexion, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ce chapitre consacré à l'art lui avait posé pas mal de problème lorsqu'il avait été abordé en classe, et malheureusement il constatait que c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Bill leva le nez de sa feuille et manqua de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. De nouveau concentré sur ses lignes, il consentit néanmoins à apporter cette réponse qui se faisait tant désirer :

- C'est une théorie de Hegel. Selon lui, quand un artiste peint un paysage, ce qu'il cherche à représenter dans sa peinture ce n'est pas ce qu'il voit mais ce qu'il ressent. Il veut exprimer l'émotion que ce paysage a suscité en lui. Dans un sens, Hegel rejoint le concept de Freud qui dit que l'artiste élabore son œuvre à partir de ses pulsions refoulées.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui, surprises. Se sentant observé, le brun releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien accaparer ainsi l'attention de ces camarades de galère. Le guitariste sortit le premier de sa torpeur et laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son presque voisin de canapé, provoquant immédiatement de grands cris de protestation.

- Je savais bien que t'étais pas une brèle en philo. Tu caches bien ton jeu, en fait.

- C'est pas une raison pour me décoiffer !

Les deux amis partirent dans une micro bagarre, au grand dam de Gustav. Il referma ses cours et déclara suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention des deux autres :

- J'ai compris, une pause s'impose !

Sa proposition fut accueillie par trois cris de joie. Il se leva et commença à faire quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, imité rapidement par Georg. Bill remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et alla de se poster devant la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Tom s'étira, se ravança sur le canapé de façon à être assis au bord, puis s'empara de la première canette à sa portée. Il avala une gorgée de son Red Bull avant de fermer les yeux et de se masser doucement les paupières à l'aide de son pousse et de son index. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de réviser après une journée pareille. Il se sentait fatigué et un futur mal de crâne pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Il allait avoir besoin d'une sacrée dose de caféine pour tenir le coup. Il entendit quelqu'un venir s'accroupir entre ses jambes puis deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues. Rouvrir les yeux fut inutile pour savoir qui lui faisait désormais face. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut parfaitement l'odeur de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Ça va pas Darling ?

- Crevé, c'est tout.

Il ne le vit pas mais devina le regard triste de l'androgyne. Il allait dire autre chose, pour le rassurer mais deux lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, lui ôtant toute envie de dire quoique ce soit. Il profita de ce baiser de surface qui s'attarda peut-être un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude et sentit son début de mal de tête s'estomper lentement, ne laissant plus qu'une sensation de bien être. Il sentit Bill se redresser et ouvrit finalement les paupières lorsque le brun grimpa à son tour sur le canapé et vint s'assoir juste derrière lui, glissant une jambe de part et d'autre de son ami, avant de l'attirer contre son torse. Deux bras posés sur sa poitrine le défiaient d'oser se retirer. Profitant honteusement de l'instant, il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte qui lui procurait tant de bien.

- T'y aies pour rien.  
- Un peu quand même.

- Nan. C'est moi qui ai voulu enchaîner shopping et révisions.

- Oui mais ...

- Chut ! Tais-toi et savoure.

L'androgyne leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit, souriant malgré tout. Il glissa sa tête dans le cou du musicien et ferma lui aussi les paupières, se contentant d'apprécier le contact de l'autre, comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Gustav n'avait rien manqué de la scène et ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser. Bill était loin de se comporter comme un simple ami mais il ne semblait pas du tout en avoir conscience. Comme bien souvent, il se contentait de suivre ses envies et son instinct sans se rendre compte que son comportement pourrait prêter à confusion. Mais que ressentait-il vraiment à l'égard du guitariste ? Qui avait-il réellement derrière les surnoms affectueux et les gestes tendres ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le batteur sentit comme une vague d'espoir se répandre dans ses veines. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour Tom.

- B & T -

Au même moment, dans l'appartement 121, quelqu'un avança d'un pas hésitant, redoutant de trébucher sur un objet qui traînait malencontreusement sur le sol. Aidé de sa lampe torche, il fit le tour du salon, s'interrogeant sur sa prochaine étape. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Le gamin lui avait donné l'autorisation de fouiner un peu partout pour obtenir ses renseignements mais Müller doutait que ce lieu fasse partie de leur accord. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Ses récentes découvertes l'avaient mené devant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé et il préférait être sûr de ce qu'il avançait avant de tout dévoiler.

Il passa une main sur son visage dans un geste las. Pourquoi prenait-il tant de risque ? Il pourrait prendre appuis sur tous les documents qu'il avait accumulés depuis le début et annoncer de but en blanc à son patron du moment qui était son frère. Mais non, au lieu de ça il avait pris encore plus de risque, ce qui l'avait conduit au milieu de ce salon pas parfaitement rangé mais où on percevait tout de même qu'un effort avait été fait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait autant des ravages que pourrait causer la vérité.

Il chassa toutes ses idées bien loin de son esprit et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Bingo. Refermant derrière lui, il alluma la lumière et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard. Il s'attarda sur cette étagère fixée au mur où s'entassait divers produit d'entretien corporel. A en jugé par le maquillage mélangé aux produits conçus spécialement pour l'entretient des dreads, aucun système de rangement n'avait été adopté, et aucun des deux propriétaires n'avaient apparemment jugé utile de délimiter qui occupait quel emplacement. Étrangement, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les deux brosses à dents rangées négligemment dans le même gobelet en plastique. C'était stupide et passablement ridicule, et pourtant il souriait. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se reconcentra sur sa mission. Il s'empara des deux brosses à dents qu'il glissa dans deux sacs plastiques transparents différents. Leur absence se fera forcément remarquer, mais il n'avait plus le temps de chercher autre chose. Les deux propriétaires pouvaient renter à n'importe quel moment, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire prendre sur le fait. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Avait-il raison de continuer son enquête ? Il pourrait très bien dire au gamin que ses recherches n'avaient rien données, qu'il ne savait rien. Oui, il pourrait. Mais chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il revoyait ces yeux emplis d'espoir qu'il avait croisé lorsqu'il avait accepté ce boulot.

Il soupira, éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce, s'apprêtant à partir loin de cet appartement. Si Tom Trümper voulait retrouver son frère, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui interdire. Pour le reste, ce n'était pas à lui de décider.


	32. Jouer et déjouer

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour (ouais, y paraît XD)

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le protéger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

**Note de l'auteur** : j'avais dit que je ne répondrais plus aux reviews anonymes pour ne pas entré en contradiction avec les règles de ce site, mais je ne pouvais pas restée de marbre face à la review de "Last-Chance". Qui que tu sois, merci de croire autant dans cette histoire et surtout, merci de m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire.

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 31 : ****Jouer et déjouer**

Affalé en travers sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, Tom feuilletait négligemment le magazine d'instruments de musique que Georg avait oublié la dernière fois qu'il était venu, espérant vaguement y trouver son prochain coup de cœur. Le guitariste n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'attention, se demandant pour la centième fois de quelle façon il allait bien pouvoir occuper sa soirée. Gustav était encore en pleines révisions, Georg avait apparemment un rendez-vous en charmante compagnie, et Bill ne devrait plus tarder à l'abandonner lui aussi. Son colocataire occupait d'ailleurs leur salle de bain depuis un petit moment déjà et les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient loin de le rassurer. Un ouragan n'aurait pas fait moins de bruit. La porte qui les séparait s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaitre un brun légèrement énervé :

« - Darling, c'est toi qui as pris ma brosse à dents ?

- Pardon ? »

La nature de la question le surprit tellement qu'il s'arracha aussitôt à sa lecture. Il s'attendait presque à une blague, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais le visage préoccupé de son colocataire le détrompa :

« - Elle n'a pas pu s'envoler toute seule.

- J'suis bien d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'en fasse ? T'es sûr que t'as bien cherché ?

- J'suis pas con, non plus.

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas. »

Le musicien consentit à se lever de son siège et rejoignit son ami dans la salle de bain. Du regard il fit le tour de la pièce, s'attardant sur les endroits improbables où auraient pu être l'objet manquant. Il voyait mal comment une brosse à dents aurait pu atterrir en haut de leur armoire à pharmacie, mais depuis qu'il habitait avec Bill il avait appris à ne plus s'étonner de rien. Lorsqu'il longea l'étagère où s'entreposaient leur bazar collectif, quelque chose attira son attention :

« - Bizarre, on dirait qu'il manque la mienne aussi. »

Il fouilla un peu partout mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : leur brosse à dents respective avait disparu. A ses cotés, l'androgyne pestait contre ces affaires qui disparaissaient toute seules et marmonna qu'il allait finir par être en retard. Levant les yeux au ciel, le guitariste ouvrit l'un des placards et tendit finalement une nouvelle brosse à son colocataire. Celui-ci s'en empara rapidement et le remercia d'un sourire avant de continuer de se préparer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là ?

- J'me le demande Darling, j'me le demande. »

Ayant sortit le brun de sa détresse, Tom retourna au salon et se replongea dans son magazine. Du moins il essaya. Il tournait les pages sans trop y prêter attention, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les résidences universitaires étaient plus ou moins bien protégées et il avait déjà entendu parler de quelques vols, mais qui irait commettre un cambriolage pour deux malheureuses brosses à dents ? Il haussa finalement les épaules, se moquant légèrement de lui-même. Il était grand temps qu'il arrête de regarder toutes ces séries policières. Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, lui signalant par la même occasion que Bill avait enfin libéré la salle d'eau.

« - C'est bon, j'crois que je suis prêt. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Non merci. Je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour affronter Mel et son caractère.

- Et si j'te promets qu'elle se tiendra bien ? »

Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres. Le brun leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel et enchaina :

« - Bon, d'accord, j'ai menti. Même moi je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher de se défouler sur toi. Mais Jezz et Matt seront heureux de te voir.

- Une autre fois peut-être. Si j'me trompe pas, ça fait un moment que tu ne les as pas vus et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu d'une effluve de sentiments.

- Idiot. »

Tom esquiva un coussin qui arrivait droit sur lui sous le regard mécontent de son ami, dépité d'avoir raté sa cible. Il devenait bon à ce jeu-là. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait désormais un certain entraînement. Le guitariste sentit un baiser papillon sur sa tempe, juste avant que ne retentisse un « à ce soir ! », suivit d'une porte refermée brusquement. Quelque chose lui disait que la journée allait être longue.

- B & T -

Il zappait désormais d'une chaine à l'autre, piochant distraitement dans le saladier de pop-corn qu'il s'était préparé. C'était officiel, il détestait ces jours où rien ne l'attrayait et où l'ennui venait s'installer tranquillement. Il éteignit finalement le téléviseur et abandonna la télécommande entre les coussins du canapé, réfléchissant vaguement à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ses dix doigts jusqu'à ce soir. Gustav révisait encore et Georg avait du trouver un prétexte comme un autre pour ne pas être obligé de faire de même. Quand à son Honey ... Il aurait peut-être dû l'accompagner, finalement. Au moins ses joutes verbales avec Mel auraient animé sa soirée.

Il caressait distraitement Mikka, déclenchant immanquablement un concert de ronronnements, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il décida dans un premier temps de ne pas se manifester -après tout les trois seules personnes qu'il aurait envie de voir étaient éparpillée un peu partout dans la ville- mais voyant que l'inconnu s'acharnait, il finit par abandonner le chaton et se lever, traînant les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et s'apprêtait à envoyer balader l'opportun mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille probablement de son âge, aux longs cheveux blonds et un peu trop maquillée à son goût. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se détacher de ses yeux verts qui semblaient exprimer un nombre incalculable de choses à la fois. Il y avait encore quelques mois il aurait assurément sortit son grand jeu de séducteur, mais il constata avec étonnement que l'inconnue ne lui procurait pas le moindre effet, en dehors de son regard aussi attractif que perturbant.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Irrité d'avoir été dérangé par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, donc pour une raison qu'il jugerait futile, il laissa dès le début tomber les règles de politesses. Il pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à Malmedy et pourtant son visage lui était comme familier, ce qui attisa sa curiosité malgré son début de mauvaise humeur.

« - Je cherche Bill, est-ce qu'il est là ? »

Il exprima sa surprise en haussant un sourcil. Elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de sa bande de Thuringe, comme il disait, sinon elle aurait été au courant de leur soirée. Mais alors qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

« - Il n'est pas là. Tu aurais du lui téléphoner, tu aurais su qu'il voyait Jezz ce soir. »

Le visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna à cette réponse. Tom se dit aussitôt que soit elle n'avait pas le numéro de Bill, et que donc elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça et qu'elle lui avait mentit, soit elle n'appréciait que moyennement les fréquentations de son petit ami.

« - Je voulais lui faire une surprise mais je crois bien que c'est raté. »

Le musicien se retint de lui claquer la porte au nez pour retourner à ses occupations ô combien captivantes. Il s'apprêtait à la congédier avec tout le tact dont il était capable lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa main droite tout en lui offrant un regard qu'il qualifierait d'aguicheur :

« - J'm'appelle Sam. Tu dois être Tom, le coloc de Bill, pas vrai ? »

La lumière se fit aussitôt dans l'esprit du guitariste. Ce visage, il avait déjà vu sur quelques rares photos dans la chambre de son Honey, noyées parmi toutes les autres représentant Mel, Jezz et Matt. Il avait donc en face de lui celle qui avait le bonheur de sortir avec Bill Harkins et qui lui avait déjà brisé le cœur une fois.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à sa question ou dire quelque chose, elle s'empara de sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Il sentit le pouce de la blonde le caresser légèrement. A ce contact il mit fin à leur échange et recula d'un pas, perturbé par ce touché. Malheureusement pour lui, elle interpréta mal son léger déplacement et avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, elle avait déjà investi son salon, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait à en apprendre le plus possible sur eux en peu de temps. Lorsqu'il la regardait plus en détails, il pouvait comprendre que Bill ait eu envie de sortir avec elle. Elle était jolie, il devait bien le reconnaître. Le genre de fille qui devait se faire retourner pas mal de garçons sur son chemin. Le genre de fille tout à fait consciente de ses charmes et qui en jouait tout le temps. Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air stupide. Il y avait pourtant chez elle quelque chose de dérangeant. Tom n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il était persuadé que cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Son propre ressenti se mélangeait doucement avec ce que lui avait déjà dit son ami sur elle. Comme s'il y avait deux Sam. Celle qu'il connaissait à travers les yeux de son Honey, capable de choses horribles, et celle qui était venue frapper à la porte de leur appartement, gentille et polie. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas, tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle sortait avec Bill alors que lui ne le pourrait probablement que dans une autre vie. Et encore.

« - Est-ce que tu sais s'il doit renter bientôt ? »

Il cessa de la détailler et de se poser tant de questions auxquelles il n'obtiendrait pas la moindre réponse. Il ramassa distraitement les quelques affaires qui trainaient là, comme s'il voulait mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce sans bien savoir pourquoi.

« - Il est parti il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et franchement je doute qu'il revienne avant le lever du jour. Tu ferais mieux de repasser demain. »

Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index avant de les suçoter doucement. Avant, il aurait pu y voir une invitation à peine voilée. Avant il aurait pu y voir plus qu'il tic inconscient. Et peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas trompé, finalement.

« - Zut. Ma soirée tombe à l'eau. »

Il s'apprêtait à la congédier lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des coussins du canapé, déposant son sac-à-main à ses pieds. Tom passa une main sur son visage dans l'espoir d'effacer sa lassitude mais comme il s'y attendait, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il inspira discrètement, se retenant de ne pas hurler pour qu'on lui foute la paix, et referma enfin la porte d'entrée. Il se traina jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils et s'y laissa choir tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, voulant ainsi démontrer que la situation était loin de l'enchanter. Sam sortait avec Bill, il devait donc se montrer un minimum courtois envers. Du moins c'est ce que sa conscience lui dictait. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être là. Il ne voulait pas entamer une quelconque discussion avec elle ni faire semblant de la trouver sympathique. Elle avait fait pleurer Bill. Elle avait été horrible avec lui et, à ce qu'il sache, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'excuser convenablement. Sans oublier que juste au moment où il pensait que la chance tournait enfin en sa faveur, il avait appris que Sam était de nouveau sur son chemin. Alors non, il n'avait aucune envie de partager quoique ce fût avec elle.

« - Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu risques de trouver le temps long.

- Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait ... je sais pas moi, s'occuper un peu ? »

Le regard et le sourire qu'elle lui lança ne lui plurent pas du tout. Il savait ce que tout ce cirque signifiait. Lui-même avait agis de la sorte à de trop nombreuses reprises. Il décroisa les bras et s'agrippa aux accoudoirs. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle était là, face à lui, en train de lui faire du gringue. Comment pouvait-elle draguer le colocataire de son petit ami avec tant d'aplomb ? Il s'était fait une vague idée du personnage à force d'en entendre parler, mais il devait admettre que cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Écoute. Tu es venue voir Bill, il n'est pas là, alors tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi.

- Sincèrement, quand Bill m'a parlé de toi, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais la vérité, Tom, c'est que tu me plais. Et puis ... ce que Bill ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'espace de deux secondes, il avait imaginé répondre à ses avances. Ce qu'il voyait d'elle ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde et les propos qu'elle tenait lui donnaient envie de vomir plus qu'autre chose. Avant il aurait marché. Il aurait couru, même. Avant il n'avait aucun scrupule à coucher avec une fille qui n'était pas célibataire. Mais cette fille-la était la petite amie de la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait, ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alors s'il songea à entrer dans son jeu, ce n'était pas dans le but de rajouter à un nom à son tableau de chasse. Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas libre. Il aurait voulu aller aussi loin que possible avec elle et prendre la scène en photo pour prouver à Bill que sa copine du moment n'était définitivement pas la personne qu'il lui fallait et qu'elle ne changerait jamais, malgré toutes les promesses qu'elle pourrait lui faire. La vérité déjà à peine dissimulée éclaterait au grand jour, Sam perdrait et lui gagnerait. Avec un peu de chance, le nom de sa rivale ne serait même plus jamais prononcé. Mais c'était faire souffrir inutilement son Honey. La vérité, tous trois la connaissaient déjà. Il n'y pouvait rien si Bill refusait de la voir en face. Alors il allait museler son cœur, faire taire les tumultes de son âme et renvoyer la jeune fille chez elle avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable et tenter d'oublier que celui dont il était épris appartenait déjà à une autre qui ne le méritait définitivement pas.

Il décrispa ses mains lorsqu'il remarqua que ses jointures commençaient doucement à devenir blanches et ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire par de ses intentions à son invitée non désirée mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Sam se leva brusquement et se retrouva sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, les bras de par et d'autre de sa tête. Il était à présent évident qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui résiste bien longtemps. Le cœur du guitariste s'affola, dérangé par cette proximité. Il tenta de la repousser mais elle s'accrocha au dos du fauteuil, résolue à ne pas bouger. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne pas frapper les filles et à cet instant, il maudit sa génitrice pour tous ces foutus principes qu'elle lui avait inculqué. La situation lui échappait complètement et le dérangeait atrocement. Il empoigna brutalement la taille de Sam dans le but de la faire reculer, de l'obliger à descendre, mais elle profita de ce cour instant d'inattention pour fondre sur lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa alors par les poignets et tenta de se dégager mais la blonde faisait preuve d'une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il gardait les yeux résolument ouverts alors que ses lèvres demeuraient obstinément closes. Il la sentait faiblir doucement alors qu'il tentait toujours de la repousser. Mais sans prévenir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et son monde s'écroula avant qu'il ne soit parvenu à le faire :

« - Hey Darling, tu vas te foutre de moi mais j'ai encore oublié mon ... »

La main toujours sur la poignée, le sourire de l'androgyne se fana sitôt que ses yeux tombèrent sur eux et son regard se voila. Tom profita aussitôt de la surprise de Sam pour décoller sa bouche de la sienne et la repousser le plus loin possible. La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas tellement. Elle tapota sa jupe, comme pour y chasser un quelconque plie, et se tourna finalement vers son petit ami :

« - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est lui qui m'a fait des avances ! »

Le musicien s'étrangla à cette phrase. Cette fille était douée pour la comédie, il devait le reconnaître. Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle pourrait devenir une grande actrice. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse accuser à tort :

« - N'importe quoi ! Qui a sauté sur l'autre ? Qui m'a fait une tonne de sous-entendus ? Assume tes actes, bordel ! »

Son poing se ferma et il lutta du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas l'envoyer dans le visage de cette fille qu'il avait détesté avant même de connaître. Mais Bill ne pourrait que le croire, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait un coup comme ça. Il la connaissait. Il _le _connaissait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça. Et pourtant la douleur qu'il découvrit dans ces yeux chocolat lui comprima le cœur, manquant de l'étouffer.

« - Honey ... »

Il fit un pas en avant mais le brun recula.

« - J'peux pas le croire. Pas toi, Tom. Pas toi ...

- Mais non, je ... »

Malheureusement pour lui, Bill ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'androgyne avait déjà franchi le seuil de leur appartement. Les bras ballant, il fixait désespérément l'endroit où s'était tenu le brun quelques secondes auparavant, incapable de bouger, comme paralysé. Un léger bruissement attira pourtant son attention, lui rappelant que Sam n'était toujours pas partie. Il la vit récupérer son sac, remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et s'avancer vers la sortie tout en pestant contre ce manque de chance. Elle quitta finalement les lieux sans lui accorder le moindre regard, claquant la porte derrière elle, ce qui fit sursauter le guitariste et le sortit de sa léthargie. Pestant contre son manque de réaction, il se précipita à son tour dans les couloirs du lycée à la poursuite de Bill, bien décidé à tout mettre au clair avec lui.

- B & T -

Les larmes contenues dans ses yeux et l'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchaient de voir clairement ce qui se déroulait autour de lui malgré la présence d'éclairages. Les rares passants s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage tandis qu'il voyait défiler les rues au rythme de ses foulées. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose, mais cela l'importait peu. Il avait fait ce chemin tellement de fois depuis qu'il était à Malmedy qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Il ne prenait pas garde à la route qu'il empruntait, se contentant de faire confiance à ses jambes. Il n'avait rien décidé clairement mais il savait déjà où il se rendait.

Il essayait de penser à autre chose, de se concentrer sur ces actes présents mais son esprit restait obstinément bloqué sur cette image de Tom embrassant Sam. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que celui qu'il appelait son ami ait pu lui faire une telle chose. Et sous son propre toit ! Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, Tom lui avait bien parlé de grande amitié, de confiance ! Où étaient passées toutes ses belles promesses ? Est-ce qu'elles n'avaient toujours été que ça pour le musicien ? Juste des mots prononcés sans qu'ils ne soient pensés ? Il refusait d'y croire. Ces longs mois passés ensemble ne pouvaient pas n'être que mensonge et comédie. Non. Hors de question qu'on l'ait mené en bateau encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il distingua les HLM du quartier de Thuringe, il accéléra sa course et ouvrit toutes les portes sur son passage sans aucune douceur. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à insérer sa clé dans la serrure de l'appartement de Jezz et lorsqu'il entra finalement, il se précipita dans les bras de Mel qui avait investi le canapé un peu plus tôt. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps de son frère de cœur par réflexe mais il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Matt et Jezz avaient cessé leur conversation et regardaient maintenant avec inquiétude le quatrième membre de leur bande. Seuls les soubresauts de ses épaules et les sanglots de l'androgyne brisaient le silence devenu pesant. La jeune fille ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, hésitant à poser la moindre question. Elle sentit Bill enfouir un peu plus son visage dans son cou, comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en elle. De cette manière, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. On ne pourrait plus jamais le blesser ou le décevoir. Il agrippa les vêtements de sa petite sœur avec force, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Les deux garçons la rejoignirent sur le canapé, comme pour faire corps avec elle et rappeler à l'androgyne qu'eux aussi étaient là. Tous trois échangèrent des regards lourds de sens et Mel se décida à parler la première :

« - Petit prince … »

Elle suspendit sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la poursuivre. Toujours blottit contre elle, Bill n'émettait plus le moindre son. Seules le mouvement de ses épaules indiquaient que ses pleures n'avaient pas cessé.

« - Raconte-moi. Raconte-nous.

- Ça fait tellement mal … »

D'un accord tacite, Matt et Jezz inspectèrent leur ami du regard, cherchant une quelconque blessure, même s'ils étaient prêts à parier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce genre de douleur.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

- Je lui faisais confiance … J'me suis pas méfié … J'ai voulu y croire. Mais t'avais raison, putain ! T'avais foutrement raison ! »

Ses explications étaient entrecoupées de sanglots mais même sans ce léger inconvénient, la jeune fille n'aurait pas compris où voulait en venir son frère. Elle lui répétait souvent de se méfier de telle ou telle chose, alors laquelle de ses mises en garde s'étaient révélée être juste ? Au moment même où elle se posa la question, la réponse apparut clairement dans son esprit, comme écrit en lettres de feu.

« - Tom … »

A l'entente de ce prénom, Bill resserra son emprise sur son pull et Mel sut qu'elle avait visé juste. L'inquiétude et la compassion qu'elle avait d'abord ressenties pour l'androgyne volèrent en éclats pour se transformer en une haine sourde envers celui qui s'était petit à petit immiscé dans leur monde contre sa volonté. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, qu'elle était persuadé que cette histoire se finirait mal, et malheureusement pour elle, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Oubliant ses préoccupations premières, elle commença à se lever, bien que Bill la tenait désormais par la taille :

« - Le fils de pute, je vais te me le …

- Mel ! »

Le plus âgé d'eux quatre lui adressa un regard noir et l'obligea à se rassoir. Sa fureur ne se calma pas mais elle se replia sur son frère et sur elle-même, comme si elle voulait le protéger du monde extérieur et de tout ce qui les entouraient. Les deux autres se regardèrent, impuissants. À leur tour ils se joignirent à l'étreinte comme ils purent, ne formant désormais qu'un tout.

« - Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je … j'étais … j'étais parti depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pris mon portable. »

Sa voix tremblait et était à moitié étouffée mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir de ce cocon de chaleur et de protection qu'on lui offrait.

« - Je suis retourné à l'appartement, parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Il suffit que j'ai pas ce foutu téléphone pour en avoir besoin. Tom m'avait dit qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial ce soir, qu'il était crevé et qu'il allait probablement végéter devant la télé. »

Ses larmes étaient toujours plus nombreuses et les sanglots avaient refait leur apparition. Le fait d'en parler semblait rendre la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux encore plus réelle. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose et il revoyait encore sa petite amie collée à son colocataire. Il inspira pour se donner un semblant de courage et reprit :

« - Il … il était bien mais il … Il y avait Sam aussi et … »

Sa voix se brisa et il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase malgré toute sa volonté. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'aller plus loin, chacun avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. Tous connaissaient Sam et savaient de quoi elle était capable, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Mel serra les points, sentant ses ongles pénétrer les paumes de ses mains. Elle se retenait de hurler, de se précipiter à Malmedy pour aller expliquer à Tom sa façon de penser, et accessoirement lui coller sa plus belle droite. Matt murmurait des mots réconfortants et essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que Jezz retournait la situation dans tous les sens pour trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu comment se comportait le lycéen, il l'avait observé interagir avec leur petit prince et avait fini par être persuadé qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pour Sam il ne se faisait aucune illusion, mais Tom ?

Il poussa un soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant involontairement un peu plus, et posa un regard compatissant sur les deux plus jeunes de ses amis. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire.

« - Mel ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête et dévoila des yeux au bord des larmes. La colère semblait l'avoir finalement quitté, ne laissant derrière elle que tristesse et désolation.

« - Emmène-le dans sa chambre, s'il te plait. Il a besoin de se reposer. »

Elle acquiesça et aidée de Matt, ils soutinrent le brun jusqu'à l'une des pièces voisines et le couchèrent sur son lit. Le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement, préférant laisser son amie s'occuper de tout. Elle avait toujours été plus habile que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter l'androgyne. Lorsque Matt eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Mel rejoignit Bill sur le matelas et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Son frère s'accrochait désespérément à elle, ce qui lui donnait envie de pleurer encore plus fort. Elle se retint néanmoins et essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

« - T'avais raison. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un snob. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. »

Elle voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais les mots lui manquèrent. Que dire de toute façon ? Elle ne se voyait pas lui rappeler qu'elle l'avait prévenu mais qu'il avait refusé de l'écouter. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il savait très bien que Sam n'était pas quelqu'un de fidèle. C'était même à cause de ça qu'il avait rompu la première fois. Et son frère n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'une fille comme Sam avait pu changer du jour au lendemain. En toute logique, il devait donc s'attendre à ce qu'elle recommence à un jour. Les filles comme elle ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Alors pourquoi une infidélité de plus l'affectait à ce point-là ?

« - P'tit prince, je ne comprends pas. Tu connais bien Sam. Tu savais que ça arriverait. Alors pourquoi ... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ignorant comment la finir sans trop le blesser davantage. Bill ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, comme si cela pouvait le protéger. De quoi, il n'en était pas très sûr. Peut-être de la vérité. Parce que lui aussi s'était posé la question. Lui aussi avait suivit ce raisonnement et la réponse qu'il avait entraperçu le terrifiait. Cette histoire ne devrait pas le toucher à ce point. Il savait de quoi était capable sa petite amie et il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à blinder son cœur contre tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. De toute manière, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait armé son cœur contre toute attaque. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait si mal ?

Il n'était pas amoureux de Sam. Ça, il en était persuadé. Ses lèvres ne lui faisaient pas le moindre effet et qu'elle soit ou non à ses côtés, au fond, cela l'importait peu. C'était même pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle. Il savait qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle, qu'il n'attendrait jamais rien, et que leur relation ne pourrait jamais évolué puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais rien ressentir pour elle. Il la connaissait trop bien, il savait ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Et même si au début il avait espéré, la première fois qu'elle l'avait trompé il avait compris qu'elle ne changerait pas pour lui. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on le lui avait arraché pour ensuite le piétiner ? Lorsqu'il avait vu Tom en train d'embrasser Sam, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Peut-être la confiance qu'il lui portait. Après tout, un véritable ami n'était pas sensé se jeter sur votre petite amie dès que vous avez le dos tourné.

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était indéniable que Tom l'avait énormément déçu, qu'il avait trahi sa confiance, mais ce n'était pas.

Les caresses de Mel dans ses cheveux le ramenèrent au présent et il se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et il pleurait maintenant en silence, sans chercher à retenir ses larmes. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Peut-être que d'un point de vue extérieur elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Peut-être.

« - Moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Mais ça fait si mal, là. »

Il posa l'une de ses mains contre son torse avant de serrer le poing. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il ferma les paupières pour tenter de retenir la nouvelle vague de larmes qui menaçaient de faire leur apparition.

« - Est-ce … est-ce que t'étais amoureux d'elle ?

- Mel, pitié, ne raconte pas de conneries. Tu sais très bien que la fille qui me fera tomber amoureux n'est pas encore née. »

Il esquissa un petit sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit tout aussi faiblement. Elle se souvenait de cette conversation comme si c'était hier. Mais elle se souvenait aussi lui avoir dit qu'on ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments et que personne ne pourrait museler son cœur à jamais. Elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Bill et refoula un sanglot lorsqu'une autre possibilité s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait pourtant fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Elle avait tenté de montrer au brun les inconvénients qu'il y avait dans une amitié avec un "snob", elle avait plus que démontré son hostilité envers Trümper, elle lui avait sans cesse fait la liste de ses défauts, … Mais elle n'était pas constamment avec eux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à Malmedy, ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle papillonna des yeux pour retenir ces perles salées qui lui brûlaient les prunelles et inspira pour se donner du courage et chasser tout tremblement dans sa voix :

« - Je veux que tu me répondes franchement, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça en silence, et bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, elle le sentit bouger contre elle. Elle recommença à passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son grand frère et ferma les paupières, comme pour se protéger de la réponse à venir :

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait vraiment mal ? Le fait que Sam était encore à deux doigts de te tromper ou … ou le fait qu'elle ait failli le faire avec Tom ? »

Si Mel gardait les yeux clôt, ceux de Bill s'ouvrirent en grand. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se releva brusquement, prenant appuis sur ses bras, et s'éloigna faiblement de sa petite sœur. Étonnée par ce changement brutal, la jeune fille ouvrit finalement les yeux et s'appuya sur ses avant bras afin de se redressée suffisamment pour voir le visage de l'androgyne malgré la pénombre. Elle croisa alors un regard effrayé, au bord de la panique, qui semblait la supplier, bien qu'elle ne sache pas de quoi. L'affolement commença à la gagner lorsqu'elle remarqua la respiration sifflante du brun. Tout comme Jezz et Matt, elle savait parfaitement reconnaître les premiers signes d'une crise d'hyperventilation. Elle s'agenouilla alors rapidement face à Bill et prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle chercha à accrocher son regard mais le brun était visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Des larmes lui échappaient toujours et il murmurait maintenant des « non, non » à répétition, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre de quelque chose. Mel l'agrippa par les épaules et commença à le secouer légèrement pour attirer son attention.

« - P'tit prince, je t'en prie, fais un effort ! Regarde-moi … Regarde-moi ! »

Il sursauta, papillonna des yeux et inspecta les alentours, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il tomba finalement sur les prunelles azurs de sa petite sœur qui tentaient de le rassurer malgré son inquiétude. Tous deux étaient à genoux et face à face, attendant que l'autre se lance. Il attrapa les mains qui encadraient son visage et s'y accrocha désespérément.

« - Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai … Mel j't'en prie … j't'en supplie. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai … Dis-moi que je me plante complètement, dis-moi que je me suis trompé quelque part et que je ne suis pas … que je ne suis pas ... »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il n'en fallut pas plus à l'androgyne pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition. Il laissa sa tête glisser tout doucement vers l'avant, jusqu'à rencontrer celle de Mel.

« - Je suis désolée … Je suis tellement désolée. »

Il se laissa glisser petit à petit dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur, anéantit par ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu arriver. Il aurait du écouter les conseils de Mel. Il aurait du se méfier plutôt que de la rabrouer gentiment. Mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Parce que c'était Tom. Parce que c'était eux. Mais la vérité … la vérité c'était qu'il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui. Il avait toujours su qu'avec son Darling, c'était différent. Il n'avait simplement pas compris à quel point.

Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Mel, sans doute un peu trop. Lui-même sentait une légère douleur faire son apparition dans ses membres, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de son cœur. Malgré toutes ses méfiances et sa prudence, malgré sa profonde détermination, il avait échoué et devait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence. Il était amoureux de Tom.

**_A suivre ..._**

* * *

_Un tout nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf :) mais j'avoue ne pas être entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, surtout sur la façon dont Bill prend conscience de ses sentiments. Il y a un truc qui me chifonne, mais je ne trouve pas quoi é.è_

_Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours sans faute, si mon opérateur internet a bien fait son boulot ! (je déménage, donc ça va être un vrai bordel T.T)_

_*hugz*_


	33. Douloureuse vérité

**Catégorie** : Tokio Hotel

**Paring** : Bill/Tom.

**Genre** : Friend-ship, romance, humour (ouais, y paraît XD)

**Rating** : M.

**Résumé** : « Deux frères que la vie à séparé mais que le hasard va réconcilier. Peut être même un peu trop. Bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, la cohabitation risque d'être dure. Chacun à ses problèmes, chacun à sa vie. L'un dans un quartier riche, l'autre dans un quartier pauvre.  
Petit à petit, passant au-delà des différences, un rapprochement se fait. Tout se complique quand Tom commence à se poser beaucoup trop de questions. Pourquoi ressent-il se besoin d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de le protéger ?  
Et Bill dans tout ça ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

**Mise en garde** : En plus d'être centrée sur un couple gay, cette fic est basée sur une relation entre deux frères. Donc homophobe, puriste, ou chieur : casse-toi !

* * *

**Deux frères, deux mondes**

**Chapitre 32 : Douloureuse vérité**

Il était fatigué, à bout de souffle, son corps protestait contre l'effort qu'on lui demandait encore après toutes ces heures passées à courir, mais Tom refusait de s'arrêter pour autant. Il avait cherché partout et maintenant il tentait de se souvenir quel chemin lui avait fait prendre Bill chaque fois qu'il l'avait emmené chez Jezz. Le musicien commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il reconnut enfin le quartier. Pour lui les HLM se ressemblaient tous, mais il se rappela que le hall de celui qui l'intéressait avait été refait récemment, contrairement aux autres. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le bon, il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et dévala les marches menant à l'appartement de Jezz. Il tambourina à la porte tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, se moquant bien de réveiller tout le voisinage par ses coups. On lui ouvrit enfin et lorsque le regard glacial de Matt croisa le sien, il sut qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son Honey.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Malheureusement pour le guitariste, le ton du jeune homme était à l'image de ses yeux. Il tenta de ne pas perdre contenance et répondit :

- Je veux voir Bill. Je sais qu'il est là.  
- Peut-être, mais lui n'a pas envie de te voir.  
- Laisse-moi entrer.  
- Non.  
- Laisse-moi entrer, bordel ! Il faut que je lui parle !  
- Pas besoin, tout à déjà été dit, je crois.

Matt referma violemment la porte avant que Tom n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. Le guitariste jura avant de frapper le mur, espérant évacuer un peu de sa rage. La tristesse remplaça peu à peu la colère et il finit par perdre espoir. Il ne s'en alla pas pour autant et s'apprêtait à investir l'escalier pour les prochaines heures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il s'attendait à voir Jezz mais il tomba sur Mel. La jeune fille avait les yeux rouges, sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré, et les traits tirés par la fatigue.

- Entre.

Bien qu'étonné, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la suivit jusqu'au salon où elle l'invita d'un geste à s'assoir. Il s'exécuta et attendit la suite tout en essayant d'éviter les regards haineux que lui lançaient les deux autres jeunes hommes. Discrètement, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce mais il constata que Bill n'était pas là. Mel dut remarquer son petit manège puisqu'elle lança :

- Il est dans sa chambre. Il dort.

Tom acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de la jeune fille. Au vue de son comportement envers lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il trouvait presque anormale qu'elle lui parle aussi calmement. Mais du point de vue de Mel, il était tant de cesser les hostilités. Du moins en partie. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté avait fini par se produire alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à limiter la casse pour éviter que Bill ne souffre autant que la dernière fois.

- Je veux entendre ta version de l'histoire.

Le musicien chercha où se trouvait le piège et sonda la jeune fille du regard. Mais à part une grande lassitude, il ne rencontra rien. Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre dans ces prunelles bleues que la méfiance et une certaine forme de mépris. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de faire abstraction des trois regards perçants qu'il sentait posés sur lui :

- Je ... je ne demandais rien à personne quand on est venu toquer à la porte et je suis tombé sur Sam. Au début je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Je lui ai dit que Bill n'était pas près de revenir et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle mais avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, elle s'est jetée sur moi ! J'vous jure que c'est vrai, cette fille ne m'intéresse même pas ! Et puis j'aurais jamais fait ça à Honey ! J'pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, je ...

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il aurait beau dire tout ce qu'il voudrait, Mel ne le croirait jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-elle d'ailleurs ?

- Ça va, ne va pas te faire un claquage du cerveau à tergiverser comme ça. On te croit.

Tom se redressa aussitôt et interrogea tour à tour du regard les trois juges de ce tribunal improvisé. Jezz fut le premier à bouger. Il délaissa la cloison où il s'était adossé et rejoignit Mel sur le canapé, bientôt imité par Matt.

- Tu n'as fait que confirmer ce qu'on avait supposé.

Le soulagement eut à peine le temps de le gagner que du bruit se fit entendre dans l'une des pièces adjacentes. Trois regards convergèrent vers un même point et le guitariste eut l'espoir de voir apparaitre son colocataire.

- Je crois qu'il est réveillé. Tu devrais y aller.

Il crut d'abord qu'il avait mal compris, aussi se tourna-t-il vers la jeune fille. Il ne put rien obtenir d'elle puisqu'elle gardait les yeux résolument fermés. Il voyait ses poings serrés mais en ignorait la raison. Il se leva prudemment, attendant que l'un des trois ne le jette finalement à la porte vite fait bien fait. Voyant que personne ne s'opposait à son action, il avança d'un pas, puis de deux, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Bill. Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse, refermant derrière lui. Le manque de luminosité le frappa et il mit quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité. L'androgyne se tenait face à la fenêtre et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.

- ... Honey ?

L'androgyne se tourna vers lui et contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Tom, il ne montrait pas le moindre signe de colère ou de mécontentement. Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de sortir de la pièce et d'inciter Tom à faire de même d'un simple signe de tête. Il récupéra ses santiags dans le salon et les enfila avant d'échanger un long regard avec Mel, l'un de ceux dont ils avaient le secret et qui vous donnaient rendez-vous dans dix ans avec le nom du restaurant, l'heure et le numéro de la table. Il adressa un dernier geste à Matt et Jezz tout en les remerciant silencieusement pour leur aide et entraîna Tom hors de l'appartement.

Tous deux marchaient dans les rues de Leipzig, le brun en tête. Le musicien ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et s'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu droit à des hurlements dignes de ce nom. Pourtant Bill ne semblait pas sur le point de provoquer la moindre dispute et paraissait atrocement calme, laissant traîner son regard un peu partout, comme incapable de se fixer sur quelque chose de précis. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Malmedy. Ce fut toujours dans le silence qu'ils regagnèrent leur habitation. Tom referma derrière eux et s'appuya contre la porte, suivant des yeux les allées et venues de Bill entre sa chambre et la salle de bain. De son côté l'androgyne ignorait comment engager la conversation et faisait tout pour retarder le moment crucial. Il n'osait même plus regarder le guitariste en face, alors lui parler ... Les choses allaient s'avérer plus difficiles que prévues. Face au miroir de la salle d'eau, les mains crispées sur le lavabo, il tentait de se redonner du courage. Après tout, ce n'était que Tom. Son colocataire, son ami. Tom qui serait bien injuste de le juger, lui qui s'était découvert quelques semaines plus tôt des sentiments pour un garçon.

A cette pensée, le cœur de Bill se serra. Il était peut-être là le problème. Il venait de se découvrir une attirance loin d'être bénigne et ses espoirs étaient morts avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'exister. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il résonne de cette façon. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de Sam et qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Le brun inspira, remit vaguement un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et rejoignit enfin le musicien dans le salon, assis à même le sol entre la table basse et le canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés après lui avoir adressé un faible sourire et tous deux commencèrent à fixer l'écran noir de la télévision, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Se sentant responsable de toute cette situation, Tom fut le premier à briser le silence :

- Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de la repousser, j'te le jure, mais tu es arrivé et ...

L'androgyne rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il sentait que son ami était profondément désolé mais lui-même ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il jugeait juste. Sans oublier qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire.

- Te fatigue pas. Je connais Sam et crois-le ou non mais je l'ai déjà vu en pleine séance de drague alors que j'étais dans le coin.  
- Alors pourquoi ... pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

Bill soupira et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas de cette conversation et ne voyait pas comment y échapper.

- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je savais déjà de quoi était capable Sam et j'me faisais aucune illusion quant à sa fidélité. Mais toi, Tom ... Comment est-ce que toi tu as pu me faire ça ?  
- ... Tu as dit que tu comprenais.  
- J'ai pas dit ça. J'avais confiance en toi. J'm'étais dit qu'avec toi je craignais rien, que quoiqu'elle fasse elle ne t'aurait pas. Et j'vous trouve là, en train de ...  
- J'voulais pas que ça arrive, j'peux te le promettre sur ce que tu voudras !  
- Je sais. C'est juste que ... ça fait mal.

Il ferma très fort les yeux et attendit, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi. Il se crispa lorsqu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules et sa respiration se bloqua quand Tom l'attira contre lui. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il se détendit petit à petit alors que les perles salées avaient refait leur apparition sur ses joues sans faire de bruit. Le musicien attira son colocataire un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans ses bras. Face à eux le jour se levait doucement sans qu'aucun des deux ne songent à briser le silence. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Tom obligea Bill à lui faire face, leur visage n'étant séparés que de quelques malheureux centimètres. Il effaça consciencieusement chacune de ses larmes, jusqu'à la dernière, et lui adressa un sourire encourageant auquel le brun répondit plus faiblement.

- Honey ?  
- Hu ?  
- On va pas laisser une connerie pareille se mettre entre nous, pas vrai ?

Bill sembla peser le pour et le contre, au plus grand désarroi de Tom. Peut-être que l'androgyne pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il avait définitivement tout gâché ? Peut-être qu'il avait épuisé son quota de seconde chance ?

- Non, t'as raison. On va pas laisser Sam se mettre entre nous.

Un soulagement immense s'empara du musicien et il fit de son mieux pour retenir son soupir. Souriant à nouveau, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa confiance :

- Tu verras Honey, notre amitié entrera dans la légende !

Le brun ne put retenir son rire, ce qui diffusa aussitôt une douce chaleur dans les veines du guitariste et fit s'envoler la dernière part de tension qui régnait entre eux. Décidément, il ne se lasserai jamais de ce son.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas jusque là. Mais l'idée est bonne, non ?

Bill acquiesça et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de partir dans un fou-rire. Il voulait bien admettre que la situation n'était peut-être pas si amusante que ça mais rire leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Et puis, il devait bien reconnaître que la volonté dont Tom faisait preuve pour chasser ses pleurs le touchait énormément. Il ne répondit pas à la question et se sentit partir dans ses souvenirs. Son Darling avait-il toujours été aussi adorable avec lui ? Depuis quand ferait-il n'importe quoi pour chasser sa peine ?

Il sentit que son colocataire replaçait l'une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il tomba alors sur un regard confiant teinté d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. L'androgyne ne put s'empêcher de rougir bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Était-ce leur proximité qui lui faisait un tel effet ? Les choses allaient se révéler plus compliquées que prévues pour lui si c'était le cas. Mais quand il y réfléchissait bien, rien ne changeait vraiment. Il avait toujours été proche de Tom, bien plus proche que ne le veut une simple amitié en tout cas, alors il n'allait pas changer de comportement maintenant. Il lui suffirait de museler son cœur, et avec un peu de chance ses sentiments finiraient par disparaître à la longue.

Le musicien observait son vis-à-vis à la dérobée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable avec ses joues légèrement rougies, bien qu'il n'en comprennait pas la raison. Il sentait néanmoins que son esprit voguait quelque part loin de lui, aussi décida-t-il de l'embrasser chastement, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, pour le ramener à lui. Les prunelles chocolat se plongèrent alors dans les siennes, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Tom se pencha à nouveau vers Bill, jusqu'à rencontrer sa bouche une deuxième fois. Cette fois néanmoins il ne se recula pas tout de suite et il lui sembla que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, ses yeux s'était fermés et sa langue échappait à son contrôle. Il se maudissait pour ce qu'il faisait mais il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. Il allait s'écarter, se répandre en excuses encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son cœur n'explose lorsqu'il sentit que Bill entrouvrait légèrement ses lèvres, lui donnant accès à sa bouche.

Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec maintenant. Ce n'était pas aussi beau, aussi chargé en émotion, ... Tom ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire en sa chance. Il prenait tout ce que Bill lui donnait et appréciait chaque contact de ce baiser qui ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.

_Il se rapproche de lui jusqu'à emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il le pousse doucement pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Il passe ses mains sous ce tee-shirt trois fois trop grand jusqu'à rencontrer la peau de Tom. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il commence de légères caresses qui déclenchent involontairement un faible rire chez le musicien. Tom est totalement soumis à ces gestes tendres, passe lentement ses mains sur sa chute de reins. Ne voulant pas être totalement passif le guitariste caresse, frôle cette peau douce et chaude qui subit les assauts de sous ses doigts. Le brun gémit faiblement tout en continuant son œuvre._

Bill s'écarta précipitamment de son ami et posa sur lui un regard affolé. Face à cette réaction, Tom se recula à son tour et enchaina silencieusement les prières pour que la colère de Bill ne s'abatte pas sur lui. Entre deux serments, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Ils venaient tout juste de rafistoler leur amitié déjà bien ébranlée, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de jouer un peu plus avec le feu. Les joues rouges de honte, le musicien se leva brusquement et s'en regarder son colocataire, laissa échapper quelques mots :

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Marchant le plus vite possible tout en évitant de courrir, il s'engoufra dans la salle de bain dont il claqua violemment la porte. Aux pieds du canapé, l'androgyne n'avait pas bougé. Doucement, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se découvrait des sentiments et la personne qui affolait ses sens l'embrassait quelques heures plus tard ? Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il n'avait encore rien eu le temps d'imaginer, mais tout son être lui criait que les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça. Sans oublier ces étranges images qui avaient envahi son esprit au moment où les lèvres de Tom s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours eu une imagination débordante mais, mais là c'était ... ce n'était pas ... normal.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de lâcher un soupir. C'était sans aucun doute la journée la plus merdique de toute sa vie. Ils allaient devoir avoir une autre grande conversation, mais là il ne s'en sentait absolument pas le courage. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi le guitariste l'avait embrassé. Il ne voulait plus entendre la moindre explication. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était aller se coucher, passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et se rendre compte à son réveil que tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Un miaulement brisa le silence pesant qui avait envahi l'appartement, suivit d'un autre. Bill rouvrit les paupières et chercha le chaton du regard, espérant que cela l'empêcherait de trop réfléchir ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Il se laissa guider par les petits cris et arriva finalement dans la chambre de son colocataire. La petite boule de poils donnait des coups de patte contre quelque chose apparemment coincé entre le mur et la table de chevet. Les épaules du brun se relâchèrent et un autre soupir lui échappa tout en maudissant l'entêtement du chaton. Il attrapa délicatement Mikka qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'objet en question puis il s'empara de ce que convoitait tant le petit animal. L'étonnement le gagna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple boule de papier froissé.

- Attends ... Tu m'as fait me déplacer pour ça ?

Le félin ne se préoccupait pas de lui, se contentant de fixer son jouet improvisé avec convoitise. L'androgyne leva les yeux au ciel avant de reposer la petite bête sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel indiscret, mais Tom n'avait jamais été non plus du genre à laisser traîner ce genre de chose. Sans aucune arrière pensée, il déplia consciencieusement la feuille, curieux de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir y trouver. Mais ses doigts se crispaient sur le papier au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux.

_Nos torses se touchent, et des frissons se répandent sur tout mon être. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il ne fait que les effleurer, me frustrant encore un peu plus. Et puis je sens de nouveau ses mains qui me parcourent ... Je suis pris dans un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires : la honte de ce que je fais, le plaisir d'être touché, la peur de l'avenir, l'envie de lui ... Mes gémissements de douleur ont fait place à des soupirs d'extase. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Un coup de reins un peu différent des autres me fait hurler. Je lui agrippe les avant bras, lui demandant silencieusement d'attendre quelques secondes ... Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, l'incitant à reprendre là où je l'avais arrêté. Il ne se fait pas prier. Le plaisir est de plus en plus fort, nos corps sont parcourus de frissons. Ils glissent l'un dans l'autre naturellement ... Moi Tom Trümper, le plus hétéro de tous les mecs, je venais de me faire baiser par un garçon._

Son regard devint flou. Les mots dansaient devant ses prunelles et tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il tremblait de tout son corps, de rage, de peur. Il n'aurait pas su mettre un terme sur tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

- Honey ?

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face à son colocataire qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Il voulait des réponses mais se refusait à poser les questions. De toute manière, il n'était pas en état d'assembler les mots dans le bon ordre pour former une phrase correcte. Les souvenirs affluaient de toute part, lui montrant inlassablement les images de tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, supportant difficilement le flot d'informations qui lui parvenait d'un seul coup. Chaque sensation lui revenait, parcourant son corps. Chaque son, chaque gémissement résonnait dans son esprit, accompagnant des images dont il aurait préféré ne jamais se rappeler.

- Honey, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ...

Tom avança d'un pas, mais le brun se recula aussitôt, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son vis-à-vis. Son cœur accéléra ses battements et ses yeux restaient désespérément écarquillés. Les images défilaient devant ses prunelles à une vitesse ahurissante. Il revoyait tout dans les moindre détails, comme si le fait d'avoir lu ses mots avait fait disparaître cette barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'accéder à une partie de sa mémoire.

- Dis-moi que c'est faux ... J't'en supplie, putain dis-moi que c'est faux !  
- Mais quoi ?

Tom commençait à s'affoler, ne voyant pas ce qui avait pu causer une telle réaction chez l'androgyne. Ce dernier le regardait comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus, comme s'il avait peur de lui. Et puis tout changea. La crainte et l'incrédulité disparurent pour laisser place à la colère :

- Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était que mon imagination !  
- Bon sang, mais de quoi est-ce que tu ...

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du guitariste lorsqu'il reconnut sans peine la feuille que Bill tenait entre ses doigts crispés. Celle-la même qu'il croyait avoir définitivement jetée. La fureur déformait les traits de son visage. Il avança d'un pas mais Tom recula à son tour.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me cacher qu'on avait ... qu'on avait ... Connard !

Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la balança en direction du musicien. Ce dernier évita son réveil de justesse et laissa la colère prendre le dessus. Il était hors de question qu'ils se battent mais il n'allait pas non plus se laisser frapper sans rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je te raconte tout ? Tu m'as évité pendant deux jours quand tu as su qu'on s'était embrassé ! Tu aurais fait quoi si tu avais appris toute la vérité, hein ? Tu te serais barré en Alaska ?  
- Ce qui est sûr c'est que je serai parti loin de toi !

Tom fut touché en plein cœur et ne chercha pas à le cacher. Cela ne servirait plus à rien maintenant. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre puisque tout volait déjà en éclats.

- Tu as abusé de moi ! J'étais complètement soul, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et tu en as profité !  
- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !  
- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'avais pas la force de me repousser ? Tu as abusé de mon corps alors que je n'étais pas conscient de mes actes ! Tu m'as violé, Trümper !

La main de Tom atterrit sur la joue de Bill dans un claquement sonore. Ce geste les surprit tous les deux. L'androgyne porta ses doigts sur sa joue endolorie, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les larmes refirent leur apparition et il se maudit d'être aussi faible devant lui.

- J'te déteste ... J'TE DETESTE !

Il tourna les talons sans un regard pour le guitariste et s'enfuit de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le son que produisit ce geste résonna dans la tête de Tom, encore et encore, accompagnant l'image de son androgyne s'éloignant loin de lui, loin de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il recula jusqu'à rencontrer un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, le regard vide. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre, fatigué de croire. Il s'accrochait à cette histoire depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais du espérer quoique ce soit. Bill ne l'aimait pas et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Et maintenant il avait même perdu son amitié. Il avait tout gâché. Il n'avait pas su se contenter de ce que Bill avait bien voulu lui accorder. Il avait voulu beaucoup plus et au final, il n'avait plus rien.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard toujours vide, il sentit une larme descendre le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre, et d'une autre encore. Il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse et les entoura de ses bras, pleurant en silence. Cette fois, tout était terminé.

- B & T -

Gustav regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur à plusieurs mètres de lui et soupira pour la quatrième fois. Ses cahiers de cours étaient ouverts devant lui, de même que quelques manuels scolaires. Il tapotait le bout de son crayon sur ses feuilles et regarda sa montre, espérant que l'heure ait un peu avancée depuis la dernière fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ?

Bill et lui étaient sensés se retrouver à dix heures à la bibliothèque pour quelques heures de révisions. Tom avait refusé de sacrifier une grasse matinée de plus et Georg ... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le prétexte de Georg pour ne pas se joindre à eux avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vague. Bill avait tout de suite accepté son offre, donc il ne s'y était pas attardé sur le moment, mais quel genre de course le bassiste pouvait-il bien faire un dimanche matin ?

Lorsque les deux aiguilles indiquèrent 10h30, Gustav décida qu'il en avait assez. Il rangea rapidement toutes ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque, bien décidé à tirer Bill de son lit. Il était prêt à parier que Tom n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire. D'ici à ce qu'il ait convaincu son colocataire de passer la matinée sous la couette pour dormir encore un peu, il n'y avait pas des kilomètres. Chaque escalier qu'il grimpait était accompagné d'une malédiction à l'encontre du seul guitariste qu'il connaissait. Il était pour un rapprochement entre ses deux amis, certes, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un con non plus. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement 121, il frappa sans aucune douceur, se moquant bien de réveiller les deux marmottes au passage. Les jurons avaient succédé aux malédictions mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir pour autant. Perdant patience, il se décida à utiliser sa propre clé et entra finalement dans l'appartement. Il remarqua tout de suite que les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur puisque cela ne pouvait que signifier que personne n'était encore levé. Il actionna l'interrupteur, illuminant aussitôt la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le désordre et le chaos qui régnait. Les meubles étaient sans dessus-dessous, le sol était jonché d'objets et de débris en tour genre. Malgré la surveillance mise en place par l'établissement, il craint un instant un cambriolage et son cœur s'affola, gagné par l'inquiétude. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger droit vers la chambre de Tom pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dégâts lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un, assis dos au mur sans faire le moindre mouvement. La stupeur passée, il reconnut immédiatement son ami et la peur s'empara de lui. Il se précipita vers le guitariste et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le secouant légèrement et l'interpellant pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il remarqua tout de suite les sillons sur ses joues laissés par une crise de larmes qu'il avait sans aucun doute eu du mal à calmer.

Malheureusement ses efforts furent vains, Tom ne réagissait absolument pas à ses appels. Gustav s'imagina aussitôt les pires scénarios et tous avaient un point commun : Bill. Il n'y avait que l'androgyne pour plonger Tom dans cet état. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune présence du brun dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait que Mikka qui se frottait à lui tout en miaulant, réclamant visiblement quelque chose. Les miaulements du chaton firent néanmoins réagir le guitariste, qui le prit aussitôt contre lui et commença à le caresser sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme par automatisme. Contrairement à son habitude, le chaton ne se mit pas à ronronner. Son maître n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il demandait. Pour protester, il lui mordilla l'un des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter. Les prunelles chocolat reprirent un semblant de vie et se posèrent sur le petit agresseur. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de son ami à ses côtés. De sa voix enrouée, il lâcha un simple :

- Gus ?  
- Hey mec, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Ça fait bien dix minutes que je t'appelle.  
- Désolé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Et où est Bill ?  
- Parti.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il est parti.  
- Mais pourquoi ?

Tom ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Il rouvrit les paupières et laissa voir des prunelles embuées de larmes mal contenues. Gardant un œil sur lui, Gustav observa discrètement les alentours, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Voyant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de cette façon, il reporta son attention sur son ami :

- Tom, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Il s'est souvenu.

Le blond fronça les sourcil, cherchant une fois de plus à déchiffrer les paroles toujours aussi confuses du guitariste. Il se répétait sans doute, mais il était vraiment grand temps que cette histoire se termine. Les éternelles montagnes russes émotionnelles que traversaient Bill et Tom au quotidien commençaient sérieusement à l'épuiser.

- J'ai fait une énorme connerie, Gus. Il a lu ce putain de texte que j'avais écris pour me sortir cette nuit de la tête et il s'est rappelé ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du batteur et tout sembla prendre sens. Il ne savait plus s'il devait compatir ou non. Il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'il conseillait à Tom de tout lui révéler. L'androgyne l'aurait forcément mal pris, mais certainement mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait aujourd'hui. L'espace de quelques secondes, il songea même que le brun pourrait être le responsable de tout ce capharnaüm, mais il le voyait plutôt fuir au lieu de tout saccager.

- Tu as pu t'expliquer avec lui ?

Le guitariste hocha la tête de gauche à droite et ferma les yeux. Il songea à avouer qu'il était fatigué de tout ça et qu'il renonçait mais il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une longue et éprouvante discussion pour le moment.

- Ok. Je vais le chercher.  
- Gus ...  
- Non, tu ne discutes pas.

Tom lui lança un regard partagé entre reconnaissance et lassitude. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir l'affronter à nouveau. Si Bill le regardait de cette façon encore une fois ...

- J'embarque Georg et on va le chercher. Toi ... tu bouges pas de là.

Gustav joignit le geste à la parole et quitta les lieux en vitesse. Courant dans les couloirs de la résidence, il s'arrêta devant son propre appartement et ouvrit la porte à la volée, persuadé d'y trouver le bassiste. Il allait crier pour le faire sortir de sa chambre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Face à lui, Mood s'écartait brusquement de Georg et s'évertuait à poser les yeux partout sauf sur le blond. Ce dernier laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait tout juste d'interrompre. Les joues plus que rougies par l'embarras, le brun se racla la gorge et se leva finalement, avançant à la rencontre de son ami.

- Salut Gus. On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
- Je ... Tu ... Toi et ... Mood ?

Les deux concernés rougirent encore un peu plus, ce qui eut pour effet de répondre à cette question posée à demi-mots. Tous deux attendaient une réaction, un geste, ... quelque chose qui montrerait qu'il ne s'opposait pas à leur volonté. Gustav se reprit rapidement et, malgré une légère rougeur, préféra passer outre et expliquer la raison de sa présence, notant tout de même dans un coin de son esprit qu'il faudrait qu'il songe à cuisiner son meilleur ami et à lui en faire baver pour avoir oser lui cacher ça :

- Il y a apparemment eu une sacrée dispute entre Bill et Tom. Faut qu'on aille le chercher.

L'embarras quitta aussitôt les deux autres lycéens qui reprirent leur sérieux. Si Gustav s'en mêlait, c'était que cette histoire prenait une direction préoccupante. Ils pouvaient déjà imaginer le guitariste au bord du suicide mental si son colocataire était parti en claquant la porte. La jeune fille se rapprocha d'eux, voulant prendre part aussi bien à la conversation qu'aux recherches :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le blond voulut tout lui raconter mais renonça finalement. D'une part il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, et d'autre part ce n'était pas à lui de colporter les histoires de cœur de ses amis. Quoique, quand Bill saurait qu'il avait vu juste pour Mood et Georg ... Gustav se gifla mentalement pour penser à de telle choses en de telles circonstances et enchaîna :

- Mood, tu sais comment aller à Thuringe, si je me souviens bien.  
- Euh ... oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Parfait. Tu vas nous dessiner un plan et Georg et moi on commencera par là. Pendant ce temps, toi tu chercheras dans les endroits dont Bill t'a déjà parlé et où il est susceptible de s'être rendu.

Elle acquiesça et se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'une feuille pour accomplir sa première tâche. Quelque chose lui disait que l'androgyne ne pourrait pas y être, il devait bien se douter que ses amis iraient voir Jezz et les autres en premier, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

_Ben moi j'dis, heureusement que j'ai fait les démarches auprès de mon opérateur internet trois semaines avant mon déménagement parce que cette connerie ne marche que depuis quelques jours. Technologie de meeeeeeeerde u_u_

_Et n'oubliez pas : paaaaaaas taper l'auteur XD Si vous la tuez, z'aurez jamais le fin mot de cette histoire !_


End file.
